


black shield • jeonghan x seungcheol

by abnegative



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Bodyguard Romance, Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2019-10-15 10:37:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 61
Words: 88,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17527202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abnegative/pseuds/abnegative
Summary: [complete]Yoon Jeonghan is the ‘nations angel’, adored pop star with an eccentric private personality. When a stalker threatens his safety he employs a bodyguard, ex policeman Choi Seungcheol, to keep him safe.





	1. Chapter 1

 

I don’t need it.”

 

Yoon Jeonghan was livid. He scowled at his Manager whose eyes were begging him to listen. “Jeonghan, please, how long have I been your Manager?” Jisoo rubbed his forehead and squinted his eyes shut. He’d been Jeonghan’s manager for five years, since before his debut, and he’d always been temperamental but this was serious.

 

“There’s been five letters now and the last two came within a week. You need a bodyguard.” Jisoo wasn’t taking no for an answer. He threw the pile of letters down on the table to make his point. The handwritten scrawls ranged from adoring to creepy to vaguely threatening. But the point was Jeonghan was being watched and someone needed to watch his back. “I can’t take this responsibility on alone. Please just do this for me. Otherwise the company will be cancelling your comeback. You can’t be out and about promoting with this creep watching you all the time and no one to protect you.”

 

The beautiful singer looked over the letters. The first four had been sent to the company but the fifth had been sent to his apartment building. That was when Jisoo had thrown his hands in the air and demanded the hiring of someone to watch over Jeonghan. Jeonghan was an independent person and the only one he really allowed himself to rely on was Jisoo. Hiring the caring and clever man was the best decision his company ever made. But Jisoo was right, this was too much responsibility for him, and Jeonghan conceded defeat.

 

“Fine. But I want to do the hiring myself.” Jisoo smiled at his boss’s sudden and total acquiescence and frowned when Jeonghan began to tease him. “After all.” Jeonghan smirked as he grabbed Jisoo’s arm. “These skinny twigs can’t exactly protect me, can they?” Jisoo squealed as Jeonghan grabbed him and tumbled them both onto the couch in a fit of giggles. Jisoo went pink with the flush of the unexpected touch of his beautiful angelic boss. Jeonghan was notoriously flirty with everyone he met. It wasn’t an intentional thing, he just loved attention, and he knew how to get it.

 

Yoon Jeonghan was the shining light of his company. He rocketed to fame with his debut single, winning music show awards, rookie of the year, and the hearts of most of the country. Dubbed ‘The Nation’s Angel,’ his first comeback was even more successful and within three years he had risen to the top of the music industry. He was stunningly beautiful, with his perfectly delicate features, his slim body and his long soft hair that changed colour with the seasons. He’d been blond, silver, red, dark and was considering violet for his comeback.

 

Yoon Jeonghan was talented, beautiful, and adored by the whole nation. Those close to him, however, saw the other side. Jeonghan was talented but a perfectionist. He was beautiful but narcissistic and high maintenance. He was adorable and flirty but could also be savage and manipulative, he alternated between clingy and aloof, and he was always in charge. He got what he wanted and he did what he wanted and no one could stop him.

 

Jisoo was the only one able to manage him. The mild mannered clever man had just the right mix of sweetness and strength to be able to bend Jeonghan to the company’s wishes. And even then only slightly and only if it was to his advantage somehow. Jeonghan wouldn’t say yes to anything he didn’t want to agree too.

 

“I want to go shopping.” Jeonghan said abruptly as he stopped tickling Jisoo and got up from the couch. “You really think that’s a good idea?” Jisoo frowned but he knew he would have to go. “I’ll just wear a cap and mask. Come on. I want to buy some clothes and stuff, I’m bored, and I want icecream and to go to the movies.” The pleading had turned into whining by the end of the sentence and Jisoo just nodded. “I’ll just get changed first.” Jeonghan said as he tossed his shirt onto the floor and walked across the room, his bare chest making Jisoo blush again, to Jeonghan’s amusement.

 

He tossed a few shirts onto the floor and selected one he deemed suitable and pulled it over his head. He rolled his ponytail up into a little bun and pulled a bucket hat over it, grabbed a mask, and headed for the door with the still blushing Jisoo in tow. Jeonghan wanted to drive and while he drove towards his favourite upmarket mall Jisoo made the phone calls and set up the interviews. The security position would be filled tomorrow he hoped.

 

The next day Jeonghan and Jisoo sat at a table in the front meeting room of the company building. The company’s head of HR was present but he was there more as a courtesy. Everyone knew this was Jeonghan’s show and they were just bystanders.

 

The first applicant came in. “Too old.” Jeonghan said instantly. “but Jeonghan…” Jisoo whispered as he pushed the resume across the table. “he’s very experienced and a martial arts expert.” “Don’t’ care.” Jeonghan said with a wave of his hand. “Too old. Next please.” The man got up and left without a word and then next man walked in. He was huge, ex military, and Jeonghan was semi interested until the guy smiled revealing a row of very crooked teeth. “Nope. No jacked teeth. Can’t look at that all day.” The man got up and walked out.

 

The third one seemed like a winner until he walked close to them and they caught a whiff of his body odour. It was faint, but it was also a cool day, and Jeonghan wrinkled his nose in disgust as the man left the room. “We’ll call you.” Jisoo said politely. “No we won’t!” Jeonghan yelled out at the retreating man’s back.

 

The fourth, fifth and sixth all went pretty much the same. “Jeonghan..” Jisoo was starting to whine as the day dragged on. “You have to choose someone.” “But Jisoo you don’t understand. This is a personal bodyguard. They’ll be in my house and car, sitting on my expensive furniture and in my dressing rooms, and it can’t be someone who stinks or is old or has jacked up teeth. It just cant.”

 

The last applicant opened the door and walked in. He wasn’t overly tall but wasn’t short either and was nice and broad across his shoulders. The fitted black tshirt he wore cling nicely to a pair of shapely biceps and when he got closer and held out his hand to shake Jeonghan almost swooned. He was stunningly handsome, all dark floppy hair and huge heavily lashed eyes, and the rosiest lush lips Jeonghan had ever seen. What he wouldn’t give for lips and lashes like this guy. Jeonghan smiled as he shook the man’s hand and a delicate scent of cologne washed over them. Jisoo stared at Jeonghan’s bright and genuine smile, it was a rarity, he usually dished out his fake smiles if you were lucky.

 

“Hi. You’re hired.” Jeonghan said before the man could even sit and a curious expression crossed his face. “Really?” he answered in a thick velvety voice that settled soothingly in Jeonghan’s ears. “But I haven’t even introduced myself or detailed my experience.”

 

“It doesn’t matter.” Jeonghan said. “I’m Yoon Jeonghan and I’m your new boss. You’re hired.” The man smiled brightly at Jeonghan showing a perfect row of white teeth and a little too much gum but Jeonghan just found it cute. “Okay then. I’m Choi Seungcheol and I’m your new bodyguard.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

Choi Seungcheol used to be a mess.

 

Used to be.

 

His apartment was still messy, his hair was usually messy, but his life was far from messy. He rolled over and kicked the blankets off his body letting the cold air hit his bare skin. He never wore pyjamas to bed, preferring to sleep naked no matter how cold it was, and living alone meant he could do what he wanted.

 

He used to be chubby and lazy but that all changed when he decided he wanted to pursue a career in the police force. When he latched onto his dream in his second year of college he switched majors, hired a personal trainer, and changed who he was. Now he was dedicated to a life of health and fitness but while his body was tidy and his career was in order in all other aspects he was still messy.

 

He rolled over and felt around on the ground for yesterday’s sweat pants before sitting up and pulling them on. His phone was lit up with a notification and his stomach leaped with a mix of anxiety and excitement when he saw the email requesting an interview. He’d loved the police force but after being hit in the chest by a ricochet bullet during a drug bust he’d had to take a payout. He used the money to start up his own security company and so far he was the only employee. But he was also the boss and made his own rules and it suited him just fine. He’d started out doing crappy supermarket security but this interview might mean he could quit that.

 

He breathed in and out slowly as he read the email. Working for a superstar like Yoon Jeonghan? That would really be hitting the big time. And the guy seemed like such a sweetheart. Every interview he’d seen had Jeonghan smiling sweetly, singing beautifully with his strong but delicate and distinct voice, laughing politely and showing his charismatic charms. He could only hope this might be the job for him to really make something of his business.

 

 

He found a tank top in the dirty wash basket before pulling it on, adding some clean socks he found in the other basket, and pulling his sneakers on near the front door. He zipped his keys into his pocket and used the stairs to warm himself up before setting out at a brisk pace for his regular early morning jog.

 

By the time he returned his head was clear and his body felt great. He stripped and showered and searched his closet for something suitable for a job interview. The only problem was he didn’t have a suit, or even a button down shirt, the last time he wore a tie he was much less muscular. “Well it’s not an office job,” he told himself aloud as he grabbed a tight fitting black tshirt from his clean clothes and added black jeans and his favorite Magnum work boots. They were a remnant from his days in the police force. Seungcheol couldn’t imagine doing a days work in anything else.

 

He sprayed himself with his favorite cologne, added a nice belt, and grabbed his folder with his licence and resume and all the proper documentation. His apartment might be messy but his paperwork was not.

 

When he walked in he tried not to be taken aback. The man he was hoping to work for was even more perfect in real life than through a camera lens. And when they shook hands, and that smile broke across his angelic features, Seuncheol wanted to swoon. Yoon Jeonghan really was beautiful. To his surprise and quiet joy he was successful and offered the job on the spot.

 

He watched Jeonghan exit the room and stayed behind with the HR rep and Jeonghan’s manager. “Ah… so do you guys want to see my licence and my experience?” the hr rep took the folder to photocopy his docuemtns and Jeonghan’s manager introduced himself. “I’m Hong Jisoo and welcome to working for Jeonghan. It might seem easy from the outside but, trust me, this isn’t going to be easy. What he says goes.” Seungcheol nodded. Seemed fine so far. Anyway he really needed this job so he would do whatever he had to do.

 

“Jeonghan has a stalker.” Jisoo was very open and frank. Jeonghan wouldn’t refer to it as that but that’s what it was. Seuncheol’s eyes opened wide but he wasn’t afraid. He was good at his job and he would protect Jeonghan as long as he worked for him. “Okay… no wonder he needs a bodyguard.” Seungcheol looked at the letters Jisoo showed him, nodding a little as he looked over them carefully, inspecting the envelopes and the postmarks and the stamps. “And this one was sent to his house?” he said at last and Jisoo nodded. “Yes. His building is secure. So I need someone with him every time he steps foot out of his building. You’ll be paid well and have a company allowance for whatever you need.”

 

Seungcheol accepted instantly and took the address of Jeonghan’s building, promising to be there at 8am sharp, before collecting his documents and leaving. He almost skipped as he strode confidently out of the building having just scored the biggest job of his fledgeling career. And Jisoo seemed switched on, Jeonghan was just delightful, and the pay and allowance was more than he expected. It was going to be a lot of work, long days, night work and travel. But the money would be worth it and he knew that his police experience was going to be useful and maybe he could even investigate and catch this stalker for Jeonghan.

 

His phone buzzed in his pocket and he smiled at the text message.

 

**_“How did the interview go?”_ **

****

**_“Got the job. Lets celebrate. Meet me at our favorite café in an hour.”_ **

 

Seungcheol smiled widely as he walked into the café. He looked around, thinking he might be the first to arrive, but then he saw her long dark hair and waved as she turned around. “Hi!” he said as he walked towards her. “Oh baby!” she jumped up into his arms and he swung her a little as her legs dangled and he pulled her higher into his embrace. “I’m so proud of you!” she squealed into his chest as he finally put her down and they took their seats. Seungcheol ordered for them both, tea and cake for her and coffee and pastry for him, and as she smiled at him he felt like everything was right in the world. He’d been so low since he was shot, slowly building himself back up, and this was the best he’d felt in a year.


	3. Chapter 3

 

8am sharp.

 

Seungcheol reported to the front desk of Jeonghan’s building where he was required to show his ID and wait while the security guard checked his list. He was shown to the elevator where the guard swiped a card and pressed the big button labelled P at the top of the panel.

 

_Penthouse…._

 

Seungcheol rode the elevator for what felt like forever until he finally reached the top. The doors opened up into a small lobby area with another locked door and a speaker box and buzzer. He pressed the buzzer and waited. He tried again. He tried a third time.

 

He waited five minutes before trying again. After ten minutes he got worried. At fifteen and another attempt at the buzzer he searched for his phone and dialled the new phone number listed for Jeonghan’s manager.

 

“Is there a problem?” Jisoo answered the phone on the third ring.

 

“I was sure you said 8am but I’ve been buzzing the buzzer for fifteen minutes and he won’t let me in.” Seungcheol replied.

 

He heard an audible sigh on the other side of the phone. “I’m on my way anyway. I’ll get you an extra keycard as soon as I can.”

 

Finally, at 8:35am, Seungcheol was greeted by Jisoo coming out of the elevator. “I told him you’d be here.” He said as he shook his head. He swiped his keycard and opened the door and Seungcheol followed him inside. The place was not only stunningly beautiful but it was immaculate. The only scar on its flawless surface was Jeonghan wandering around in a pair of briefs with the heat turned right up. Seungcheol immediately took off his jacket and Jisoo did the same, taking them both and hanging them near the front door, before Jeonghan wandered over to them. “Good morning.” He chirped to Jisoo’s frown and Seungcheol’s instant irritation. “You were supposed to be ready to go. Seungcheol’s been outside waiting. I was hoping you would let him in and show him around a little like I asked.” Jisoo tried hard to hide his annoyance but Seungcheol could hear it in his voice.

 

“Jisoo, you’re so uptight, let’s have coffee first.” Jeonghan batted his lashes at Jisoo who frowned and turned away. “The company is expecting us at 9 and we’re already going to be late.” Jeonghan’s eyes flicked to the side and he winked flirtatiously at Seungcheol before grabbing Jisoo by the waist and pulling them both onto a nearby couch. “Then who cares! Please I want coffee first….” Jeonghan snuggled into a furiously blushing Jisoo who stammered and wriggled around for freedom. “Get dressed and we’ll get coffee on the way.” He said as he freed himself from his boss’s grasp. Jeonghan pouted at the loss of contact and turned his gaze to Seungcheol. “You’ll make sure I get coffee won’t you?” he asked sweetly.

 

Seungcheol didn’t know how to process anything that had happened in the last five minutes. His new boss was not only almost naked, but clearly had no boundaries with his staff, and no intention of doing what he was told. Seungcheol shifted nervously and smiled at the man who smiled back in that innocent angelic way. “If you go and get dressed I’ll make sure you get coffee sir. On the way.” Jeonghan immediately got up from the couch and disappeared into what Seungcheol assumed was a bedroom and, thankfully, closed the door behind himself.

 

“See what I mean.” Jisoo lamented to Seungcheol’s knowing gaze. “He walks all over you. I can see that.” Seungcheol said and Jisoo blushed again and got up from the couch. “I’ll show you around.” He said. Seungcheol followed him into the kitchen, bigger than his whole apartment, and showed him where he could make coffee or get water or whatever he wanted while he was in the apartment.

 

He showed him a bathroom down a hall, a few spare bedrooms containing an assortment of furniture suitable for guests, and finally the living room with a big balcony. “No blinds?” Seungcheol queried to Jisoo’s shaking of his head. “Jeonghan likes looking at the city lights.” “He needs blinds. Today.” Seungcheol walked out on the balcony and looked around. The buildings close to them were shorter but Seungcheol knew that with the right equipment anyone within eyesight of the balcony could see in more than Jeonghan realised. “I’m not kidding. Today.” Seungcheol said and Jisoo got his phone out and began making calls.

 

“What about the carpark and elevators?” he asked once Jisoo was off the phone. “All secure. Keycard access only. Jeonghan has one, I have one, and I’ve asked for one for you too. We should be able to pick it up later.” Seungcheol continued to look around, inspecting the door panels, checking all the windows. “Just because we’re up high doesn’t mean it’s safe.” He said. “I want the glass in this door replaced. A heavy wood or steel door would be better.” He inspected it closely. “I could smash this in with my elbow and be inside within less than a minute. I’d probably cut the shit out of myself but still…..”

 

Jeonghan wasn’t sighted for another twenty minutes. Jisoo made the arrangements with the building’s maintenance to get the door replaced and Seungcheol wandered the apartment trying to get a sense of who Jeonghan was as a person but nothing in here screamed personality. He wondered what the bedroom looked like. He got his wish when the bedroom door suddenly swung open to reveal a room that looked almost as messy as his. Clothes were all over the floor and a pile of beauty products had been left strewn across the unmade bed. Seungcheol smirked a little and wished he had maids to clean up after him like Jeonghan did. Maybe they were more alike than he first thought.

 

Finally, an hour late, the three men crammed into the elevator. “You smell good.” Jeonghan said as he leaned a little too close to Seungcheol who just smiled politely and maintained his silence. A good bodyguard should blend into the background, appear almost invisible, be as unobtrusive in the life of his client as possible. But with Jeonghan’s flirty gaze fixed on him he didn’t know how long he would be able to maintain that silence or composure.

 

As they climbed into the car Jisoo drove and Jeonghan climbed into the backseat grabbing Seungcheol by the arm. “We need to get to know each other.” He said as he pulled the man into the backseat next to him. “And you promised me coffee and I’m not letting you get away.” Jisoo drove them through the city as Jeonghan dragged small talk out of Seungcheol.

 

“So. How did you become a bodyguard?” Jeonghan pressed for information until Seungcheol gave it. Seungcheol glossed over the reasons he left the police force, he hated the looks people gave him when they knew he’d been shot, and confessed to Jeonghan this was his first real job. Jeonghan didn’t seem too worried though. “I can tell you know what you’re doing.” He almost purred as he batted his eyelashes at Seungcheol and Seungcheol wondered if that always worked. He thought it might be a successful tactic.

 

“Got a husband?” Jeonghan asked as he ate Seuncheol up with his hungry eyes. “Nope.” Seungcheol answered. “Boyfriend?” Jeonghan fried again and finally broke Seuncheol who started to laugh. “I’ve got a girlfriend. Her name is Luda. She’s a dental assistant.” Seungcheol got his phone out and when he pressed the home button a photo of the two of them flashes on the screen.

 

“Straight.... could have fooled me...” Jeonghan mumbled under his breath. We’ll see about that, he thought, as he eyed his new employees biceps bulging out of the tight black tshirt that seemed to be his daily standard.

 

_We’ll see about that._

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

Seungcheol wondered how he ended up here. When he imagined his career as the personal bodyguard of a famous idol he never pictured this. He too the piece of paper out of his pocket and walked up to the counter.

 

“One large hazelnut coffee frappe please. Half ice, double syrup, whipped cream. And it has to be almond milk.

 

One large iced chocolate. Double chocolate, no whipped cream, no ice. And that one is soy milk.”

 

He swore the barista rolled her eyes at him and he didn’t blame her. He looked around and saw a drinks fridge and selected his favourite energy drink and took it to the counter. When the drinks were ready he smiled at the slightly frazzled barista and swiped

Jeonghan’s black card for the two coffees and paid for his own drink with some pocket change.

 

He walked out to the car park and opened the car door. “I told you to lock it,” he said as he passed the hazelnut frappe to Jeonghan and handed the iced chcocolate over to Jisoo in the drivers seat.

 

He climbed in and closed the door before pulling his own drink out of his pocket. “Please. Lock the door next time. I need you to listen to me.” Jeonghan looked over at Seuncheol and fluttered his eyelashes as his lips wrapped around his straw. “Cheollie my drink is perfect!” he exclaimed with a little too much enthusiasm. He leaned over and held it out towards the other man. “Want a taste?”

 

Seungcheol shook his head and opened his drink. “I paid for this myself.” He said and Jeonghan shook his head. “Why? Cheollie I already said you would have expenses. But really, passionfruit flavoured energy drink, this is bad for you.” “Maybe I like things that are bad for me.” The words just slipped out, he said them quietly, but he knew Jeonghan heard him.

 

 

“Really?” Jeonghan leaned over and closed his eyes. Seungcheol felt a warm hand barely rest on his thigh and for a moment he was drowning in unknown intentions. But to his relief Jeonghan just sniffed the drink and took the can from his hands. He took a big sip before he handed it back and giggled. “Tastes good.” He said as his tongue flicked out and ran across his lips. “Maybe I should take up the habit.”

 

 

Seungcheol sipped his drink quietly as Jisoo drove through the city. Jeonghan giggled as he got his phone out and when Seuncheol looked at him he smirked. “We might as well have kissed. My lips were just all over that can.” Seungcheol knew what he was doing and he knew that if it was Jisoo he would be stammering and blushing furiously. Well Seuncheol wasn’t Jisoo and he wasn’t going to let Jeonghan get to him like that. He just smiled politely and sculled back the rest of his drink. “Just throw the empty can down anywhere,” Jeonghan said as he tried to hide his irritation at his lack of effect on Seungcheol. “Jisoo will clean it up.”

 

 

In his own car Seungcheol wouldn’t think twice. In fact, his own car looked like a rubbish dump, with empty cans and clothes from the gym littering the back seat. But he couldn’t toss it aside for Jisoo to clean up and he shoved the empty can back into his jacket pocket to the amusement of Jeonghan.

 

They spent the rest of the ride making small talk. Jeonghan seemed especially curious about Luda and Seungcheol was careful about what he said. He liked her just fine, he wasn’t sure if it was love yet, but regardless he didn’t want to mix his professional life and his personal life. But Jeonghan gave no thought to boundaries as he asked what she looked like, how tall she was, and how long they had been together.

 

Finally Seungcheol was relieved to see they had arrived at the company. Jisoo drove past security into the underground car park as Seungcheol took notice of everything. It seemed secure but you could never be too careful. He noticed that the security guard recognised Jisoo and didn’t ask for ID or check who else was in the car. They parked and Jeonghan went for the door handle but Seungcheol quickly stopped him. “No.” He said sternly. “I open the door and get out. You follow me out. Always.”

 

Jeonghan might be flighty and difficult but he wasn’t stupid and he’d hired Seungcheol for a reason. So he decided to let him do his job and waited as Seungcheol opened the door, got out, and scanned the underground car park with his eyes. After a few seconds he held his hand out and Jeonghan blushed as he took hold of it. It was unexpected and he felt strangely and unsettlingly warm as Seungcheol took Jeonghan’s hand and helped him out of the car. “Thanks.” Jeonghan said quietly. “Of course.” Seungcheol replied as he took Jeonghan’s bag from him.

 

As soon as they walked into the building Seungcheol got to see how much of a star Jeonghan really was. His pictures lined the corridors, smiling and larger than life, and everyone knew who he was. Seungcheol also got to see the professional side of Jeonghan. Flirty gazes from under long lashes were replaced with polite eyes of strength and steel.

 

Seungcheol blended into the background. He used the opportunity to inspect and take notice of not only the company security but Jeonghan’s working relationships. He had everyone in the room right where he wanted them. The company managers were nodding to everything Jeonghan said about his comeback. Jisoo sat by his side like a happy little lapdog, smiling every time Jeonghan spoke, waiting in anticipation for a task or a request. And Seungcheol watched on wondering how this man had managed to charm the whole world.

 

And then it clicked. All of it. The staff, the company, the stalker. When Jeonghan spoke to you he held your gaze. He stared intently, he listened and paid attention, and when he smiled his whole face lit with a gentle glow.

 

He looks at everyone like he loves them. Every single person he comes across. He looks at them all like he’s in love.

 

He would have crossed paths with his stalker and looked at them like this. He would have turned his deep dark almond eyes towards them, fluttered his lashes, let the corners of his mouth turn up into a smile. It wasn’t his fault. Seungcheol realised he looks at everyone like that. And he doesn’t even know he’s doing it.

 

Jeonghan seemed pleased with the outcome of his meetings. He’d secured the choreographer he wanted, he’d been given permission to co write all the songs, and he’d been given full creative control over the aesthetic aspects including hair and wardrobe and artwork.

 

Seungcheol watched in bemusement as he trailed the beautiful long haired man out of the building and back down the elevator into the car park. He admired the man’s poker face which he held stoically until all three of them were safely tucked away in the car.

 

As soon as they were in he began to giggle. “Yay!” He said delightedly as Jisoo turned around and smiled at him. “I got everything I wanted.”

 

 _Of course you did,_ Seungcheol thought, _I bet you always do._


	5. Chapter 5

 

Jeonghan couldn’t sleep. It was 3am and too warm in his apartment and he hated the new blinds covering the windows. He hated the new door that was thick and heavy and solid. He missed the city lights and the glow through the glass panelled door and most of all he missed control over the changes to his apartment.

 

He couldn’t stop thinking about his new bodyguard’s broad shoulders and his muscular arms.  He was fascinated by the man’s immunity to his charms. It wasn’t even fun to tease him. Jeonghan had a never ending thirst for teasing his manager. Even though they’d worked together for years and Jeonghan mostly just saw Jisoo as like a brother the other man still crumbled into a blushing mess from Jeonghan’s teasing. But no matter how hard he tried Seungcheol just smiled politely and ignored any effort on Jeonghan’s part to embarrass him or make him blush.

 

He grabbed his phone as he got out of bed and padded barefoot across his bedroom floor. Items of clothing and other various mess scattered across the thick luxurious carpet and he kicked a few things out the way as he pulled a pair of shorts on over his boxers. He wanted to go for a walk and get some fresh air. He wanted to go to the 24hr convenience shop on the corner and get some chocolate. He wanted to get out of the stuffy oppressive apartment that felt like it was closing in on him. He was going to get in trouble either way so he scrolled through his contacts and found Seungcheol’s number.

 

He rang and rang and finally Seungcheol picked up after a few minutes. “Jeonghan Sir? Is there something wrong?” Jeonghan felt himself go weak at the sound of his bodyguard’s heavy sleepy voice. “Yeah something is wrong. Cheollie I can’t sleep.” Jeonghan almost fluttered his lashes but realised Seungcheol couldn’t see him. He heard a heavy sigh. “Try and drink some warm milk.”

 

“But Cheollie I don’t have any and I want to go out for a walk to the store and get some and I know if I go out without you then I’ll get in trouble.” He heard soft breathing on the other end of the line before Seungcheol answered. “Can’t you just go back to bed Jeonghan?” Jeonghan shook his head as his long hair grazed his bare shoulders. “Nope. I want to go out for a walk and get some milk. If you’re not here in half an hour I’m going by myself.”

 

 

 

“Cheol what are you doing?” Luda’s long dark hair was splayed across the pretty pink pillow and her big eyes blinked sleepily up at him. “Go back to sleep,” he said as he quickly dressed in his jeans and tshirt strewn haphazardly across the floor of Luda’s bedroom. “It’s work. I’ll call you tomorrow.” She smiled and closed her eyes again and Seungcheol grabbed his keys and phone and slipped out into the darkness.

 

As he drove towards Jeonghan’s apartment he wondered if this job was worth it.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

When he arrived he used his keycard to get inside and he found Jeonghan standing out on his balcony in just a pair of shorts. His long hair blew in the breeze and goosebumps covered his bare skin. “Jeonghan sir. What are you doing out here?” Seungcheol asked as he looked around, finding a satin robe on a chair, and using it to cover his shoulders. “Anyone could be looking.” Jeonghan just shrugged. “Let them look. As long as they can’t touch me. And they can’t because I have you now.” His smile was mesmerising but it wasn’t enough to sway Seuncheol from his irritation at being called out in the middle of the night.

 

 

“I’m thinking about getting a cat.” Jeonghan said as he walked inside and tossed the robe back onto the floor. Seuncheol followed him in and closed the balcony door, pulling the blind across, watching Jeonghan wander across the living room. “Do you like cats Cheollie?” Seungcheol tried desperately to hide the annoyance in his voice. “Not really sir. I’m more of a dog person.” Jeonghan laughed at that. “I knew it!” He said and his eyes flashed with delight as he turned back towards Seungcheol still standing awkwardly by the balcony door. “You seem like a dog person. Do you have one?” “No sir I don’t. I only have an apartment and there’s not enough room.”

 

He watched Jeonghan, bare chested and unselfconscious, sit on the couch and turn the tv on and he couldn’t take it anymore. “Jeonghan sir. Your walk to the shop?” He asked through gritted teeth and Jeonghan smiled his winning grin at him. “Oh yeah. I forgot about that. I don’t really feel like going out now.” He curled his legs up under him as he settled in comfortably and began flicking through the channels. “Maybe you can make some hot chocolate for us in the kitchen?”

 

Seungcheol wanted to grab Jeonghan by his pretty little throat and strangle him just a little but instead he sat on the couch opposite his narcissistic boss. “Jeonghan. It’s not really my job to come here in the middle of the night and make you warm milk.” Jeonghan sighed and looked up at him. “I’m sorry Cheollie. I was just lonely. It’s so boring here by myself all night, so quiet, so dark and scary.....” his eyes sparkled in the dimmed light of the living room. “Don’t you get bored all night by yourself?” His eyes widened and he clapped his hand dramatically over his mouth. “Oh Cheollie I’m so sorry. You were probably with your girlfriend . Did I disturb the two of you?” His mouth made the apology but his eyes glittered with mischief and deceit and Seungcheol didn’t know whether to believe him.

 

“Anyway I’m pretty tired.” Jeonghan yawned and rubbed his eyes as he got up from the couch. “Take one of the spare rooms. No use going home now. You have to be back here in four hours. Goodnight Cheollie.” And suddenly Jeonghan was gone and Seungcheol was left sitting on the couch wondering exactly what he signed up for with this job.

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

Good morning.” Jeonghan chirped as he wandered into the spare room where Seungcheol was sleeping. He opened the curtains wide and Seungcheol squinted his eyes as he tried to process what was happening. It all came flooding back, his peaceful night with Luda shattered by the 3am phone call, his strange new boss’ ridiculous imposition. “Can you leave while I get up?” Seungcheol asked sleepily as he rubbed his eyes and the sheet fell away a little revealing more than enough bare skin to make Jeonghan drool.

 

“Are you naked?” Jeonghan asked with barely contained delight. “Of course. Who sleeps with clothes on?” Jeonghan twirled a little in his satin pyjamas he was wearing. They were dark blue with little pink cats all over them. Ridiculous, Seungcheol thought, a grown man wearing little cat pyjamas. “Me. I just woke up like this!” Jeonghan said as he moved back towards the bed.

 

“Can we finish this conversation when I have pants on?” Seungcheol rubbed his eyes again and ran his hands through his thick dark hair. “Cheollie I have a schedule today right?” Jeonghan fluttered his eyelashes as he sat on the end of the bed. Seungcheol sighed. “Yes you do. You have an interview later at MBC.” Jeonghan rolled across the bed so he was lying sideways with his head on Seungcheol’s lap and his eyes blinked up angelically at his slightly stressed but still sleepy bodyguard. “Cheollie I want a baby.”

 

Seungcheol was instantly awake. “What are you on about Jeonghan?” he said as he shifted uncomfortably. Jeonghan’s long hair was splayed across his thighs and every time  he moved his head it rubbed across Seungcheol’s crotch making for a very uncomfortable situation.  “I said I want a baby! Jisoo always takes me to the mall and he lets me look at the kitties and I always want to buy one but he says ‘no kitties Jeonghan. You can’t look after a kitty. You’re too busy’ but I want one.” Tears filled his big eyes that were staring up from Seungcheol’s lap. “Please? I know you will take me to get a kitty. And I have people to help me when I’m busy. I have money. I’ll pay for a special kitty cat babysitter. Please Cheollie please please I want a baby…”

 

Jeonghan’s bottom lip trembled and Seungcheol felt himself almost cave. He quickly gathered himself together and rubbed his forehead. You don’t need a baby you are a baby is what Seungcheol wanted to say. “Jisoo probably says no for a very good reason Jeonghan. You should trust his judgement.”

 

He shifted again and tried to lessen the pressure of Jeonghan’s head on his crotch. His shiny hair looked like fair silk as it lay across the thick luxurious quilt and Jeonghan’s bottom lip trembled in sadness. A tear dripped from one dark eye as he stared up at Seungcheol. He grabbed his hand and squeezed it tight as he began to cry. “Please. Please Cheollie Jisoo is so mean to me all I want is a cute little kitty I’m responsible and I’ll tell him that you will make sure I’m responsible and you can show me how to be a good kitty daddy please please please?”

 

His eyes stared up at Seungcheol glittering with tears and Seungcheol couldn’t help but get lost in how beautiful he was. His eyes, his hair, his trembling pout, his smooth peaches and cream skin. And somehow, to his surprise, he felt the words slip out before he his brain caught up. “Okay. We’ll go and have a look after your schedule.”

 

“Really?” Before Seungcheol could react Jeonghan jumped up and wiped his cheeks with his hands. He climbed onto Seungcheol’s lap, straddling his thighs, throwing his arms around the surprised man’s neck. “You’re the best! Better than Jisoo. He’s so mean.” Seungcheol sat completely unmoving as Jeonghan squirmed and wriggled on his lap while he squeezed him tight. Seungcheol couldn’t help himself, he inhaled and enjoyed the fresh scent of Jeonghan’s hair, and that’s when he realised how much he’d been played.

 

Those weren’t the pyjamas Jeonghan had worn last night. His freshly showered scent, his minty breath, his silky long hair freshly brushed. Jeonghan had in fact not just woken up like this. He’d gotten up early and crafted a carefully concocted plan and his pretty hair and cute pyjamas were all a part of his act. And Seungcheol had fallen right into his trap.

 

Jeonghan got up and began to laugh. “I’m finally getting a kitty and Jisoo is going to be so mad!” he laughed as he grabbed Seungcheol’s pile of dirty clothes from the floor. “We’ll be going soon. Before the schedule not after. I want to buy you some clothes.” Seungcheol watched in slight horror as Jeonghan held his worn t-shirt up to his nose and sniffed it. “Can’t wear this again!” he said as he tossed them onto the bed.

 

“You’re not buying me clothes Jeonghan.” Seungcheol’s hand went through his hair again as he wondered how long before he regretted taking this job. He might even have to quit by the end of the day. It was only 7am and so far Jeonghan had already rubbed his head on his dick, gave him half a boner, straddled his lap and manipulated him into letting him get a cat.

 

“I am buying you clothes. You’re my employee and I’ve just decided I want you to wear a uniform.” Jeonghan said with barely contained delight at his new improvised plan for amusement. “Put your stinky shit back on so we can get going before Jisoo comes and spoils our fun.” He turned to walk from the room before turning back towards Seungcheol still in the bed. “That’s a direction not a request.” Seungcheol sighed as Jeonghan closed the door behind himself.

 

He got up slowly from the bed and let the cold morning air hit his bare skin. He bent forward and stretched, standing up slowly, feeling the slight burn of his tight muscles around his scar. He looked down at it and let his fingers trace the raised pink skin. It was still obvious, healed but angry looking, and he remembered how lucky he was to be alive. He shook his head at how ungrateful he was. He was alive and well, he had just scored the job of his dreams, and he had a gorgeous girlfriend who might just be then one. So his boss was a little ‘eccentric’? He could handle it. He’d handled hardened criminals with ease. How much of a challenge could this beautiful, but manipulative, man be?


	7. Chapter 7

 

Seungcheol stared at the most famous singer in the country in shock. “What do you mean we have to take my car? Where’s yours?” Jeonghan shook his head, his fair hair swinging around his face, while his nose crumpled up in distaste. “I’m not allowed to have a car. I’m actually not allowed to drive. But sometimes I want to drive and Jisoo lets me drive his car. I have a licence but, yeah, company won’t allow it.” Seungcheol couldn’t really believe it. He really thought Jeonghan always got his own way. Now he was starting to see why the man used every single advantage he had to get his own way when he could. He was controlled in so many ways. “Jisoo’s car is paid for by the company anyway so he can drive me wherever I need to go.”

 

Seungcheol sighed and unlocked his car. The late model hatchback was small, black, and very dirty. He regretted buying a black car the day he drove it home and saw it was already covered with a noticeable layer of fine dust. It was always dirty, the backseat was covered with towels and tshirts from the gym, and the floor was littered with dirt, leaves and rocks from Seungcheol’s Magnums, and a few empty cans of his favourite energy drink.

 

Seungcheol quickly leaned over and grabbed the envelopes and catalogues he’d grabbed out of his mailbox from the front seat and tossed them into the back so Jeonghan would have somewhere to sit. The beautiful male, his long hair free flowing, slipped into the seat and looked around with wide eyes of wonder. “Cheollie I never thought you would have such a cute little car. I thought you’d have like some big manly car.” Jeonghan giggled as he looked around. “Messy though. Who does your cleaning? I’d fire them.” Seungcheol just sighed.

 

He grabbed the gearstick and reversed the car, looking carefully over his shoulder, while Jeonghan watched on in fascination. “No reversing camera? And oh wow, your car has real gears, how do you even know how to do that?” “When you get a small car its better if it’s a manual. It won’t have enough power if you get an automatic gearbox,” Seungcheol said as he swiped out of the underground carpark and pulled out onto the street. Jeonghan smiled to himself as he looked out the window of the dirty little car. “Maybe this car’s manlier than I thought,” he said softly to himself.

 

After a long and pleasant early morning drive to Jeonghan’s favourite mall they finally parked. Jeonghan pulled his mask and bucket hat out of his bag and quickly hid his face and hair. Seungcheol shook his head and pulled the bucket hat off. “First of all you just look more famous like this. You look like you’re deliberately trying to hide.” “But I am.” Jeonghan was confused. “Try this.” Seungcheol rummaged around on the backseat and found a cap. He pulled it down over Jeonghan’s hair letting his ponytail hang out the bottom. Their eyes locked as Seungcheol fixed the cap and let his fingers run through the long smooth ponytail and for just a second Jeonghan’s eyes showed the truth of who he really was. For a brief minute he was just a man without all his manipulations. Seungcheol saw flashes of appreciation, gratitude, need and just a little sadness. It was enough to make him quickly look away.

 

“You can’t wear the same disguise every time Jeonghan.” Seungcheol said as he grabbed another cap from the pile of stuff in the back and pulled it down over his own hair. “You need to be more unpredictable.” Jeonghan laughed as they got out of the little car and walked towards the entrance. “Can I hold your hand? That’s unpredictable.” Seungcheol almost said yes but he wasn’t as vulnerable as he was in the early post-dawn hours. “Jeonghan you really think that won’t draw attention?” He had to laugh as Jeonghan pouted. “Jisoo always lets me hold his hand.” “Well he shouldn’t. You’re not five Jeonghan.” Jeonghan laughed at that. “I might still get lost.” He said as he giggled and tossed his head back with barely contained mirth. “That won’t happen. I won’t let you out of my sight.” Seungcheol said as the big glass doors opened and they walked in.

 

 

 

 

“$200 for a tshirt?” Seungcheol balked at the price tag. It didn’t look any different from his $20 black tshirts he wore every day. “Try it.” Jeonghan said as he pushed Seungcheol towards the change room with the tshirt in hand. “And these.” He said as he grabbed a pair of black jeans from a rack. Seungcheol regretted his job yet again as he stripped in the blinding white light of the upmarket designer store. He pulled the jeans on and tried to pretend he hadn’t seen the price on the swing tag and pulled the tshirt on over his head. It looked amazing and the fabric felt so good. On closer inspection he could in fact see all the differences between this one and the ones he wore but still not enough to justify the price.

 

“Come out.” Jeonghan said as he banged on the door. “Or I’m coming in!” “Good luck.” Seungcheol laughed as he zipped up the jeans. “The door’s locked silly.” They both laughed and Seungcheol swung the door open. “Holy shit.” Jeonghan said as he chewed his bottom lip. “You in the mood to question your sexuality in clothing store change room?” Seungcheol couldn’t help the slight flush that crept across his cheeks as he quickly turned away towards the mirror.

 

“Leave them on.” Jeonghan said as he snatched the tags off and wandered back over to the rack. “How often is your laundry service?” he called out as Seungcheol sat down on an ottoman to retie his boots. “If by ‘laundry service’ you mean how often do you wash your own clothes then usually twice a week if I’m not busy.” Jeonghan watched the man lace his well worn boots and smiled. “Well, you’re going to be really busy. So I guess I’ll work off once.”

 

He grabbed six more black tshirts, added two white and two grey, and tossed them at the sales assistant. He checked the size on the tags in his hand and chose four more pairs of jeans, two pairs of black pants and two neat button down shirts. Seungcheol watched him toss belts and a few ties onto the pile without a thought but when he wandered over to a wall covered in shoes Seungcheol got up and went over to him. “Sorry. The boots are non negotiable.” Jeonghan smiled as he pulled out his wallet. He could live with the boots. The way the shirts fit Seungcheol's chest and arms no one would be looking at his feet anyway.

 

Jeonghan’s phone began to ring as they walked towards the pet store. “Hello.... The mall..... No of course not...... With Seungcheol silly! No we won’t be much longer. We’ll meet you at the studio. Okay?” Jeonghan hung the phone up and grinned like a child. “Jisoo having a panic attack.” He said as he began to skip ahead when he saw the big teal signed store with the glass cages in the front window. “Wait up.” Seungcheol said and reached out to grab Jeonghan’s arm but it almost slipped through his grip. “I thought you said we couldn’t hold hands.” Jeonghan cheekily smirked as he wound their fingers together tightly before Seungcheol could resist and pulled him towards the store.

 

“I want them all,” Jeonghan said as he watched the four little kittens roll around in a bed of straw. “One,” Seungcheol said firmly but he stood patiently while Jeonghan cuddled each and every kitten before making his decision. Finally he settled on a little grey tabby with stunning blue eyes. “She’s beautiful,” he said as he snuggled his nose into the kitten’s soft fur. “She’s a he,” the shop assistant said with a laugh and Jeonghan was in love. “I’ll take him.”

 

Seungcheol carried the clothes, the big bag with the cat bed, the food and the blankets, the cat toys and water bowls and litter tray out to the car while Jeonghan dreamily nursed his baby. He waited while Seungcheol packed all the shopping into the hatch of his little car before he turned to him and smiled softly with his little grey bundle in his arms. “Thank you so much,” he said and his eyes were warm. They were soft and genuine and the tears that sparkled in the late morning sun were real and heartfelt and stunningly beautiful. “You’re the boss,” was all Seungcheol said but his own smile returned the sentiment as the two men stood in the carpark.


	8. Chapter 8

 

Seungcheol could feel the quiet seething anger coming from Jisoo as they got out of the car in the tv studio’s underground carpark. The security was better here than at the company and they had been stopped and asked to produce ID for all occupants of the car. As they got out and began walking towards him Jisoo shook his head. “What is that?” he asked as he saw the blanket wrapped bundle in Jeonghan’s arms. “My baby. His name is Chan Chan.” Jisoo looked like he was going to explode. Seungcheol just followed him into the building carrying a cat cage.

 

When Jeonghan was safely handed over to hair and makeup Jisoo dragged Seungcheol into the dressing room. “What were you thinking?” he hissed to the confused face of the bodyguard. “What do you mean?” Seungcheol crossed his arms and stared back at the quietly angry manager. “You can’t just let him get a cat. Jeonghan can’t take care of a kitten. He can barely take care of himself.” Seungcheol rolled his eyes. “Calm down. So what? It’s just a fucking cat. He has money to burn, he can pay someone to look after it when he’s away, he has maids to clean up after it.”

 

Seungcheol didn’t want to admit to Jisoo that he felt sorry for Jeonghan. That, despite his manipulations and his problematic inappropriate behaviours, deep down he was just a lonely man with no control over his life.

 

Jisoo fumed. “All he’s going to talk about now is that fucking cat Seungcheol. He won’t concentrate on his work or his comeback. He’s going to lose focus and it’s going to be all your fault.” Jisoo sighed and Seungcheol ran his hands through his dark silky hair. “Jisoo who pays your wages?” “The company.” He said with a resigning expression. “And who pays mine?” Jisoo knew where this was going. “Jeonghan.” He conceded as he rubbed his eyes. “Right. He pays my wages. He’s my boss. He wants to get a cat then we go and get a cat. He wants company or to walk around at 3am I say yes. Okay? I’m not his boss he’s mine.” Seungcheol sighed heavily as Jisoo looked at him with a combination of concern and curiosity. “He made you come over in the night?” he asked as his face fell a little and Seungcheol felt slightly and strangely superior. “Yeah he did. He asked me to come over so I did. It’s my job.:”

 

“Cheollie…” the angelic voice was soft but strong as it carried through the door of the dressing room. “I need you…” Seungcheol immediately cut off their argument and opened the door. “Cheollie can you please bring Chan Chan and stand with him side stage while I get interviewed?” He looked around Seungcheol towards Jisoo who was standing in the doorway with a sour expression. “You don’t get to hold him. You don’t like him.” Seungcheol stifled a laugh as Jeonghan, his face and hair covered in the busy hands of the stylists, stuck his tongue out at his Manager.

 

Seungcheol scooped the kitten up out of the cat cage and wrapped him up in the baby blanket that was as blue as his eyes. He felt the kitten squirm a little as he almost woke up but the warmth surrounded him and Seungcheol’s slow steps soothed him back to sleep as the strange little entourage walked the halls of MBC.

 

 

Jeonghan settled himself on the couch across from the journalist. Her name was Ms Kang and she was experienced and well respected. She had interviewed Jeonghan many times throughout his career and he admired the beautiful middle aged woman very much. Having a journalist on your side was invaluable. “Jeonghan, sweetie, you look amazing.” She smiled brightly at him and he smiled back. “Thank you Ms Kang. And you look incredible as always.” “Well thank my stylist,” she said. “Nothing more important in this industry than having the right staff.”

 

Jeonghan nodded in agreement as he looked side stage. He smirked when he saw Jisoo still wearing an expression like a thunderstorm and Seungcheol cradling his baby Chan Chan in his little blue blanket. An assistant quickly stepped into the set and gave Jeonghan one last puff of powder and then the lights were in and the cameras were rolling.

 

Ms Kang asked the usual company approved questions about his last chart topping album, his upcoming comeback, and any spoilers he could give out. He dangled a few little teasers about his new creative direction and even gave a little hint that he was looking to change his image and possibly his trademark hairstyle. They chatted away amicably, like a pair of old friends, and soon the interview was drawing to a close.

 

“So thank you for joining me today Jeonghan.” Ms Kang smiled at the beautiful man sitting across from her. She’d known him since he was a young man, just a teenager starting out in the business, and she’d never seen him alive with happiness like this before. Her journalists instinct led her to ask him one last question. She couldn’t resist. “You seem very happy. Is there a specific reason you’re glowing with joy today? Maybe a special someone in your life?”

 

Her eyes watched carefully for his reaction and she was relieved to see the corners turn up when he smiled. “Well...” He said with just a hint of a smirk. “I think you’ve caught me out Ms Kang.” Jeonghan said as he tossed his silky hair back over his shoulder. “Actually there’s a special new man in my life. He hasn’t been around very long but I’m hoping he’ll stick with me.” His eyes flirted under thick dark lashes and he could see Jisoo having a heart attack side stage.

 

“Do you want to meet him?” he asked with his eyes full of childlike mischief and Ms Kang looked at her director who nodded. “Sure. Why not?” she said and Jeonghan beckoned for Seungcheol to come over. He walked onto the set with the little blue bundle and handed the baby over and Jeonghan’s expression melted from mischief into pure love.

 

“This is my new little man. His name is Chan Chan. Isn’t he beautiful!” Jeonghan unwrapped the soft blue blanket and the cameraman zoomed in on the adorable little kitten right as he yawned himself awake. A collective “Awwwww...” rang around the studio and Jeonghan beamed with pride.

 

 

 

“Get in the car please.” Jisoo was still mad. The three men stood in the studio’s underground car park and the mood was uncomfortable. “Cheollie hold my baby please.” Jeonghan handed over the blue bundle and leaped at Jisoo with his arms open. “Come on Jisoo...” Jeonghan snuggled his face into the taller man’s neck. “You can’t stay mad at me forever....” he looked for a brief moment like he was going to start kissing Jisoo’s neck when suddenly his hands went up the other man’s shirt and began to tickle him furiously.

 

Jisoo’s face darkened, then crumpled, then broke. He began to squirm and giggle and Jeonghan’s face lit up when he knew he’d won. “You love me?” He pouted and Jisoo smiled softly. “Of course I do. You know that.” Jeonghan turned to Seungcheol and took the kitten back. “Good. You can take me home. Cheollie has been working hard all day.” He smiled sweetly at Seungcheol. “Thank you for today. Jisoo will get the cat things out of your car.” He fluttered his eyelashes at Seungcheol and tossed him a little wink. “You’ve probably got plans with your girlfriend. Right?” Seungcheol nodded but in reality the only plans he had were to crawl into his bed and sleep. He’d had the longest fucking day of his life.


	9. Chapter 9

 

Seungcheol blinked in the dim light of the morning. He sat up and let the sheet fall from his chest and looked around. He was alone. He’d been tired the night before but when Luda had called he had said she could come over and quickly kicked his dirty clothes under the bed to hide the mess. Now he didn’t know where she was. The clock said 6:30am and he groaned when he realised he had ninety mintues of peace left. Ninety minutes until he had to be prepared for anything.

 

He rolled out of bed and found yesterday’s pants and pulled them on without underwear. One hand rubbed his hair back from his face and the other itched at the annoying spot where his leg joined his groin and he sniffed hard with one blocked nostril before wandering out into his living area.

 

Luda was moving quietly around the kitchen making coffee and breakfast. He smiled as she handed him a mug and a plate of cut fruit and joined him on the couch where they ate in silence. She watched him gulp down the hot black coffee and silently got up to make another. She was like a gentle little moving doll so unobtrusively moving around his apartment and he leaned back with a grin when she handed him the second cup.

 

 

When Luda joined him on the couch again she leaned over and grabbed the tv remote. The obnoxious breakfast show was blasting celebrity gossip news and Seungcheol groaned. It was inevitable and he wasn’t surprised when the topic of conversation was Jeonghan and his little baby. The female host was gushing over how cute Jeonghan was, how sweet and angelic, and how cute the kitten was. Seungcheol rolled his eyes almost into the back of his head.

 

_If only they knew._

 

“What’s he like?” Luda asked suddenly as Seungcheol put his arm casually around her shoulder.

 

 

_Needy. Crazy. Sad._

 

_Lonely._

 

 

“Nice.” Seungcheol said as he kissed the top of her head. “Big day?” He asked as he got up and gathered the dishes. He tossed them into the sink with all intentions of washing them later. “Mmhmm...” Luda chewed the last of her toast and got up too. “Double wisdom tooth extraction this morning.” Seungcheol made a face at her and she giggled.

 

Double wisdom tooth extraction almost sounded less painful than a day filled with Jeonghan’s whims.

 

Seungcheol shook his head and got up. He called out a goodbye to Luda from the shower, dressed in one of his new black tshirts and pulled on yesterday’s jeans again. They looked clean enough. And with his mind full of what if’s he drove to his employers building with the radio turned up loud.

 

 

 

 

Seungcheol took a deep breath and opened the door. Silence. He walked in and stood still, waiting for Jeonghan to jump on his back from behind the doorway or appear half naked with his long hair hanging wild and free, but all he found was soft still silence.

 

There was no official schedule today but Jeonghan still had to work. He had a meeting with his stylist, a production meeting and a few hours in the dance studio. He would try to fit a few hours of songwriting in between all these tasks.

 

Seungcheol wondered if Jeonghan was even home. He tiptoed down the hall and when he saw the bedroom door cracked he couldn’t resist peeking in. And there was Jeonghan, long fair hair spilled loose all over his pillow, sleeping soundly with Chan Chan on his chest. The gentle creep of golden light was just making its way through the blinds and the sun caught the two of them in a certain perfect way.

 

 

_He really is beautiful...._

 

 

Seungcheol moved on to the kitchen quickly before the moment was broken. He stared at the complicated looking coffee machine before finding a saucepan and filling it with milk for hot chocolate. He found two mugs and added chocolate powder while the milk heated and suddenly thought of something else. The bags with the cat stuff were sitting on the couch and Seungcheol found a little bowl and the carton of kitten milk in the bottom.

 

By the time he’d made the hot chocolates and used the saucepan to warm up the kitten milk Jeonghan was standing in the door way. He rubbed one eye lazily while the other arm cradled the kitten and when he saw what Seungcheol was doing he smiled and it was soft and real and genuine. “Cheollie you’re sweet.” Jeonghan put the kitten down on the kitchen bench and Seungcheol frowned. “No kittens on the bench Jeonghan,” he said and moved the kitten and the bowl of milk to the floor.

 

Jeonghan took the mug of hot chocolate and bent down to pick up the kitten again. “No.” Seungcheol said as he stopped him. “Leave him be for a bit. He’ll drink the milk and come and find you.” He took his own mug and led Jeonghan towards the living room. “You can’t carry him everywhere like a baby.”

 

Sure enough Seungcheol was right and the fat little tabby waddled into the room. “Aw look! He came to find his Daddy!” Jeonghan squealed and rolled onto the floor with him and Seungcheol decided he liked Jeonghan better when he was sleepy. The beast was waking up.

 

Jisoo let himself in and frowned when he saw the scene playing out in the living room. Jeonghan, dressed in only a pair of pyjama pants, was rolling around on the floor with the kitten and a little toy mouse while Seungcheol laughed at them both. “What’s going on?” He snapped a little too angrily and Jeonghan jumped up off the floor. “Don’t listen to Aunty Jisoo...” Jeonghan crooned at the kitten. “He’s a grumpy bitch!”

 

 

 

 

 

 

Seungcheol never imagined his life would end up here.

 

 

 

He stood in the middle of the salon while apprentices and assistants taped black plastic over the windows. The kitten in his arms was sleeping soundly as Jeonghan settled comfortably in the salon chair. His stylist, a tall Chinese man called Minghao who barely looked at Seungcheol, was fussing over him like a Queen. “Are you sure about this?” He asked over and over. Jisoo was frowning in the corner. He had begged Jeonghan to reconsider. This was a big and bold move, the company wasn’t on board, and neither was Jisoo. Jeonghan’s hair was his trademark, his signature, and his most defining feature.

 

He looked over at Seungcheol nursing the kitten. “What do you think Cheollie?” He asked and his eyes begged for support. “It’s only hair,” Seungcheol said with a smile. “Life’s short. Do what you want.”

 

A slow smile crept across Jeonghan’s face. “Fuck it.” He said decisively to the hairdresser poised and ready. “Cut it off.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

Two hours later Jeonghan’s hair was chin length and platinum white with a pink tint. It was a huge change and Seungcheol couldn’t help but think how much it changed his overall appearance. It somehow just enhanced his beauty rather than detracting from it. His eyes looked brighter, his features more delicate than ever, and Jeonghan was glowing with self confidence renewed.

 

“It’s great. Isn’t it?” He asked as he looked at himself from all angles in the mirror. “It’s a win for me,” Minghao said without looking up from his phone. “I can style your clothes more feminine now without you looking like a girl.” Jisoo furrowed his brow. “I hope you don’t regret this Jeonghan. It’ll take a long time to grow back.” Jeonghan looked at them both before turning to Seungcheol. He flashed his most beautiful smile, the real one, not that fake bullshit he dished up to the press and the company. “Do you like it Cheollie?” He fluttered his lashes and without all that hair hanging around them they looked even longer and more lush, his cheekbones more defined, his eyes more mesmerising.

 

“Yeah I like it,” Seungcheol said and felt himself wrapped up in the warm genuine smile. Jeonghan walked over and took the kitten from his arms. “Let me carry him out to the car,” he said and pulled his hood up over his fresh new hair.

 

The trio wandered out to the vehicle parked out the front and Jisoo went to open the driver side door. “Wait!” Seungcheol yelled out to stop him and ran quickly around to the other side. Stuck under the windscreen wiped was an envelope and when Jeonghan saw it his face crumbled. “Don’t touch it.” Seungcheol said as he pulled a latex glove from his back pocket and plucked it from the glass.

 

“No one is reading this,” he said as he bagged it up in plastic from the pouch he wore on his belt. Once it was secured he hurried Jeonghan into the car and climbed in behind him. The shaking man shivered with fear and shock and Seungcheol took his jacket off and laid it over the top of his boss and the precious kitten.

 

“Jeonghan,” he said as they drove though the city. “It’s time to go to the police.”


	10. Chapter 10

 

Seungcheol called in a favour. He waited downstairs in the lobby of Jeonghan’s building and when the tall dark haired man walked in through the door he held his hand out without breaking a smile. “Nice to see you Seungcheol.” Seungcheol shook the hand of his former deputy, now the Detective in charge of the organised crime branch, and smiled widely. “You haven’t changed Wonwoo. Still professional at all times.”

 

“You should come around the station.” Wonwoo said as they rode the elevator up to the top floor. “The guys always still talk about you and you don’t answer anyone’s calls.” “Wonwoo I’m sorry. But you know, there are just too many memories. Not just bad ones.” He sighed as he looked at the roof and then back at his former junior’s face. “I still miss it. The job, the people, my old life.” Wonwoo sighed a little and nodded. “I understand.”

 

The elevator opened up into the lobby of the penthouse suite and the two men walked out. Seungcheol stopped Wonwoo before they entered the apartment. “Okay, so Jeonghan is a little offbeat, and a bit unpredictable.” He warned the other man. “His Manager, Jisoo, is also in there and he can be a bit sour, but he’s very competent and he will do whatever you need him to do.”

 

Seungcheol prepared to card the door open and held his breath. The two men walked in to find Jisoo seated on the couch with a pouting Jeonghan on his lap. He was clutching the poor kitten close to his chest and tears streaked his face. The envelope was on the table, the plastic bag torn open, the contents strewn everywhere and Seungcheol frowned. “I told you not to open it.” He looked over to Wonwoo and introduced him to the other two men. Jisoo tried to hold his hand out to shake it but he couldn’t manage with the grown man curled up in his lap.

 

Seungcheol tried hard not to explode. “Who opened it?” ”I did.” Jisoo said with an uncharacteristic defiance. “He has a right to know. And I used the gloves.” He indicated a pair of blue disposable gloves on the coffee table. He looked over to Wonwoo who opened the bag he was carrying and put gloves on his own hands. He took plastic sleeves out of the bag and proceeded to individually seal each page of the letter, numbering them in the top corners with consecutive stickers, before finally handing them to Seungcheol to look at.

 

The words were random and barely coherent ramblings on how beautiful Jeonghan was, how perfect and ethereal he was with his long hair, the usual obsessed stalker/fan content that Seungcheol expected based on the previous letters. But the last page of this had a photo, taken from a distance with a long range lens, of Jeonghan and Seungcheol leaving the mall with the kitten bundled up in the blanket. It was taped to the page and below it was a printed screenshot of Chan Chan from the interview, yawning with his mouth wide open, and the pictures were drawn all over with black sharpie. In the first picture Seungcheol and the kitten were scribbled out furiously and a big heart was drawn around Jeonghan’s face. In the second picture the kitten’s eyes were crossed out with big Xs.

 

Seungcheol looked over to Jeonghan and understood why he was so shaken. Someone had been following them and this was the first time they’d been outright threatening. But at the same time he was irritated by Jeonghan’s reaction. He looked pathetic curled up on Jisoo’s lap like a child and Seungcheol frowned. “Ok this is bad right?” Jeonghan nodded with wide eyes of chocolate brown staring up at Seungcheol as he walked over to the couch. “And you’re going to let them get to you like this? Grow up and stop being such a baby.”

 

 

He unwound Jeonghan’s arms from the grateful kitten and put him down on the floor where the poor thing immediately took off in search of his food bowl. “Cheollie why?” was all he said and he went to drop his bottom lip but Seungcheol just shook his head. “Nope. That shit doesn’t work on me. Leave the cat alone for five minutes and focus on what we’re doing here.” He grabbed Jeonghan off Jisoo’s lap and moved him over to sit on his own armchair. Alone.

 

“And you,” Seungcheol turned to Jisoo with a furious expression. “He doesn’t need to see this. Any future letters or threats are for myself and Detective Jeon here to deal with. He does have a right to know, and I won’t keep secrets from him,but he doesn’t need to see this shit.” Seungcheol stared Jisoo down and the other man stared back.

 

They remained locked in a silent battle of wills for who knows how long before the tension was broken by the sound of Jeonghan’s voice. Seungcheol turned around to see him leaning right over Wonwoo who was terrified to move an inch. “You’re really cute.” Jeonghan said softly as his eyes wandered all over Wonwoo's face and body, his hand moving to tentatively stroke his hair, moving closer and closer by the second. “But where’s your police man uniform?” Suddenly Jeonghan’s mood changed and he frowned and moved away. “Maybe you’re not a real police man. Where’s your hat?”

 

Seungcheol looked over at Wonwoo and wondered if the man would just get up and walk out. Instead a little glimmer of recognition tinted with mischief spread across his face. “Maybe you’re right.” Wonwoo said to the man who had dropped to the floor in front of him. “But if I wasn’t a real police man would I have this?” He pulled a leather wallet out of his bag and showed it to Jeonghan. Inside were his police identification card and a shiny silver shield.

 

“Wow!” Jeonghan’s eyes filled with wonder and he blinked up at Wonwoo’s barely hidden smile. “Do you want to see something else cool?” Wonwoo reached into his bag and pulled out a teddy wearing a neat black policeman’s uniform and a police hat. “This is Officer Tiny Ted and he’s my special deputy.” Wonwoo handed the bear to Jeonghan who immediately ran off to show Chan Chan. “Looks like I’m not getting that one back.” He smiled and Seungcheol laughed loudly. “You’ve got heaps of them at the station anyway.”

 

When all the letters were bagged and stashed in Wonwoo’s case Seungcheol walked him out. “Let’s have a drink soon.” Wonwoo said and Seungcheol felt himself nod. He’d been trying so hard to put that part of his life behind him but deep down he missed his old friends. “Sure. Send me a text later.” They shook hands and Wonwoo left to take the evidence down to the station. He’d come there as a favour to his old superior, he’d do anything for the guy who had saved his life, but now that he’d seen the threats he knew he hadn’t been out of line. This could very easily get out of control and Wonwoo felt like if anyone had it under control it was Seungcheol. And he’d been right about his boss. The guy really was something else.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Cheollie your friend is so cute!” Jeonghan cooed as Seungcheol walked back inside the apartment. Somehow Jeonghan had managed to get dressed and now looked the picture perfect image of an idol. Besides the police teddy clutched in one hand and the kitten in the other. “Put the cat down,” Seungcheol said firmly. “Time to go to the company and work on choreography. We’ve wasted half a day.” Jeonghan pouted and turned to Jisoo with tears in his eyes. “I’m not in the mood. I want to stay home.” “Okay.” Jisoo said but Seungcheol just grabbed him by the arm and dragged him towards the door. “Put the cat down Jeonghan. We’re going to the company for a few hours. You’re going to work on your choreography and the kitten is staying here. And I won’t take no for an answer. Stop being a baby.”

 

Jeonghan couldn’t help but smile as he put the cat down and grabbed his coat from Seungcheol. “Can I at least hold your hand on the way?” he batted his eyelashes at Seungcheol who just frowned again.

 

“No.”


	11. Chapter 11

 

 

Jeonghan was still nervy as they arrived at the company. Jisoo had trailed them out to the car and drove them to the company and, to Jeonghan’s dismay, the kitten had been left at home. He was really on edge and Seungcheol wondered what he could do to calm him down.

 

“Can I hold your hand?” Jeonghan asked quietly as the vehicle pulled up in the underground carpark. Seungcheol climbed out, looked around, and held his hand out towards Jeonghan. When the shaking man took it Seungcheol could feel him trembling, he helped him climb out of the SUV, and this time he let him hold on.

 

“Do you trust me?” he asked as Jeonghan stepped out and stared at him. “Of course. I wouldn’t have hired you if I didn’t think you could protect me.” Seungcheol smiled softly as he looked down at their hands. He squeezed a little tighter as he leaned closer to Jeonghan. The man smelled of peaches and cream and his hair tickled Seungcheol’s face a little as he whispered in his ear. “Then stop letting Jisoo undermine my decisions. You need to let me do my job and I’ll protect you. I promise.”

 

Jeonghan stared at their hands and squeezed back and gave a little smile. “Okay,” he said without a hint of childish pretence or manipulation. He knew what he was doing when he played them off against each other.

 

Seungcheol felt him relax a little and stop shaking. “What are you talking about?” Jisoo asked as he got out of the car and walked towards them and Jeonghan closed off immediately. “Nothing,” he said and he ignored Jisoo’s face as he stared at their hands.

 

They walked through the corridors of the company and ignored the whispers of everyone they passed. Jeonghan’s hair was obviously the hottest piece of gossip at the moment and heads turned when they walked. “Everyone’s looking at you…” Jeonghan giggled a little as he squeezed Seungcheol’s hand tighter and Seungcheol just shook his head. He knew they weren’t looking at him with this stunning superstar walking by his side. Jisoo just trailed behind them as they made their way to the practice rooms.

 

 

 

 

 

“Waaahhhhhh!” Seungcheol was hit with a wall of noise as they opened the door. A cute man with a chubby cheeked face ran towards them and scooped Jeonghan up in a huge hug forcing him to let go of Seungcheol’s hand. “Soonyoung! Put me down!” Jeonghan giggled as the other man whirled him around while they both laughed. “Seungcheol this is my choreographer Soonyoung. Isn’t he the cutest thing?” Seungcheol shook the man’s hand and nodded his agreement. He was pretty adorable.

 

Seungcheol sat on a couch and Jisoo handed him a coffee which he gratefully accepted. He’d never felt so tired in his life since he started dealing with Jeonghan on a daily basis. “What were you whispering about in the carpark?” Jisoo asked and Seungcheol was bluntly honest. “I told him to stop letting you undermine my decisions.” Seungcheol sipped at the hot sweet coffee as Jisoo sat next to him. “He’s too vulnerable Jisoo. You treat him like a baby and it’s not good for him. And don’t go against me again when it comes to his safety or we are going to have a real problem.” Jisoo’s mouth gaped open as Seungcheol stared coldly at him.

 

 

 

Inside Seungcheol was smiling. He needed everyone to start to tow the line – especially Jisoo. The man had too much power over Jeonghan and their weirdly codependent relationship wasn’t helpful for either of them. In all other areas Seungcheol didn’t care a bit about what they did but when it came to security he needed to be in charge without question. He was still angry that Jisoo had allowed him to open the letter and see the frightening threats.

 

Soonyoung had wandered over to the sound system and started playing something way too loud for Seungcheol’s brain to handle. He closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead as he tried to summon the strength to carry on with the rest of the day. It was already late afternoon. Surely Jeonghan would get tired soon and want to go home and once he was safely secured in his apartment Seungcheol would be free. He almost nodded off and snapped himself awake and opened his eyes to take another sip of the life giving drink in his hands.

 

When he opened them it was his turn to gape. Jeonghan was moving across the floor in a series of what could only be described as ethereal movements that were almost inhuman. He was so graceful and so delicate when he moved. He’d taken off his shirt and was dancing in just a tank and a pair of sweat pants and he looked so thin and so breakable that Seungcheol was filled with an overwhelming urge to protect him at all costs.

 

 

 _Good_ , he thought to himself.

 

His natural protective instinct was kicking in.

 

 

 

He side eyed Jisoo and watched the other man watching Jeonghan. His eyes sparkled with tears as he watched Jeonghan dance and Seungcheol wondered if he was going to cry. He turned to look at him with a curious expression and Jisoo suddenly blushed. “He’s just so talented.” Jisoo sighed and sniffled and Seungcheol wondered briefly how close they were exactly.

 

He turned his attention back to Jeonghan and found himself enjoying the rest of the dance. He really was magical when he moved and it was no wonder he was so popular. Jisoo was right. He was talented. He had a special way of putting his emotions into his dance and as he moved Seungcheol could see all the fear on his face. He could see all the emotions inside the man boiling just below the surface, the love and the anger and the terror, and the strength that Jeonghan didn’t even know he had.

 

“AMAZING!” Soonyoung screamed when the music stopped. “What were you thinking about?” Jeonghan blushed. “My kitten,” he said and Soonyoung laughed loudly as he hugged him again. “Your kitten?” he asked again and Jeonghan nodded. “Yep. Cheollie let me get a kitten even though Jisoo said no. That’s why he’s sulking.” They both looked over to a sour faced Jisoo sipping his hot tea. “He’s so cute Soonyoung. His name is Chan Chan but I should have called him Soonyoungie because he looks a lot like you!”

 

 

Jeonghan reached out and squeezed Soonyoung’s cheeks and then suddenly kissed him right on the lips. “Wahhhhh!” Soonyoung shrieked and giggled and squealed and made a huge deal about wiping his mouth clean. “Hannie you got me!” he said and Jeonghan took off running with a squeal as Soonyoung chased him across the dance studio. “Are they always like this?” Seungcheol asked Jisoo who just nodded. “Yeah. They’re always like this.”

 

Finally they worked through a few more routines and Seungcheol thought his day was over. But he was wrong. “Soonyoungie wants to go out for dinner!” Jeonghan said as he grabbed for Seungcheol’s hand. “So you have to come too!”

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

 

For the millionth time since he took this job Seungcheol wondered how he ended up here. He was seated at a small round table in the most exclusive restaurant in Seoul with a sulking Jisoo on one side and what could only be described as two adult children across from him. Soonyoung and Jeonghan hadn’t stopped talking, laughing, singing and generally making a scene since they arrived. The addition of two expensive bottles of wine to the table had only increased the noise and Seungcheol’s stress level. Jisoo appeared to feel the same. “Do you drink?” he asked Seungcheol who shook his head. “Never on the job.” “Good. So I can,” he said and smiled for the first time in a long time as he filled his glass to the top with a rich red wine and took a huge chug. Seungcheol couldn’t blame him.

 

His phone buzzed and he grabbed it out of his pocket. Shit. He had totally forgotten Luda. He’d promised they would get pizza and watch her favourite drama together but it was already too late. He was working and sent her a quick text apologising. Jeonghan watched him type away furiously as he made his apology and giggled a little. “Your girlfriend?” he asked and Seungcheol nodded. “I’d like to meet her,” Jeonghan said as he poured himself a second glass of wine. Seungcheol nodded but he knew that was never going to happen. He would avoid it at all costs.

 

“Gotta pee!” Soonyoung announced to the table and walked off towards the bathrooms. “Yeee!” Jeonghan exclaimed and to Seungcheol’s horror as soon as Soonyoung was out of sight he slid off his char and hid under the table. “What are you doing?” Seungcheol hissed at him as he lifted the table cloth. “Ah what does it look like? I’m hiding.” Seungcheol looked to Jisoo for support but the man just shrugged his shoulders and picked at a slice of garlic bread. Seungcheol ran his hands through his hair in exasperation while Jeonghan giggled to himself under the table.

 

Soonyoung re-joined the table with a smirk on his face when he saw the empty chair. “Oh! Where‘s Jeonghannie?” he asked loudly as he ignored the giggles coming from under the table. “He must have left without even eating!” Jeonghan popped his head out from under the table cloth right between Soonyoung’s legs and giggled up at the man who was now laughing too. “Oh there you are Hannie!” Soonyoung smiled at the face between his knees. “While you’re down there…” he pushed Jeonghan’s face almost against his crotch and they both laughed loud enough to make half the restaurant look around.

 

“Jeonghan.” Seungcheol said sternly. “Anyone could be watching.” Jeonghan just chugged the rest of his wine. “Nope. Not here. They don’t just let anyone in here Cheollie.” Seungcheol was about to protest but the meals were delivered and Jeonghan and Soonyoung were distracted from their childish games by the delicious food.

 

Seungcheol picked at his meal and wished it was pizza in front of the TV instead. Jeonghan and Jisoo seemed to really enjoy the food though and Soonyoung just shovelled it in so fast he couldn’t have barely tasted it. When everyone had eaten and Jeonghan had downed another glass of wine they were finally done. Soonyoung pulled out a black credit card and Jeonghan argued with him but he steadfastly refused to budge. “No way Hannie.” He cooed at the older man. “My treat. Can’t I treat my most beautiful hyung with the stunning new hair to a meal?” Seungcheol couldn’t believe the way Jeonghan melted at the choreographer’s soft words. He was so needy. For attention, for praise, for compliments.

 

_For love._

 

Seungcheol felt a whole range of emotions boil inside him. Jeonghan was so needy because he lacked any real love in his life. All the praise, the compliments and the adoration, from his staff and his company and his friends. It was all empty. Jeonghan had no one to hold him the way he needed. He slept alone every night in that big empty bed. He had no one to share his fears and his desires, his feelings inside, he was wholly and truly alone in this world.

 

_No wonder he loves that fucking cat so much………._

 

 

Soonyoung swiped his black card and they made their way out to the front of the restaurant. “Wait here.” Seungcheol said as they stood in the lobby of the fancy glass walled building. He opened the door and checked to see if the street outside was clear. It was after nine and there wasn’t’ really anyone around besides the restaurant valet and a huge black shiny SUV parked right outside. “Do you know this car?” Seungcheol asked them as he held the door open and Soonyoung charged outside. “That’s my Minnie!” he shrieked loudly as he ran towards it. “Goodnight!” he called out as he climbed inside the huge car waiting for him.

 

Seungcheol held his hand out again to indicate it was safe and Jeonghan took it. He wobbled a little as he made his way towards the car that had been summoned by the red coated valet. “Looks like I’m driving,” he said as the hjalf-drunk singer and his also half-drunk manager climbed silently into the backseat. With the removal of Soonyoung from their little party Jeonghan’s mood had dropped significantly.

 

“Where do you live?” Seungcheol asked Jisoo as the car pulled away from the kerb. His own car was at Jeonghan’s so he planned on leaving Jisoo’s there and driving himself home in his own. “I live in the building right across the street from Jeonghan,” he said to Seungcheol’s surprise. “Really?” he asked and Jisoo shrugged. “So. What’s the big deal? Didn’t you know that?”

 

When the car pulled up out the front Jisoo climbed out. “Thanks.” He mumbled to Seungcheol who suddenly wanted to know more. “What floor?” he asked Jisoo who frowned before he realised what Seungcheol was asking. “The third floor. Why?” “Just wondering.” Seungcheol waited while he closed the door before pulling away and driving a little down the road so he could do a U turn into Jeonghan’s garage.

 

“Carry meeeeee,” Jeonghan whined as he refused to open his eyes. “No.” Seungcheol said firmly as he pulled at his arm. “Get out of the car Jeonghan. Don’t you want to see Chan Chan?” Jeonghan’s eyes shot open. “Yay! Chan Chan!” he slurred a little as he reached for Seungcheol’s outstretched hand. He gripped it tight as they walked into the entrance from the underground carpark and when Jeonghan stumbled a little Seungcheol instinctively put his arm around the taller man’s shoulder. Jeonghan fell against his body and wrapped both arms around Seungcheol’s waist making it difficult to walk but Seungcheol couldn’t be bothered arguing with him anymore. He just let him hold on.

 

They rode the elevator in silence. Jeonghan appeared to be asleep standing up as he held tight to Seungcheol’s waist and rested his head on his chest. The scent of fresh peach and pineapple, coconut and vanilla, all mixed with something imperceptible filled Seungcheol’s nostrils and he inhaled as Jeonghan’s fluffy hair tickled his face and neck. Then Jeonghan burped and giggled and all Seungcheol could smell was the red wine and garlic bread in his stomach.

 

“Time for bed.” Seungcheol said as he pulled Jeonghan towards his bedroom. He pushed the singer onto the bed, pulled his shoes off, and left the room. He found the little kitten curled up quite happily on the couch and stroked his head. He opened a kitchen cupboard and took out a little can of cat food and emptied it into a clean bowl before returning to the living room.

 

He found Jeonghan dressed only in his boxers curled up on the couch with the kitten. He had barely been able to move inside but somehow he’d undressed himself at the speed of light and Seungcheol just sighed. “Goodnight Jeonghan. See you in the morning.” He looked at his phone. It was already 10:40pm.

 

“Please don’t leave me.” Jeonghan blinked up at Seungcheol from the couch as his arm shot up and grabbed Seungcheol’s wrist. Tears filled his deep dark eyes and Seungcheol couldn’t help but think about how beautiful they were as they glittered in the dim light. His eyes were soft and beautiful and his tears were real and Seungcheol couldn’t leave him like this.

 

“Fine.” He said as he walked over and closed all the new blinds in the place. These need an automatic timer, he thought, as he pressed the button to shut the outside world out. He turned back to his boss to find him snoring softly on the couch. He debated leaving him there and leaving the apartment but instead he just leaned down and scooped the delicate man up into his strong arms. He carried Jeonghan into his bed and tucked him in before making his way to the spare room he used last time.

 

Seungcheol stripped all his clothes off and dropped them onto the floor before sliding into the cool sheets of the huge bed. He’d been thinking this a lot lately but every single time he thought the same thing.

 

He was sure this was the longest day he’d had in his life.


	13. Chapter 13

 

Seungcheol was having the nicest dream. Visions of peach and pineapple and coconut cream filled his mind as he smiled to himself and rolled over. He buried his face deep inside the soft luxurious pillow and let the cool sensation of the Egyptian cotton brush against his warm skin. He didn’t want to open his eyes.

 

The golden creep of dawn was starting to filter in through his eyelids and he rolled over again. He heard soft breathing next to him, faint and gentle, and he reached out to find her. He ran his fingers across Luda’s bare shoulder before reaching up and stroking her long silky hair. But something was off, it ran too quickly through his fingers, and suddenly his dream wasn’t a dream anymore.

 

“Jeonghan.” Seungcheol sighed heavily as he sat up and rubbed his eyes. “What are you doing in here?” Seungcheol clutched the blankets tightly around his bare chest to cover his naked body as he stared down at the bare shoulder and back of his boss. “Jeonghan….” He let go just enough to shake his shoulder and try to get the man to wake up.

 

Finally Jeonghan was roused enough to roll onto his back. He opened his eyes a little, dark lashes fluttering to life around the heavily lidded chocolate irises, and a soft and genuine smile broached the fine features of his face. “Oh… sorry Cheollie. I had a bad dream….” Jeonghan sat up a little and the sheets fell from his body revealing his bare top half. “Too much wine….. I just didn’t want to be alone….”

 

The small smile was so soft and childlike, so shy and even a little embarrassed, Seungcheol felt himself smile back. He let his eyes wander over Jeonghan’s bare body, taking in the expanse of flawless skin, his body pale and thin and soft looking. “I am sorry.” Jeonghan reiterated as he sat up properly. “Jeonghan please tell me you have pants on.” Seungcheol sighed as he realised he was naked and in bed with his boss. “Yep.”

 

Jeonghan’s expression quickly changed from sleepy to flirty as he tried to grab the sheets from Seungcheol’s hands. “But you don’t do you?” he pulled at them a little and Seungcheol gripped them tightly and without thinking he let them slip down to his waist. “Oh my god. Cheollie what happened to you?” Jeonghan’s face changed again, concern and fascination combined, when he saw the huge angry looking scar on Seungcheol’s chest.

 

“Ah… I was shot….” He blushed as he spoke. He hated talking about the shooting. People always looked at him like some kind of victim, like he needed to be coddled and taken care of, but Jeonghan just smiled that soft and real smile that was fast growing on Seungcheol. “Tell me what happened? Please?” he asked as he let Seungcheol gather the blankets around his nakedness again.

 

“There’s not much to tell. It was a drug bust, things went wrong, and it ended badly. Um… my deputy was trying to make it to cover and they shot at him, I pushed him out the way, bullet to the chest….” Seungcheol flushed with embarrassment but Jeonghan just stared wide eyed as his fingers reached out to trace the scar. “You saved someone?” “Yeah, you met him, remember Detective Jeon? He used to be my deputy.”

 

Jeonghan’s fingers wandered lightly across Seungcheol’s chest as he stared at the angry red marks. “Did you almost die?” he asked as he noticed how close it was to Seungcheol’s heart. “Yeah missed by heart by this much..” Seungcheol held his fingers up barely a centimetre apart. “Anyway it hurts when I run and it hurts when I move the wrong way and they couldn’t pass me medically to return to work. So I got a small payout and used the money to start my security business and, well, here we are.”

 

Jeonghan frowned. “They wouldn’t let you have your job back? But Cheollie you sound like the best police man ever. You saved your deputy. Aren’t you a hero?” Seungcheol shrugged. “What good is it being a hero if you can’t do what you love anymore?” He felt himself suddenly break open and all the emotions he’d been bottling up inside came flooding out.

 

“What good is it Jeonghan? If they’d just put the money they paid me out into my rehabilitation first? Instead of just knocking me back? Why couldn’t they give me more time? Maybe with some proper physical therapy and more time to heal anything could have happened. But now I’ve been medically discharged from the force I can’t ever reapply. Even if I totally heal.”

 

He sighed heavily. “Wonwoo blames himself. I know he does even though he would never admit it. But it’s not his fault. In the moment you just run on instinct and adrenaline Jeonghan, I had to save him, and I’d do it all over again. If it meant saving you…”

 

He looked up and his eyes met Jeonghan’s. Locked in silence, they stared at each other for the briefest of moments, emotions heavy in the air as words unspoken flowed between them. Jeonghan was broken and lonely and needy and Seungcheol suddenly realised he was too. He was broken, physically and mentally, he was lonely and needy for someone to understand. He didn’t know why he chose this moment and this person but it suddenly felt good to let it all out. To expose his feelings so bravely and so unashamedly, to bare the truth of how he felt, to face the facts he’d been trying to hide from since the shooting.

 

What was it about Jeonghan that made him open up? Was it the fact that he saw a mirror of himself in Jeonghan’s vulnerability? That they were both just trying to get through each day by putting up a brave front and hiding behind an image? That despite all the people around them they were both deeply and inherently lonely?

 

“Well. I’m sorry that happened to you Cheollie.” Jeonghan smiled brightly and it was like the break of dawn across still water. His cheeks glowed with the same hue of peach as the light scent that floated around him and his eyes sparkled with life and joy. It was the first real and full smile that Seungcheol had seen Jeonghan give anyone and he fell into it without any hopes of escape. “But I’m not sorry that you ended up here. With me. Because I need you Cheollie.”

 

Seungcheol stared way too long at Jeonghan’s beautiful smile. He stared way too long at his flawless skin, the lashes around his perfect dark eyes, the way his hands kept going to his hair as he tried to get used to the new length. He stared and he thought hard and he finally understood. He finally knew how all those other people had fallen totally under Jeonghan’s spell. Because now he felt it and it made his stomach flutter like it was filled with a million butterflies wiling themselves to freedom.

 

What Seungcheol didn’t understand was how much of a mirror they actually were. He had no idea that Jeonghan, settled beside him in the king sized bed, was struck with the way he couldn’t stop staring at the other man. The way everything about him was perfect, not just his looks with his thick eyelashes and perfect rosy lips, but the way he looked right through Jeonghan and saw the man inside. The real Jeonghan, not the false idol he paraded around for the world, but the soft and vulnerable man he really was inside.

 

And in that one perfect moment they weren’t celebrity and bodyguard, boss and employee, idol and fallen detective. In that one perfect moment neither of them wanted to break they were just two souls staring at each other in the soft dawn glow.

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

 

 

“Why were you in the spare room?” Jisoo eyed Jeonghan suspiciously as he watched the man wander out shirtless and fluffy haired from the wrong end of the apartment. “Why are you here so early?” Jeonghan countered his remark with his own snap and headed over to the coffee machine. “Since when do you make your own coffee?” Jisoo laughed and handed Jeonghan a huge steaming mug of sweet latte and Jeonghan took it before busying himself at the machine. “Cheollie will want coffee and he can’t work the machine.”

 

Jisoo stared at him in unabashed and unconcealed shock while the white haired man hummed obliviously to himself and made a tall mug of the same drink he enjoyed. “Why are you staring at me like that?” he said when he turned around and Jisoo frowned. “You didn’t answer my question. Why weren’t you in your room? And since when do you do anything for anyone?”

 

Jeonghan just shrugged. “Cheollie stayed over last night, and I had a bad dream, and it is his job to protect me. Even if what scares me isn’t always real.” Jeonghan stirred a big dash of hazelnut syrup into the mug and smelled it before smiling. “So I went into his bed. It’s no big deal.” Jeonghan looked up to see Seungcheol standing in the doorway and he wandered over to hand him the mug of coffee. “Anyway Jisoo, you and I share a bed all the time, and it’s not a big deal then is it?”

 

Jeonghan stood in the middle and watched them both for their reactions. Jisoo tried to act nonchalant at the arrival of Seungcheol into the room. Seungcheol just looked like he needed another hour’s sleep. “Thank you Jeonghan.” He smiled as he sipped the sweet drink. It was just what he needed.

 

“What’s the schedule today Jisoo?” Jeonghan asked as he waited for Jisoo to make him toast. He watched Jisoo busy himself with bread and some soft cream cheese while Seungcheol joined him at the bench in the middle of the enormous kitchen.  He bent down to pick up Chan Chan and was just about to put him down on the bench in front of him but he saw Seungcheol side eyeing him and laughed. He cuddled the kitten and put him back down on the floor and was rewarded with a small smile from the bodyguard. He smiled back right as Jisoo turned towards him with the plate and their shared smile didn’t go unnoticed by the manager.

 

“You’re meeting with your producer before lunch. After lunch is free.” “Okay, after lunch I want to go to the dance studio again, Soonyoung is busy but I have enough of the choreography to work it on my own.” Jeonghan took a huge bite of the thick toast and when he heard Seungcheol’s stomach rumble he wordlessly handed the man next to him the other slice on the plate. “Thanks.” Seungcheol said as he ate a bite and didn’t miss Jisoo’s rolled eyes.

 

Once Jeonghan had eaten he decided it was time to go. “Shower!” he said as he pushed Seungcheol back towards the guest area of the apartment. “You should be able to find anything you need in the bathroom down there.” “What about my clothes?” he asked as he looked down at the jeans and shirt he’d put back on after collecting them from the bedroom floor. “Just look in the wardrobe. You should be able to find something!” he winked before disappearing into his own room to get ready with the kitten close behind him.

 

Seungcheol walked back into the spacious room and opened the sliding mirrored door of the built in robe with more than a little trepidation. Inside were rows and rows of clothes hanging neatly on hangers. Six black tshirts, two white ones and two grey ones, four pairs of black jeans and two pairs of blue jeans. An exact replica of the haul of clothing Jeonghan had purchased for him as his ‘uniform’. He opened a drawer and found rows and rows of neatly folded underwear, all black, soft luxury bamboo boxer briefs, satin boxer shorts, a few pairs of some skimpy looking briefs. Socks and a few white singlets and a nice leather belt. There was even a thick black zip up hoodie.

 

Seungcheol stared at the clothes and wondered exactly how often Jeonghan planned on having him stay over.

 

He shrugged it off and grabbed a towel from the stocked shelf inside the wardrobe and closed it behind himself. As he stepped inside the bathroom adjoining the spare room he found it fully stocked with expensive toiletries and cosmetics of every kind. He stood under a hot shower and stretched as the tight scarring on his chest pulled and ached. He rubbed it under the hot water to try to soften the skin a little and his mind wandered back to his spur of the moment confession in bed that morning. He wondered if Jeonghan was already telling Jisoo about his story and how he ended up here.

 

He shampooed his hair and inhaled the deliciously rich scent of green tea and mint. It smelled amazing but it wasn’t the same one Jeonghan used. His was definitely coconut scented.

 

Seungcheol opened his eyes and stared vacantly at the tiled wall while he wondered why he remembered that. And why it kept crossing his mind, that heavenly scent of peach and coconut, the tickly way Jeonghan’s hair had brushed his chin and neck.

 

What did Luda’s hair smell like? He didn’t know.

 

 

 

_Luda….._

 

 

 

He turned the shower off and wrapped a towel around his lower half before dashing out to find his phone. He groaned when he saw the missed messages and sent her a text back, telling her he was fine, he’d spent the night at his boss’ apartment, and he would be busy all day.

 

 ** _“Come over tonight and I’ll take you out for dinner,”_** he sent finally as he dried himself and quickly dressed.

 

Poor Luda. He felt awful. She’d totally slipped his mind and the last message he’d sent her from the restaurant said that he wouldn’t make dinner not that he would be missing all night. He sighed at her sweet reply and was reminded of how lucky he was. She was so easy going, so relaxed and pleasant, and the sweetest girl he’d ever met.

 

His mind snapped to the exact opposite person in his life as he laced his boots and walked out into the living room. His very temperamental and high-maintenance boss was waiting expectantly for him with the kitten in his lap. “We’ve got to go to the company to meet my producer.” Jeonghan said as he shook his platinum locks and ran a hand through them. “And Chan Chan wants to come so get the cat cage.”

 

Jisoo and Seungcheol looked at each other, both unsure who he was talking to, until Jeonghan’s eyes swiftly indicated Seungcheol. “You Cheollie. You’re the official cat daddy now. He doesn’t like Jisoo.”

 

_Bodyguard_

_Babysitter_

_Bed warmer…._

 

 

Seungcheol mentally added Cat Daddy to his list of ever growing titles as he picked up the cat cage and added Chan Chan’s favourite blanket for his outing to the company.

 

 

 


	15. Chapter 15

 

“The security here is lax.” Seungcheol frowned as they walked in. “I need a meeting with the building’s head of security.” Jisoo took out his phone. “I can arrange it for later this week,” he said. Seungcheol was pleased to see that they were both taking his role more seriously. But he was still carrying the cat cage with Chan Chan sleeping contentedly inside.

 

They headed up in the elevator to the fifth floor and stepped out of the elevator. Jeonghan strode down he corridor and opened a door marked “Studio 1” without even knocking. “Hi Jihoon,” Jeonghan cooed softly as he walked quietly across the floor. A short man with a cute face looked up from the sound desk he was working at and slipped the headphones off his ears. “Hi Jeonghan. How are things?” He slipped the thick fur lined hood of his jacket off his hair and laughed when the man called Jihoon gasped. “Nice,” he said as he checked out Jeonghan’s new hair.

 

“Sit down,” he said nonchalantly. “We’ve got a lot of work to do.” Jihoon pulled up a second chair and Jeonghan shook his fluffy white locks. ”First I want you to meet my new honey bunny.” He beckoned and Seungcheol stepped forward with the cage in his hands.

 

The man called Jihoon looked Seungcheol up and down and bit his bottom lip. “New honey? You weren’t lying Jeonghan where did you find him?” he whispered up at Jeonghan while the taller man giggled. “Not him silly. My kitty baby.” He opened the cat cage and plucked the sleeping kitten out of the blanket. “Cute,” Jihoon said distractedly while he stared at the bodyguard. He looked him up and down with hunger in his eyes, much to the delight of Jisoo, and the oblivion of Seungcheol.

 

 

But not Jeonghan. He saw the way the short and cute music producer was eyeing his new bodyguard and he grabbed him by the arm. “You said we had work to do.” He dragged the man over to the sound desk where he was handed a second set of headphones. Jeonghan sat down and the kitten nestled happily in his lap and went right back to sleep. Jisoo took up a seat on the couch on the other side of the room and Seungcheol joined him as he watched the manager get his laptop out and start to work.

 

“Don’t you get an office?” he asked and Jisoo nodded. “Yeah but Jeonghan likes to have me around. He likes me to be with him all the time it makes things easier for him.” Seungcheol chuckled at that and Jisoo stopped typing. “What?” “You mean it makes it easier for him to boss you around.” Seungcheol smirked. “Says the man who has to carry the cat cage everywhere.” Jisoo snapped back and Seungcheol blushed.

 

“How long will this take?” Seungcheol asked and Jisoo shrugged. “Have a look at them.” They watched the two men huddled together chatting animatedly. “When they’re talking about music they’re in their own world. We could be in here all day.” Seungcheol pulled his phone out his pocket and opened up his emails.

 

 

“So. New bodyguard?” Jihoon whispered over at Jeonghan who pretended not to hear him. “Hey. Don’t ignore me. You heard what I said. Did you even ask for his qualifications or did you just go all gooey eyed when you saw those arms of his?” Jihoon’s face had turned from serious to mischievous and Jeonghan batted his eyelashes innocently at his friend. “I don’t know what you are talking about. Seungcheol has excellent qualifications and is very experienced.” He frowned, wrinkling his perfect brow, before staring pointedly at the man next to him. “And he’s straight and has a girlfriend so don’t even try it Jihoon. I saw the way you were looking at him. Don’t even bother. He straight. Straight straight straight….” “Okay okay. Who are you trying to convince?” Jihoon laughed at Jeonghan’s adamant insistence. “It’s not going to stop you from trying though? And if you’re not interested in him please please let me know…” Jihoon looked over at Seungcheol on the couch, his thighs perfectly outlined in his black denim jeans, his hair falling cutely across his eyes while he stared at his phone.

 

“Jihoon. He’s straight.” Jeonghan said firmly. But he leaned over close to his friends ear and whispered “but I may have accidentally referred to him as my Cat Daddy this morning.” Jihoon squealed with laughter and Jeonghan did too. “Ooops. It just slipped out. I’m trying to keep it together around him but oh my….” Jeonghan eyed Seungcheol again. Now he had his bottom lip between his teeth as his face was wrought with concentration and his thumbs tapped away at his phone. “But like I said. Straight. So don’t even try it Jihoon. He’s my bodyguard and I’m the only one allowed to make a fool of myself in front of him.”

 

 

“What do you think they’re laughing at?” Seungcheol murmured and Jisoo shrugged. “No idea. Probably something to do with that cat.”

 

 

As soon as it hit 12:30pm Jeonghan got up and stretched. “Lunch time.” He said decisively and the others knew that meant lunchtime for everyone. “Coming?” he asked Jihoon who looked over at Seungcheol stretching his arms next to the couch. “Yes.”

 

“What about the cat?” Seungcheol asked as Jeonghan safely returned his baby to the cat cage. “We’ll just take him. We can eat in the company café on the ground floor and I can do whatever I want around here.” Seungcheol looked at the other two men who both wore expressions that indicated Jeonghan was correct. The four men headed out and down the elevator, Jeonghan pulling a thick black beanie out of his pocket to cover his hair, before they walked towards the main exit of the building.

 

“Seungcheol!” a clear voice called out and he turned around to see Luda walking towards them. “I thought I would surprise you for lunch!” Seungcheol looked around as she reached him and leaned up to kiss his cheek. “How did you get in here?” he asked and she just giggled. “I told the security desk I was your girlfriend and they just let me in.” Seungcheol sighed. The security here was a big problem.

 

“Luda..” he said softly as he looked down at her sweet gentle face and his hand moved out to stroke her cheek. “You shouldn’t have come here. I’m working.” “Bullshit!” Jeonghan pushed himself between the two and grabbed her hand to shake it. “I’m Jeonghan and we were just heading out to lunch. Please join us!” he smiled widely at her and she smiled back. “I’d love to. I’m excited to meet Seungcheol’s new friends.” “I bet you are!” Jeonghan’s eyes glittered as he let go of her hand and let it snake back around Seungcheol’s arm that wasn’t holding the cat cage.

 

Jisoo rolled his eyes.

 

Jihoon’s lips turned up in a barely concealed smirk.

 

Seungcheol sighed heavily as he let the two of them lead him out of the main exit towards the café. This was going to be the longest lunch of his life.


	16. Chapter 16

 

 

The unlikely group settled around a table in the company café. Jeonghan’s favourite table away from the window had been cleared but he still kept his hair covered just in case. Jisoo and Jihoon took seats opposite the couple and Jeonghan, Seungcheol pulled a chair politely for his girlfriend, and then took the seat next to her. Jeonghan quickly slid onto the seat on his other side.

 

Luda smiled politely and shyly at the men seated around her before turning her attention to the caged cat. “Is that the kitten?” she asked as she tried to get a better look. “Yep but you can’t look at him. He’s sleeping,” Jeonghan said with a fake smile. Chan Chan took this moment to loudly meow on cute and Luda eyed Jeonghan curiously. “He doesn’t sound asleep…” she said quietly but Jeonghan took off his coat and tossed it over the top of the cat cage. “He doesn’t like people. Only me.” He smiled slyly at his bodyguards uncomfortable face. “And Cheollie. He hates everyone else.”

 

Luda turned her attention to the menu. “Everything here sounds delicious.” She mumbled as she perused the short café listing. “What do you think I should have Seungcheol?” Seungcheol turned his attention to her and looked over at her menu. “You like avocado.” He said as he pointed out an open bacon and avocado toasted sandwich. “Sounds great. And an apple juice please.”

 

 

She smiled gently as Seungcheol took her menu from her and went to the counter to order. Jihoon followed him leaving Jisoo and Jeonghan seated with the quietly meowing kitten and the uncomfortable girl. “So Luda. What do you do for a job?” Jisoo tried to break the ice politely and she smiled a bright and sunny smile at him. “I work as a dental assistant.” “You put your hands in people’s mouths all day?” Jeonghan asked and blinked at her and she looked confused. “Yes actually.” “Sounds interesting.” Jisoo said. “You touch Seungcheol with those mouth hands?” he mumbled under his breath. Jisoo shot him a pointed glare but Luda just looked confused. “Excuse me? I didn’t quite hear you.” She said and Jeonghan just smiled brightly at her again.

 

Jeonghan narrowed his eyes as he watched her watch Seungcheol. He couldn’t see what had Seungcheol so smitten. Sure, she was pretty, but lots of women were. She had nice shiny dark hair and a pretty face and a soft and quiet demeanour.

 

_She must be boring as shit in bed._

 

Jeonghan giggled to himself as he waited for the other two to return to the table and the three of them sat in an awkward silence.

 

 

 

 

“So.” Jihoon said as he rocked back and forth on his heels in the line next to Seungcheol. “Luda seems nice...” “She is.” Seungcheol smiled proudly as he stole a glance. She was chatting quietly with Jeonghan and Jisoo and all seemed to be going well. He sighed a breath of relief. “How did you two meet?” Jihoon asked and Seungcheol smiled down at him. “I went in for a small cavity and she was just so pretty and so quiet and gentle. I went back the next day and asked her out for coffee.” Jihoon laughed loudly at Seungcheol’s confused look. “Really? You like quiet and gentle?” Seungcheol couldn’t work out why Jihoon seemed to find that so funny.

 

Seungcheol ordered for himself and Luda and paid from the cash in his wallet. Jihoon just pointed at Jeonghan and the cashier instantly knew what they wanted. Jeonghan and his entourage were regulars and always had the same thing and Jeonghan never had to pay. They returned to the table to find the other three sitting in an awkward silence. Jeonghan was scrolling through his phone and the other two were just sitting. “Everything okay?” Seungcheol asked as he slipped back in next to Luda and she smiled again. “Fine. I’m just hungry.”

 

The food came quickly and Seungcheol was surprised to see the table filling up quickly with various small plates of what looked like everything on the menu. Sparkling bottle of water and short glasses were also added and they all began to eat. “What’s that?” Luda asked when she caught a whiff of Seungcheol’s coffee. “Hazelnut latte,” he said. “I really like it.” “Since when?”

 

Jeonghan piped up with his mouth full of bacon wrapped asparagus. “Since I started making them for him in the morning. Cheollie loves a hot latte in the morning.” He smiled that bright fake smile and Luda frowned. “As soon as we wake up. A nice hot hazelnut latte…” Jihoon stared at him pointedly and he just shrugged. “So Cheollie has slept over a few times.” The table turned silent again. “Well Seungcheol is very committed to his job. Isn’t that right?” Luda said and Seungcheol just stuffed more toast into his mouth.

 

They were just finishing up when the café manager came over to their table. “Excuse me Mr Yoon. I’m very sorry to disturb your lunch. But we’ve got a situation developing.” “What?” Jisoo and Seungcheol both said at the same time. “There’s quite a large crowd in the foyer. Apparently they’ve heard Mr Yoon is in here and there are fansites and media trying to catch a photo of his new hair.” Jeonghan’s face went noticeably pale as he looked over at the cat cage. “Usually we would take him out the staff exit but there’s a few waiting out there as well and the alley is a dead end.”

 

Seungcheol stood up and brushed the crumbs from his jeans. “Jisoo please come with me so we can check it out.” He looked over at Luda. “You need to leave now. I’ll call you later.” “Seungcheol…” she started but he just shook his head. “Luda I’m working. I can’t.” He walked off towards the front of the café.

 

There were people gathered everywhere and all he could see were face masks and huge cameras. “Shit.” He turned to Jisoo. “Is it usually like this?” Jisoo shook his head. “Not around here. But his comeback is highly anticipated and the whole hair thing…..” he trailed off as he looked out the door to the excited screams of a number of fangirls who recognised the manager. “I knew cutting off his hair was going to be a problem.”

 

Luda walked out the front door quickly followed by Jihoon. “I’ll catch you guys later!” he called out with a wave as he disappeared unnoticed by the fans gathered. Seungcheol took a deep breath. “Will they try to come in?” “No,” Jisoo said, “but they’ll literally wait all day.”

 

He walked across the café to check the back door but the manager was right. That was more dangerous. It would have to be the front door.

 

“Right. We go out first. You and me. Jisoo will follow us a few minutes later with Chan Chan. Okay?” Jeonghan’s bottom lip trembled. “But Chan Chan doesn’t want Jisoo to carry the cage.”

 

Seungcheol knelt on the floor in front of a seated Jeonghan and put his hands on his shoulder. “Jeonghan.” Seungcheol said quietly as he stared up into his deep brown eyes that were suddenly filled with fear. “Remember what I told you. You have to trust me. Okay?” Jeonghan nodded and when Seungcheol stood he pulled him up to his feet. “They don’t want Jisoo. Chan Chan will be safe with him. Okay?” he nodded again and picked up his jacket.

 

Seungcheol looked over and saw a few younger men seated around a table. They looked like trainees, handsome and thin, one with a freshly dyed crop of short platinum white hair. A new and better plan quickly formed in his brain. “Hey!” Seungcheol called out to them and they looked around. “You want to make an easy $20?” the one with the white hair nodded. “Right.” Seungcheol took Jeonghan’s jacket off him and handed it to the trainee. “You put this on, pull the hood up, and walk out of here with him. You can give him the jacket back when you get past the crowd.”

 

“Done!” the young guy jumped up and put Jeonghan’s jacket on and pulled the hood around his face. “Be ready..” Seungcheol said to Jeonghan as they stood just inside the door. Jisoo, cat cage in hand, opened the café door and walked out to the screams of the delighted fans as they saw a thin handsome man in a thick hood with him. Seungcheol had taken his own hoodie off and tossed it over Jeonghan’s shoulders and as soon as the screams started he grabbed him by the hand. Their hands tightly clasped, they slipped out through the door, and began to run away from the distracted crowd. By the time the crowd realised they’d been faked Seungcheol and Jeonghan, gasping a little for breath, had already made it into the safety of the company lobby and past the security desk.

 

“Thanks Cheollie.” Jeonghan smiled up at his bodyguard. His cheeks were flushed pink from the short but brisk run and his eyes sparkled with the adrenaline of it all. “You’re so clever to think of sending that kid out as a fake!” He went to pull the hoodie from his shoulders but Seungcheol just pulled it tighter around him. “Don’t get cold.” He said quietly as they stood and waited for Jisoo.

 

“Nice stunt!” Jisoo laughed as he walked in with the cat cage in one hand and Jeonghan’s coat in the other. “Gave that kid the thrill of his life having all those people screaming for him.” Jisoo handed the coat to Jeonghan and saw the thick hoodie wrapped around his shoulders like a cape. “Thanks.” Jeonghan shrugged Seungcheol’s hoodie off his shoulders and took his coat back but it was warm inside and they carried them as they walked into the elevator to head into the dance studio.

 


	17. Chapter 17

 

Jisoo got his laptop out again and clicked away while he took phone calls in the corner. Seungcheol eyed him curiously and wondered why the man wouldn’t just go to his office. It would make his job a lot easier. He laughed a little as he spread the cat blanket out on the floor between his legs and took the kitten out of the cage. Chan Chan was lively and playful after being caged during lunch and he chased Seungcheol’s fingers across the blanket, pouncing when the man stopped moving so quickly, letting himself be caught. “Ow!” Seungcheol exclaimed as he pulled his hand back when the kitten’s tiny claws dug into the soft skin of his hand. “Rascal!” he said and pushed the kitten away playfully and giggled when the little animal pounced back onto his arm.

 

Jisoo worked and Jeonghan danced and Seungcheol played with the kitten. The afternoon passed quickly and the kitten had worn himself out. Seungcheol stayed on the floor, the kitten now bundled up all warm in his blue blanket, peacefully sleeping despite the music. Seungcheol had lulled himself into a warm and sleepy state along with the kitten, stroking its head lazily, the warmth of the animal warming him as well. He was starting to see the appeal of the cat. The way it gave out affection without any expectation or judgement. It just wanted to be loved in return. He scooped it up closer to his chest and nuzzled his face into the soft tabby striped fur and when he looked up he saw Jeonghan watching him from across the room. He was smiling that smile again, that elusive and genuine smile, the one that showed the real man inside. Their eyes met and Seungcheol blushed a little at being caught having a soft moment with the kitten but he still smiled back.

 

With the day finally over Seungcheol safely deposited Jeonghan, Jisoo and Chan Chan into Jeonghan’s apartment. He made a note on his phone to remember to order the automatic timers for the blinds as he closed them before he left. “See you tomorrow.” He said to the two men who both nodded. “Packed schedule again tomorrow Seungcheol.” Jisoo said. “Jeonghan starts recording. He also has a photo shoot and a radio interview.” Seungcheol nodded and left, sighing with relief that he would make it in time to take Luda to the promised dinner, hoping she hadn’t been waiting too long.

 

A cold breeze blew up when he stepped out of his car and he quickly wrapped his hoodie around his shoulders. He slipped his arms into the sleeves and pulled the hood up and inhaled when he noticed it held the lingering fragrance of Jeonghan’s hair from when he lent it during their post-lunch dash. Pineapple and coconut, peaches and something else…..It smelled amazing and Seungcheol pulled the hood a little closer to his hair as he walked inside.

 

 

“You seem distracted.” Luda frowned from across the table. “Sorry,” he said as he tried to focus. She had been chatting away about some holiday her best friend had just returned from and Seungcheol zoned out. Usually he would focus attentively on her no matter the subject. Sure, her conversation was usually a little bland, but she was so nice and sweet that just watching her talk was enough. But as she chattered away happily like a little bird Seungcheol felt himself lose interest again. “Seungcheol….” She said and he snapped back to the conversation. “Sorry.” He frowned down at his meal which seemed suddenly unappealing. “I’m just tired. Okay? I’ve had a long day…” she smiled empathically at him and reached out to stroke his hand. “Poor Cheollie….” She cooed and he frowned at her. “Please don’t call me that.” “Sorry…” she tried to pull her hand away as her face fell and he quickly squeezed it. “No, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t snap at you. It’s not your fault…” She stroked his hand but it failed to hold his attention until she ran her thumb over the scratch on the back. “What happened?” she asked and he smiled at the memory. “Chan Chan, we were playing, he’s so cute Luda. He pounced on me like he thinks he’s a grown up kitty!” he chuckled to himself, oblivious to her expression, her surprise at his sudden adoration of the kitten.

 

Seungcheol never liked cats.

 

 

 

That night Seungcheol fell quickly into a dreamless sleep. He was beyond glad to see his own bed, even if it wasn’t a king size, even if his sheets weren’t Egyptian cotton and hadn’t been changed in a while. Luda laid beside him but it took her a lot longer to fall asleep. It had been a strange day, she had an uneasy feeling, and couldn’t put her finger on why.

 

She was just drifting off when Seungcheol suddenly sat up in the bed and ran his hands through his hair. “Ginseng.” Was all he said before he laid back down and immediately closed his eyes again. Seungcheol often talked in his sleep, especially when he was really tired, and she didn’t think much of it. Until he rolled over and began to mumble with a soft smile on his sleeping face.

 

“Ginseng” he said quietly as he slept. “His hair smells like ginseng…”

 

 


	18. Chapter 18

 

 

Seungcheol woke up to an empty bed beside him again. Luda was an early riser and always woke before the alarm. She stayed over again and as he sat up and rubbed his eyes he wondered if he should just ask her to move in. It seemed like the next logical step now that he had a good steady job and it would be better if he was going to be so busy. It would make things a lot easier.

 

“Good morning…” he said as he wandered out into the kitchen, expecting a hot coffee, but all he got was a look of thunder on Luda’s pretty face as she ignored him. “What’s wrong?” he asked as he began to make his own coffee. “Seungcheol are you cheating on me?”

 

 

He almost dropped the coffee cup.

 

 

 

“What would make you think that?” He was truly stunned. “I’m always with you, here or working, I don’t even go out with the guys.” She scowled at him as he resumed making his coffee. “That’s the thing…” she handed him her phone. The Star Dispatch website was open to the celebrity gossip page where a there was a beautiful clear photo of him and Jeonghan holding hands and laughing.

 

 

The photo, Seungcheol knew, was completely out of context. Some fansite had obviously taken it the day before when they were making their escape from the café but it looked like they were two men taking a brisk walk hand in hand with their faces filled with exhilaration. The headline was as bold as it was ridiculous.

 

**_“Yoon Jeonghan spotted on a date with mystery man.”_ **

 

Seungcheol rolled his eyes. “Really Luda? You know he’s my boss. We were running yesterday, I was holding his hand to keep him safe, I do it all the time. It doesn’t mean anything.” He sighed with exasperation as he handed the phone back and sank onto the couch. “You’re wound up over this picture of me with my boss? You really think I’d cross that line.”

 

She frowned as she sat next to him. “I just don’t know anymore Seungcheol. You come home smelling different, you’re wearing weird underwear I know you didn’t buy because it’s expensive, you letting him cling on to you all the time….” Her eyes wouldn’t meet his as her voice wavered. “You were talking about him in your sleep last night. And something about ginseng? And peach?”

 

“Luda…” he said as he put his arm around her. “You’re being silly. He’s my boss. Plus he’s a man.” He rolled his eyes to make his point on how crazy the idea was. “I’m just doing my job, okay?” He smiled at her and rubbed her back and she smiled too.

 

Seungcheol cleared his throat awkwardly as he moved in front of her. “I, ah, was actually thinking it might be easier for us if you moved in here soon. You know, with me being so busy all the time, and it would make it easier for us to spend time together. Plus you’re here a lot anyway….. so it would be more convenient.”

 

 

He waited for her to smile with happiness but instead he got a look of confusion. “You want us to move in together for the convenience?” Seungcheol cringed as he thought about what he just said. He had intended to make her feel happier but it wasn’t very romantic. “I’ll think about it.” She said curtly as she stood up and made her way back into the kitchen to wash her breakfast dishes.

 

This morning was not turning out how he expected.

 

 

 

 

 

 

He arrived at Jeonghan’s apartment to find chaos. There were a number of reporters out the front of the building which took Seungcheol by surprise and he drove straight into the underground carpark. At least the building was reasonably secure. It was infinitely better than the company building. He took the elevator to find Jeonghan laying on the floor in a pair of sweatpants and Jisoo talking on the phone. “Cheollie…” he cooed as he rolled onto his back with the kitten in his arms. “Did you see the picture of us?” he giggled hysterically and clutched the kitten tight. “They think I’ve got a boyfriend. Isn’t that ridiculous?” Jeonghan sat up with the kitten in his arms and pressed his face against the soft fur. “Chan Chan is the only one who loves me.”

 

Seungcheol sighed as he looked over at Jisoo’s frantic gestures as he talked. He hung the phone up and walked over with a look on his face that Seungcheol knew meant trouble. “What?” he asked and Jisoo smiled weakly. “Can I please make a press release with your permission? We need to clear this up as soon as possible before it blows out of proportion.” “Fine by me,” Seungcheol said to Jisoo’s relief, “I want it cleared up too.”

 

The thought of reporters digging into his background made Seungcheol feel uneasy but he couldn’t have the whole world thinking he was some sort of mystery boyfriend of Jeonghan’s. It would be better to just let the truth out. But Jeonghan abruptly got up, walked back into his bedroom, and slammed the door behind him.

 

Jisoo followed him and knocked on the door and spoke briefly to him through the thick wood. “Can you go and deal with him please? He won’t speak to me.” Jisoo asked Seungcheol as he grabbed his phone and some papers. “I’m going to go down and talk to the press.”

 

Seungcheol went over and knocked on the door. “Jeonghan…” he called out softly and waited but there was no response. “Jeonghan I’m coming in…” he opened the door slowly to find Jeonghan bundled up in his bed. The quilt was so thick it looked like a pile on the bed and Seungcheol could barely find his face. “Jeonghan… Hannie….” He cooed softly, surprising himself with his soothing manner, as he settled on the edge of the bed. “Did you and Jisoo fight?” The bundle inside the covers moved a little and he took that as a nod. “What about?” Seungcheol summoned all his inner patience as he moved a little closer. “Just tell me…”

 

Jeonghan’s face popped out from under the covers. His white hair, wavy and tinted with just a hint of pink, was messy and wild and his eyes were red from crying. “I’m sorry Cheollie…” he sniffed a little. “I didn’t want Jisoo to tell them. Not yet….” “Tell who what?” Jeonghan disappeared back inside the blankets and mumbled something Seungcheol couldn’t understand. He grabbed the blanket and pulled it back revealing Jeonghan’s shocked face. “I didn’t hear you,” he said to the shocked man who tried to grab the blanket and hide again but Seungcheol wasn’t having it. “Stop trying to hide from me Jeonghan.” He said firmly. “And tell me why you fought.”

 

“No.”

 

“Come on. I wont laugh.” Seungcheol said as he pulled the blanket back again. “It’s stupid. I got mad at him because usually he says yes to whatever I want but this time he said no.”

 

“No to what?” Seungcheol never used to think he was a patient man but Jeonghan was bringing out all sides to his personality he didn’t know he had. The sight of this fragile man, so sad, so utterly and heartbreakingly sad, seemed to stir up protective feelings inside him he didn’t know existed.

 

“I didn’t want him to tell them. That you’re just my bodyguard.” Jeonghan admitted. His chocolate brown eyes, rimmed in red from crying, heavily lashed with dark fringe blinked up at him full of sadness. “I, I just thought the photo looked nice, and we looked so happy.” Jeonghan’s sadness soon turned into a sullen sulk as he flopped back down into his pile of quilts and pillows. “I just thought it might be nice to pretend for a little while. You know, that I had someone....” his voice trailed off and turned into a whisper. “Someone who loved me.”

 

He suddenly flushed pink with embarrassment and hid his face again. “I’m sorry Cheollie, I don’t mean to dump this on you, it’s just hard sometimes.” Seungcheol nodded. He imagined it was. He smiled at Jeonghan almost swallowed by a mountain of soft pink sheets and pillows, the grey quilt surrounding his thin body, his dark eyes blinking up at Seungcheol. He reached out and brushed a strand of hair away from his eyes and he could smell it, coconut and pineapple, peach and ginseng. The warm hint of something exotic was definitely ginseng.

 

“Jeonghan, you’ll find someone one day and it will be perfect, they’ll love you to death and treat you like a precious jewel, and you won’t have to pretend.”

 

“You really think so?” He asked with so much hope in his eyes as they searched Seungcheol’s face for sincerity. “I know so.” Seungcheol replied. “Now get up so you can say sorry to Jisoo.”

 

“Okay.” Jeonghan replied to Seungcheol’s surprise as he unwound himself from the pile of blankets.


	19. Chapter 19

 

 

Seungcheol held his hand out. He didn’t even think about it. It was a reflex now and Jeonghan accepted it without reservation. It was a silent signal between the two. The sign of safety and reassurance.

 

Seungcheol squeezed Jeonghan’s hand tight as he pulled him from the bed and out into the living room. Jeonghan looked around for the kitten and smiled when he saw the fat little baby waddling after them.

 

“Thank you.” Jeonghan’s words were quiet and unexpected. He smiled gently and Seungcheol stared as he lost himself in how beautiful Jeonghan looked. In the morning light streaming in through the open blinds he looked ethereal and gentle and heartbreakingly sad. Seungcheol felt that feeling again, the stirring of his protective instinct, and he wondered how many facets of his personality Jeonghan was going to show him today.

 

Seungcheol thought that this one, the sad and vulnerable Jeonghan, was the most real and genuine. And he suddenly didn’t know how to deal with that.

 

“Cheollie?” Jeonghan said and Seungcheol realised he had been spacing out. “I’m sorry Cheollie. I know I’m a lot to deal with. And I can be kind of over dramatic sometimes.”

 

_Really?_

_Do you think?_

 

 

Seungcheol wanted to roll his eyes but he was shaken when Jeonghan sniffed a little. A single tear formed in the corner of his left eye and when he turned to face Seungcheol it sparkled like a diamond as the early sun hit it. “Please don’t cry...” Seungcheol reached out and drew his thumb across Jeonghan’s cheek, wiping the sparkling blight from his perfect visage, and Jeonghan turned towards him and smiled. “Seungcheol I...”

 

“Hey!” The door flew open and Jisoo walked in looking even more frazzled than when he left. “You came out! I mean, from the bedroom...” Jeonghan smiled at Seungcheol before he got up and walked over to a surprised Jisoo. “I’m sorry for my behaviour Jisoo. I shouldn’t behave that way when you’re just doing your job. And doing such a great job.” He swung his arms around Jisoo’s neck and hugged him tight before pecking a kiss on the other man’s cheek.

 

“Ah, thanks Jeonghan....” Jisoo stuttered and blushed at the sudden affection. “Ah, could you maybe get ready, please? We have to be at the photo shoot in an hour.” “Sure!” Jeonghan chirped happily as he spun away from Jisoo and headed back into his room to shower.

 

“What are you? The Jeonghan Whisperer?” Jisoo said still stunned. “I thought he was going to be in that room for days. And he’s never ever said sorry to me before...” Jisoo ran his hands through his hair and closed his eyes.

 

“We’ve got another problem.”

 

 

Seungcheol got up and wandered to the window. He felt uneasy and he didn’t know why. Something was hanging in the air and it was making him feel... different.

 

“What now?” He turned back to see Jisoo frantically going through his phone. “Well. Everyone loves Jeonghan right? Everyone but one person.” Seungcheol’s interest peaked immediately. “Jisoo. Why didn’t you say something before?” “No, no, it’s not like that. Definitely not. This guy is a diva and a Prima Donna but not a stalker.” Jisoo wandered towards the hallway. “Coffee?” He asked and Seungcheol nodded and followed Jisoo into the kitchen.

 

“Okay, so when this singer had just debuted he and Jeonghan were supposed to have a collab. But this kid turns up, all attitude and sass, complaining about Jeonghan’s singing ability and his styling and the song. He complained about Jeonghan’s behaviour which just made him worse, you know what he’s like, and the collab song never even got recorded.”

 

Jisoo sighed. “Jeonghan deserves his spot at the top and he’s entitled to a certain level of respect especially from his juniors. And this kid....” Jisoo sighed and Seungcheol thought he’d never looked more stressed.

 

“And now I find out he’s making his comeback at the same time as Jeonghan. They’ll be on all the same music shows and competing on the charts. The only thing harder than climbing to the top is defending your spot.”

 

Jeonghan appeared in the doorway fresh and clean. His white blonde hair was wet and hanging in his eyes and he was dressed in skinny jeans and a plain white tshirt.

 

“What are you talking about Jisoo?” He asked as he stood in the doorway. “Not what. Who...” Jisoo said as he passed the man a cup of coffee.

 

 

“Boo Seungkwan.”

 

Jeonghan’s face looked absolutely crestfallen and Jisoo went straight to him. “I’m sorry. I know how long you’ve been building up to this comeback and you weren’t planning on going against your rival.”

 

Seuncheol was confused. “But Jeonghan is the top idol in the country. You shouldn’t be bothered by some up and coming rookie.” This whole entertainment business was just so confusing to him. Jeonghan was so confusing to him. Out in public and walking the company halls he was the epitome of the confident idol at the top of his game. As he watched him bury his face into Jisoo’s shoulder he had never looked more fragile.

 

“You don’t understand. I’m the Nation’s Angel. I’m supposed to be perfect. The public expects me to be sweet and flawless and they expect me to be the best. The media loves Seungkwan with his adorable baby face and his amazing vocals. They’re already calling him the Nation’s Sweetheart even though we know behind the scenes he’s far from it.” Jeonghan buried himself in Jisoo’s shirt again and Seuncheol looked at his watch. It was only 9am and he wondered how someone could have so much drama so early in the morning.

 

He watched Jisoo pat Jeonghan’s hair and coo softly to the man and felt suddenly irritated. “Jeonghan. You’re stronger than this. Don’t let him ruin all the hard work you’ve put in.” He grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him out of Jisoo’s arms. “Fuck him. You really going to let some kid ruin this? Just do what he can’t.” Jeonghan blinked his thick lashes at Seungcheol as they glittered with tears. “What can I do that he can’t though? He’s younger and he sings better and he’s even cuter than me.” “I know what you can do that he can’t,” Seungcheol said softly, “Just be you.”

 

 


	20. Chapter 20

 

The three men piled into Jisoo’s SUV to head out to the photo shoot. It was for photos for the upcoming comeback and Jisoo was hoping to release one later that day. It was time, he said, to start building the hype. Everyone was talking about Jeonghan’s new hair. Time to rip that band aid off and just deal with the fallout. Jisoo was hoping that with the media release about Seuncheol being the bodyguard, not the boyfriend, and a photo of Jeonghan’s new hair then fan hype would be up and media interest would peak even more. Jisoo drove while the two in the back sat in silence. The mood was strange and no one knew how to break it.

 

Until Jeonghan began whining for coffee. Jisoo pulled over when he saw a coffee shop. “I’ll go in,” he said. He didn’t want photos of Seuncheol being taken today. He didn’t want to scare the bodyguard and didn’t know how to break it to him that the media had been very interested in him and his backstory.

 

 

As soon as Jisoo was gone the two began to talk. “Did you mean that?” Jeonghan asked quietly. “You know, about being me.” Seungcheol nodded. “Yes. All this shit about being this perfect flawless angel. It’s not the Jeonghan I’m getting to know.” Seungcheol smiled at him and Jeonghan smiled back. “I want to change my image. You’re right – if I can’t beat Seungkwan at being sweet and adorable then I’m going to change it up, and Jisoo is going to be really mad.” Jeonghan’s eyes sparkled with mischief and Seungcheol nodded. This was the Jeonghan he was getting to know. He wasn’t some flawless untouchable angel. He was messy, savage, whiny and immature. But he was also smart, talented, dedicated and professional.

 

“Do what you want Jeonghan. You’re at the top. Now is the time to show the public who you really are.” Seungcheol didn’t know why he said that. It was probably terrible advice and he was definitely no industry expert. But he did know the value of being truthful and authentic and he could see that Jeonghan was trying desperately to break free. He could see Jeonghan was trying to grow up.

 

“What are you guys talking about?” Jisoo asked as he climbed back into the car with his hands full of drinks. “Nothing really,” Jeonghan said with a cute smile as he took the two hazelnut frappes and handed one to Seungcheol.

 

 

They arrived at the location. It was a huge house set in a luxury neighbourhood and somehow a few fansites had managed to already scope out the location. Seungcheol sighed as they pulled up and he saw there was no way to get Jeonghan out of the car without walking past the small gathered crowd. He could see Jeonghan’s fingers trembling and he knew, despite the front the man liked to put up, he was scared. “Park here, lock the doors, and no one gets out until I come back.” The other two men nodded without questions and Seungcheol got out of the car.

 

The small crowd gathered let out a collective squeal of excitement as they saw Seungcheol walking towards them. A few called out to him by name and he ran his hands through his hair and sighed. “Right. Everyone listen to me,” he said sternly to the gathered crowd. He heard a camera snapping and frowned when he realised they were taking his photo. “Jeonghan is going to get out and walk past you. If you all behave he will wave and smile. If you don’t ill drag him so fast past you all that you won’t get a single photo. Got it?” a murmur went up among the crowd. Seungcheol walked over to them and dragged his foot across the gravel. “No one past this line.” He stared down the crowd of masked faces and huge lenses and no one argued with him.

 

“You’ll be fine.” Seungcheol opened the car door and held his hand out. When he saw the outstretched hand Jeonghan immediately calmed and reached for it. Seuncheol took him by the hand and put his arm around him protectively. “You walk this side,” he said as he moved to put himself between the crowd and Jeonghan, “we’ll stop and you can wave to them as long as they behave. Okay?” Jeonghan nodded and they began to walk towards the gathered crowd. A murmur went up at the sight of the rail thin singer but no one moved any closer. Jeonghan took a deep breath and tossed a wave to the crowd making them squeal in delight. “Move..” Seuncheol whispered to Jeonghan and put his arm behind his back as he guided him inside the property.

 

Once inside he turned to Jisoo. “There’s no consideration at all here for safety. Who chose this site?” “I did.” Minghao appeared from an adjoining room dragging a rack of clothing. “Next time let me know in advance so I can check the place out okay? I had absolutely no contingency for arriving here and having to walk Jeonghan past that crowd.” Seungcheol was an even tempered man which served him well in his chosen career. But nothing irritated him more than being unprepared.

 

Minghao just shrugged and grabbed Jeonghan in a huge hug. He pulled the beanie off his head and ruffled the white blond hair. “Still looks good baby..” he smiled at the work of the talented hairdresser who had achieved his vision. “Let’s get into hair and makeup.”

 

Jisoo wandered off to set up his laptop. Seungcheol didn’t know what to do. The kitten had been left at home and he was left without someone to babysit. He wandered the house a little, checking out the yard and the fence line, making sure it was secure. He didn’t find anything so returned to the house to hear raised voices coming from one of the rooms.

 

He walked in to find Jeonghan and Jisoo yelling at each other. Jeonghan was shirtless and had a hold of a piece of sheer black fabric. Jisoo had a hold of the other end of it and was trying his best to get Jeonghan to hand it over. Minghao was casually leaning on a wall enjoying the impromptu drama and Seungcheol sighed heavily as he walked in to intervene.

 

“What the fuck is going on?” The unexpected curse was enough to snap both men out of it. “I want to wear this!” Jeonghan held up the sliver of sheer black fabric and Jisoo shook his head. “No way.” He turned to Minghao still leaning against the wall. “Why did you even bring it?” “Because he’d look amazing in it.” Minghao grinned mischeviously. “Jisoo wants him to wear this.” He held up a plain white button down shirt and Seungcheol burst out laughing. “You’re fighting over clothes?”

 

“You can’t wear this!” Jisoo yelled in frustration. “Everyone will see your nipples!” “Maybe I want them to see my nipples!” Jeonghan grabbed the thing he alleged was a shirt and tossed it over his head. “Put more eyeliner on me!” he yelled at the makeup artist who scurried in quickly with a thick pencil. Minghao grinned in delight and Jisoo sighed in exasperation.

 

“I’m sick of everyone thinking I’m some innocent angel,” Jeonghan said as he took his jeans off and began to wriggle into a tight pair of leather pants. “I want people to think I’m hot.” He zipped the pants and checked his reflection in a big mirror, turning side on, ruffling his hair even messier.

 

“Do I look hot?” he asked and the three men staring at him all nodded.

 

 

The photographer walked in to let them know they were all set up outside by the pool ready to shoot. Jisoo had planned shots by the pool and in the beautiful gardens, he had bunches of daisies and handmade flower crowns, plenty of sun and white and beauty.

 

“Nope.” Jeonghan pushed past them and began to walk around the house. He opened door after door before finally finding what he wanted. A huge well lit bedroom with a king size bed. The bed was covered in white bedding and was surrounded by an elaborate voile net.

 

“We’re shooting in here....” he called out. The photographer walked in and moved the curtains around a little but nodded his agreement.

 

“Out!” Jeonghan yelled when the others walked in. “Not you!” He pointed at Seungcheol. “You stay. Everyone else leave.”


	21. Chapter 21

 

 

“Me? Why me?”

 

Seungcheol was confused.

 

“Because you’re my bodyguard. I need you to, uh, protect me.” Jeonghan indicated the photographer with widened eyes as he leaned over towards Seungcheol. “What if he’s my stalker? I thought you weren’t going to let me out of your sight?”

 

“Can’t I wait outside?” Jeonghan shook his head. “What if I need something?” “What about Jisoo?” Jeonghan giggled at that. “I want to show my sexy side. How am I going to do that with him in here? He’ll just make me laugh or make me mad.”

 

Seungcheol sighed heavily as he sank into an armchair across from the bed. This was going to be another long day.

 

 

He watched Jeonghan shift around the bed a little but he didn’t want to put him off. He turned away and looked at his phone for a bit as the photographer took some photos. Seungcheol wasn’t really listening but it didn’t seem to be going as well as Jeonghan hoped. “Cheollie....” Jeonghan’s voice had slipped from bossy back to fragile and Seungcheol looked up immediately.

 

“Is something wrong?” Seungcheol could see that look on Jeonghan’s face that meant trouble and he got up and went over to him. “Ah, Cheollie, this is harder than I thought. This whole sexy concept.” He leaned closer to Seungcheol as he side eyed the photographer leaning over his laptop. “See, I’ve never actually, you know.... had sex. I need you to tell me what it’s like.”

 

Seungcheol coughed loudly as he choked on his own spit. “What do you mean you’ve never had sex? Aren’t you like twenty?” Jeonghan sighed. “I’m twenty three years old and I’ve never had sex. Why is that so hard to believe? Who am I going to have sex with? In case you hadn’t noticed I’m super gay, my dating ban has only just ended, and I can’t exactly just go out to a club and pick someone up like a normal person!”

 

“Ah, what about Jisoo? You guys seem close...” Seungcheol said softly and Jeonghan giggled. “Well, you know, I have kissed him a few times, but it’s not there. The spark. So what does it feel like?”

 

Seungcheol frowned and shifted awkwardly. “Well, it feels kind of tickly, like the feeling you get when you want to sneeze, but better and nicer...” “Oh my God Cheollie I have jerked off.” Jeonghan rolled his eyes as he punched the bodyguard in the arm. “A lot actually. I just want to know what it’s like to, you know, feel someone’s body against yours. To be naked with someone...” Jeonghan’s face flushed pink as he ran a hand through his wildly messy hair.

 

“What’s it like to want someone so bad that you just can’t wait to get your hands all over them? And to feel wanted, like they’re eating you alive with just a look, like you’re the hottest thing they’ve ever seen?”

 

 

Jeonghan’s eyes sparkled with emotion as he leaned closer on the bed. With his pink cheeks flushed and his dark eyes shining in the light Seungcheol felt it again. That protective instinct stirred inside him as his eyes wandered down from Jeonghan’s thick lashes to his perfect nose to his soft looking lips. His breath suddenly seemed hard to catch as his brain struggled for the right words.

 

“I don’t know,” he admitted as they sat side by side. “Doesn’t Luda make you feel that way?” Jeonghan frowned a little as Seungcheol felt suddenly uneasy at the realisation that she didn’t. He liked her, she was nice and sweet, she was fine. But he didn’t feel that overwhelming passion that Jeonghan was talking about. He found Luda pretty and attractive and he liked having sex with her. But he thought about what Jeonghan was asking him and he wondered if something was missing. Something wasn’t quite right, they had comfort and company, but not the hot electricity of chemistry Jeonghan had described.

 

“No. I guess she doesn’t.”

 

Jeonghan moved closer as he stared at Seungcheol. “I, ah, I-I think it might help if you watch me...” he said as the photographer changed his camera lens. “Can you help me? Please?”

 

Seungcheol felt himself nodding before he could even comprehend.

 

 

Jeonghan’s mood seemed lighter as he moved back onto the pile of pillows. Seungcheol shifted his chair a little behind the photographer who started to take pictures again. The shutter snapped and Jeonghan lay back on the huge pile of pillows. The sheer material of his shirt revealed his smooth hairless chest and stomach, his tiny waist, his small hard nipples only just visible through the gossamer fabric. His lips pouted softly as he stared past the photographer at Seungcheol and he ran his hands through his hair as he posed.

 

“Much better!” the photographer said happily as Jeonghan began to pose confidently. Seungcheol couldn’t take his eyes off Jeonghan. He was so stunning. This look on him, the shorter hair and the sexy outfit, was definitely a good call. The photos would turn out amazing.

 

Seungcheol felt a warm swell in his chest of pride and satisfaction as he watched Jeonghan her more confident. Before he knew it a whole hour had passed by and the photographer had enough shots.

 

“Do you want to see?” Jeonghan called Seungcheol over to the laptop and he moved in close to lean over Jeonghan’s shoulder. The white blond hair making a halo around Jeonghan tickled Seungcheol’s nose and he inhaled as he enjoyed the fresh tropical fragrance.

 

“They’re amazing...” Seungcheol was entranced. Jeonghan looked so beautiful as his gaze smouldered into the camera. “We make a good team. Thank you Cheollie.” Jeonghan smiled to himself without turning around.

 

 

 

“Jeonghan... it’s almost time for the phone interview...” Jisoo’s voice called through the closed door and Jeonghan rushed to open if.

 

“Call for food and plenty of champagne as well!” Jeonghan grinned at his manager as he threw the door open. “I want to celebrate and I’m pretty sure I’m paying to hire this house for twenty four hours. Right?” Jisoo, stunned in the now open doorway, nodded.

 

“I’m not letting that pool go to waste.” Seungcheol could hear Jeonghan on his phone as he walked down the hallway. “Hey Soonyoungie baby! I’m having a party tonight...... I’ll text you the address.... no don’t bring anything. Just Minnie of course.... awesome! See you tonight....”

 

 

“Hey Jihoon want to come to a pool party? Yeah this big place I’m renting for the photo shoot.... uh... Soonyoung will be here is that going to bother you? Ok good.... no.... no he’s bringing his new boyfriend..... I’ll text you the address.... see you tonight!”

 

 

“I need you to work tonight Cheollie,” Jeonghan smiled as he followed Jisoo into the kitchen for the phone interview, “I’m having a party! Invite Luda if you want.”

 

Seungcheol shook his head as he pulled his phone out to text her. No way was she coming anywhere near this party.


	22. Chapter 22

 

 

Jeonghan had been hidden away in the bedroom doing the phone interviews for hours with Jisoo closely supervising. Somehow Seungcheol had been designated the unofficial party planner as crates of cold champagne and beer arrived, a caterer turned up and began making plates of food in the kitchen, and finally Jisoo emerged to oversee the preparations. “A spur of the moment party?” Seungcheol said as he picked at a plate of fruit that had appeared in the kitchen and Jisoo shrugged. “He can’t really go out so why not? You should have learned by now that what Jeonghan wants Jeonghan gets.” Jisoo grabbed his car keys and headed for the door. “Keep an eye on him until I get back.”

 

Seungcheol chewed a grape while he pondered the truth of that statement. He didn’t see Jeonghan getting what he wanted. He saw a fragile man pushed and pulled into mostly doing what others thought he should do. He saw a grown man who’d never had the chance to enjoy his money or make a life outside his work or make the kind of connections with people that were normal and healthy. He decided he agreed with Jisoo. Jeonghan deserved to have a party.

 

Seungcheol wandered outside after he checked the caterer’s clearances and identifications. He wandered the fence line again and saw no obvious problems. The front of the mansion was open to the street but the back yard was secure with a fence that was easily ten feet high and made from solid colourbond steel. He went back inside to check on Jeonghan and found him, fresh from a shower, being blow dried and styled and freshly made up.

 

“Are you excited for the party?” Jeonghan’s eyes sparkled under the many hands working him back into idol style. The hairstylist was working his hair into messy curls and Minghao was in the corner choosing something for him to wear. “This?” he held up a thin, almost sheer, white tshirt with a low vneck and Jeonghan smiled. “Okay!” he said brightly as Minghao began to toss an assortment of jeans onto the bed for him to choose from. Seungcheol was not excited for a party but he smiled and nodded anyway. He didn’t want Jeonghan to know how stressed he was.

 

When Jisoo arrived back with the kitten and a huge brown box Seungcheol recruited him immediately. “I need you to help me. We have to stand at the front door and let everyone in. I need you because I don’t know these people. Once everyone invited is inside I can secure the front of the house and we can all relax knowing Jeonghan is safe. Okay?” Jisoo nodded. “Okay. The only people invited are Jihoon, Soonyoung and his new boyfriend, and Monsta X.” Seungcheol frowned. “Monsta X as in the group?” Jisoo nodded. “Yeah they’re Jeonghan’s friends. They debuted at the same time. They’re hard work but they’re his only friends outside us. His staff.”

 

“What’s in the box?” Seungcheol asked as he opened the cat cage and got the kitten out. “Pool floaties.” Jisoo opened the box and got out a pump and began inflating an enormous unicorn.

 

As soon as the sun dropped the lights came on. Seungcheol stood at the door with Jisoo and let in Jihoon, who arrived by himself and was swallowed up inside a huge hoodie, and Seungcheol guessed there would be no pool for him tonight. Next a van pulled up and seven guys got out and for the first time Seungcheol was a little starstruck. He loved Monsta X, their songs were amazing, and he thought their rappers were incredible.

 

He watched them walk towards the house dressed in an assortment of leather pants and half unbuttoned shirts and he chuckled to himself as he thought that these were the people who Jeonghan should have went to for advice on being sexy. ”Hi..” Seungcheol was glad the light was dim as he blushed a little as they walked past him into the house. “What’s wrong with you?” Jisoo smirked, finally happy to see the stoic bodyguard come unstuck a little, and Seungcheol shook his head. “Nothing…. I’m a fan of theirs, that’s all.” Jisoo laughed. “You might not be after tonight. They’re a handful.”

 

Finally Soonyoung arrived with another man in tow. “This might be trouble….” Jisoo whispered as Soonyoung bounced towards the door pulling the other man along by the arm. “Hi Jisoo!” Soonyoung grinned. “Hi Seungcheol. This is Seokmin but you can call him Minnie!” “No you can’t!” the man smiled a huge white grin as he shook their hands. “Nice to meet you both. Please don’t call me Minnie.” Seungcheol eyed the man’s handsome face, his broad chest and his ripped arms. He watched Soonyoung bounce around from one foot to the other as they walked inside together.

 

 

“That’s everyone,” Jisoo said as Seungcheol double deadbolted the door. Soonyoung was jumping around like a child and Seungcheol remembered the last time they were together. He had hopes that his boyfriend would keep him under control until they saw the pool and the man called Seokmin screeched at the top of his lungs. “There’s a pool!” he tossed his clothes and shoes onto the ground faster than anything Seungcheol had ever seen and cannonballed into the water making a huge splash. “Wait for me!” Soonyoung screamed and jumped in after him.

 

“Any reason apart from the obvious why they might be trouble?” Seungcheol asked Jisoo. He didn’t know or trust any of these people yet and as far as he was concerned everyone should be under suspicion. “Soonyoung and Jihoon used to be together.” Jisoo’s eyes indicated the short man slumped in a garden chair gripping a beer bottle tight between his fingers. “They were the company’s golden couple, they’d been together for years, but it fell apart badly and now Soonyoung’s moved on.”

 

Seungcheol looked over to where the music producer was slumped in the garden chair looking smaller than ever. He watched him watching the two men screaming in the pool as they clambered all over the floating toys and he watched him scull the whole bottle of beer he was holding. He noticed the way Soonyoung gently avoided too much affection from his boyfriend and he noticed the way every time Soonyoung laughed loudly Jihoon smiled a little.

 

Jeonghan had appeared from nowhere with a plate of food and unceremoniously dropped himself into Jihoon’s lap. Seungcheol smiled to himself as he watched Jeonghan pat Jihoon’s hair and try to make him eat a chip from his pile of nachos. He suddenly felt very overwhelmed with a strange sense of something intangible. As he watched Jeonghan put the plate of food down and hug the smaller man he could see the caring side of Jeonghan, the intense amount of love the singer had inside him, his willingness to give all he had in return for the bare minimum.

 

 

 

Seungcheol couldn’t help smiling at him. He watched his friends from Monsta X fuss over him like a doll or a pretty flower. The tall beautiful man called Hyungwon had pushed a large set of decks and speakers out of the house and music was soon blaring. Seungcheol was fascinated by the skills of the man cleverly mixing the songs and he couldn’t stop himself staring. He turned his attention to the pool which looked like a warzone. Soonyoung and his boyfriend were chasing Minhyuk trying desperately to dunk him, Changkyun was on a giant pool swan in his underwear, Minghao was off to the side avoiding the splashing.

 

Seungcheol was just about to do another perimeter check of the fence when he felt his phone buzz in his pocket.

 

**_“Where are you? I’ve been waiting for you with my parents for an hour?”_ **

 

Shit. Seungcheol couldn’t remember making any plans with her for dinner tonight but he couldn’t say for sure either way. It was too late anyway, she was obviously already pissed, and her parents already didn’t like Seungcheol. The three of them were going to be mad.

 

**_“Sorry. I’m working.”_ **

 

He couldn’t be bothered making any stronger apology than that. He shoved his phone back in his pocket and walked off to check the fence again.

 

 


	23. Chapter 23

 

 

“Have a drink.” Jeonghan suddenly appeared in front of Seungcheol with an opened bottle of beer. “No way. I’m on the job.” He shook his head as Jeonghan frowned at him. “Ok then you’re dismissed for the night.” His eyes sparkled under the rows of strung fairy lights as he handed the bottle over. “You can leave if you want.” Jeonghan was suddenly aware of Seungcheol’s agitation and he pulled the beer back and took a sip of it. “Did you have plans tonight? I told you she could come….”

 

Seungcheol shook his head. “No, well I mean I guess we did, but I didn’t know…..” he looked around at everyone having fun and suddenly realised it had been a long time since he enjoyed himself. He took the beer from Jeonghan’s hands and took a huge sip and Jeonghan smirked. “I just had my mouth on that.” He winked and Seungcheol found himself blushing. The feeling quickly passed as Jeonghan grabbed him by the arm and dragged him over to a long table laid out with food. “Eat something please. I haven’t seen you eat all day.” Seungcheol took a plate and filled it up before Jeonghan was pulled away to dance by Minghao and Seungcheol found himself sitting next to Jihoon.

 

The silence was comfortable for a little but Seungcheol’s curiosity got the better of him. He watched Jihoon’s forlorn expression and had to ask. “So…. What happened with you and Soonyoung?” Jihoon turned to him in surprise before taking another huge sip of his beer. “I fucked up. That’s what.”

 

Jihoon sighed heavily and put the beer down and pulled his hands inside his hoodie despite the warm night. “I love my work and I’m in the studio sometimes 18 hours a day. Soonyoung wanted to do more, travel more, be together more. I couldn’t see past my own needs and the more unhappy he got the more I stayed at the studio. I pushed us apart for my work and when I finally realised I was destroying us I caught him sleeping with his personal trainer. Seokmin.”

 

Jihoon sighed and Seungcheol felt suddenly sad for the man. He understood him a little too well. “How can you sit here and watch them together?” Seungcheol asked quietly and Jihoon sniffed a little. “I still love him. It makes me happy to see him so happy. He was never that happy with me.” Jihoon searched around for a new beer in the cooler next to the chairs and cracked it open before handing it to Seungcheol. He took another one for himself and smiled as he watched Soonyoung clamber onto the inflatable unicorn laughing hysterically.

 

“I couldn’t love him the way he needed me to. I’m glad someone else can.” Seungcheol stared at the short music producer as they sipped their beers in silence. He’d never heard anything so selfless in his life. “What about you though?” Seungcheol asked quietly and Jihoon just shrugged. “What about me? ‘I’ll move on too eventually. Or maybe I won’t. Who knows? I’ve been making amazing music since the breakup.” He drank the rest of the beer and dropped it onto the pile of empty bottles next to his chair. “Are you offering to help me get over him?” Jihoon’s frown turned quickly into a smirk and Seungcheol blushed again. What was wrong with him? This is why he didn’t drink. It went to his head too quickly.

 

Seungcheol sat back and drank down his second beer before looking for a third. He couldn’t stop thinking about what Jihoon said about putting work over love. He could feel the love radiating out of Jihoon every time he looked at Soonyoung. He remembered what Jeonghan asked him about feeling the spark of love, of attraction and desire, and he wondered if he would leave Luda if she wanted him to choose between her and his work.

 

A sick feeling washed over him, awareness encouraged by the honesty of alcohol, and he realised he didn’t really care enough to choose her. It was a relationship of convenience, of expectedness, all his life Seungcheol expected to find a pretty girl and get married and have a family. He never once considered that there might be something else out there for him, something exciting and overwhelming, a feeling of exhilaration and passion. He definitely didn’t feel it with Luda and he searched for a third beer as he realised he had to break it off with her. It wasn’t fair on either of them.

 

He watched Jeonghan dance with Minghao, the movements of his body giving away the amount he had already drank, and he realised there was no way he’d give this job up if she asked him. His instinct was too strong. When he watched Jeonghan dance, with the unfamiliar burn of alcohol in his stomach, the urge to protect him from whatever frightened him was overwhelming. He watched Jeonghan giggle, drink his champagne, throw his arms around Minghao as they moved around on the makeshift dancefloor.

 

 

 

 

 

“So, you and the bodyguard, how’s that going?” Minghao asked Jeonghan as they danced a little. Minghao always took it easy on the wine but Jeonghan had already downed half a bottle of champagne in an hour. “Hao, you know, he’s so cute and so sweet and so hot….” Jeonghan giggled a little as he sipped at his champagne again, “and I totally told him I’m a 23 year old virgin. How do I recover from that?” Jeonghan giggled again before tipping his head back and emptying his glass into his mouth. Champagne spilled out the sides and down his paper-thin shirt and he giggled and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. “I don’t know if you have to recover…” Minghao whispered as he leaned in close. “He hasn’t stopped staring at you the whole time we’ve been dancing.”

 

Jeonghan shrugged his shoulders and his face turned from happy to sad in an instinct. “It doesn’t matter. He had a girlfriend Hao. A girlfriend …. and he’s straight. And taken. And he has excellent taste and would never want someone like me. And he’s too professional. He wouldn’t cross that line. Or whatever.” Jeonghan turned a little to see Seungcheol staring at him and he flushed pink. “Anyway what should I do?”

 

Minghao’s giggles turned into full on laughter. “Jeonghan. No wonder you.... never mind …… Just go over to him. Ask him if he wants another drink, ask him if he wants to go somewhere and talk, ask him to dance.” Jeonghan blushed. “But he’s straight. And, you know, the girlfriend….” Minghao laughed again. “Jeonghan there’s no way he’s straight the way he’s been looking at you for the last half hour. And this girlfriend. Does he love her?” Jeonghan shrugged. He really didn’t know. “Did he invite her here? No. So too bad. You snooze you lose and I wouldn’t be snoozing on a hot man like that. Get him before Jihoon does!” Jeonghan looked over again to see Seungcheol and Jihoon leaning close as they talked. “A noodle’s straight until you get it wet Jeonghan.” Minghao winked at Jeonghan and pushed him away and towards the other two.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“You’re staring at him.” Jihoon said quietly as he sipped his next beer. “No I’m not.” Seungcheol slurred a little as he sipped slowly at his fourth. “Yes. You are! You’re also a lightweight!” Jihoon laughed and it was the first real expression of joy Seungcheol had seen from the quiet man. It was both stunning in its beauty and heartbreaking in its rarity and Seungcheol really thought Jihoon deserved to laugh more.

 

“So, um, does he talk about me? Like what does he think of me?” Seungcheol cleared his thought and shifted awkwardly in his seat. “You know, as an employee, like does he say I’m good?” Seungcheol’s nervous questions made Jihoon laugh again. “Whipped man, never seen anything like it, he thinks you’re God’s gift to the universe… and he’s totally paranoid that he’s always embarrassing himself in front of you.” Jihoon looked up with a smirk to see Jeonghan walking a little wobbly towards them with a bottle of champagne in his hand. “Oh good. Here he comes. This should be fun.”

 

“Hi Cheollie…” Jeonghan’s voice was soft and wavered a little as he approached them. “Um, do you want to, maybe get a drink with me.” Suencheol frowned a little. “Ah, we both have drinks.” His eyes wandered from his beer bottle to Jeonghan’s champagne and up to Jeonghan’s flushed cheeks. “Oh, yeah..” Jeonghan giggled a little awkwardly. “Maybe, um, I know! Can you take me inside to see Chan Chan. I can’t go by myself. I’m, like, scared or something…..” his eyes fell to the floor where he trained them firmly on his foot digging into the grass as he waited for Seungcheol’s response. “Of course. Whatever you want Jeonghan.” Seuncheol smiled. “You’re the boss.”

 

 

“Can you, ah, maybe hold my hand? I think it’s the alcohol getting to me but I feel kind of, you know, scared….”

 

Seungcheol’s mind said no but the words slipped out of his mouth of their own accord. “Okay Jeonghan,” he said as he let Jeonghan slip his hand inside Seungcheol’s.

 

 

As they walked past the pool to head into the house, their hands tightly entwined, Jeonghan remembered what Minghao said to him.

 

 

_“A noodle’s straight until you get it wet Jeonghan.”_

 

 

He squeezed Seungcheol’s hand tighter and grabbed his arm and before Seungcheol knew what was happening they were both tumbling into the pool fully clothed.


	24. Chapter 24

 

 

The burn of chlorine filled Seungcheol’s senses as the world around him vanished. He opened his eyes in a new world, neon blue and devoid of air, and his first thought was Jeonghan. Could he swim? How deep was the pool? Where was he?

 

He reached out and found fabric and as he grabbed at it and pulled Jeonghan close to him he found his feet could reach the bottom. His toes scrambled for grip on the smooth tiles and his next thought was how glad he was he’d left his Magnums near the front door.

 

As he pulled Jeonghan into the safety of his arms their heads broke the surface of the water. The relief of air filled Seungcheol’s nose and mouth and he gasped for breath. “Are you okay?” He asked the man in his arms and Jeonghan nodded. Seungcheol stared at Jeonghan’s face, his parted lips shining in the dim light, his big eyes staring at him under a mop of wet hair. “I’m sorry Cheollie.... I guess I just fell....”

 

Seungcheol couldn’t take his eyes off Jeonghan’s perfect pink lips as he spoke and the rush of adrenaline combined with the alcohol in his system made thoughts rush through his brain. He felt confused, excited and suddenly overwhelmed as he felt it in his stomach. That spark, fire, chemistry. Whatever it was called didn’t matter. Jeonghan’s words filled his ears as he remembered what he’d asked him earlier that day.

 

_“What’s it like to want someone so bad that you just can’t wait to get your hands all over them?”_

 

With Jeonghan’s thin frame held gently in his strong arms Seungcheol finally understood. “I know now... what it feels like....” he said softly as he stared into Jeonghan’s eyes. The music and voices faded into the background as they stood in the chest deep water by the edge of the pool. Every single instinct Seungcheol had told him to lean in and take Jeonghan’s lips with his, to feel their chests pressed together, to learn all the sensual secrets of Jeonghan’s delicate body.

 

Just as he was about to lean in Jeonghan pulled away. He put his hands on Seungcheol’s chest and pushed himself out of Seungcheol’s arms and away from him. “You have a girlfriend,” Jeonghan said softly as he ducked under the water and re-emerged as he pushed his hair back. Seungcheol watched Jeonghan pull himself up on the side of the pool. The impromptu swim seemed to have sobered him a little and he leaned down and held his hand out for Seungcheol to take.

 

Seungcheol let Jeonghan help him out of the pool and the moment was shattered. The reality of the party, the noise and chaos invaded their world again, and they stared at each other a little awkwardly. “I’ll go find something dry for you to wear,” Jeonghan said before disappearing into the house. Seungcheol was about to follow him when he felt rough hands grab him and toss him easily to the ground.

 

“I saw that,” Jihoon said as he leaned over a surprised Seungcheol flat on his back. “I saw all of it. How dare you?” Jihoon seethed with a quiet rage as Seungcheol sat up and frowned. “What do you mean?” He stammered out as he stood up slowly and backed away from the angry man. “Don’t you dare play him like that. I saw you try to kiss him when you have a girlfriend Seungcheol. He trusts you. Don’t take advantage of that.” “I wasn’t... I wouldn’t....” Seungcheol sighed as he realised Jihoon was right.

 

“I’m not very good at this am I?” Seungcheol conceded as he saw Jihoon’s expression soften. “That’s a fucking understatement.” Jihoon rolled his eyes. “Look, you want to kiss him and he wants to kiss you, that’s fine by me. But not if he’s just some easy fucking side piece to you. Jeonghan deserves better. So if you play with his feelings then we’re going to have a big problem. And so are the ten other guys here.”

 

Seungcheol sighed heavily. “I think I need another beer,” he said and followed Jihoon over to the seats as he began to shiver.

 

Seungcheol sat with his head in his hands. The air surrounding him became suddenly cold as he sat in his wet clothes. He didn’t know what to do. Jihoon appeared to be the only one who’d seen how close he’d actually come to kissing his boss and everyone else had resumed their partying without taking much more notice.

 

He shivered and wondered if Jeonghan was actually getting him some dry clothes or if he’d forgotten. He stood up and turned towards the house and Jihoon grabbed the bottom of his shirt and tugged at it. “Remember what I said. You might be playing but I’m not. I like you Seungcheol but be careful. I’m watching you.” This time when Seungcheol shivered it wasn’t from the cold.

 


	25. Chapter 25

 

Seungcheol slipped quietly into the house and found Jisoo standing in the kitchen sipping a tall glass of lemonade with ice. “Hey…” he said quietly. “What happened out there?” Jisoo asked as he turned towards Seungcheol in confusion. “Jeonghan came running in, he said he was looking for Chan Chan, he was soaking wet.” “We, um, we kind of fell in the pool….” Seungcheol said as he stared awkwardly at the floor and the tiny puddle he was making as water ran out of his jeans. “Why did he look so upset then?” The look on Jisoo’s face was scary. Scarier than anything Seungcheol had ever seen, scarier even than Jihoon’s rage, but there was something else making him feel even worse.

 

Jeonghan was upset.

 

“I’ll go find out…” Seungcheol turned to walk down the long hallway. He had an idea where Jeonghan would be. He walked up to the door leading to the luxury bedroom they’d used for the shoot today and when he tried to turn the handle he found the door locked. Seungcheol took a deep breath and pressed his ear against the door and heard the sound he’d dreaded most. The sound of Jeonghan softly crying.

 

“Jeonghan,” Seungcheol called out through the door, “are you okay? Let me in…” he tried the handle again and go no response from inside. “Jeonghan please…” Seungcheol didn’t know what to say. He didn’t know whether to say sorry, beg for forgiveness, promise he’d never do it again. But something inside him told him this was wrong. He wasn’t sorry he did it and he couldn’t promise he’d never do it again. Because as he leaned against the heavy wood door and closed his eyes all he wanted to do was go into the bedroom and pull Jeonghan against his body again. He wanted to hold him and soothe him, protect him and cherish him, more than anything he wanted to beg him to stop crying. To make him smile instead, that smile that made Seungcheol feel like he was drowning, dark irises too deep to escape from sparking in the neon lights of the pool.

 

And he hated himself. Jihoon was right. What was he thinking? Luda was somewhere by herself totally unaware that their relationship was more than likely already over and all he could think about was getting to Jeonghan. He listened to the soft sobbing of Jeonghan on the other side of the door and felt his heart break into a million pieces. Luda had never made him feel any of the ways he’d felt in the last hour.

 

“Jeonghan let me in. I want to say sorry…” it sounded so pathetic. It wasn’t what he wanted to say at all. But Seungcheol was gutless. He made his living off being brave, being stoic and heroic and dependable, being a protector and a guardian. But in reality, when it came to his own feelings, he was a coward. He was used to taking the easy way out.

 

“Please open the door,” the plaintive tone of his voice wavered and gave away the truth of his emotions. But Jeonghan was unmoved. “NO.” he called out with a trembling voice. “I want Jisoo. Now.”

 

Defeated, Seungcheol went back to the kitchen to find the Manager still standing by the sink, finishing his drink. “He won’t let me in,” Seungcheol conceded to the delight of the manager. “He only wants you.” Jisoo put the cup down and walked out of the kitchen area towards the bedroom. Seungcheol sat on a stool in his cold wet clothes and tried to pretend he wasn’t jealous as the manager slipped in through the now-unlocked door.

 

 

“Hannie?” Jisoo called out softly as he found the blond man curled up inside a thick quilt. The huge bed, just hours ago the location of so much triumph, was now a safe cocoon for the miserable singer. “What happened?” Jisoo cooed as he sat on the edge of the bed and Jeonghan just shook his damp hair and burrowed further into the quilt. “Please tell me Jeonghan. Did someone hurt you? Did you get scared?” Jisoo sighed as two huge dark eyes blinked up at him from under the quilt. Then it moved and Chan Chan squirmed his way out to curl up on the pillow next to Jeonghan’s face dominated by his sad red-rimmed eyes. “It was Seungcheol,” Jeonghan sighed, “I think he wanted to kiss me.”

 

“He what?” Jisoo’s temper flared immediately. He was usually so calm, so cool and level headed, but he couldn’t believe the nerve of the man. “Jeonghan we employed him to protect you, not scare you, and definitely not to kiss you. He needs to be fired.” Jisoo got up from the bed but Jeonghan reached up and quickly grabbed his arm pulling him back down. “NO!” he called out as Jisoo sank heavily back onto the bed. “No, you can’t fire him, I won’t allow it.” Jisoo turned back to Jeonghan and was surprised to see his expression had changed from sad to fierce in an instant. “You fire him and I’ll fire you and don’t think I won’t Jisoo because I’m serious.” Jisoo frowned in surprise. “But he made you cry. And he can’t be kissing you. Or trying to kiss you. It’s not professional.” Jeonghan got out of the bed in just his underwear and searched the big suitcase Minghao had left for some clean dry clothing to replace the wet one’s he’d left all over the floor.

 

“That’s the problem though Jisoo.” Jeonghan pulled a warm sweater over his head and a pair of sweatpants on. He searched for some socks and sat next to Jisoo as he pulled them onto his feet. “I wanted him too. I wanted him too so badly but I just can’t. It’s not like us, you know, drink too much wine and snuggle……….” Jisoo blushed heavily at Jeonghan’s casual mention of some of their past ‘indiscretions’ but he had always been convinced it was better for Jeonghan to take what he needed from Jisoo rather than risk a scandal or worse. Get his gentle heart broken.

 

“I wanted more than a cuddle and a gentle kiss. I wanted him Jisoo… God, I still do, I can still feel his hands on me….” Fingers ran nervously through Jeonghan’s quickly drying hair and he sighed heavily. “Jisoo I’ve never felt like this before about anyone. What do I do? He’s got a girlfriend and I almost made him cheat on her, and that’s the only reason I found the strength to push him away. And it wasn’t even about her. I just don’t want him if I have to share him with anyone else. I didn’t let him kiss me because I’m spoilt and selfish.”

 

“Jeonghan, I think you should distance yourself from him a bit, I’m worried for you.” Jisoo got up and watched Jeonghan search for some more clothes. “Re-establish a professional boundary. I don’t want you falling in love with this straight guy, who by the way has a girlfriend, and getting your heart broken.”

 

“I’m not going to do that Jisoo,” Jeonghan gathered the clothes in his arms and moved to the door. “I’m tired of this life, this soft bubble you all put me in, where I can’t’ live like a normal human being. I want to laugh and love and feel things. I want to know what it’s like to feel wanted. Maybe I even wouldn’t mind having my heart broken. It’s got to be better than this life where everything is managed and coordinated and orchestrated so perfectly.” Jisoo watched Jeonghan move past him with an open mouthed stare. Things were changing too fast around here and all because of the arrival of a dark haired man with beautiful features and a ripped body that Jisoo knew he could never compete with. He was losing and losing spectacularly.

 

 

He could do nothing but step aside as Jeonghan pushed past him with an armful of clothes and the kitten on his way to find Seungcheol.

 

Jeonghan found Seungcheol crumpled on the couch. He looked like the weight of the world was on his shoulders. When he saw Jeonghan standing in front of him his eyes brightened and he sat up and took the offered clothing held out. “Change.” Jeonghan said firmly as he watched him while he held the lazy little kitten. “I can’t have you getting sick.” Seungcheol stripped his wet t-shirt off and winced when the skin over his scar stretched taut and painful and he hissed a little at the feeling. Jeonghan’s eyes moved from the scar that dominated his muscular chest across his broad shoulders and finally down to his narrow waist. He squeezed Chan Chan a little too tight when his eyes drank in the sight of Seungcheol’s milky white skin tight and hard across his muscular stomach. He swallowed thickly as his eyes wouldn’t behave, they roamed wherever they wanted, they were hungry to take in every inch of Seungcheol’s body and burn it into Jeonghan’s memory. He’d seen him bare chested before but with the modesty of a sheet. This was a full view and it just made him feel even thirstier.

 

Every part of Seungcheol’s appearance was just perfect to Jeonghan. His flawless skin which made the huge scar where he was shot even more prominent in its conspicuousness. The dark hair under his arms when he raised them to pull the sweater over his head. The cute deep bellybutton which vanished too quickly under the warm dry garment.

 

Jeonghan groaned aloud and turned away. He couldn’t watch him change his pants. It was too much.

 

 

When he was dressed Seungcheol grabbed Jeonghan by the shoulder and turned him around so their eyes could meet. “I am sorry,” he said sadly and slowly, the defeat and self-loathing in his voice more than evident. “So am I.” Jeonghan said as he stared into Seungcheol’s black pools of warmth and salvation. He could feel how badly Seungcheol felt and he hated being a source of such conflict and turmoil. But he was also determined to get what he wanted and he had decided very definitely that he wanted him.

 

“You have to make it up to me.” Thick lashes fluttered around Jeonghan’s chocolate brown eyes before they came to rest on his soft cheeks dusted lightly with pink. “I want to sleep, I’m cold and tired, and the champagne has given me a headache.” Jeonghan pouted his perfect pink lips that Seungcheol couldn’t stop staring at. “I want to go to bed and I want you to come with me. To protect me.”

 

Seungcheol looked around to see if anyone was listening and for a brief second he wondered if he should even say yes. But before he knew what was happening Jeonghan was dragging him by the arm to the bedroom with a scowling Jisoo watching on. “Jisoo wanted to fire you.” Jeonghan said as he pulled the door closed behind them. Seungcheol wasn’t surprised. He had a sense that the manager was going to do whatever he could to put some distance between them. Neither Seungcheol nor Jisoo could deny the rivalry for Jeonghan’s affection that was developing between them.

 

“What did you say?” Seungcheol asked out of curiosity. “I said if he fired you then I would fire him. Although you work for me so he can’t fire you. And he works for the company so technically I can’t fire him. So yeah. Empty threats.” Jeonghan was busily pulling the thick quilt back from the messy bed he’d been hiding in just half an hour ago. Seungcheol watched him pull it right back and make a wall down the middle of the bed with pillows before climbing into one side. “Put the quilt over me,” Jeonghan said bossily, “then turn the light out. You can take your clothes off when it’s dark. I know you can’t sleep with them on.”

 

Seungcheol quickly obeyed, tucking the quilt around Jeonghan’s body, waiting for Chan Chan to settle himself on the end of the bed. He walked over and turned the light off and carefully made his way back to the bed in the pitch black room. He slipped out of the clothes he wore and climbed under the quilt and tried to close his eyes. He waited to hear the soft sounds of Jeonghan sleeping, steady breath and even a gentle snore, but it never came. After staring at the black roof for what felt like forever he was startled to feel Jeonghan’s hand slip into his under the wall of pillows.

 

He let Jeonghan tangle their fingers together and heard him roll over towards the pillow wall. “Goodnight Jeonghan,” Seungcheol whispered and was soon soothed by the gentle sound of Jeonghan falling asleep.


	26. Chapter 26

 

Jeonghan sat up and rubbed his forehead. He had a headache, he knew he shouldn’t have drank so much champagne, but it was too late now. What was done was done. He silently cursed himself for getting so carried away, pulling Seungcheol into the pool, wanting to kiss him, crying and watching him change his clothes. He wasn’t sorry he’d made him share a bed though. The wall of pillows had shifted enough in the night to allow Jeonghan to enjoy the soft rise and fall of their shared quilt and he’d cling to Seungcheol’s hand all night.

 

He looked over at the sleeping man. His dark hair was wild and rumpled, thick and luxurious,contrasting nicely with his pale skin. Jeonghan noticed he was turned on his side a little, the quilt clutched in his arms covering his chest, a little bare skin of his hip and back exposed. Jeonghan knew if he got up and leaned over he’d probably be able to see at least some of Seungcheol’s butt and he let a little giggle escape.

 

He slipped off the bed and stood up, just about to lean over and steal a peek, when Seungcheol rolled onto his back and opened his eyes. “Jeonghan. What time is it?” Jeonghan swore under his breath and checked his phone on the bedside cupboard. “It’s 6:47am.” Seungcheol groaned and sat up and tried to rub the sleep from his eyes. “What’s the schedule?” He asked and Jeonghan got up and handed Seungcheol his clothes. “Recording, rehearsal room, meeting to decide release date and promotion schedule. We have to be at the company by 9.”

 

He turned and left in search of food leaving Seungcheol to get dressed in privacy. As soon as he was alone he went over his drunken feelings from the night before. Seungcheol couldn’t get it out of his mind. The buzzing in his chest, the cyclone in his stomach, the aching need to feel Jeonghan’s lips on his. It was all new and frightening and strangely addictive. Now that he was sober he was able to think clearly and was suddenly devastated by the breach of trust and professionalism he had had succumbed to.

 

Jeonghan must hate him.

 

 

By the time he found his pants and pulled a shirt over his head he walked out to the soft sounds of quiet talking. Jisoo and Jeonghan were in the kitchen where Jisoo was leaning over the kitchen bench feeding Jeonghan thin slices of bacon. Jeonghan looked like a baby bird, his mouth flapping open, readily accepting Jisoo’s food and attention. “You’re a grown man Jeonghan. Can’t you feed yourself?” Seungcheol barely tried to hide his irritation at the scene playing out in front of him. “You’re a bodyguard Seungcheol. Can’t you keep your hands off your client?” Jisoo snapped back and Jeonghan looked from one to the other in amused delight.

 

Silence hung heavy in the air as the two men locked eyes in a silent battle of wills. Finally Jisoo was the one to break when he turned his attention back to gently aiming tiny morsels of fried bacon and haloumi cheese at Jeonghan’s open mouth. Seungcheol found a bottle of water and stood by the window as he opened it and was surprised to see a small army of workers making quick work of the party mess.

 

“We need to leave soon,” Jisoo said coldly to Seungcheol, “I’ll drop you both off at the company and then I’ll meet with the publicity executive to choose the photos.” Jisoo said softly to Jeonghan who was smiling at his manager like the other was all he needed in the world. It made Seungcheol feel sick.

 

He looked down at the clothes Jeonghan had found for him last night and frowned. “What about my stuff? I can’t work in this.” Jisoo pointed to the bench where Seungcheol noticed his jeans and tshirt from yesterday. “The clean up team arrived at 5am. Your clothes have already been washed and dried.” Seungcheol grabbed them silently from the counter and headed in search of a shower. “Not your underwear!” Jeonghan called out to his retreating figure. “That’s on the bedroom floor! You’ll have to go commando!”

 

 

 

“I’m not happy about this Jeonghan,” Jisoo frowned, “You shouldn’t have taken him to bed.” “Jisoo, nothing happened, we weren’t even alone! Baby Chan Chan was with us all night!” Jeonghan giggled again as he got up from the bench and began to rummage through Jisoo’s backpack for a painkiller. “Jeonghan can you not go through my stuff please?” Jisoo snatched the bag from him and Jeonghan scowled. “You’re mean today. I don’t like it.” “I don’t like him!” Jisoo finally snapped and Jeonghan started laughing.

 

“But I like him. And you like me, and I like you, so it all works out!” Jeonghan slid between Jisoo’s arms and wrapped his around the other man’s slim waist. “Don’t be mad at me. Please Jisoo....” Jeonghan pecked a kiss on Jisoo’s cheek and felt him relax. “That’s better,” he cooed softly and squeezed tighter. “Jeonghan, go get ready to leave,” Jisoo murmured half heartedly as he tried to free himself from a giggling Jeonghan’s grasp. Jeonghan giggled and pecked kisses all over Jisoo’s face and neck and soon both men were laughing as Jeonghan’s hug turned into a tickle.

 

They finally stopped, both breathless and Red faced, to find a frowning Seungcheol watching them in silence. “Commando?” Jeonghan asked to Seungcheol’s blush and he smirked knowing he had his answer.

 

“Is there any more food?” He asked and Jisoo shook his head but Jeonghan quickly handed his plate over. “I’m done anyway. You can have this Cheollie. I’m going to get dressed.” Both men watched Jeonghan swing his hips as he wandered slowly from the room.

 

“You’re very unprofessional,” Jisoo whispered harshly as soon as they were alone. “He’s fragile and doesn’t need you confusing him.” “You fucking hypocrite.” Seungcheol hissed back. “You’re the one confusing him. Its so obvious you have feelings for him Jisoo and you know he doesn’t feel the same way.”

 

“Jeonghan can’t date. He’s built his career on being the ‘nations angel, sweet and innocent and untouched. He needs to be perfect.” Jisoo began to furiously clean up the breakfast food and tried to snatch the plate of bacon from Seungcheol but the other was hungover and hungry and maintained his grip on the plate.

 

“He doesn’t need to be perfect. He needs to be happy.” Seungcheol stared at Jisoo’s furious expression.

 

“Happy? With you? You have a girlfriend Seungcheol. He deserves better than some muscle bound security guard testing out his sexuality. I’m not going to let you break his heart.”

 

Seungcheol stuffed his mouth full of the last slices of bacon and tossed the plate into the sink.

 

 

 

Finally the three men stood dressed and ready to leave. Jeonghan was delighted in the stony silence the other two were engaged in and he looked down at the cat cage in his hands. “Chan Chan likes you now,” Jeonghan fluttered his lashes at Jisoo’s frown. “You get to carry the cat cage today.” Jeonghan turned towards the door and as soon as his back was turned Jisoo stuck his tongue out at Seungcheol. Seungcheol made a face at Jisoo who just smirked and picked up the cat cage but when Jeonghan threw the front door open he squealed in delight.

 

“It’s not even my birthday!” He turned flushed faced to both men unsure what was happening. “Did either of you send this? No, wait, I bet it was Jihoonie. He’s such a cutie pie!” Jeonghan bent down to pick the bright red box up and Seungcheol grabbed him when he realised what was happening.

 

“No, Jeonghan, don’t touch it!” He pulled Jeonghan back and the other man’s bottom lip trembled when he realised what was happening.

 

“Get inside!” Seungcheol turned to Jisoo for support and the other man took his arm and led him back inside the house. Seungcheol grabbed his backpack and snapped on a pair of blue latex gloves before carefully lifting the lid off the red and white spotted gift box. It looked unassuming, it was neither big nor small, and was adorned with a sparkling silver bow.

 

He inspected it from all sides without touching it. He saw no oil stains, no protruding wires, nothing that indicated he shouldn’t open it. So, tentatively, Seungcheol opened it and gasped when he took the lid off. Inside was a mound of grey tabby fur almost identical to Chan Chan and Seungcheol’s stomach churned as he reached into the box. Relief flooded his body when he realised it wasn’t a real kitten, just a stuffed toy, but it had a gaping hole in its stomach and most of the stuffing had been ripped out and scattered in the box.

 

Seungcheol took a deep breath before taking a paper bag from his backpack. He wrote the date, time and location on the bag with a sharpie before placing the box inside it and sealing it with a stapler. He sent a text to Wonwoo asking for a meeting today before opening the door again. Jeonghan was blinking back tears as he shook silently in Jisoo’s arms.

 

“Cheollie what was in the box?” Jeonghan asked with trembling lips and teary eyes. “You don’t need to know,” Seungcheol replied as he guided the other two towards the car.

 

As Jisoo drove them through the city to the company building Jeonghan continued to shake. Seungcheol moved from the window to the middle seat and put his arms around Jeonghan and squeezed him tight until he stopped shivering. “No matter what happens I’ll protect you.” Seungcheol whispered. “I promise.”


	27. Chapter 27

 

As their vehicle pulled up in the underground park of the company Seungcheol was on high alert. He got out, looked around for any sign of anything to be aware of, before reaching into the car for the fragile man who was still shaking a little. “Its fine…” he said softly as he held his hand out and Jeonghan slipped his thin cold fingers inside it. “Come on, you’ve got work to do today, and you can’t let this shake you. Be strong.” Seungcheol whispered to him and he was pleased to see Jeonghan’s back straighten a little, his head held higher than before, his jaw set into a steely resolve. Seungcheol held tight to his hand as they walked through the carpark and he looked around for any doors or entrances they could start using. This process of walking through the front entrance to get in was ridiculous and unsafe. This would be the last time.

 

“Can you set me up a meeting with the head of security here? Today? Especially considering I already asked for this?” Seungcheol called backwards to Jisoo who was trailing them with the cat cage in hand. “What? I’m your secretary now too?” he snapped and was silenced by a stare from Jeonghan. “Do what he asks please Jisoo.” Jeonghan said definitively and there was no hint of the soft scared man who they held half an hour ago. Jisoo just nodded. “I’ll set it up this afternoon.”

 

Jeonghan pulled a bucket hat out of his pocket and pulled it over his rumpled white-blond hair before they opened the door. To their surprise there were only a few fansites and media gathered outside the building this morning. Giving them an impromptu photo op yesterday had been the right thing to do and Seungcheol was pleased with himself as he steered Jeonghan by the arm safely past the calm crowd and into the main entrance of the building.

 

The lobby was empty except for one lone person waiting agitatedly on a chair. When she saw them coming, Jeonghan’s arm being held gently, her boyfriend helping him so protectively, she flew towards them in a controlled but wild rage. “Cheol.” She said and her voice wavered a little but her gaze was strong and her hands only shook slightly as she held the stack of pictures out towards him.

 

“Luda..” Seungcheol said softly as he let go of Jeonghan’s arm. “What are you doing here?” “What are these?” she said loudly and her dark eyes filled with tears. Jeonghan looked from her frighteningly calm rage to Seungcheol’s confusion and swiftly took a step back from them to hide behind Jisoo. Seungcheol took the stack of papers from her hands and stared down at them as he tried to piece together what was happening.

 

The photos, one after another, were beautiful. Seungcheol and Jeonghan, hand in hand, smiling as they walked across the yard. The same pair laughing as they walked past the pool. Jeonghan’s arms tightly wrapped around Seungcheol’s arm. And then the close ups of them in the water, wet hair and glistening skin, their faces barely inches apart as they stared at each other’s lips. “It’s not what it looks like…” Seungcheol stammered out nervously. “And where did you get these?” “I went past your house this morning to see if you were okay and the envelope was leaning up against your front door.” Seungcheol sighed. He didn’t know who took the photos but they knew where he lived and that wasn’t good.

 

“What do you mean it’s not what it looks like? What else could it be?” Luda snatched the stack of papers back and took another look before throwing the whole pile at him. The photos rained down around Seungcheol like scattered pieces of his life and when they hit the ground Jeonghan crept out from behind Jisoo and picked one up. His heart began to beat fast when he looked at how stunning the photo was. He was there in the moment but here in HD colour he could remember the way Seungcheol had stared at him the night before and butterflies filled his stomach.

 

“Look at the way you look at him. You have never ever looked at me like that. Have you? Ever since you took this job you’ve been different, distant and always busy, and even though you complain about it I can see how happy you are Seungcheol. You’re like a different person.” Seungcheol thought about what she was saying. He did love this job. For the first time since he was shot he was doing something that he loved doing. A job that felt valuable and worthwhile, like he was making a contribution and making a difference to someone, and he couldn’t deny to her how much happier he was. And he couldn’t deny the way he felt to himself or the people around him.

 

“I asked you if you were cheating on me Seungcheol.” Luda’s voice rose as her emotions got the better of her and she began to yell. “I asked you straight out if you were cheating on me and you denied it!” she stared at Jeonghan, still clutching the photo, her face full of rage. “You told me there was nothing going on. That you felt nothing for him but professionalism. Cheating isn’t always kissing and touching Seungcheol. You have feelings for him and that’s no different.” She sniffed a little as she wrapped her coat around her a little tighter. “Maybe this would be less upsetting if you had just slept with him but didn’t like him. Maybe I could forgive that but you lied to me. You told me he was annoying, whiny and immature.”

 

Seungcheol turned to face Jeonghan and was devastated when he saw the look in his eye. “Immature maybe but whiny and annoying? Is that how you really see me Cheollie?” Jeonghan said softly as his bottom lip trembled. His huge dark eyes filled with tears and, still clutching the photo, he turned and ran towards the main entrance of the company.

 

“Jeonghan, wait..” Seungcheol turned to the fast escaping man, back to Luda still staring and Jisoo scooping up the scattered pictures, and back to Jeonghan. “You go after him over me and it’s over Seungcheol.” Luda said firmly and Seungcheol just sighed. “I’m sorry Luda. I guess it already is.” He gave her one last weak smile before chasing Jeonghan through the main entrance.

 

All thoughts of Luda swiftly disappeared when he saw Jeonghan sprawled on the floor inside the main doors. “Jeonghan, get up, you’re being dramatic.” Seungcheol went over and knelt on the floor next to the white haired man. His beanie had come loose during his escape and laid on the floor next to his prostrate body but he just shook his head and buried his face in his arms. “Whiny and annoying?” he mumbled into his arms. “Immature?” he sniffed and Seungcheol started laughing. “You’re kind of proving my point..” he started to laugh loudly and to his surprise Jeonghan did too.

 

 

The delicate man sat up, his cheeks streaked with tears, his nose as pink as the tinted tips of his hair and the more Seungcheol laughed the more he did too. “Whiny, annoying, immature and so dramatic!” Seungcheol said softly when he caught his breath. “But so perfect.” Jeonghan shook his head as his fluffy mop flailed around his face like a halo. “I’m not perfect Cheollie,” he whispered as Seungcheol opened his arms and he crawled into them. “You are to me,” Seungcheol murmured into the soft coconut scented halo tickling his face.


	28. Chapter 28

 

 

Seungcheol sat on the floor in the dance studio and watched. The kitten lay on his lap sleeping soundly, no idea of the huge emotional upheaval his humans had been through in the last 24 hours, his fat little tummy moving up and down with each breath.

 

But Seungcheol was oblivious to the cute little kitten. His eyes belonged to the man moving across the dance floor like he was made of wind and water. Under the watchful eye of Soonyoung the movements became more fluid, more defined, more definite. As Seungcheol watched on the sequence of moves gained transitions and formations and became a dance, a narrative, a story.

 

“It’s amazing!” Jeonghan smiled at Soonyoung and suddenly jumped at the other man engulfing him in a hug. “You’re amazing!” Soonyoung grinned as he held Jeonghan around the waist and spun the other man a little making them both giggle wildly. Seungcheol just watched on and wondered how neither of them seemed nearly as hungover as he felt.

 

As most did, Jeonghan’s hug soon turned into a tickle, which quickly devolved into Soonyoung chasing a squealing Jeonghan across the room and Seungcheol sighed as his attention turned back to the kitten. He rubbed its back and it rolled over so his fingers could scratch at the fat tummy and Seungcheol chuckled quietly when the kitten began to purr. “You’re easily pleased...” he murmured softly to the kitten before looking up to see Jeonghan’s gaze fixed firmly on him.

 

“Unlike me...” Jeonghan said and Seungcheol wasn’t sure if he was joking or not. He was about to fumble together an awkward reply when his phone buzzed in his pocket. He pulled it out and saw a text from Wonwoo saying he was outside the building.

 

**_“Just come up. Fifth floor studio”_ **

 

Seungcheol replied and when he looked up again Jeonghan was back in front of the mirror. He was sweaty and had torn his tshirt from his body, dancing aggressively to something Seungcheol hadn’t heard before, sweat pouring from his forehead and down his back. The white tank he was wearing was soon translucent and his hair stuck to his skin. The dance was more than a little suggestive and Seungcheol was entranced as he watched Jeonghan’s body bump and grind to the heavy beat.

 

When the music stopped Seungcheol jumped up and ran over with a bottle of water in hand. “That looks great,” he smiled hopefully and got a small smile in return. “Something I’ve been working on by myself,” Jeonghan opened the bottle and took a huge gulp. “It’s just for fun. And it’s not like I have a lot of other outlets for my physical frustrations.”

 

Seungcheol found himself blushing as Wonwoo opened the door and walked in. “Hey man,” Seungcheol held his hand out and Wonwoo slapped it causally. “This place is a real fucking issue,” Wonwoo said straight away, “they just let me walk right in.” “Tell me about it,” Seungcheol sighed heavily. “I’ve got a meeting soon with the head of security here. Would be helpful if you come.”

 

They were interrupted by a smiling Jeonghan who appeared at Seungcheol’s side. “Hey Mr Cutie Pie Detective!” Jeonghan cooed cutely as he clung to Seungcheol’s arm. “Hello Mr Yoon,” the ever professional detective said politely. “Jeonghan,” Soonyoung called out as the music went back on, “let’s run it again we’re running out of time!” And Seungcheol breathed a silent sigh of relief as Jeonghan skipped away towards his friend.

 

“What was in the package?” Wonwoo asked as he bent down to pick up the kitten. “A fake slashed up kitten.” Seungcheol said and he watched the colour drain from Wonwoo’s face. Wonwoo was a real cat person. “And that’s not all,” Seungcheol went over to the cupboard and picked up the photos Luda had thrown everywhere. “These were delivered to my house. By hand. I don’t have the envelope, Luda found them, and she wasn’t exactly thinking about evidence.”

 

Wonwoo flicked through the photos and let out a low whistle. He looked up at Seungcheol with just a hint of a smirk and Seungcheol flushed bright pink. “It’s not what it looks like,” he said half heartedly and Wonwoo began to laugh. “What is it then? Because I can tell you exactly what it looks like. And I bet Luda’s not your girlfriend anymore.”

 

Seungcheol side eyed Jeonghan dancing hard in front of the mirror and shook his head. “No. She’s not. But these were taken from outside a property that was secure and delivered to my home.” A small groan escaped his lips as he rubbed his head and then ran his hands through his thick soft hair. “There’s no cameras in my building so there’s basically no way of getting any evidence off these...” Seungcheol grabbed a bottle of water and took a sip before continuing. “And now I’m going to have to move. What a day and it’s not even lunchtime yet.”

 

“Set up a camera just in case they come back,” Wonwoo said as he looked through the photos again, “and these were taken from a high vantage point but with the right equipment the stalker could have been easily 500m away...” Seungcheol nodded as he took the stack of photos back from Wonwoo and began to look though them. “It’s no use going back and trying to find where they were hiding....” his words turned into a mumble as he looked through the pictures. Luda was right. The look on Seungcheol’s face, perfectly lit by the blue glow of the pool, smouldered through the photo as his eyes were locked with Jeonghan’s.

 

Seungcheol knew he was terrible at all of this, trying to do the right thing, trying to be professional and do a good job. And accidentally falling for his boss in the process. He looked over at Jeonghan dancing, so fluid and graceful and ethereal, and back at the photos.

 

“Wonwoo have you ever been in love?” He asked as they walked over towards the door. Wonwoo looked at him curiously and smirked a little. “Why do you ask?” “Because I think I might be but I’m not sure, I’ve got all these weird confusing feelings, and I don’t know what to do...” he rubbed his forehead again and leaned against the wall as he looked over the photos again and over at Jeonghan still dancing.

 

“Cheol, What the fuck is wrong with you?” Wonwoo started to laugh as he watched Seungcheol leaf through the pictures again with trembling hands. “The whole time I’ve known you, you’ve been fearless and strong, and gone after what you wanted. Always doing what is right.” Wonwoo took the photos from Seungcheol and began to bag them up in a plastic bag he took out of his backpack. “But what if you don’t know what it right? He’s my boss. I work for him.” Seungcheol watched Wonwoo bag and tag the photos before putting them into his bag.

 

Wonwoo shrugged. “So? My new Deputy is always trying to get into my pants. Where else do adults meet new people but at work?”

 

 

Jisoo burst in though the door leaving it swinging behind him. “Bad news!” He shouted as he gasped for breath. “Boo Seungkwan just dropped his first teaser for the new album! A week earlier than we thought!” Soonyoung and Jeonghan stopped dancing with looks of pure horror on their faces.

 

“Seungcheol...” Wonwoo whispered, “What the actual fuck is happening here?” “No idea,” Seungcheol whispered back. “Most of the time I have no idea what’s happening. The entertainment business is confusing.”

 

“Give me that!” Jeonghan’s snatched the phone from Jisoo’s hand and stared at the picture. His face almost crumpled but then suddenly a realisation washed over him and he began to laugh. “Jisoo, lucky we changed our concept, or this would have been really bad!” The image of Seungkwan, peachy fresh complexion and soft brown hair, was exactly what Jisoo had wanted for Jeonghan. The white button up shirt, the pink beret, even the beautiful garden background and flower props.

 

Seungcheol suddenly realised what was happening. If Jeonghan had done the expected then when his photos were released it would have looked like he was copying the other idol. And that would have been really bad. Seungkwan’s team were smart. They were trying to do what Jeonghan did best but before him and better than him.

 

“They’re in for a shock!” Jeonghan burst out into giggles as he grabbed Soonyoung’s hands and twirled him around. “They’re not expecting me to do something different but I am!”

 

“Jeonghannie!” Soonyoung eyes sparkled with mischief as he dragged the other over to the mirror. “Let’s really fuck shit up!” “What are you thinking?” Jeonghan was intrigued and giggled as Soonyoung stood him in the centre of the space. “Let’s film you doing that routine you made up and we’ll post it on all your social media. Boo Seungkwan will shit his pants when he sees your new and sexy image!”

 

“No....” Jisoo began to protest but it was too late. The music was blaring loudly and Jeonghan, still clad in his flimsy translucent tank top, was thrusting and grinding in time with the music. Soonyoung was filming him on his phone but Jeonghan’s eyes never wavered from Seungcheol as he danced.

 

Seungcheol felt heat rising in his cheeks as a Jeonghan danced and Soonyoung filmed and Wonwoo smirked. “You’re headed into a whole world of trouble..” Wonwoo chuckled under his breath, “he moves his body like he knows exactly what he’s doing.”

 

“He’s a virgin,” Seungcheol whispered and Wonwoo almost choked. “Holy shit. You are definitely in a world of trouble.” Wonwoo watched Seungcheol’s cheeks heat up even more and smirked again. He could see Seungcheol’s embarrassment and nervousness but ultimately what he saw most was the pure glow of admiration in Seungcheol’s eyes. Wonwoo hadn’t seen him so alive in a very long time.


	29. Chapter 29

 

 

Jeonghan disappeared into the recording studio and Seungcheol and Wonwoo settled down on the couches in the room outside to wait for the company head of security. Seungcheol sighed and ran a hand through his hair as he looked at his watch. "He's twenty minutes late," his eyes rolled back into his head and Wonwoo just laughed. "Are you surprised? There's no security here whatsoever. No locked doors, no checks, no keycard entry."

 

They both looked up when the door flew open and a tall man stumbled through it. He was wearing a white button up with black pants and a black tie. The shirt was speckled with little pastel pink flecks of the strawberry milkshake he was carrying and his hair at the front stuck straight up like he'd ran there in a windstorm.

 

"Sorry I'm late," his eyes sparkled with excitement as he looked around the room. "Is Mr Jeonghan here?" Seungcheol stood up and walked towards him. "Are you the head of security?" "Oh. Yeah! Sorry." He swapped his giant milkshake over and shook Seungcheol's outstretched hand with his own still cold and damp from the cup he'd been clutching.

 

"I'm Wen Junhui and, yes, I'm the head of security here. I was really hoping to finally meet Mr Jeonghan.... I'm a huge fan..." his eyes flickered around the small waiting area, over Wonwoo still seated on the couch, and back to Seungcheol. "Is he here?"

 

"He's busy."

 

Seungcheol instantly didn't like this guy. He was weirdly goofy, incompetent, and way too interested in meeting Jeonghan. And also probably the best looking guy Seungcheol had ever met. It was such an odd combination, his stunningly sexy appearance, his awkward childlike mannerisms. He was just Jeonghan's type and Seungcheol didn't want him anywhere near him.

 

Seungcheol wondered exactly how much of his sexuality was on a downhill slide as he admired Junhui's thighs clad in a pair of tight dress pants before quickly regaining his focus.

 

"Anyway. This is Detective Jeon. He's overseeing Jeonghan's case." Wonwoo stood up and chewed his bottom lip as he looked over the man in front of him. He held his hand out and Junhui shook it as he blushed and started to giggle. "Hi..." he said a little breathlessly and Seungcheol rolled his eyes as the two sat down and made puppy eyes at each other.

 

"Hang on. Jeonghan's case?" Junhui suddenly looked confused. "What's wrong with Mr Jeonghan?" Seungcheol had a headache and it was only getting worse. He rubbed his forehead as Junhui sucked noisily at the straw in his drink. "Jeonghan has a stalker and has been receiving threatening letters and packages at his home and out in public." Junhui's lip dropped behind his straw and he looked from Seungcheol to Wonwoo with wide eyes.

 

"Why didn't anyone tell me?" He jumped up from the chair and dropped the milkshake and frowned as what little was left spilled out onto the floor. "We need to increase security!" Junhui bent down to pick up the cup just as Wonwoo leaned over to help him and their heads clashed with a loud bump. Seungcheol rubbed his eyes and groaned aloud.

 

"Yes. We need to increase security. Starting with providing an alternative entrance from the carpark. I'd also like to have keycard access installed on the fifth floor so I can know Jeonghan is safe when he's here." "Of course!" Junhui blinked up at Seungcheol from the floor where Wownoo was busily helping him mop up the milkshake with some tissues from his pocket. "Whatever you need. Just make a list and maybe Detective Jeon can bring it to my office later..." Seungcheol watched Wonwoo's grin creep across his face as the two men stared at each other through dark lashes over a puddle of strawberry milk. "Maybe I could bring you another milkshake," Wonwoo's eyes were full of mischief as he flirted with Junhui. "I'm feeling kind of thirsty myself actually."

 

"Excuse me." Seungcheol interrupted them with a frown. "I hate to interrupt whatever this is but we need to have a serious discussion. Jeonghan's safety is at risk." "Yep." Junhui flashed an enthusiastic thumbs up. "And I said just make a list of what you need. We can go now and have a look at the carpark. There's a stairwell that leads from there up into a storeroom behind the lobby."

 

Seungcheol looked over at the door leading into the recording studio. Jisoo was in there with him and he decided to risk leaving them alone. He swung he door open a little and briefly spoke to Jisoo, telling him to lock the door while he was gone, before the three headed down to the carpark to check the stairwell out.

 

 

Junhui showed them a narrow dimly lit stairwell. It led almost straight up from the carpark and opened out into an storeroom off the main corridor behind the lobby. "This is now Jeonghan's private stairwell. I want keycard access into and out of here." Seungcheol wrote it on his list and headed over to Jisoo's car. He handed the bagged evidence to Wonwoo from the cargo compartment before the three made their way through it and back out to the lobby.

 

"I need to get back to Jeonghan," Seungcheol said as the other two continued to make small talk and flirty eyes. "Okay. I'll leave you to it. Remember, just make a list, whatever you need...." Junhui smirked a little as he handed over his business card to the detective. "Call me," Junhui tossed one last flirty smile Wonwoo's way before disappearing into the elevator.

 

"How the fuck do you do that?" Seungcheol murmured as he watched Wonwoo enter the numbers from the card into his phone and send Junhui a text. "Do what?" He looked up, confused, before shoving the card and phone into his back pocket. "Just, I don't know, just make it so easy..." Seungcheol jammed his hands into his pockets as he frowned again and Wonwoo began to laugh. "Why muck around? He's hot, he flirted, I flirted back, he gave me his number and I sent him a text. Easy!" Wonwoo smiled. "I'm going to buy him that milkshake later and watch him suck on the straw and then I'm going to see what else he likes to wrap his lips around."

 

Seungcheol blushed furiously to the delight of his former deputy. "Seungcheol you need to be more straightforward. You aren't going to get anywhere making assumptions and dropping hints and hoping Jeonghan will read between the lines."

 

Seungcheol knew he was right. He sighed and ran his hands through his hair again. "I'm just...." He suddenly realised he was making this so much harder than it had to be. It was time to man up and be more honest and straightforward. "I'm just scared. But I'll get over it." Wonwoo smiled brightly. "I'm always here if you need advice."

 

Seungcheol walked Wonwoo towards the lobby as the detective carried the bagged evidence. "Put that in another bag. I don't want any media getting any whiff of this situation." Wonwoo nodded and pulled a shopping tote from his backpack to hide the bagged evidence. "Oh, before I go, I forgot to tell you." Wownoo frowned as he shoved the parcel inside the tote. "The only fingerprints we pulled from the last letter matched the manager." Seungcheol wasn't surprised. Jisoo had put his hands all over them despite Seungcheol telling him not to.

 

"Thanks again." Seungcheol waved as Wonwoo left the company building out though the lobby. He watched him leave before heading back to the elevator and pressing the button for the fifth floor.

 

The elevator doors opened up into a mini lobby and Seungcheol noted the entrances he wanted to have locks added to before opening the door to the recording studio. Jisoo, Jihoon and Jeonghan were seated around the recording desk listening to the day's work. "Brilliant!" Jihoon was smiling brightly at a Jeonghan as they enjoyed the melodious sounds coming from the speakers. Seungcheol bent down to pick Chan Chan up from the floor just as the others noticed he was back.

 

"Excuse me," Jeonghan said politely as he walked over to Seungcheol. "We need to talk," he said seriously as he grabbed Seungcheol's arm and pulled him out into the waiting area.


	30. Chapter 30

 

 

 

"So..." Jeonghan began as he stared at Seungcheol's tired eyes. "I understand now that I've been kind of selfish. You know, interrupting your life, making things hard for you with your personal affairs." He stood up straighter and stiffened his back as Seungcheol saw him steeling his resolve. "So I think it would be a good idea if you took tonight off. I promise I won't call you and bother you. So you can have some time with Luda. To try and fix things, or whatever..." Jeonghan's nerve was quickly drained and Seungcheol watched his eyes drop to the ground.

 

He took a deep breath as he got ready to make the biggest move of his life. Wonwoo was right. Hints and clues, innuendo and confusion, mixed messages and repressed feelings was all Seungcheol had offered Jeonghan and it was pathetic. It wasn't doing either of them any good. It dawned on Seuncheol that he hadn't even told Jeonghan that he broke with with Luda. He reached out and stroked Jeonghan's cheek gently before turning his face up. As their eyes met he saw only hurt and confusion in Jeonghan's deep chocolate irises and it was enough to make Seungcheol break.

 

"It's over with Luda," he said gently as he searched Jeonghan's face for understanding. "But you said you felt nothing for me..." Jeonghan's bottom lip trembled as his eyes began to brim and Seungcheol leaned in and pressed their lips together gently.

 

"It was a lie," he said as they broke apart. "The truth is I'm so overwhelmed. I have so many feelings for you, they're confusing and frightening and exciting, and I feel like I'm drowning in them."

 

He took a deep breath and as he inhaled he felt a sudden clarity.

 

"But I'm sure about one thing. My feelings, confusing as they are, they're real Jeonghan and I'm not going to hold back anymore."

 

His hands melted into soft blond hair and his plump lips met Jeonghan's in a deep kiss. Their bodies pressed together as he let instinct take over his consciousness. Seungcheol finally let go of everything holding him back from acting on his feelings and as Jeonghan began to kiss him back he felt it again.

 

 

_"What's it like to want someone so bad that you just can't wait to get your hands all over them?"_

 

Now Seungcheol knew for sure.

 

 

 

Jeonghan parted his lips a little and it was enough to encourage Seungcheol. He pushed his tongue inside Jeonghan's mouth and tasted his tongue gently. It was sweet and soft and tasted of mint candy. It was addictive. His emotions overwhelmed him again as Seungcheol pushed Jeonghan against the wall, the heady scent of coconut emanating from his hair, the warm feeling of his delicate body trapped against Seungcheol's. It was almost too much.

 

Their lips clashed and their tongues danced and Jeoneghan moaned a little into Seungcheol's mouth. It made Seungcheol feel hot all over in a way he'd never experienced before. His hands roamed Jeonghan's body and one slipped up inside his shirt as he moved his mouth away to kiss down his neck. "Cheollie...." Jeonghan gasped as he tipped his head back and closed his eyes. "Cheollie I changed my mind..." Seungcheol's mouth nipped its way back up Jeonghan's neck before he sucked a spot behind the blond man's ear. "Changed your mind about what?" Seungcheol murmured against Jeonghan's soft skin making the other shiver. "You don't get the night off Cheollie. I need you. To protect me..."

 

"Can't you just say you want me to stay with you?" Seungcheol whispered into the soft skin of Jeonghan's neck making the other him softly in delight. "You don't have to play games with me Jeonghan. And I won't either." He pulled a Jeonghan's tshirt aside and sucked a sweet mouthful of the skin over Jeonghan's collarbone making the other go weak at the knees instantly. "Okay Cheollie. Please stay with me tonight." Jeonghan smiled as Seungcheol's eyes met his and the dark haired man pressed their foreheads together gently. "I'll stay with you," he whispered before the loud intrusion of a slammed door interrupted them.

 

"I hate to interrupt... whatever this is..." Jisoo said coldly, "But we need you in here Jeonghan. You have to approve the recording and then we need you to meet with the head of marketing about the schedule."

 

"Okay!" Jeonghan chirped happily as he slipped out of Seungcheol's arms and walked back into the room. Seungcheol ignored Jisoo's death stare as he followed close behind.

 

Jihoon looked at the three men and chuckled to himself. Jeonghan's blond hair was rumpled and scruffy and his lips were swollen and as pink as his cheeks. Seungcheol's eyes sparkled and he couldn't tear them away from Jeonghan's happy smile. And then there was Jisoo, scowl on his face, looking like a child who just had his toy snatched out from under him.

 

"Jeonghan can I talk to you for a minute?" Jihoon beckoned Jeonghan over into the recording booth and he followed him quickly. "What happened?" Jihoon whispered as soon as they closed the door behind them. "We totally kissed! Finally!" Jeonghan giggled as he did a little dance. "Check this out!" He pulled his shirt aside to show Jihoon the red mark on his collarbone.

 

"What about the girlfriend?" Jihoon asked and Jeonghan twirled around again. "Gone! Totally gone!" He wrapped his arms around the music producer squirming out of his grasp and pressed a kiss to the top of his head. "That's good. I'm glad you're happy." Jihoon smiled at Jeonghan's joy. It was infectious.

 

 

 

"I wish I could fire you..." Jisoo was seething with anger as he and Seungcheol stared each other down. "Well you can't. And I'm not going anywhere." Seungcheol stared Jisoo down. "My feelings for him are real. And I can assure you they aren't going to get in the way of me doing my job. So can we please just try to get along?"

 

Seungcheol bent down and picked up the kitten clawing at his jeans and scratched him behind the ear. "He's been like a different person since you came along." Jisoo frowned and suddenly Seungcheol started to laugh. "So? Maybe that's a good thing. He's finally working out who he really is. As an artist and as a man. It's time for Jeonghan to grow up Jisoo. Can't you see that? And we need to get along because he still needs you too."

 

Seungcheol's honestly and earnestness shone through his handsome face and Jisoo's petulance wavered. "Truce?" Seungcheol held his hand out and Jisoo took a deep breath. "Truce," he conceded as he shook Seungcheol's hand firmly.


	31. Chapter 31

 

Jeonghan was on edge and Seungcheol could tell. The nervous energy radiating out of the man was palpable as he found more and more excuses to hang around the recording studio and Jihoon grew increasingly frustrated with him. “We’ve been over it a hundred times Jeonghan. It’s perfect. Let’s get out of here.”

 

They’d met with the head of marketing and set a schedule starting with releasing the teaser photos tomorrow. Jeonghan also planned to release the video of his self choreographed dance but the bosses didn’t need to know that. They weren’t going to stop him from growing up his image.

 

His new public persona might be confident and sexy but here in private he was just inexperienced and quirky Jeonghan and he was scared of not living up to what he wanted to be for Seuncheol. He wanted to be alone with him but his insecurities were driving him crazy.

 

 

“Dinner!” Jeonghan announced loudly to the others waiting to leave. “Let’s have dinner!” Jihoon eyed him curiously and looked over at Seungcheol’s worried expression and then back to Jeonghan pretending to pack and repack things into his backpack. “Okay,” he said slowly, “we can all go out for dinner…” he grabbed his things and followed the others out of the building and down the hidden stairwell inside the storage room.

 

“I don’t like this.” Jeonghan scooted a little closer to Seungcheol but didn’t cling to his hand. “It’s dark and scary.” “I’m getting lighting installed,” Seungcheol answered but couldn’t turn around. “It’s much safer than taking you out through the lobby.” When they made their way down the narrow staircase and out the door into the carpark Jeonghan was obviously upset. However, to Seungcheol’s surprise, he clung tightly to Jisoo as they walked over to the Manager’s car to head to their favourite restaurant.

 

Jeonghan didn’t sit next to Seungcheol in the car like he usually would. Instead, he stared silently out the window the whole ride, and when they arrived at the restaurant Seungcheol got out the vehicle first. He quickly made his way to the other side to help Jeonghan out but to his surprise and irritation the other man was already standing beside the car. “You’re supposed to wait for me to let you out.” Seungcheol couldn’t hide his irritation at Jeonghan’s blatant ignorance of the rules but all he got in return was a teary-eyed stare and a trembling bottom lip. “Let’s just go inside,” he sighed heavily and put his hand on the small of Jeonghan’s back and felt the other stiffen awkwardly immediately.

 

To his relief dinner with Jihoon was a much more tame affair than dinner with Soonyoung and they mostly ate engaged in a quiet conversation. Jeonghan was unusually subdued and heavy handed with the wine as he stared down at his plate and the other three stared at him curiously. Finally, Jihoon had enough and between the main and dessert, he got up and dragged Jeonghan to the bathroom.

 

“What is wrong with you? How can your mood swing so quickly from elated to miserable in like an hour? People complain about my bad moods but at least I’m consistent.” Jihoon stared at Jeonghan until finally he cracked and a single tear rolled down his cheek. “I’m scared. I asked Cheollie to stay with me tonight, I really want him with me, Jihoonie I think I love him.” Jihoon opened his mouth but before the words could come out he was cut off. “But I’m scared he’ll want to, you know, do stuff and I’ve never done stuff, I’ve never done any of the stuff and I want to do it, I mean maybe not all the stuff but at least some stuff, but I’m scared. That he’ll expect it. If he comes and stays with me tonight then he’ll expect all the stuff and, I don’t know…..” Jihoon started to laugh and Jeonghan pushed him in the chest. “Don’t laugh at me,’ he said angrily but it just made Jihoon worse.

 

“Jeonghan you’re so clueless.” Jihoon chuckled loudly as he watched Jeonghan try to clean his tears up with some paper towel. “He’s so whipped for your innocent ass. You could set up a whole teddy bears picnic when you get home and he’ll just grab a teacup.” The mental picture of Seungcheol seated on his living room floor cuddling a teddy and drinking tea triggered something inside Jeonghan’s alcohol soaked brain and he began to laugh too. It started out as a giggle but soon turned hysterical and he doubled over as he laughed and gasped for air.

 

“He’s not going to push you into anything you don’t want to do and he’s definitely not expecting anything other than your usual weird self.” Jihoon smirked at Jeonghan as he walked over to the door. “Just act normally or you’ll be sleeping alone tonight for sure. Just let things with Seungcheol happen naturally Jeonghan. And stop being so scared of everything or life will pass you by.”

 

 

 

 

 

The two men came back from the bathroom to find two plates of ice cream slowly melting in front of their empty seats. Jeonghan picked up his wine glass and downed the rest in one mouthful before loudly announcing that dinner was over and it was time to go. Jisoo put his spoon down but Seungcheol quickly scraped his around the bowl and stuffed the last of his chocolate dessert into his mouth. While Jeonghan liked to drink his feelings from the bottom of a wine glass Seungcheol had always preferred to his in chocolate form.

 

To his immense relief as they approached the doors of the restaurant Seungcheol felt a cold hand slip inside his. He looked to the side and saw Jeonghan smiling sheepishly at him and he squeezed his hand tighter. “Wait,” he said softly before going ahead. He opened the front doors of the restaurant and looked around quickly. There were a few fans standing back from the doors with cameras and Jisoo’s car was waiting with the valet. Seungcheol opened the doors and held his hand out signalling safety and Jeonghan took it and walked out.

 

Cameras flashed and the fans squealed loudly at the sight of Jeonghan clinging to his handsome bodyguard’s hand. His hair was still covered by the obligatory beanie but that wouldn’t be necessary after the photos were released tomorrow. He clutched Seungcheol’s warm hand tightly until the car door was opened for him and he was ushered inside. This time when the doors closed behind them he tossed the beanie onto the floor before clambering across to the middle seat. He clicked his seatbelt before snuggling into Seungcheol’s chest and letting out a small sigh of content at the sound of the other’s heart beating rhythmically in his ear.

 

Jihoon said he still had work to do so Jisoo drove in the direction of the company building. As streetlights flashed outside and the big car rolled along the smooth city road Jeonghan pushed his body closer into the warm embrace of his bodyguard. It was soothing and comforting and he just wanted to close his eyes and stay like this forever. When he felt the gentle sensation of Seungcheol’s fingers running softly through his hair he rolled his eyes at himself and how stupid he’d been acting.

 

Jeonghan’s first ever moment of self-awareness was a revelation as he considered how ridiculous his behaviour was in contrast with what he knew about the man who held him in his arms. He knew Seungcheol was gentle, kind and caring, and anything but pushy. He also knew Seungcheol was just as scared as he was. He could feel it in the slight tremble of the hand running through his hair, he could hear it in the rhythm of the heartbeat a little too fast next to his ear, he could see it when he looked up to be met with dark eyes full of sincerity and warmth.

 

Suddenly Jeonghan didn’t feel scared anymore. He felt strong and brave and most of all he felt wanted. “Drop us off at my place,” Jeonghan murmured to Jisoo in the drivers seat, “I want to go home,”

 

 

 


	32. Chapter 32

 

Jeonghan had sobered a little during the car ride. He pretended he hadn’t and clung to Seungcheol as they made their way up to the top floor of the building. He clutched tightly to the bodyguard’s black tshirt and buried his face in Seungcheol’s broad shoulder and wished that he was shorter than the other man. It would be nice to tuck himself under Seungcheol’s arm and snuggle against his chest.

 

When the elevator doors opened Jeonghan couldn’t look up. He stared at the ground as Seungcheol swiped his card and let them into the apartment. When the door closed behind them Jeonghan slipped away from Seungcheol’s grasp and ran looking for Chan Chan. Seungcheol followed him inside, quickly finding him on the couch, he was curled around the sleeping kitten with his eyes closed.

 

Seungcheol sighed. He could read Jeonghan like an open book. He knew why he had been acting so sketchy all night and he remembered Wonwoo’s advice as he sat by Jeonghan’s feet on the couch. “Jeonghan. Sit up and look at me please,” he said softly and for a moment he thought Jeonghan was going to continue to play dead. But slowly the white haired man sat and Seungcheol could almost feel him summoning every ounce of bravery he had.

 

Those eyes, as dark as shadows at midnight, blazed into Seungcheol like fire. Through them he could feel everything the other man wanted him to know. He could feel his nervousness and self conscious agitation. He could also feel his desire, his desperation, and most of all his neediness.

 

Jeonghan just wanted to be loved. And love was all Seungcheol had to freely give him. But he was going to have to be the one to take charge. Seungcheol was going to have to lead him. And he knew if he did then Jeonghan would willingly follow.

 

He didn’t need any more words. He just reached out and put his hands into the white blond hair that dazzled his senses and as he fingered the strands a little roughly the rich scent of coconut and peaches filled the air around them. He watched Jeonghan close his eyes and hum softly at the sensation and Seungcheol knew he could make it right. He just had to be brave.

 

He kissed him slowly and gently until Jeonghan parted his lips. When their tongues met and Seungcheol tasted the wine on Jeonghan’s breath mixed with his own chocolate flavour he let a soft moan escape. He couldn’t help it. Jeonghan was so beautiful, and so sensual, he’d never felt so alive as he did when Jeonghan’s body was pressed against his.

 

He broke their kiss to let soft kisses trail down the side of Jeonghan’s neck. He tugged at the neckline of his shirt and kissed over the mark he’d left earlier in the day before licking at it delicately. He opened his eyes to see Jeonghan’s closed in bliss. The pleasure on the other man’s face was visible and permeated the air around them. Jeonghan wanted this as much as Seungcheol did. He just needed Seungcheol to take charge.

 

“I-I’d like to shower first....” Seungcheol stammered tentatively as Jeonghan’s eyes widened. He nodded and jumped up off the couch. “Yeah, me too, shower....” he looked around nervously and backed towards his bedroom and Seungcheol had to chuckle. “I’ll go into the other bathroom,” he said with a smile. As much as he liked the idea of a hot steamy shower with a soapy Jeonghan in his arms they definitely weren’t there yet. He hoped they would be soon.

 

 

As he stood in the shower of the ‘spare’ room he almost considered his he suddenly panicked. Why hadn’t he prepared himself? He hadn’t done any research, he had none of the essential items he would probably need, he hadn’t thought far enough ahead. Seungcheol cursed himself as he lathered his body with shower gel. His stomach churned with nerves and he took deep breaths to keep calm. He didn’t want to fuck this up. Maybe Jeonghan would sober up in the shower and change his mind.

 

He dried his body and dressed in clothes from the closet. Knowing he never wore pyjamas, Jeonghan hadn’t bought him any, and so Seungcheol chose a tight white tshirt with a v neck and a pair of soft black boxer shorts. He wandered out with damp hair but Jeonghan wasn’t in the kitchen or the living area.

 

“Jeonghan?” Seungcheol called softly as he pushed at the door to the main bedroom. When the door swung open his breath caught in his chest. Jeonghan was freshly showered and the tropical scent of his favourite shampoo and shower gel hung in the slightly steamy air. He was lying in his bed, swathed in just the soft pink of an Egyptian cotton sheet, his eyes bright and expectant as he waited for Seungcheol to join him. And Seungcheol was pretty sure he was naked.

 

His nervousness went out the window as excitement pooled in the pit of his stomach.

 

 

“What’s it like to want someone so bad that you just can’t wait to get your hands all over them? And to feel wanted, like they’re eating you alive with just a look, like you’re the hottest thing they’ve ever seen?”

 

 

Seungcheol was ready to answer all Jeonghan’s questions.

 

 

Jeonghan bit his bottom lip as he watched Seungcheol walk towards him. The sheet covering his naked skin didn’t offer him enough protection to hide his erection and he rolled a little and tried to cover it up by bunching the sheet. The look in Seungcheol’s eyes was one of pure hunger and arousal and, unlike hours ago, Jeonghan didn’t feel scared any more. He felt sexy and wanted, he felt grown up, he felt like a man with something to offer. He sat up a little and let the sheet fall from his chest and as soon as his nipples met the cool night air Seungcheol was on him.

 

He laid back and let Seungcheol take control. Their kiss, soft and sensual, seemed to go on forever but when they broke for air it wasn’t enough. Seungcheol sucked gently down the side of Jeonghan’s neck being careful not to mark his flawless skin but it still wasn’t enough. When Seungcheol’s cherry hued lips licked and lapped at his nipple Jeonghan felt a sound come out of his throat he’d never heard before. He arched his back and groaned loudly and yet it still wasn’t enough.

 

He finally understood what it felt like. To want someone so much that you just couldn’t wait to get your hands all over them. He wanted Seungcheol so much that just kissing and touching wasn’t satiating his appetite at all.

 

His instinct took over and he pulled the sheet down exposing his nakedness completely. His hands clutched at Seungcheol’s back and hips, clawing at the luxurious fabric of his clothing, pulling and tearing until Seungcheol got the hint.

 

Seungcheol sat back on his heels and tossed his shirt aside. The sight of Jeonghan laid out beneath him, naked and flawless, and so wanton with his rumpled hair and swollen lips, was almost too much. He let his hands run down Jeonghan’s thighs, white as milkglass and just as flawless, and his lips soon followed. He tasted a mouthful of the translucent skin and admired the way it flushed pink where his mouth had touched it.

 

“You’re so beautiful Jeonghan. You’re perfect,”Seungcheol’s first time with Jeonghan’s body was a revelation. He was so hard, so aroused, he was almost afraid to be touched. He knew he was way too close. Especially when he looked down at Jeonghan’s innocent face, his dark doe eyes blinking up at him, Seungcheol could almost feel how much the other man wanted this.

 

“Does it hurt?” Jeonghan whispered as his delicate fingers trailed the edges of Seungcheol’s scar blazing red and angry across his heart. “It did,” Seungcheol said slowly as he looked down at the man underneath him, “but not any more...”

 

Seungcheol’s lips resumed their work on Jeonghan’s neck, his hands wandering as he found his confidence, his hips beginning to grind soft cotton against Jeonghan’s naked body. He felt so different underneath him, his body bony and hard, but his skin soft and warm. Seungcheol had never been so enamoured with anyone. His body thrust hard making Jeonghan squirm and gasp underneath him and he quickly sat back on his heels. As he pulled the boxer shorts down from his hips Jeonghan grabbed him and flipped their positions surprising the bodyguard.

 

Seungcheol had intended to gently lead Jeonghan into a night of gentle exploration. Instead he swiftly felt himself captured under a man with years of repressed needs. Jeonghan’s mouth was ravenous, licking and biting, sucking at any available skin, his hands tracing the outlines of Seungcheol’s muscles. Seungcheol sat up a little and watched Jeonghan’s dark eyes flutter up at his from under thick sable lashes as his mouth trailed across his abs and moved lower.

 

“I’ve always wanted to try this...” Jeonghan said as his mouth captured the hard heat of Seungcheol’s erection. His inexperience didn’t matter. As he licked and sucked tentatively at the head of Seungcheol’s cock, his teeth accidentally scraping the sides, Seuncheol felt like he was going to explode. He ran his fingers through Jeonghan’s white blond hair and moaned as he watched it bob up and down on his cock. When Jeonghan looked up at him, his innocent eyes blinking widely as he sucked Seungcheol’s cock, it was too much. Seungcheol felt the precum leaking dangerously and his breath becoming ragged. He squirmed out of Jeonghan’s reach as he pulled the singer into his arms before it was too late.

 

“Cheollie is this going to hurt?” Jeonghan murmured as Seungcheol pulled him even closer. “I, um...” Seungcheol reached down and grabbed Jeonghan’s erection in his big hand. “I don’t think....” his words were lost when he felt Jeonghan grab him too and he thrust against Jeonghan’s pretty fingers. “Can’t we just do this...” Seungcheol gasped a little as Jeonghan began to jerk him harder and he reciprocated the action. He felt Jeonghan relax in his arms, the beautiful blond haired man pressing his naked skin against the bodyguard, the room filled with soft murmurs and heavy breaths of quiet pleasure.

 

Seungcheol thrust harder against Jeonghan’s hand as he worked the other man’s erection. He thumbed the slit of Jeonghan’s cock and he could tell by the leak that he was close. Jeonghan began to moan and writhe, his hips bucked wildly against Seungcheol’s hand, and he came loudly as his seed spilled out all over Seungcheol’s hand. It was so hot, Seungcheol had never seen anything more erotic, and it was enough to make him come undone.

 

“Hannie...” Seungcheol gasped as he drove his hips down against Jeonghan’s hand and came. He came harder than he ever had before, harder than he ever imagined he could from just a hand job, and he shivered and shuddered as he emptied his cum all over Jeonghan’s hand. As his movements slowed and his brain cleared from the orgasm induced fog he felt warm all over.

 

He leaned down and grabbed a towel from the floor and wiped his hand clean. He handed it to Jeonghan who wiped as well and smiled shyly. “Thank you,” Jeonghan said, his cheeks flushed pink, his smile bashful but obviously joyous. “You aren’t disappointed?” Seungcheol, suddenly overcome with inadequacy, felt panic rising in his chest. He’d wanted Jeonghan to know how sexy he was, how much he wanted him, and all he’d given him was a shaky hand job like a nervous teenager.

 

“Disappointed?” Jeonghan frowned as he chewed his bottom lip. He showed no sign of self consciousness as he reclined naked on the pastel pink sheets. “Why would I be disappointed?” He reached out with open arms and when Seungcheol fell into them Jeonghan began to giggle. He relished the feeling of being the one to give the reassurance, to smooth Seungcheol’s dark hair back from his forehead, to peck gentle little kisses against his head.

 

“It was everything I wanted for my first time Cheollie. It was perfect,” Jeonghan said as he pulled Seungcheol closer against his chest. Seungcheol turned and leaned up to make their lips meet and as their tongues melted into each other Seungcheol smiled into the kiss. Jeonghan was right. It was perfect.

 


	33. Chapter 33

 

 

The incessant buzzing just wouldn’t stop. Seungcheol squinted his eyes and blinked them fiercely before they fluttered open wide and he remembered where he was. He was snuggled under the weight of a luxuriously heavy quilt, surrounded by expensive pastel sheets, and in his arms was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen. The sleeping face of an angel. Jeonghan’s dark lashes rested on his cheeks like delicate dark fans and his lips were parted as he drew slow breaths in and out. He was so sweet when he was asleep.

 

Seungcheol couldn’t resist the smile that played across his lips when he remembered the night before. He pulled the beautiful man closer and ran a hand through his white blond hair making Jeonghan smirk in his sleep. He loved the feeling without even realising it.

 

“Hannie….” Seungcheol crooned softly as his fingers ran through the soft pink-tinted waves, “Hannie, your phone…” the buzzing continued until Jeonghan sat up in the bed and reached for it. Seungcheol expected him to answer it but he just hit the button and tossed it aside before laying back down. “It’s just Jisoo,’ he murmured as he drew his body close again but Seungcheol sat up and handed him the phone again. “It’s probably important. Your teaser photos were released at midnight. Remember?”

 

Seungcheol laughed loudly as Jeonghan shook his head, messy blond waves shaking, the heady scent of peach and ginseng surrounding them. “I don’t remember anything but this,” Jeonghan giggled as he reached down and grabbed Seungcheol’s limp cock in his delicate fingers. Seungcheol tried to squirm away in protest as the phone buzzed again in the background but Jeonghan wasn’t having it. “Can’t we just ignore him and do this all day?” Jeonghan murmured as he began to stroke Seungcheol hard. “I just want the world outside to disappear.”

 

 

Seungcheol closed his eyes and gave in. He arched his back a little as Jeonghan began to stroke him faster and just as he felt arousal pooling in his stomach the moment was shattered by a sudden banging on the bedroom door.

 

“Jeonghan, are you okay? Why won’t you answer your phone?”

 

It was Jisoo.

 

“Shit,” Jeonghan groaned as he got up and began to search for some clothes. “I might have to take his key away.” He tossed a pair of briefs on and threw the bedroom door open before Seungcheol could react. “WHAT?” he snapped and Jisoo peeked around the slender figure to see Seungcheol frantically trying to cover his nakedness with the sheet. “I, ah, a-aah…” Jisoo stammered in embarrassment as his face flushed bright red. “Your photos came out last night at midnight.” “I know,” Jeonghan said. “I thought you would have text me or called, you know, to say if you liked them…” Jisoo had moved away from the door but Jeonghan hadn’t followed him. He stayed firmly planted in the doorway, his hands on the doorframe, ready to close the door again.

 

“I was busy,” Jeonghan smirked as Jisoo flushed even redder, which he hadn’t thought possible. “I honestly haven’t even looked at them. They’ll be fine.” He stepped back in the room and closed the door leaving the hot-faced Manager standing outside speechless.

 

“Jeonghan,” Seungcheol said as Jeonghan jumped back onto the bed, “Did you just shut the door in Jisoo’s face?” “Yep,” Jeonghan giggled as he slipped back under the sheet. “Didn’t want him to see your junk.” His hands wandered again as his eyes sparkled with mischief. “This is all just for me right?”

 

Seungcheol sighed heavily as he closed his eyes and tried not to give in. “Did Jisoo come here for a reason? Do you have a schedule?” “No,” Jeonghan murmured gently against Seungcheol’s soft skin. “Not until 2pm and it’s still early… its only 7:30am…” Seungcheol was just about to protest that they should get up when Jeonghan slid his body down and began to stroke Seungcheol’s thighs with his thumbs. He poked his tongue out tentatively and began to lick clumsily at Seungcheol’s erection before looking up at him innocently in that way that turned Seungcheol to water.

 

 

“He should respect my privacy,” Jeonghan said and Seungcheol couldn’t argue with that.

 

 

 

 

Two hours later Jeonghan emerged freshly showered from his enclave and ready to face the world. Seungcheol was dressed in his standard black outfit, heavy Magnum boots, a thick wide belt around the slim waist of his jeans. Jisoo was still waiting, his laptop open on the kitchen bench, a dirty coffee cup next to the computer. “He deserves some privacy,” Seungcheol said when he saw Jisoo look up. “You could be doing that somewhere other than his kitchen bench.” Their truce had quickly turned back into an uneasy stalemate with Jisoo’s discovery of Seungcheol in Jeonghan’s bedroom but the bodyguard wasn’t bothered one bit. This was the new normal and Jisoo would just have to get used to it.

 

Jeonghan walked in with an arm full of kitten and handed the warm fuzzy bundle over to Seungcheol so he could make coffee. “Chan Chan wants his Daddy,” he cooed softly making Seungcheol blush and Jisoo roll his eyes. Jeonghan quickly fired up the coffee machine and poured two tall lattes into tall mugs. He handed one to Seungcheol who put the kitten down so he could drink it and the three men stood in silence.

 

“So? The photos?” Jeonghan asked and Jisoo pulled up the website. The photos were stunning and had been well received, being posted and shared on all the major and minor news sites and gossip forums, and trending on twitter instantly. “They look great!” Seungcheol glowed with pride. Jeonghan really looked stunning in them and he glowed with a confidence he’d never seen in real life. He really was born for a life in front of the camera. “They’d be better if the whole country wasn’t talking about your nipples this morning,” Jisoo retorted and Jeonghan just shrugged.

 

“So what’s the schedule for today? Seungcheol asked and Jeonghan shrugged again. “Got a tv appearance later. What else?” “The company wants you as visible as possible over the next few days. Paparazzi shots, fansite photos, we need buzz. We need to stay on top of this Boo Seungkwan thing and keep your comeback on everyone’s minds.”

 

“So let’s go out!” Jeonghan said as he turned to Seungcheol still sipping his coffee. “Let me take you on a lunch date.” He smiled at Seungcheol’s reaction and turned quickly to Jisoo. “You aren’t invited. You can meet me at the studio later.”


	34. Chapter 34

 

 

“How mad are you?”

 

Kim Mingyu, suited to perfection, coiffed for business, paced the floor of his office. He had a thick diary in one hand and an iPad in the other and he was prepared to use either to defend himself from his client.

 

“Wild. How dare he?” Boo Seungkwan’s hands shook as he gripped the phone in his clutches. The photos of Yoon Jeonghan were stunning. He looked incredibly sexy, his new white blond hair the talk on everyone’s lips, he was at the top of every gossip page and every news story. He was even trending on twitter. Any buzz from Seungkwan’s own teaser photos had been swiftly eaten up by this revelation in the industry. Who would have known the ‘nation’s angel’ could change his image overnight and turn out so hot?

 

“I’ve been asking for a sexy concept for this comeback and you,” he gestured wildly at his tall manager making the big man flinch, “you and this shit company tell me no. You say it can’t work, it won’t sell, it won’t suit me.” The phone landed on the desk with a crash but didn’t crack. “No one knew it would suit this bitch so much but here he is anyway, all ‘oooh look at my nips’ and ‘fuck my hair who cares’ and he looks amazing.”

 

“Look, Boo…” Mingyu had to sooth the beast before a radio interview in an hour. “It’s not your time yet. He’s been around for years and you’re still a rookie. You need more time to grow into your image.” It didn’t work. Seungkwan wasn’t satiated at all. He grabbed the cute pink beret off the table and unceremoniously plonked it on top of his honey brown locks. “Are you saying I’m not sexy?” he scowled at his manager fiercely from under the little hat and Mingyu couldn’t help it. He began to chuckle and soon was overtaken with loud laughter as tears dripped from his eyes. He watched Seungkwan snatch the hat off his head and throw it to the ground and that just made him laugh harder. “Sorry Boo,” he managed to gasp through his mirth. “You just looked so cute in that little hat and when you get mad you’re even cuter…”

 

He stopped laughing and leaned down to pick the hat up and put it back on Seungkwan’s head. “Give it another twelve months. Have patience. You won’t have to stick with this forever but you need more time to establish yourself.” Mingyu thought hard before finding the right words to placate his diva client. “Jeonghan is old, remember…” a slow smile crept across Seungkwan’s face and Mingyu knew he had him. “He has to find new tricks. He’s been out for so long with the same old concept it’s not fresh anymore and he’s probably getting desperate.” It was working. The brightness returned to his cheeks as he wandered over to a mirror on the wall and reapplied his cherry lip gloss, smacking them together loudly, before turning back to Mingyu happily. “I’m still fresh. Aren’t I?” Mingyu grinned widely. “Yes Boo. That’s what I’m trying to tell you. You’re still fresh and youthful. You don’t need to show your nipples to hit the top of the charts. Leave that cheap shit for this old man.”

 

Seungkwan fixed the scarf tied jauntily around his neck and straightened the fuzzy pink sweater vest he wore over his neat white shirt. Mingyu was right. He didn’t need cheap slutty tricks to win over new fans and stay relevant. He was Boo Seungkwan, the ‘nation’s sweetheart’ and he was about to go out into the world and make everyone love him all over again.

 

They walked out of the company building to the excited screams of the fansites gathered to take photos. Seungkwan stopped and smiled sweetly, made an assortment of the obligatory hand hearts, before tossing a wave to the excited crowd. After a year he’d gathered quite a number of regular fansites, a few hardcore ones, but no sasengs. That he knew of anyway. His eyes cast over the crowd as he searched for his biggest and most popular fansite. When he saw the thick mop of light brown curls he knew he’d found him. Seungkwan’s biggest fansite was also his biggest fanboy and the being the only man in the crowd was always a giveaway. He seemed about the same age as Seungkwan, foreign looking, exceptionally handsome but always dressed like a homeless person in beanies and flannels and sometimes even wearing a bright tie dyed t-shirt. It made him easy to spot.

 

When their eyes met Seungkwan smiled brightly and blew the guy a kiss and tossed a few more finger hearts before he let Mingyu usher him away into the waiting vehicle. “You really give him the most,” Mingyu smirked as the driver pulled away from the kerb scattering the remaining crowd. “He’s cute. Plus he works hard, his fancams are the most popular on YouTube, he’s almost better at promoting me than you are!” Seungkwan laughed as he took the beret off his hair and looked around. Mingyu quickly pulled mirror out of his bag and handed it to Seungkwan with a little brush and a tube of cherry lip gloss.

 

He watched as the diva touched up his appearance and after a comfortable silence they arrived at the radio station for the show. When they got out Seungkwan’s fansite was already there waiting to take more pictures making Mingyu silently wonder if the boy had some sort of futuristic teleportation device. Seungkwan smiled and waved again to the crowd and they walked inside for the radio show.

 

 

The boy opened his backpack and safety stashed his best camera inside. He’d already connected it to his laptop and transferred the photos on the spot just in case. If anything happened to his camera he’d lose them and the photos of Seungkwan in the little pink fuzzy beret were stunning. He couldn’t wait to get home and edit them and post them onto the internet for everyone to see. He didn’t mind sharing his pictures. The sales of his cheering kits and ad revenue from his YouTube channel barely made him more than pocket money but he still got money from his parents so it didn’t matter. What he didn’t have to share was his love for Seungkwan which he was sure the other felt as well. He could almost feel the sexual tension between them as he smiled and waved and Seungkwan waved back and tossed finger hearts at him. He’d even blown him a kiss and if that wasn’t flirting then what was it? Seungkwan was definitely into him. He could tell. He swung his leg over onto his scooter, put his helmet on, and sped off way too fast down the highway towards his apartment.

 

Once inside he went straight to work. He transferred all the photos and edited a few to post straight away. There was a really cute one where Seungkwan was staring straight down the barrel of the camera and blowing him the kiss. This one wasn’t for the public, this was going into his private collection, and he refrained from editing it as he copied it over into his own private folder. He wanted to remember the moment as real as possible.

 

Once he was done he felt tired. He lay on his bed and scrolled though his news feed. All his social media was Yoon Jeonghan and it made his skin crawl. He couldn’t believe the other idol would be so cheap, cutting off his famous hair and showing too much of his body, all in a vain attempt to get on top. Showing off with his new bodyguard and his stupid cat. How embarrassing, dragging that kitten everywhere, clinging on to his staff like some sort of frail doll. Hansol looked up at the enormous poster of Seungkwan hanging over his bed and blew a kiss to the smiling man in the picture.

 

He would do whatever he had to do to make sure Seungkwan was on top. Whatever he had to do. He would do anything for his love.


	35. Chapter 35

 

 

“Where are we going?” Jeonghan said as they climbed into Seungcheol’s tiny black hatchback. “I don’t know, this was your idea!” Seungcheol laughed loudly as he pulled out of the carpark. “Well, we need publicity…” Jeonghan shuddered. “I guess our first date is going to be the company coffee shop.” “Not necessarily…” he said as he drove. Seungcheol had a better idea. The perfect idea actually.

 

Jeonghan stared out the window of the untidy little car as it sped along the highway. The wind was in his hair and he felt so free without the obligatory beanie or bucket hat. He felt like he was finally finding out who he really was. He looked over at Seungcheol driving, eyes on the road, but with a small smile on his lips and he smiled too.

 

“You really should be nicer to Jisoo,” Seungcheol said as he turned off the main road. “He really should stay out of my private life,” Jeonghan rebutted and Seungcheol shook his head. “It’s too late for that. You’ve already made him a part of it, for what it’s worth, and whether in hindsight that’s a good or bad thing it’s done now.” As the traffic lessened, Seungcheol looked over at Jeonghan’s thoughtful expression. “You’re right. I’ve already let him in. But he needs some boundaries and my bedroom is definitely one of them.” Seungcheol wasn’t going to argue with that.

 

His eyes shone with excitement and wonder as they pulled up at a run down looking park. “What is this place?” Jeonghan asked and Seungcheol grinned widely with his own barely contained excitement. “A petting zoo!”

 

He walked around and took Jeonghan’s hand to help him from the car. It seemed unnecessary but it was already a habit. It was mid-morning on a weekday and the place was almost deserted except for a few school buses in the carpark. “Jisoo said publicity..” Jeonghan said, a little lost, as they waked towards the entrance. “So? You really want our first real date to be a publicity stunt?” Seungcheol replied as he dragged Jeonghan by the hand. He paid for two tickets and they walked in and within a minute Jeonghan was screaming with delight.

 

The place was full of different pens where you could walk in and pet the animals. Little bags of food were available to buy and Jeonghan pleaded with Seungcheol but the bodyguard stood firm. “No, trust me, its better without the food.” He smiled and knew Jeonghan would figure it out soon enough. The first pen with the little animals, guinea pigs and rabbits, delighted the childlike man who dashed across the dirt after a particularly fluffy white rabbit with red eyes. “He’s so cute…” he squealed as the poor rabbit found itself caught up in an oppressive hug and Seungcheol laughed loudly in the sun. He knew this was the perfect place for Jeonghan to spend a morning.

 

“I want to feed them…” Jeonghan whined again but Seungcheol stood firm. “No baby, not a good idea,” he said and when he realised the endearment had slipped so easily from his lips he blush. “I’m not a baby,” Jeonghan pouted with his hands on his hips, “and I want to feed the goats.” “You look more like a baby than ever,” Seungcheol laughed again at the singer’s ridiculous display, “and trust me. Do you trust me?” he spoke softly as he moved a little closer and Jeonghan relented. “Yes. I trust you.”

 

They took no notice of the small gathered crowd watching them. Seungcheol took Jeonghan’s hand and led him into the big pen. Goats and sheep wandered around, there were even a few alpacas, and to Jeonghan’s delight a few deer. “Deer!” he breathed with glassy eyes, “Please take a photo of me with the deer!” Seungcheol obliged, snapping photos of the smiling man petting the beautiful creatures, a look of awe and wonder on his stunning face, the blinding sunlight only accenting his beautiful features. Seungcheol’s eyes flicked over to a group of schoolchildren and when Jeonghan saw them he began to laugh. They all had bags of the food and were being harassed by a group of goats who nudged them for food, jostling each other out the way, even biting at their clothes and school bags. “See?” Seungcheol smirked and Jeonghan nodded. Now he knew why Seungcheol said it was better without the food.

 

“Last pen,” Jeonghan said as he dragged Seungcheol by the hand to the largest one. They didn’t go inside, they just walked along the fence line and Jeonghan was excited to pet a donkey, then a pony. And then he saw the cows. “Oh my god!” he said as he ran towards them. “They’re like giant puppies!” he ran his hands all over the beautiful brown and white cow’s face. “He looks like you,” Jeonghan said to Seungcheol. “First of all it’s a girl,” “How do you know?” Jeonghan interrupted him and Seungcheol began to laugh. “Hannie, baby, all cows are girls.” He watched Jeonghan think carefully about it before the man hid his face. “Well now I feel dumb,” he giggled into his fingers and Seungcheol gently took them in his. “Second of all she looks like you. Pretty. That ugly guy looks like me!” he pointed to a lazy old camel chewing some hay in the corner and Jeonghan dissolved into a fit of giggles. “You’re right! Stand here and take a selfie with him!”

 

They took their fill of photos with the animals before wandering slowly back to the front of the zoo. Schoolchildren weaved around them, running in their excitement, yelling and falling over and pushing each other. They picked their way thought the short crowd before walking into the little gift shop and café at the front. “You want something?” Seungcheol said as they checked out the generic souvenirs and Jeonghan picked up a stuffed cow. His big eyes nodded as he held it to his chest and Seungcheol took it from him and walked to the counter.

 

“You’re Yoon Jeonghan!” the woman said behind the counter and Jeonghan nodded a little shyly. He was confident on stage and in the studio but out in public not so much. “Wow,” she said as she rang up the cow and Seungcheol got his wallet out. “A real celebrity here in our tiny little zoo!” Jeonghan looked over at Seungcheol before approaching a little closer. “Would you like to take a photo of me here?” he asked and her eyes lit up. “Definitely! All our animals are rescues, and we rely on donations to stay open, we could really use the publicity.” Seungcheol’s eyes watched Jeonghan carefully for his reaction but he seemed happy to oblige. He stood in front of the counter with the woman and Seungcheol took the photo for her before handing the phone back.

 

“We had a great time,” Jeonghan said as they walked towards the door. Seungcheol watched him pull his wallet out and grab a fistful of cash and stuff it into the donation box as they left. “I wish I had more,” he whispered as Seungcheol watched him stuff about six hundred dollars’ worth of notes in the slot.

 

Seungcheol bought them ice creams on sticks from the vending machine outside and they leaned on his car in the midday sun as they ate them in silence. “Thank you,” Jeonghan said as he turned his head towards the bodyguard, unshed tears suddenly shining behind thick lashes, but with a gentle smile on his face. “What for?” Seungcheol asked and Jeonghan unselfconsciously folded himself into Seungcheol’s arms. “For taking me out on the best date ever. My first date actually, I’ve never been on one before, and this was even better than I ever imagined.” He dropped his melting ice cream on the ground as he snuggled closer and Seungcheol held him tighter. “Thank you for treating me like a normal person. And for knowing how to make me have so much fun.”

 

Seungcheol finished his ice cream before untangling the man from his arms. “You’re welcome,” he said, feeling overwhelmingly sad, but unsure exactly why. “It’s what you deserve!” And for the first time since he was a child Jeonghan felt like someone knew him. Not the singer, the idol, the famous face. The person inside.


	36. Chapter 36

 

Seungcheol came crashing back down to reality. He’d enjoyed the morning so much that he began to forget himself and the world around them. He almost forgot that his new love was one of the most famous people in the country and he was in constant danger. He almost forgot the heavy responsibility that sat on his shoulders. He almost forgot the fact that he himself was a target without a safe home to go to. But how wonderful it was to forget for those few hours and just pretend they were two normal people out on a slightly eccentric first date.

 

The reality struck him when he returned Jeonghan to his apartment building and his car was instantly recognised. The small crowd of media gathered flashed their blinding cameras in their faces as Seungcheol drove slowly through the reluctantly parting crowd and into the underground carpark. For a brief moment, he thought they were going to be followed but to his relief no one from the crowd entered the carpark.

 

“That was stressful!” Seungcheol said as he parked the car but Jeonghan’s face was lit from within. The adrenaline of the situation combined with the thrill of his attractive bodyguard handling it so well had excited him almost as much as the petting zoo. “What would I do without you?” he breathed as he pressed Seungcheol against the car and began to kiss down his neck making the bodyguard shiver with goosebumps. “Jerk off alone?” Seungcheol murmured and Jeonghan met his lips with a kiss tainted with giggles.

 

 

By the time they made it up to Jeonghan’s apartment, they found Jisoo almost hysterical. “Where were you? I assumed you would go to the coffee shop or somewhere else…” he called out and when Jeonghan found him in his bedroom going through his huge walk in wardrobe he immediately saw red. “Jisoo get the fuck out of my room!” He marched in past Seungcheol and grabbed Jisoo by the arm who spun around in surprise. “Jeonghan, we need to leave soon, I’m choosing something for you to wear…” He looked more hurt than angry but Jeonghan was already wound up.

 

“No, you’re invading my privacy and trying to control me. This is my room and it’s private and I can choose my own clothes thank you very much.” Jeonghan chose this moment to turn sweetly to the bodyguard standing awkwardly in the doorway. “Cheollie what should I wear?” he fluttered his lashes and the other Jeonghan, the childish and manipulative one, was back and Seungcheol wasn’t falling for it. He’d seen the real Jeonghan now and he needed to focus more on getting his own way in the right way. “Don’t ask me. I’m staying out of it,” he said as he quickly turned on his heel and walked off to find the kitten. “Talk it out like adults please.”

 

Jisoo stood in the middle of Jeonghan’s bedroom. He had a handful of shirts clutched tightly in his palm and a few pairs of jeans under his arm. He looked around the room at the rumpled bed, the bedsheets dirty and messy, the discarded clothing and underwear on the floor. There were a few tissues balled up on the bedside cupboard and the room had an odd smell lingering in the air. Jisoo looked at all the evidence scattered of what had occurred the night before and he suddenly felt sick as he realised what Jeonghan was asking him for. He was asking him to stay out of his sex life, a part of him he wanted to keep for someone else, the only part of Jeonghan’s life that Jisoo wasn’t going to be able to push his way in to. He stood and stared, lost for words, lost in the reality of Jeonghan slipping through his fingers like sand.

 

 

Jeonghan melted at the crestfallen expression on his manager’s face. Jisoo was his best friend and he never would have survived the last five years without him. He’d used him as his manager and companion, personal assistant, confidant and counsellor, even as his own personal teddy bear when he’d needed physical comfort. And he realised he couldn’t just move forward with Seungcheol by replacing Jisoo. Seungcheol was right. He did need to be nicer to him. He walked over and took the clothing from Jisoo’s arms and tossed them onto the bed. He then took the silent man’s hand, led him from the bedroom, and closed the door behind them.

 

“I’m sorry,” he said as he wrapped his manager and best friend in a tight hug that was warm and sincere and, most of all, genuine. Jisoo closed his eyes as he inhaled his favourite scent, the rich spicy scent of ginseng mixed with the tropical notes of coconut and pineapple, and he knew he had to let go. Even just a little. He had to face facts and start releasing his tight grip on Jeonghan’s life. All he wanted was to protect him, to draw him closer into Jisoo’s bubble of safety, and he’d just introduced the one thing that threatened to drive them apart. It was all his own fault. But Seungcheol was here now and Jisoo couldn’t do a thing about it. All he could do was accept it and move on.

 

“I’m sorry too…” he said and he meant it in more ways than Jeonghan knew.

 

“Just so you know, my bedroom is off limits now, and I think you know why…” Jeonghan said and Jisoo nodded. He knew why and he also knew now that his presence wasn’t going to stop anything. “I don’t want to have to take your key away but I will if you don’t respect my privacy.” Jisoo nodded. He knew Jeonghan was right. “I also want you to stop choosing my clothes. I actually want to throw most of them away. I hate them, all those pink colours, and too many white button ups, Jisoo I want to start dressing and acting like a grown up man. If you want me to behave like one then I need to feel like one. All the time.”

 

This was what Jisoo was afraid of. He didn’t know if he wanted Jeonghan to start acting like a grown up man. But he wasn’t Jisoo’s to control anymore and he was out of ideas. It was time to move on before he made things worse and found himself pushed out completely.

 

“Please say something…” Jeonghan whispered as he hugged him again. “I’m scared Jisoo. I’m scared of how I feel and how fast things are changing for me and most of all I’m scared that I’m going to grow up and find myself and become who I truly am and that you won’t be there anymore.” He sniffled a little and finally Jisoo was shaken from his musings. “Don’t be scared Jeonghan. I’m not going anywhere. I’ll stay out of your bedroom and out of your personal life. Mostly…” he felt Jeonghan begin to giggle and he began to laugh too. “Because,” Jisoo said and his smile finally reached his eyes, “If he hurts you ill end him. Not personally of course but I know people…” Jeonghan laughed again, louder this time, and Jisoo joined in. Soon they were both hysterical over the idea of Jisoo knowing anyone even remotely dangerous enough to follow through with a threat.

 

“Truce?” Jeonghan asked tentatively as they broke their embrace. “Truce,” Jisoo said quietly and he meant it. “He’s good for me Jisoo, he really is, I’ve never felt this way before in my whole life….” It cut right through to Jisoo’s heart but he held it in and nodded. “I wasn’t kidding about knowing people,” Jisoo smiled again. “If he hurts you he’ll have to deal with all of us. Minghao’s pretty scary and I wouldn’t cross Jihoon either.”

 

 

Jisoo joined Seungcheol on the couch and the bodyguard eyed him carefuly. “I heard you guys,” he said as he snuggled the kitten on his chest. “I’m not going to hurt him.” “You say that now,” Jisoo responded with a barely concealed flash of fire in his eyes, “but we’ll see. It’s all fun and games now but he has a difficult lifestyle and just wait until things get really crazy. The first pretty girl that looks your way and you’ll be gone.” Jisoo sulked and Seuncheol just sighed heavily. “Look. I didn’t go into this lightly. I’m scared to fuck it up but I’m also serious about him and this. So just get used to me being around, okay?” Despite their words Seungcheol knew any ‘truce’ between him and Jisoo wasn’t a peace treaty. It was simply a cease fire, an uneasy break in the conflict, a cold war fought through subtle snatches of Jeonghan’s attention. Seungcheol was tired of it already, and he wasn’t one hundred percent sure that in the end, he would win.

 

“Think what you want. It doesn’t matter to me. All that matters to me is his happiness. I only care about what Jeonghan thinks and how he feels.”

 

Like he’d been summoned Jeonghan suddenly appeared in the room. He was wearing a pair of light jeans with rips  and a pair of bright pink converse sneakers. But when Seungcheol looked up he amost gasped aloud. “Do you mind if I borrow this?” Jeonghan asked so casually but it was too late anyway. He was already wearing it. The black tshirt from Seungcheol’s closet hung looser on his smaller frame. His shoulders were broad though and it looked almost scandalous how it hung loosely around his thin chest and tiny waist. He’d tucked in into the jeans at the front showing off an expensive looking thin black belt. His hair was casually rumpled and he wore no makeup. He was stunning.

 

“O-Of course you can wear it….” Seungcheol stammered out with a blank look on his face. Jeonghan had wiped all sense of consciousness and he was only brought back to reality by the sudden movement of Chan Chan who leaped from his lap to run to Jeoghan. “I like it,” Jeonghan said as he smoothed the shirt down and smiled at the two men sitting stunned on the couch. “I want to go shopping tomorrow. For more real clothes. I’m sick of looking like a toddler or some kind of ice cream parlour employee....”

 

Seungcheol jumped up and handed him the kitten when his grabby hands reached out for his baby. “Can we take him?” He asked and Seungcheol nodded and smiled. He wanted nothing more than to push him back into the bedroom and tear the scandalously sexy tshirt from his lover’s body but he knew he had to do the right thing and get him safely to the tv studio for his appearance.

 

As they gathered their things and headed to the door Jisoo couldn’t help but smirk a little. “Thought you said no more pink...” his eyes indicated the hot pink high tops on his feet and Jeonghan just laughed as he danced around a little. And Jisoo just had to smile back.

 

 

 


	37. Chapter 37

 

Jisoo watched on in silent horror as Jeonghan snatched the eyeliner from the makeup artist’s hand. “You’re not doing it right,” he seethed and proceeded to drag the heavy kohl around his lids. Minghao just chuckled to himself as he grabbed a few shirts from the rack. This variety show appearance was going to give Jisoo grey hairs and Minghao leaned over to assure him he hadn’t brought any see through garments with him today.

 

“This,” Jeonghan snatched up a black shirt with slits cut into the collarbone area. He proceeded to throw it over his head and undo the first four buttons before adjusting himself in front of the mirror. “A man knows what he wants…” Minghao said admiringly. “A man might be throwing his reputation away…” Jisoo was on edge. The initial reaction to Jeonghan’s new sexy image had been positive but the public reaction wouldn’t be properly gauged until the album came out.

 

Seungcheol just watched on with the kitten in his arms. “He likes you more than me,” Jeonghan said softly as he approached them and stuck his hand out. “Bullshit,” Seungcheol laughed. “Don’t get cat hair on that shirt,” Jeonghan just shrugged and took the kitten in his arms anyway. If he couldn’t hug Seungcheol then Chan Chan would be a reasonable substitute. “They’re ready for you,” Jisoo said as he approached them tentatively and Jeonghan handed the kitten back. “Come and watch,” he said and, along with Jisoo and Minghao, Seungcheol trailed Jeonghan to the set.

 

They all took seats and watched the filming. Seungcheol was surprised by how many takes there were. He had always been under the impression that these variety shows, the kind where the artist was subject to any number of slightly embarrassing games and challenges, were more organic and less scripted. He was shocked to see the games repeated over and over until the funniest outcomes were achieved.

 

What surprised him the most was, despite his claim on his new and sexy image, Jeonghan was the most adorable thing he’d ever seen. He played the games with humour and enthusiasm, his face lit up with laughter and delight, and he had everyone on the set totally enamoured. Seungcheol couldn’t believe it was he who got to hold him close and kiss his lips. He could see why the whole country was in love with Yoon Jeonghan. He was starting to think he was too.

 

At the host’s insistence, Jeonghan brought Chan Chan out for a special appearance and the kitten was just as endearing as his gorgeous owner. Finally, when the filming was over, the hosts said their polite goodbyes to Jeonghan and his staff. They gathered in the dressing room and waited while Jeonghan showered the thick layer of stage makeup off before they all piled into Jisoo’s car. Jeonghan was tired so he waited in the car with Seungcheol and the kitten while Jisoo and Minghao went in to a restaurant and picked up some takeaway burgers and they all drove back to Jeonghan’s building to share a quiet dinner.

 

“Carry me,” Jeonghan whined as Seungcheol stepped out of the car and held his hand out. “Jeonghan, I thought you were trying to grow up, stop acting like a baby!” Seungcheol wanted nothing more than to give in and scoop the delicate man up into his strong arms and carry him through the carpark like he was some kind of princess. But he smiled and shook his head making Jeonghan whine and roll around on the backseat messing his hair and making Jisoo roll his eyes. However, as per usual, he was outnumbered as Minghao and Seungcheol laughed at the singer’s ridiculous antics.

 

“Come on, the food’s getting cold,” Jisoo sneered at their antics. He sometimes felt like the world’s most overqualified and underpaid babysitter. It was bad enough before Seungcheol came along but despite all his profession that he wanted to be more mature and grown up Jeonghan was more child like than ever when the bodyguard was around. He gathered up the bags of burgers and fries and tried to grab all the drink cups but one slipped from his grasp. “Shit,” he swore uncharacteristically and when he bent down to pick the cup up he saw something. “Seungcheol,” he said as he reached out with his hand, “there’s something stuck under here….”

 

“Don’t touch it!” Seungcheol said as he quickly snapped into work mode. He lay flat on the warm asphalt and peered under the car. He could see the corner of a yellow envelope stuck to the underside of the vehicle. The same kind of envelope left at his front door with the photos. “Okay, you two take him upstairs, now!” he turned to Minghao and Jisoo who quickly complied. “What is it?” Jeonghan asked and Seungcheol shook his head. He didn’t know yet but he had to find out.

 

When Jeonghan was safely ensconced in the private elevator up to his penthouse Seungcheol went over to his own car. He searched the hatch for what he needed and quickly found the mirror attached to a short pole. It had a little light on it near the top and he flicked it on before returning to Jisoo’s car. He used the mirror to inspect the whole underside of the vehicle finding it clear besides the yellow envelope. He put his gloves on and pulled out a zip lock bag, carefully feeling the envelope for lumps or protruding wires, before concluding its safety. He pulled it off the underside of the car, finding it unmarked or addressed, and slipped it inside the zip lock bag.

 

The bodyguard took a few moments to sit and think. How long had it been there? He would have to start checking every time they left to go somewhere. The tv studio carparks seemed secure but they had stopped for coffee on the way there and food on the way home. They’d stopped at stop signs and red lights and the traffic had been thick at some points in the journey. There was no way he could pinpoint exactly when the envelope had been attached. All someone had to do was literally bend down and stick it to the car. It would only have taken a few seconds.

 

Seungcheol knew he had to call Wonwoo before he opened it. He knew he had to get to Jeonghan as quickly as possible. He knew the fragile man would be looking for comfort and a part of him didn’t want him to seek it from Jisoo. He grabbed the bagged evidence and ran for the elevator before he searched for his phone. He would check on Jeonghan first and call Wonwoo second.

 

He walked in to the apartment to find Jeonghan sipping on the straw of his soft drink, Chan Chan settled in his lap, his composure slightly unnerving in its calmness. “Everything okay?” Jeonghan asked when he saw the bagged envelope and Seungcheol shook his head. “I don’t know yet what it is or how someone stuck it to the car. Or when they stuck it to the car.” He put it down on the kitchen bench and walked back into the living room to sit next to Jeonghan on the couch.

 

“Let’s just eat,” Jeonghan began to pull burgers and onion rings and fries out of the bags and Seungcheol eyed him curiously. “Don’t say it,” Jeonghan said instantly. “You said I have to be strong and I am. I’ll fake it until I make it Seungcheol so just don’t mention the envelope. And I promise I’m not going to ask to see what’s inside.”

 

Seungcheol slipped into the kitchen and went through his contacts. His first call went unanswered and he immediately hit redial and got a very irritated Wonwoo on the line.

 

“There’s been another envelope,” Seungcheol said into the phone, “when can you get here?”

 

“Hopefully about 10am,” Wonwoo seethed softly into the other end of the call. “I’m on a date with Junhui and I’m pretty sure I’m an overpriced steak and two beers away from getting my dick sucked.”

 

“Fine,” Seungcheol said curtly. “Come in the morning.” He hung up and went back to the makeshift party in the living room but not before hiding the envelope somewhere he hoped Jeonghan wouldn’t find it. He said he didn’t want to see it but Seungcheol wasn’t so sure he wouldn’t get up in the night and search for it when curiosity got the better of him.


	38. Chapter 38

 

 

 

Seungcheol’s sleep was abruptly broken by the incessant buzzing of his phone. He rubbed his bleary eyes and covered his nakedness with yesterday’s jeans. He found a clean tshirt, threw it on over his head, and wandered from the spare room where he’d spent the night alone. He sneaked through the quiet apartment and let Wonwoo in who looked as fresh as a spring daisy.

 

“Good night?” Seungcheol asked as Wonwoo walked in. “Perfect,” Wonwoo said as he walked towards the kitchen. “Junhui is beautiful and funny and kind of dumb in a cute way. He’s a strange combination of innocent and sexy and I really like it.” He turned to smirk at Seungcheol’s stunned expression. “And he’s good with his tongue if you know what I mean.” “Wonwoo even Chan Chan knows what you mean,” Seungcheol sighed heavily as he grabbed the bagged envelope down from on top of the refrigerator where he’d hidden it the night before and handed it to Wonwoo who was searching his bag for the things he needed.

 

 

 

“This is very concerning.” Wonwoo, his hands carefully concealed in blue latex gloves, picked apart the envelope and laid the pages out on the marble topped bench. When Seungcheol leaned over and saw the contents his stomach churned and he felt like he wanted to vomit. The pages were torn from a cheesy, but very explicit, gay porn magazine and Seungcheol didn’t know what was worse. The fact that cut outs of Jeonghan’s face were pasted onto the body of the guy bottoming or the uncanny resemblance the top bore to Seungcheol. It was creepy. The words ‘slut’ and ‘whore’ were scrawled messily across the pages and Seungcheol knew the screenshots of Jeonghan’s face were from his dance video he posted online. It gave him chills.

 

 

“Of course it’s concerning,” Seungcheol said as he turned to look and frowned at the pages. “It’s also escalating too.” “Not just that,” Wonwoo pulled out his iPad and scrolled through the pictures. “See these…” he zoomed in on one of the first few letters, “are more adoring. They have a different signature. They’re idolisation, they’re worshipping, and they’re more threatened than threatening..” Wonwoo spread the pictures out from the envelope and began to seal them away in clear plastic for preservation. “These are threatening. They’re personal and full of vitriol and have a completely different signature.” “What’s your instinct telling you?” Seungcheol asked. He had always known Wonwoo to have an excellent instinct for police work, his investigation skills were second to only his, and Seungcheol was curious to see if the younger would come to the same conclusion, he was being drawn too.

 

“They were written and sent by different people..” Wonwoo said as he looked from the pages on the bench back to the evidence on his phone. “Two stalkers. One obsessed with Jeonghan, adoring him, loving him, wanting him to be his. Feeling possessive, claiming ownership, trying to push away any competition.” Wonwoo mused over the first few letters concluding with the one containing the photos of Seungcheol at the mall getting Chan Chan.

 

“These are aggressive, attacking, and ruinous.” Wonwoo looked at the photos taken of Seungcheol and Jeonghan in the pool and the latest letters received today. “These are an attack on him and you. The attack on you is an attempt at weakening his defences. The attacks on him are aimed at his reputation and his public persona.” Wonwoo looked up to see Seungcheol’s brow furrowed furiously as he thought hard.

 

Suddenly something came to hm. He walked into Jeonghan’s bedroom to find the man half asleep wrapped in pink cotton sheets. “Good morning,” Seungcheol said and he was surprised to find Jeonghan ignore him. The blond haired man simply rolled away and buried his face in the pillow. “Hannie?” Seungcheol wasn’t yet a master of Jeonghan’s moods and didn’t’ know what he’d done wrong. “Hannie?” he asked again and finally when he pulled at the pillow he got Jeonghan’s teary expression and trembling bottom lip. “Are you breaking up with me?” Jeonghan asked. “If that’s why you’re here….” “What?” Seungcheol was dumbfounded. “Why would you think that?” he asked and Jeonghan sat up and sniffled as he scrubbed at his damp cheeks with his hands. “Why did you stay the night but didn’t sleep in here with me?” Seungcheol sighed. He’d fucked up and he knew it as soon as the words slipped from Jeonghan’s lips. “I don’t know. It’s your room. I guess I thought I needed to be invited in Hannie. This is your home and your bedroom and, well, I stayed because I guess I’ve kind of been hiding the fact that I can’t go home.”

 

Jeonghan’s eyes widened. “What do you mean you can’t go home?” “Hannie those photos were hand delivered to my door. Whoever is stalking you knew where I lived. They left those photos on my front doorstep and I don’t have security or a doorman, or even a closed in parking space. I have to find somewhere else to live and soon.” “Live here with me!” Jeonghan said quickly to Seungcheol’s surprise. “You can stay in the spare room or in here with me. And if you don’t like it you can move out again when you catch my stalker and I’m safe.”

 

His eyes, wide and dark as the ocean at night, blinked up at Seungcheol and he caved. “Okay,” Seungcheol said, “but I need a favour. I need you to give me Jisoo’s address and then stay here with him for a little while. Okay?” “Why?” Jeonghan sat and shifted his weight and

 

“I just do. Please don’t ask why. I just need to go and ask him something.” “Okay. I trust you. He lives in the building across the road. His apartment is number 2719.” “I’ll be back,” Seungcheol, said gently, “stay in here. Don’t bother Detective Wonwoo too much while he’s working.”

 

 

Seungcheol left the building and walked across the road. A polite doorman smiled at him when he walked in and Seungcheol went straight up to him. “I’m here to see Mr Hong Jisoo,” Seungcheol said, “Apartment 2719 and its on the third floor.” “I’m sorry sir. I assume you have the right apartment number but that’s apartment 19 on the 27th floor. You can go up using any elevator.”

 

Seungcheol’s suspicions were almost confirmed as he stepped in and pressed the button marked ‘27’ and it began to move. He was pretty sure Jeonghan’s penthouse was floor number 28 and he wouldn’t at all be surprised to walk into Jisoo’s home and find a clear view right into Jeonghan’s.

 

Seungcheol left the building and walked across the road. A polite doorman smiled at him when he walked in and Seungcheol went straight up to him. “I’m here to see Mr Hong Jisoo,” Seungcheol said, “Apartment 2719 and its on the third floor.” “I’m sorry sir. I assume you have the right apartment number but that’s apartment 19 on the 27th floor. You can go up using any elevator.”

 

Seungcheol’s suspicions were almost confirmed as he stepped in and pressed the button marked ‘27’ and it began to move. He was pretty sure Jeonghan’s penthouse was floor number 28 and he wouldn’t at all be surprised to walk into Jisoo’s home and find a clear view right into Jeonghan’s.

 

 

He stepped out and steeled his nerves. He’d never been wrong about something like this before and had to trust his instincts. He walked over to the door marked 19 and knocked loudly. “Who is it?” A nervous voice answers and Seungcheol frowned. “You have a peep hole Jisoo just open the door.”

 

After a few minutes of silence the door finally swung open and Seungcheol strode decisively into the apartment. He crossed the living area and pulled back the blinds of the floor to ceiling windows and shuddered when he was right. He could see right into Jeonghan’s apartment. He could see Wonwoo seated on the couch typing away at his tablet and he could see Jeonghan lying on the floor with Chan Chan.

 

He turned around and his face must have belied his anger as Jisoo cowered away from him. Seungcheol walked over and Jisoo shrank back, hands shaking and breathing ragged, and Seungcheol had to stop before the man had a panic attack. “God, Jisoo, calm the fuck down. I’m not going to hit you. What do you think I am?” He sighed heavily and Jisoo’s breathing slowed.

 

“How many of the letters were yours?” Seungcheol asked and Jisoo stared at the ground. “All of them up to the Chan Chan one. I swear it wasn’t me who took the photos of you guys in the pool or sent the others I-I-“ “Ok. Stop. I believe you.” Seungcheol’s stomach churned. How was he going to explain this to Jeonghan. How could he?

 

“Why?” He said gently as Jisoo began to cower again. “Explain why. Explain to me why I shouldn’t go straight back over there and tell him everything?” Seungcheol groaned loudly as he faced the dilemma in front of him.

 

“I’m sorry,” Jisoo sniffed a little. “I was just tying to convince him he needed the security. And he makes me crazy, he was just pushing and pulling me, emotionally and physically, and I was so confused Seungcheol. I know it was wrong but he was making me so insane and I thought we would just hire some old boring bodyguard and then you walked in and as soon as he saw you it was game over. Game over for me anyway. I guess the Chan Chan letter was me acting out.”

 

Jisoo stopped his rambling to take a breath and watched a silent Seungcheol walk over to the window and take a few photos. It was only then that he realised there were framed pictures of Jeonghan dotted all over the living area. He snapped a few photos of those as well. He wished he could talk this out with Wonwoo before making a decision.

 

 

“Please don’t tell him,” Jisoo’s lip trembled as he begged for his career and for the man he was in love with. And Seungcheol couldn’t hate him. He knew how it felt to be under Jeonghan’s spell. He did make you feel crazy. But he needed to know it was over and he needed to know for good.

 

“There’s no more playing games here Jisoo,” Seungcheol sighed again. It was time to lay it all on the line. “I’m in love with him. I’m building up the courage to tell him. If he loves me too then you have to stop all this..” he waved his hand around at Jisoo’s obsession. “I have to believe you. I want to believe that you only intended to scare him into hiring me. But you cannot go on line this.”

 

Seungcheol walked over and looked down on Jeonghan’s apartment. Jeonghan was still lying on the floor with the kitten and Seungcheol knew what he had to do. “I have to tell him. I have to be honest with him. But I’ll defend you as well. I’ll try and help him to understand. But I can’t lie to him and I can’t hide things from him.”

 

Jisoo nodded and quickly fisted the tears from his cheeks. It was more than he could have hoped for. Maybe with Seungcheol’s help Jeonghan would understand and keep him in his life. All he could do was hope.


	39. Chapter 39

 

 

“I-I can’t do this..” Jisoo was hyperventilating. He couldn’t breathe, he began to crumble, doubled over holding his stomach as he curled up against the side of the elevator. “You will,” Seungcheol said calmly, “he deserves your honesty.” Jisoo continued to panic and Seungcheol ignored him. More out of not knowing what to do, rather than any sort of malice, he just wasn’t going to let Jisoo get out of spilling the truth. “Right,” Seungcheol said as the elevator doors opened, “time to face the consequences.”

 

The doors opened to reveal a very uncomfortable Wonwoo facing a very interested Jeonghan as they conversed over hot coffee. Chan Chan was playing by their feet and they both looked up in surprise when the two men walked towards them. Wonwoo cocked an eyebrow and Seungcheol slightly nodded. Years of working together hadn’t waned their instincts, they barely needed words to communicate, and with one gesture, Wonwoo knew that both he and Seungcheol had been right.

 

“Jeonghan I’m sorry,” Jisoo prostrated himself on the floor in front of the surprised man. “I wrote the first few letters. I was scared for you, you needed to take your safety seriously, and I-I I…”Jeonghan looked over to Seungcheol who nodded. “Jisoo wrote the first few letters. Including the one with Chan Chan’s eyes scrubbed out. He did not, however, do anything after that. So your stalker is real. And Jisoo is sorry. But this is your decision to make Jeonghan. I can’t tell you what to do about this.”

 

Seungcheol frowned at Jisoo still sprawled on the carpet. “Also my apartment looks straight into yours. If the blinds are open, I can see you all the time. I’m sorry I just…..” Jeonghan shushed him. He’d known of the extent of Jisoo’s feelings for a long time. He knew the tall kind-eyed man’s feelings for him went far beyond the professional or the friendly. He knew he was in love with him.

 

But he also knew it was a superficial kind of love, the kind that would fade once reality was exposed, the kind built on an image. Jisoo didn’t love the real Jeonghan, he loved the public one, the idol and singer and angel. He never tried to get to know whom Jeonghan really was inside. He never took into account the fact that over the five years they had been together as manager and idol Jeonghan had grown up. He’d changed and matured and wanted to break out of his skin and fly. He wanted to be free of the stagnant chrysalis he’d been trapped in for what felt like forever.

 

 

 

Jisoo was in love with the caterpillar.

 

Seungcheol wanted to crack open the cocoon and marvel at the butterfly.

 

 

 

“I forgive you, ”Jeonghan said and Jisoo sat up in shock. “Just like that?” he asked and Jeonghan nodded. “Yes. Just like that. Jisoo you did the wrong thing but your heart was in the right place and I know you didn’t mean to hurt me.” Jisoo nodded with sparking eyes of unshed tears. “Plus I have to be grateful. If you hadn’t scared me into hiring a bodyguard I wouldn’t have met Seungcheol.” His smirk wiped Jisoo’s face into a sad scowl but he nodded. His plan had backfired and he only had himself to blame.

 

“I’ll give you guys some time alone. Keep the doors locked and don’t open them to anyone,” Seungcheol said and Wonwoo got up to follow him out of the apartment. They rode the elevator down to the ground floor and headed a few buildings down to get coffees and pastries at a busy convenience store.

 

“You were right,” Wonwoo said. “So were you,” Seungcheol smiled as he chewed his chocolatey Danish dropping flaky pastry all over his shirt. “Yeah but you knew it was the manager.” Seungcheol nodded. “I didn’t want to seem jealous but my instinct told me something was wrong. All I could think of was you saying no one’s prints were found on the letters besides Jisoo’s. And that day, the day the photos of us buying Chan Chan were taken, Jeonghan took an odd call from him. The kind of call you make to hear someone’s answers when you already know what they should be.” Wonwoo nodded. He knew the kind of call Seungcheol was talking about.

 

“When I walked into his apartment I knew for sure. He’d told me it was on the third floor. But it’s not. I could see you working on the couch, I could see Jeonghan playing on the floor with Chan Chan, I could see everything. All this time, years and years, he’s been watching his every move. It’s kind of creepy. But, deep down, I’m sure it comes from a sad place not a bad one.”

 

Seungcheol bit down on the pastry again and chewed slowly. “I’m not threatened by him,” Seungcheol said with his mouth full and Wonwoo laughed. “Who are you trying to convince Cheol? Yourself?” Wonwoo had chosen an egg tart and his delicate neat eating was a constant source of fascination for the messy Seungcheol. “You could have told Jeonghan to fire him and he would have.” “I know,” Seungcheol nodded, “but I think this has finally ended it. Plus we need him. Who else could take on Jeonghan as a manager? The guy is impossible.”

 

Wonwoo laughed loudly showing rows of straight white teeth and his signature adorable nose scrunch that always made women swoon in front of him. “He’s a lot,” Wonwoo said. “I can’t believe you guys still haven’t had sex yet.” Seungcheol choked a bit on his coffee. “He told you that?” “Yeah. He told me you guys jerked each other off though. He also asked me about your ex-girlfriends, what they looked like, if I knew of things you like to do or have done to you, he even asked me if you talked about things you liked being done to you or what positions you would like to try.” Wonwoo finished off his egg tart and unnecessarily wiped his clean face and hands with a paper napkin. “He thinks you don’t want to do it. He thinks you don’t find him attractive enough.”

 

Seungcheol sighed heavily. “I wish he’d just talk to me instead of making assumptions…” Wonwoo frowned at him. “You’re thick as shit Cheol. You have some sort of sudden gay panic?” Seungcheol shook his head. “I just think of him as more fragile than he actually is. And I know he hates it, he gets enough of it from everyone else, but it’s hard….” “You know what else is hard? Jeonghan’s dick waiting weeks and weeks for you to get on it!“ Wonwoo laughed as Seungcheol’s phone buzzed.

 

He was surprised to see a notification from his ex-girlfriend and quickly opened it. “Got a text from Luda,” he said to Wonwoo as he furrowed his brow and chewed his bottom lip. The message made him cold all over and he passed the phone over to Wonwoo to read the message.

 

“ _Sorry to bother you Cheol but your cousin is looking for you. He came to my work and asked me if I knew where you had moved to as he’d been past your apartment a few times and you weren’t home. I said I didn’t know but I gave him your number. Hope that was okay.”_

_“_ Wonwoo, I only have one cousin. She’s twelve.” Seungcheol said with a look of panic on his face.

 

Wonwoo immediately cracked the back of the phone open and pulled out the battery. He pulled the SIM card from the slot and pocketed all the bits and pieces in his long coat. “Time to get a new phone Cheol,” he said as they both stood up.

 

Time to go pay Luda a visit.


	40. Chapter 40

 

“We can’t just leave him here alone,” Seungcheol said. This was getting bigger than he could handle and he ran a hand over the paining scar on his chest as he thought hard. He felt like he needed to investigate with Wonwoo, his old detective instincts springing into life, their renewed partnership igniting a flame inside him he though was long hidden. He also needed to make sure Jeonghan was safe and protected and he couldn’t rely on Jisoo alone for that.

“What’s going on?” Jeonghan was rattled. He knew something bad was happening and he knew no one wanted to tell him. “I’m not a fucking child. Tell me what’s going on.” Fire flashed in his eyes as he searched the faces of the three men in his living room. “You, all you do lately is lie to me,” his scowl was aimed at Jisoo who was shrinking inside himself with shame.

 

“You, you lie too.” He turned towards the dark haired bodyguard and moved towards him with his eyes ablaze. “You tell me things you think I want to hear and you don’t follow up with actions. Well, you know what Seungcheol; your actions speak louder than your words ever do.” Seungcheol felt his face flush with shame. Jeonghan was right. He told him he wanted him, that he cared for him, that he would hold him and protect him and keep him safe. And he was doing a shitty job of all those things. He told him he wanted to be with him, that his hands hungered for Jeonghan’s skin under his touch, and then made him sleep alone. Purely out of his own stupid pride.

“And you……….” His eyes raked over Wonwoo standing unbothered by the couch. “Well, you’re okay, I kind of like you the most right now.” Jeonghan’s scowl turned swiftly into a sparkling grin as he moved over to lean against Wonwoo’s body. “Can I have a hug?” He fluttered his eyelashes innocently as his face turned up to Wonwoo’s and his long fingers clutched the detective’s pristine white collar.

“No you can’t. Jeonghan you shouldn’t ask strangers for hugs.” Wonwoo stared at him and Jeonghan just stared back. “Oh well,” he said brightly, “it was worth a try.” He skipped over to Chan Chan’s basket and wrangled the sleeping kitten into his arms before flopping back onto the couch. “I know just who to call,” Wonwoo said as his face lit up with the delight of the perfect idea. “We won’t have to leave them here alone.”

 

 

Five minutes later a knock on the door startled the men. “I’ll get it,” Wonwoo said and opened the door, stepping outside for a moment, before coming back in with the very sweaty Head of Security trailing behind him. “Everyone, this is Junhui, I know you might have met him before?” He looked quizzically at Seungcheol who nodded and Jisoo who didn’t. “Did you run here?” he asked, amusement written all over his usually stoic face, as he brushed a sweaty strand of hair from Junhui’s eyes. “Yes Sir! When you said Mr Jeonghan needed protection, I ran all the way here. Anything for him. And you of course!” 

 

His eyes flicked from Jeonghan on the couch to Wonwoo standing beside him and Seungcheol groaned as he watched them make heart eyes at each other. “Are you sure this is a good idea?” he asked and Wonwoo nodded. “Junhui, while extremely adorable and slightly goofy, is a martial arts expert and a fully trained and licenced security expert.” He watched Junhui’s eyes pass over Jeonghan to the cat and back up to Jeonghan and chuckled. He hadn’t known Junhui very long but long enough to know the only thing he liked more than a cute kitten was a beautiful man.

 

“Mr Jeonghan,” Junhui bowed low and straight in front of Jeonghan lounging on the couch. “I will stay and protect you while Wonwoo and Mr Seungcheol investigate this morning. If that’s okay. And please please please can I pet your kitty?” Wonwoo and Seungcheol watched as their eyes met and sparkled like long lost soul mates and Jeonghan sat up and handed the kitten to a delighted Junhui.

“Let’s get out of here,” Seungcheol murmured and Wonwoo quickly concurred. “Jisoo what time do we have to be at the recording studio?” “2pm,” the still chastised manager answered as they walked towards the door and left.

“You know we’re coming back to chaos right?” Seungcheol asked and Wonwoo nodded as they descended slowly in the elevator. “Yeah I know. However, I was serious. Junhui’s sweet and childlike, and kind of stupid, but he’s also deadly skilled. He was almost recruited by a high up branch of the Triad before he came to Korea.” Seungcheol shook his head. “Really?” “Yeah,” Wonwoo nodded with a satisfied smirk on his face. “He’s stronger than he looks.”

They drove across town in Wonwoo’s undercover police car. Seungcheol realised he now had to consider selling his. Everything he had needed to be erased. His phone, his car, his apartment, his whole life. When they pulled up at the small and nondescript dentist office Seungcheol ran a hand through his hair before he prepared himself to see her.

“Cheol,” she said, understandably surprised, from behind the receptionist desk where she was looking over some results. Her long dark hair was pulled back neatly from her face and she was dressed in a simple white uniform and shoes. He remembered the first time he saw her, standing there just like that, his breath stolen by her gentle manner and her sweet smile. He felt bad for everything he’d put her through but he wouldn’t change it. He didn’t regret her and he didn’t regret Jeonghan either. He was as a firm believer in things happening for a reason.

“Luda, can I talk to you for a bit?” he asked and she nodded as she came out from behind the counter. She opened a door and ushered the men into an empty examination room. “So. This ‘cousin’ who came here. Tell me about him.” Wonwoo, ever the traditionalist, pulled a leather bound notebook out and poised with his pen.

 

“Cheol what is this about?” she suddenly looked scared and he put a hand on her shoulder. “Jeonghan is being harassed. Stalked. Followed. They’ve been following him and leaving threatening letters and other stuff. They were the one who left the photos of, ah, of Jeonghan and I at the apartment, and we believe it was the stalker who came here looking for me.” Realisation crossed her face and she frowned when she suddenly understood what she’d done. “Oh my god, Cheol, I’m so sorry. Shit..” Seungcheol had never heard her swear before and tears filled her eyes. “He seemed so nice and harmless. I didn’t even think…..” “Don’t blame yourself,” Seungcheol said gently. “Just tell Wonwoo everything you remember about him.”

“About your height, young looking, kind of foreign looking. He had dark eyes and sandy brown hair. I remember what he was wearing, it was a fluoro yellow hoodie and baggy jeans. He was carrying a helmet, like a motorbike helmet, he just looked so innocent and so….” Her voice began to tremble and Seungcheol pulled her into a hug. “I’m sorry,” she whispered again as they broke apart. “It’s fine. You didn’t know. But we need to know how he found you.” “Am I in danger?” she suddenly asked and Wonwoo shook his head. “I don’t think so. It’s Jeonghan he wants and he’s focused on Seungcheol as the only barrier in his way.” Wonwoo pulled his iPad out and began tapping at the screen. “How did he find me thought?” she asked and Wonwoo shook his head. “Easy.”

He used a paparazzi shot of Seungcheol to do an image search and as he scrolled down he showed her how a selfie of her and Seungcheol came up in the ‘related images’ box. When Wonwoo clicked on the image of them it went straight to her Facebook profile. Her Facebook profile clearly showed her workplace and a few more pictures of her and Seungcheol together.

 

Seungcheol just sighed. “Luda I told you not to post photos of us together.” He frowned and she shook her head again as a few strands of dark hair escaped her ponytail. “I just thought you were being stupid when you said that,” she smoothed the loose strands, exasperated at the memory, her hand shaking as she realised how easy it had been to track her down.

“This is why I don’t have social media,” Seungcheol said. “In my line of work I need the privacy.” “I’ll delete them,” she said, her voice wavering at the memory of the day she posted that Facebook profile picture.

 

 

“Smile, come on Cheollie, half my friends don’t even know what you look like…” they were out at a café, the bright sun on their faces, the camera suddenly shoved in his face. “Okay, just don’t post it on your social media Luda, please” he asked as he acquiesced to her wishes. “You can just show them in person.” She took the photo and frowned. She wanted to make it ‘Facebook official’ and her friends had joked that Seungcheol was an imaginary boyfriend. She looked over at him, busying himself with a muffin and a coffee, and uploaded the photo. She clicked on ‘in a relationship’ and smirked to herself. He didn’t even have Facebook. How would he even know?

 

 

“It’s too late Luda. Once it’s on the internet it’s out there forever. Just do me a favour. If he comes back, if you see him anywhere, please call me straight away. I’ll send you my new number as soon as I get it. “ She nodded as she stared at the floor. “Is that all you need?” Her doe eyes blinked up at Wonwoo from under thick lashes but his face was unmoveable. “Yes. Unless you have security cameras.” She shook her head.

“Thanks,” Seungcheol said as they walked out and she grabbed his arm. “Are you happy?” she asked, her dark eyes searching his face, finding the satisfaction she was looking for when he smiled softly. “Yes. I’m stupid and not very good at this, but I’m happy. He makes me happier than I’ve ever been. I’m sorry,’ he said and she fell into his arms. “Me too. Sometimes things work out for the best,’ she said as they broke apart and he walked away without looking back.

But he felt a lot lighter.

 

He felt like they had real closure.


	41. Chapter 41

 

 

Seungcheol carded the door and swung it open to silence. He looked over at Wonwoo who shrugged and instinctively put his hand on his gun as they walked into the apartment. Not a sound could be heard. Seungcheol wished he were armed as well. He was licenced but carrying a firearm had never been considered but he was thinking it might now have to be an option.

Wonwoo pressed his body flat against one wall as Seungcheol pressed against the opposite and they moved slowly in sync towards the living area. When Wonwoo swung around the corner with his gun pointed Seungcheol was right behind him. And then they knew why the room was silent. A blanket fort to rival any was standing in the centre of the room. The barely-used dining table was on its side making the back wall and blankets were strung from chairs and couches and even the wall where a very expensive art piece had been discarded on the floor to make room for the corner of a sheet.

They stood in silence as giggling was heard from inside. Seungcheol walked over as Wonwoo holstered his gun and the front of the construction was pulled open. “Hi!” Jeonghan giggled as he gripped the controls of the Nintendo Switch. “This was all Junhui’s idea!” Junhui turned to him with a gaping mouth open and pushed the singer who toppled over on his side laughing hysterically. Chan Chan pounced on top of the giggling man and Junhui laughed too, the game of Mario kart soon abandoned in favour of a tickling match.

“Where’s Jisoo?” Seungcheol asked and a head popped up from a pile of pillows in the back. “They made me!” Jisoo whined as he flopped over and the two giggling men pounced on him instead of each other. Seungcheol looked over at Wonwoo who was wearing just the faintest hint of a smirk. The detective in him ensured he remained standing steadfast but Seungcheol knew there was a happy child somewhere inside Wonwoo who wanted nothing more than to collapse into the pile of blankets and roll around with the others. However, they had responsibilities and just held it in as the other three laughed and rolled around until the side wall of the fort collapsed on top of them.

Two hours later they were on the move. Wonwoo had eventually extracted a very reluctant Junhui from the blanket fort which was being deconstructed by two grim faced maids. Jisoo was driving and Seungcheol was in the back seat with Jeonghan who was staring out the window as the city sped past them. “What are you thinking about?” Seungcheol asked softly as his gaze wandered over the beautiful man. “Do you think something could really happen to me?” he asked and Seungcheol shrugged. “I can’t say never. I don’t know what the future holds. But I can say that while I’m by your side I’m a hundred percent devoted to protecting you.” He rubbed the scar on his chest absentmindedly as he remembered the last time he felt even half as strongly about someone and took a bullet to save their life. He’d do it all again in a second.

Tears filled his eyes as he looked over at Jeonghan. His hair, still rumpled and white blond, dark roots showing, the ends still only slightly tined pink, looked fuzzy and unkempt. His face was bare and his clothes, once again, were a combination of his own and Seungcheol’s. No pink, no pussy bows or bow ties, no berets or vests in sight. He just looked like any other man, the most beautiful man, as he stared out the window at the buildings whizzing by.

Jeonghan disappeared into the recording studio after lunch accompanied by his producer. Jisoo sat quiet outside as he worked on his laptop. Seungcheol tapped away at his phone, trying to tie up all the loose ends that had suddenly appeared in his life since he started working for Jeonghan. He had been in this job for less than three months and he was barely even the same person. His phone was gone; Luda was gone, now he had to move out of his apartment and move in with Jeonghan for the time being. His head spun as the overwhelming reality of how much things had changed hit him like a brick.

“Are you okay?” Jisoo asked as he observed Seungcheol silently panicking on the other couch. “Maybe,” the man gasped a little as he rubbed the scar over his chest. It had been hurting a lot these last few days and he was wondering if it was more in his mind than physical. “I have to move out of my apartment Jisoo,” Seungcheol said as he turned towards the manager. “How am I going to find time to do it?” Jisoo shrugged. “We can help you. Jeonghan and I can help pack up what you want and whatever you don’t well get someone to put it in storage for you for the time being.”

“You’d do that for me?” Seungcheol said and Jisoo smiled. “You saved my ass with him. If you’d told him to fire me he would have.” Seungcheol nodded and he knew Jisoo was right.

 And somehow, at 9pm when the album was finally done and the music video had been planned, Seungcheol found himself in his apartment surrounded by boxes. Jisoo has come through with the storage company and the three men were packing Seungcheol’s life away.

 

“You want to bring these right?” Jeonghan asked as he began to carefully wrap photos from a shelf. Photos of Seungcheol, younger and less weary, standing proudly with his parents on his academy graduation. Photos with seniors on his promotion to Detective, a photo of him and Wonwoo smiling covered in dirt and camouflage, a photo of him and Luda dressed up for a relatives wedding.

 

“Not that one,” Seungcheol took the frame with him and Luda. He didn’t put it in the box marked ‘disposal’ but wrapped it carefully and put it into the one marked ‘storage’. He was ready to move on completely. 

 

“Cheollie...” Jeonghan gasped as he opened a drawer and found a gleaming medal hanging from a red ribbon. “That’s my bravery medal,” Seungcheol said wistfully, picking up the black velvet box from the drawer. “They gave it to me when I got out of the hospital. The day after they told me I didn’t had a job.”

 

Tears pricked his eyes and he went to turn but Jeonghan stopped him. He wrapped his thin arms around the bodyguard and held him tight as he felt Seungcheol’s head fall into his shoulder. “I know you miss it,” Jeonghan said softly as he stroked he thick mop of dark hair tickling at his neck. “But you saved his life. And now, he might catch this creep stalking me, and save mine.”

 

It was logic Seungcheol couldn’t disagree with.He nuzzled against Jeonghan’s neck and inhaled deeply, that rich spicy scent of coconut and ginseng that he was so addicted to, and soon his lips were pressing gently against the soft white skin.

 

And in that perfect moment, surrounded by the scavenged carcass of his previous life, it all seemed so stupid. The reticence, the insecurity, the holding back. And when they parted and their eyes met Jeonghan shivered when he saw the blown pupils of Seungcheol’s lust and abandonment.

 

“I’ve got tomorrow free right?” Jeonghan called out to Jisoo packing plates in the other room. “Yeah, why?” He replied and Jeonghan smirked. “Don’t you dare come over,” he called out as Seungcheol pulled him tighter and began to kiss down his neck again. He definitely didn’t want any interruptions. His schedule was about to get crazy and he just wanted to have one perfect day.

 

”You should bring this,” Jeonghan said and Seungcheol added the velvet box to the memories along with the photos. He was ready to accept his past and bring his former life out of the shadows.


	42. Chapter 42

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ugh - come for me in the comments if you want but I’ve been dying to write this for ages.
> 
> Enjoy xxx

 

 

A whole day to themselves.

 

It started with Jeonghan filming a sleeping Seungcheol’s loud snores to prove to him that he did in fact sound like a lawnmower while he slept. “It’s only when I’m really tired,” he complained to Jeonghan waking slowly from under heavily lidded eyes but the other still smirked at his new trove of blackmail material.

 

Jeonghan lazed on top of the bed in satin pyjamas the colour of lavender while Seungcheol huddled under the quilt in a tshirt and briefs. “Let’s spend all day here,” Jeonghan said as he pulled Chan Chan onto his chest. “I don’t know if you really understand but it’s about to get crazy. I’ll film the video tomorrow then it will be media and promotions all day every day for six weeks.”

 

He rolled over and his eyelashes fluttered as he settled in the crook of Seungcheol’s shoulder. “I’m serious. Let’s order in brunch and lay around all day.” Seungcheol nodded as Jeonghan reached for his phone. He’d do whatever Jeonghan wanted today. 

 

 

 

“I can’t believe you’ve never seen Kill Bill!” Jeonghan squealed as he scrolled though Netflix on the giant tv attached to the wall. “I don’t like too much violence,” Seungcheol said. But he watched it anyway, more than a little concerned over Jeonghan’s obvious delight, the delivered pastries and fruit and sandwiches sprawled across the bed like a picnic.

 

The movie finished and Jeonghan rolled across the bed again and got up. “Let’s have a shower,” he said a little shyly as he pulled at Seungcheol’s hand. “I’ve got the maids coming in soon to clean up all this...” he waved his hand around at the brunch mess. Last time the idea of a shared shower was tossed around they were both reticent. Seungcheol was done with that now. He was ready to go after what he wanted.

 

“Come on then,” Seungcheol smirked and got up from the bed. Jeonghan still wore the peachy blush of bashfulness but he giggled as well as they disappeared into the huge bathroom. It was twice the size of the one attached to Seungcheol’s bedroom and he couldn’t help but look around in wonder.

 

White and grey marble covered every surface. A shower cubicle walled in glass held numerous shower heads and a huge spa stood in the corner. Seungcheol couldn’t help but wander immediately over to the full length window that looked down on the cityscape below the apartment. “Don’t worry,” Jeonghan said as he followed him to admire the view. “It’s one way glass.”

 

The cold glass surprised Seungcheol though his thin shirt as Jeonghan pushed him against it. His warm body melted in to the back of the bodyguard as Jeonghan began to nibble at his neck, kissing gently at the soft white skin, pulling at the neckline of his tshirt for better access. Seungcheol closed his eyes and luxuriated in the feeling of Jeonghan’s hand up inside his shirt tracing his muscular stomach.

 

“Touch me,” Jeonghan whispered against the tingling skin. “Touch me please. Make me feel good Cheollie. Make me feel like a man....”

 

Seungcheol turned and leaned back against the window. He knew what the other man needed. He drew Jeonghan closer and kissed his lips. It was slow with a hunger and a passion that made Jeonghan tremble in his lover’s arms. Jeonghan let his tongue push into Seungcheol’s mouth and as he explored and tasted every inch of his cherry sweet lips he felt the other man’s breath quicken.

 

“Still want that shower?” Jeonghan murmured as they broke apart. Seungcheol was flushed and panting under Jeonghan’s touch and it made him feel sexy and strong and powerful. He’d never felt so in control in his life. Seungcheol nodded and Jeonghan moved away to turn the water on. He pressed a few buttons and the shower came to life. Steaming water poured from the shower heads and music filled the room emanating from speakers hidden somewhere in the walls. 

 

Jeonghan watched as Seungcheol shed his clothing. His broad shoulders were banded with muscle and rounded perfectly. As he raised his arms to lift the tshirt over his head every single muscle in his upper body rippled like water in front of Jeonghan’s hungry eyes. He smiled at the scar over Seungcheol’s chest. A reminder that he was alive, that life was for living, that this could all disappear in a heartbeat. A split second could change everything.

 

He couldn’t help but lick his lips as Seungcheol dropped his briefs to the floor. His eyes raked over the thick thighs and smooth calves and almost drooled as he imagined himself settled between them. Licking, sucking, biting. Tasting. Making Seungcheol moan and whine and beg.

 

By the time they got into the water they were both hard. Slippery soapy limbs tangled together as they kissed under the heat of the heavy stream. The music drowned their breathy moans of enjoyment as they clawed at each other’s skin, their hips moving to rut against each other, hot slippery arousal filling the space between them. “I’m so hard Cheollie,” Jeonghan groaned as he closed his eyes and slipped away a bit to slow down. The overwhelming arousal was fuelling him faster than he wanted and he needed to relax a bit. Sensing his need the bodyguard leaned over and grabbed a bottle and Jeonghan was lol too willing to let Seungcheol shampoo his hair. 

 

The rich spicy scent of ginseng mixed with coconut radiated from the shampoo and Jeonghan’s shower gel was peach and pineapple. Once his hair was clean he delighted in washing Seungcheol’s thick dark locks making the bodyguard smell just like him. He ran his hands all over Seungcheol’s chest, admiring the traces of fine black hair decorating the alabaster skin like an abstract canvas.

 

“Let’s get out,” he said as he began to grow impatient again. He turned the water off and stepped out, tossing a thick bathrobe to Seungcheol and grabbing one for himself. He took a towel and began to pull the water from Seungcheol’s hair as he stood behind the other man.

 

He quickly towelled his own before going to the door. “They should be done by now,” he said as he cracked the door and then threw it open. The bedroom looked completely different. The brunch was gone, leftovers packed away into the kitchen, and the bed was changed. 

 

They’d woken up just hours ago in soft shades of smoke and salt and petal pink. Now the bed was swathed in charcoal and crimson and the curtains were barely drawn bathing the room in early afternoon sun. The crumbs had been vacuumed and the messy discarded clothes cleaned up. “I kind of forgot about the maids,” Seungcheol admitted with a fresh blush. “Why do you think I turned the music on?” Jeonghan answered.

 

His fingers peeled the bathrobe from Seungcheol’s shoulders and he let his own drop to the floor. He felt like he’d undressed the other man a hundred times without satisfaction. He was ready to chase it. It was time.

 

He pushed Seungcheol gently onto the bed and crawled on top of him. The kiss was strong and warm but it wasn’t enough. His mouth hungered for something else and he let its heat trail down Seungcheol’s chest to linger across his abs, his tongue darting into the man’s bellybutton, tracing the dark strip of hair below.

 

His eyes flashed up for permission and the look on Seungcheol’s face told him he had it. He had free reign over the other man’s body to explore it and make it his own. He wanted to make Seungcheol tremble, to gasp and arch his back, he wanted to be able to make him feel pleasure and arousal and excitement. And he had a pretty good idea about what to do now. He’d watched a lot of videos.

 

 

He let his lips wrap around the end of the throbbing cock in front of his face. This time he was more careful, he went slowly and kept his teeth well out of the way, and he relaxed his breathing as he took as much of Seungcheol’s length as he could. He could taste the salt on his tongue as he flattened it against the thick vein running down the underside of Seungcheol’s erection. He didn’t want to gag so he slowed his breathing through his nose and when Seungcheol arched his back and moaned Jeonghan knew he was doing well.

 

He looked up as he sucked and was rewarded with the most gratifying sight. Seungcheol’s beautiful pale skin was stunning against the backdrop of the deep crimson sheets he was clutching as he groaned. His eyes were closed, his heavy lashes resting on pink cheeks, his hair still damp and wildly askew. It was overwhelming and Jeonghan stopped sucking to sit back between his legs and admire the view.

 

“I want you so bad...” he blurted out without thinking and Seungcheol’s eyes widened a little. But he pulled himself up a little on the pile of pillows and smiled gently at him. “Then have me Hannie. I’m all yours. Every single part of me.”

 

 

And he meant it. 

 

 

Seungcheol parted his thighs and pulled Jeonghan down on top of him again. The feeling of Jeonghan’s sharp hip bones digging into the soft flesh of his thighs was invigorating. He hadn’t felt this alive in a long time. When Jeonghan’s long fingers tangled in his hair he took him by the wrist and guided the fingers into his mouth. He sucked gently at them as Jeonghan began to tremble and shiver with anticipation. The unspoken words between them were loud and clear. It was time.

 

“Cheollie,” the name danced across both their lips as the words were swallowed up in another deep kiss. As Jeonghan’s tongue licked greedily around Seungcheol’s mouth he felt a finger tease his entrance. It was an unusual sensation but Seungcheol couldn’t deny that it was arousing him a lot more than he thought it would.

 

“Hannie...” he arched his back off the bed as Jeonghan pushed a slim finger inside him. He didn’t know why he’d been scared. The combination of pleasure and pain was so arousing. A delight of different sensations danced across his skin as Jeonghan chewed at his neck and shoulder as his long finger tried to reach further inside. “Is it okay?” Jeonghan murmured before his lips sucked gently as a rosy nipple. “It’s .... haaaaa .....” Seungcheol couldn’t make words form outside urgent murmurs of pleasure. It was almost embarrassing how much he was enjoying this.

 

And Jeonghan could tell it was good. He could see it all over Seungcheol, the flush of pink across his chest, the way his hips rocked down in time with his strokes. He let his finger slip free as he leaned over to look for the lube he’d stashed in his bedside cupboard. When he poured it out all over his fingers he waited a moment to appreciate the man sprawled open and waiting for him. Excitement pooled in his stomach and he couldn’t wait for the next step. But he had to do this properly first.

 

Seungcheol felt the burn of two fingers eased by the slippery lube. It was a tighter fit but Jeonghan’s fingers were slim and they seemed to suddenly reach all the right places inside him. His knees rose up as his body tried to thrust down against Jeonghan’s hand and then a feeling like no other racked his body. Jeonghan’s fingertips brushed his prostate and he whined like a baby as ecstasy took over him. He panted for air as his hips rocked of their own accord and soon the sting was swallowed by pure unadulterated pleasure.

 

“Hannie,” he gasped between sparse breaths, “Hannie I want you...” he opened his eyes and shuddered at the heavy expression of lust on Jeonghan’s face. He wanted him desperately and he knew he wanted him too. It was about to be the first time for both of them.

 

“Do you want me to use a condom?” Jeonghan asked as he pulled his fingers free and wiped them on the sheet. “No,” Seungcheol shook his head. “I want to feel you inside me Hannie,” he said as he looked away from the other man’s ravenous eyes. 

 

Jeonghan slicked his cock up while Seungcheol watched in fascination. Jeonghan wasn’t thick but his cock was long and pretty just like his fingers and Seungcheol knew it was going to feel just as good. Jeonghan’s expression switched from greedy to questioning and Seungcheol nodded as he gripped the sheets tight.

 

As rich crimson fabric twisted under his fingers Jeonghan pushed inside him and it was breathtaking.

 

Seungcheol opened his eyes. He wanted to watch Jeonghan, he wanted to see him on top of him, fucking hard into his body. And he wasn’t disappointed. Jeonghan’s face was a twisted mess of concentration and pleasure. They lay joined in silence, no one moving, until finally Seungcheol broke the stalemate. “You can move,” he said as he struggled for air. “It doesn’t hurt.” Even though it did a little. But he still wanted this more than anything.

 

When Jeonghan began to snap his hips Seungcheol cried out in ecstasy. It was as if they were made for each other. Every thrust forced Jeonghan’s cock against his prostate and stars flashed before his eyes as he pushed back against the feeling.

 

“Hannie...” he gasped softly, “it’s so good...” His eyes had subconsciously scrunched shut again and he opened them just in time to see Jeonghan smirk in self satisfaction. “I studied a lot...” Jeonghan said before tossing his head back and thrusting harder. His sharp hip bones were digging into Seungcheol’s soft fleshy thighs and his hands were in his thick tangled hair as he chased his orgasm deep inside Seungcheol’s body.

 

And Seungcheol chased it just as hard. His feet dug into the twisted sheets as his body arched up, eager for more, ravenous for the feeling of Jeonghan inside him. Touching himself never even occurred to him as his cock lay hard and untouched against his stomach, trapped between their writhing bodies. “I... ahhh...” everything seemed to fade in and out as his orgasm took over his brain. “Hannie...” was all he could manage as he felt his cum fill the space between their bodies. It was warm and intense and he was just coming down from his high when he felt Jeonghan’s thrusts speed up. They became messy and sloppy, Jeonghan’s mouth hanging open, all concentration lost as he came inside Seungcheol. His orgasm was as silent as it was intense and he slowed down and eventually stopped before collapsing on Seungcheol’s body.

 

“Fuck...” Jeonghan swore as he regained his senses. He shifted his weight and felt strong arms wrap around him pulling him even closer. He buried his face in the crook of Seungcheol’s neck and inhaled their combined scent of shower and sex and sweat. It was incredible. “Hannie....” Seungcheol said softly as he patted the other man’s back. “You okay?” “I’m okay,” Jeonghan said into the skin as he opened his mouth to lick another taste of it. “Are you okay?” “I’m okay,” Seungcheol said as he closed his eyes and enjoyed the strangely satisfying sensation of Jeonghan going soft inside him.

 

“Let’s move your other stuff today,” Jeonghan said suddenly as he slipped out of Seungcheol and rolled off onto the sheets. Seungcheol eyed him curiously as he rolled as well and used the corner of the sheet to clean his cum from Jeonghan’s stomach. “In here,” Jeonghan waved his arm around indicating the luxurious master bedroom. “What better way to keep me safe than sleep beside me every night?” “Sleep?” Seungcheol laughed loudly as he rolled on top of the other man who squirmed with delight. “How much sleep do you think were going to get with me in here?”

 

Jeonghan laughed although he wanted to cry. He felt pure joy bubbling up in his chest and threaten to spill free from his eyes as Seungcheol looked down at him. The afternoon sun caught the edges of his impossibly long lashes making him look otherworldly and beautiful beyond belief.

 

He might be the ‘Nations Angel’ but how lucky was he to have captured his very own. An angel who came into his life to protect him and instead turned it completely upside down. Jeonghan wasn’t the same man anymore and it felt wonderful to finally grow up and break free. He felt like Seungcheol had given him his much longed for wings and he was ready to fly.

 


	43. Chapter 43

 

Seungcheol had never been on a music video set before but he knew it would be too much on his own. Wonwoo had shifts and a spate of recent assaults were going to tie up his time a little over the next few weeks so Seungcheol, very reluctantly, had engaged the talents of Wen Junhui to assist him over the two day shoot.

The security guard was beyond excited. He shifted from one foot to the other driving Seungcheol crazy as they waited around on the set. “So what exactly do we do now?” he asked as he eyed the tall Chinese man fussing with a rack of clothing and Seungcheol began pacing near the studio door. “Eyes on Jeonghan at all times. One of us doesn’t move from his line of sight. The other will patrol, basically walk around and take notice of everything, anything unusual or odd gets immediately investigated. Above all, Jeonghan is kept happy, and only hears about issues on a need-to-know basis. Everything comes past me.” He turned to see the security guard inches behind him. “Got it.” Junhui gave an enthusiastic thumbs up and resumed his staring at the stylist who had noticed the man watching him.

“Got a fucking problem?” Minghao said as he walked over to Junhui and Seungcheol and pointed a finger at the staring security guard. “Are you an elf?” Junhui asked curiously to the scowling response of Minghao. “Are you a fucking idiot?” Minghao snapped and Seungcheol put a hand on his shoulder. “Forget it Minghao. Just pick out the clothes okay?” 

 

“Keep that weirdo away from me,” Minghao hissed as Seungcheol walked him back over to the clothes rack and Jeonghan joined them fresh from the makeup chair. “Hey,” he said as he slid closer to Seungcheol and wrapped arms around his waist. “Hey you,” Seungcheol said as he slipped out of the man’s arms. “I thought we were going to keep it professional at work?” Seungcheol whispered as Jeonghan smirked at him. “That was professional. Compared to what I really wanted to do.” He walked over to the rack and picked an oversized shirt in a soft pastel blue. “I like this one,” he said to Minghao who frowned. “Thought we weren’t doing pastels anymore.” “Yeah, but like this,” he tossed his hoodie onto the floor and wrapped the loose shirt around his thin body. Minghao politely averted his eyes from the line of bruises dotting Jeonghan’s collarbone visible due to the thin tank he was wearing but Seungcheol couldn’t help but stare.

Jeonghan took a thin belt and wrapped it around his tiny waist and pulled the neckline of the shirt loose. “Perfect,” Minghao said as he smiled the effect of the oversized shirt on the rail thin man. “But we need makeup here,” he pointed at the line of bruises and Jeonghan barely blushed. “Oh, these, yeah…” his eyes sparkled with excitement and blush crept from Seungcheol’s cheeks all the way down to his chest.

Filming a music video turned out to be pretty boring Seungcheol soon found out. It was a closed set anyway so after a thorough inspection of the studio and the rooms attached he stationed Junhui at the door and himself on the set. As much as he enjoyed watching Jeonghan look sexy and pose in front of a wind machine, it grew somewhat repetitive after about five hours. 

 

“Where have you been?” he asked when Jisoo joined him on a couch off to the side of where they were filming. “You complain when I’m always around and now you want to know where I am when I’m not.” Jisoo quirked an eyebrow at Seungcheol and he frowned back. “You need to get laid or something. Why don’t you take up a hobby? Maybe even meet someone?” Jisoo laughed. “You think I’ve got time for hobbies?” he said and Seungcheol rolled his eyes. “You would if you didn’t live in his pocket. Yesterday was nice.” “Well don’t get used to it. He has a schedule every day for the next six weeks besides a few free half days and ill fill those if I can as well. You think this is dragging on? Wait until we’re on the music show circuit.”

Jeonghan felt amazing. The events of the day before had fuelled his creativity. He felt like a flower who was now truly in bloom, like a grown man capable of anything, he felt wild and sexy and confident. Every time he looked over at Seungcheol he remembered how wrecked the other man had looked at the mercy of Jeonghan’s lips and hands. The memory of his hip bones digging into Seungcheol’s warm thighs awakened something undefinable inside him. While it was indescribable it was tangible and hummed through his whole body as he posed. For the first time he knew what it meant to feel sexy. Not to look sexy or act sexy but really feel what it meant. And it felt amazing.

 

The director called for a break and he was just about to bound into Seungcheol’s lap when he saw Jihoon striding purposefully towards him with the security guard trailing close behind. “Emergency! Emergency!” Junhui yelled out to Seungcheol, trying to grab the short music producer by the arm, powerless to stop him. “It’s fine Junhui. That’s Jihoon. We know him. You should know him he works for the company.” Seungcheol wondered briefly if Wonwoo’s assertions of Junhui’s martial arts skills were false but when the security guard stopped trying to grab Jihoon he stood with a pout on his face. “I didn’t want to hurt him,” he said with a cute scowl. “He’s so adorable and small…” Jihoon turned to him with a look of death and he was only rescued by Jeonghan grabbing his producer by the arm and pulling him towards the coffee.

“He’s lucky I’m in a good mood,” Jihoon muttered as Jeonghan poured two mugs of coffee and added sugar and milk. “So,” Jeonghan smirked. “We did it.” Jihoon stared at him before his eyes widened. “Really?” “Yup,” Jeonghan said proudly. “So that’s my good mood explained. Why are you in such a good mood?” Jihoon looked around before leaning in close. “He dumped him. Soonyoung, he dumped that personal trainer guy, apparently he said things weren’t ‘working out’ and I don’t know what to do.” Jihoon’s eyes sparkled with nervousness and hope as he looked around the room. “Oh shit. Is he here?” Jeonghan laughed and shook his head. “Not yet but he’s coming later. Jihoonie don’t waste this opportunity. Get him back.” Jihoon chewed his bottom lip as he stared into his coffee cup. “What if it’s too late? What if it’s too soon? What if I scare him off?”

“Jihoon,” Jeonghan crooned softly as he leaned his head on his friend’s shoulder. “Don’t overthink this. Just go after what you want. You’ve been miserable for six months.” It had been so hard for him to watch his friends self-destruct their beautiful relationship. They were perfect for each other and needed to be together again. “Tell him how you feel. If he says it’s too soon then tell him you’ll wait as long as you have to.” Jeonghan looked up to see Jihoon’s face steel into a steadfast resolve. “Yeah, you’re right, I can’t waste this…” “No you can’t. Not everyone gets a second chance.” Jeonghan stared him down and saw him nod his agreement. “When did you get so great at giving advice?” Jihoon chuckled and Jeonghan smiled. “A lot’s changed in the last few days.”

Jihoon took his coffee over to sit next to Seungcheol on the couch. The handsome bodyguard was ever watchful, his eyes fixated on his lover, but with a new softness that tempered his intensity. Seungcheol side eyed him and smiled a little. This time the music producer smiled back a little. “I’m still watching you,” Jihoon said as he sipped his coffee, “but he’s happy. So I’m happy.” 

 

Seungcheol liked the surly man. He felt a kind of synergy with all these people who swarmed around Jeonghan and cared about him deeply. It was like dating a man with a stack of overprotective brothers. But he was confident he was winning them over one at a time. Well, except for Jisoo, but he was different.

 

“He told me you had sex,” Jihoon said and Seungcheol almost sprayed his coffee everywhere. “I’m glad it was you and not Jisoo,” Jihoon said as he eyed the manager across the room. “Me too,” Seungcheol said and this made Jihoon laugh out loud. 

 

“I’m in love with him,” Seungcheol said quietly as he watched Jeonghan getting his makeup retouched. “I’m just trying to find the right moment to tell him.”

 

“Don’t wait,” Jihoon said as his eyes flickered over to the doorway where a certain choreographer was walking in looking tired. “Don’t waste time. Trust me, I know, and not everyone is lucky enough to get a second chance.”

 

Seungcheol didn’t miss the smile on his face as Jeonghan’s eyes met his from across the room. And when he saw Soonyoung brighten at Jihoon walking towards him his own smile was wide and happy.


	44. Chapter 44

 

 

Seungcheol was stressed. He’d had to, again, employ the services of Wen Junhui for the occasion. The venue provided security but he wanted his own people around. Their people. Jeonghan’s safety was of the utmost importance.

He’d carefully scrutinised the employee list and everyone had the right background checks. He’d sent Junhui in early to check the building, exits and entrances, and find any possible flaws. And, to his relief, he’d gotten a text from Wonwoo advising he was going to come and help them. He needed them around, as things got crazier.

Seungcheol sat beside Jeonghan in the car while Jisoo drove them to the venue. The album and music video were about to be released and then the live showcase would start. The press showcase, held hours ago, was a much more subdued affair and much easier to manage. Jisoo had limited the amount of press to those who had shown loyalty in the past, not wanting to risk any negative publicity over Jeonghan’s new image.

“Nervous?” Seungcheol asked quietly as he held Jeonghan’s hand. “No way,” the other man murmured as he ran a hand through his freshly dyed lavender hair. “This is what I live for Cheollie. This is where I’m most at home.” Seungcheol nodded. He was right. In his private life Jeonghan was childlike, babied and coddled, and riddled with self-consciousness. On stage he was wild and free and confident. Even more so since

They arrived at the venue and drove into the secure carpark. Jisoo parked the vehicle and Seungcheol got out, carefully looked around, before holding his hand out. Jeonghan smiled and took it knowing it was safe for him to get out of the car. They were met by Minghao who dragged Jeonghan towards a dressing room where Junhui was waiting as well. “You guys left me alone with the freak,” Minghao scowled as his eyes flickered over to Junhui settled in an armchair. “What’s he doing?” Jeonghan whispered and Minghao shook his head. “He’s sleeping, okay? He’s sleeping with his eyes open and creeping me right out. He’s been here for over an hour like that.”

“I don’t know why you don’t like him,” Jeonghan said as he moved closer to the sleeping security guard. He eyed him curiously and began to giggle. “He looks so weird.” “Yeah he does that all the time,” a deep thick baritone agreed from behind him and Jeonghan turned to see Detective Wonwoo had joined them in the dressing room. “You get used to it,” the police officer said and Jeonghan’s eyes sparkled when he noticed the Detective had turned up in full uniform. “You look amazing,” he breathed softly as his eyes raked up and down the tall thin man resplendent in his dark navy shirt and pants, decorated with epaulettes, badges, and medals and topped with a peaked hat. “You still have one of these?” Jeonghan batted his eyelashes at Seungcheol who shook his head. “Nah, they make you give them back when they kick you out,” and the mood turned awkward for a second. Until Wonwoo broke it. “Let’s play a joke on him,” he laughed and he and Jeonghan began to take photos of Junhui asleep with various items placed all over his reclining body. The final straw came when Jeonghan tried to balance a coffee cup on the man’s forehead and he was suddenly sitting up dazed.

“Oh, Mr Jeonghan, sorry. How long have you been here?” “GET UP!” Jeonghan yelled loudly and the man leapt to his feet. “HOW DARE YOU SLEEP ON THE JOB?” he yelled but the joke was over as quick as he’d started it as he couldn’t keep a straight face to save his life. Junhui’s eyes filled with panic but he was soon reassured no one was actually mad and laughed when they showed him the photos they’d taken of him with his eyes wide open and drool running down the side of his face. “Wonwooooo…” he pouted at his Detective boyfriend and the other turned his mood around with a gentle kiss.

Jeonghan side eyed them with more than a little jealousy. Seungcheol was determined to keep things professional even though Jeonghan wanted nothing more than to cling to his shirt and kiss him right there in the middle of the room. A pout formed across his pink hued lips and he huffed a little in disappointment but nobody noticed.

“Right, if you children are done, I need to get Jeonghan ready.” Minghao interrupted the group of friends and pulled the singer by the arm towards a chair. Jisoo appeared with Chan Chan’s crate and handed it over to Seungcheol who smiled immediately. The little guy inside was growing so fast, and so fat, but still had all his kitten cuteness. And Jeonghan had insisted he was to come and watch on from backstage for good luck.

“What now boss?” Wonwoo smiled at Seungcheol who smiled back. Their partnership was still strong and they slipped easily into their old roles. “Let’s check the venue again. The front of house isn’t a problem but I want all the stage and the seating checked and checked again.” Events like this were the worst. They had no control over who got a ticket and the company had chosen not to restrict the fansites from brining their bazooka-sized cameras as long as they behaved. The publicity was free and they wanted pictures of Jeonghan all over the internet within hours.

The three men scoured the entire backstage area, the stage and the seating for any signs of anything being out of the ordinary but it all seemed fine. There was nothing glaring or obvious and Seungcheol suddenly had a great idea. “Junhui, how do you feel about going undercover?” the man’s eyes widened as he nodded quickly. “Yes sir. I used to be a child actor. I can pull off anything.” “Crazy fanboy?” Seungcheol asked and Junhui nodded. “Yes sir. You want someone in the audience right?” Seungcheol nodded. He would be backstage on one side, Wonwoo on the other, Junhui in the audience front and centre. It was the best way to ensure Jeonghan was protected.

He found Minghao finishing up with Jeonghan and begged him for something for Junhui to wear. The stylist reluctantly handed over a pair of skinny jeans and a thousand dollar Gucci t-shirt at which Junhui just smiled and said he liked the ‘cat t-shirt.’ “He better not ruin that,” Minghao hissed and Seungcheol rolled his eyes. No wonder Jisoo and Minghao seemed to get along so well. Neither of them had any chill.

They gathered around a couch with Jisoo’s iPad and watched the video as soon as it was released. There was a buzz of excitement in the room as they watched Jeonghan dance and pose like a pro. The video was beautiful and unlike anything he’d ever done before, it was dark and mysterious and sexy, and his eyes glittered with pride and joy. He’d changed and it was time to let the world know.

“So many views already…” Jisoo murmured as the numbers quickly climbed and then froze as they watched it a few more times. “You look fucking stunning,” Minghao said, more as praise to himself than anyone else, he was fiercely proud of his talents as a stylist. Jeonghan grabbed his phone and quickly sent out a few texts to Jihoon and Soonyoung, thanking them for their hard work, before turning to Seungcheol. He wanted to thank him too.

 

“Can I talk to you for a second?” Jeonghan said and Seungcheol followed him into the bathroom. Jeonghan turned the lock and was on the other man in an instant, his hands in his hair and his tongue licking desperately into Seungcheol’s mouth. “Cheollie...” Jeonghan purred as he broke their kiss and dropped to the floor. “Hannie what are you doing?” Seungcheol gasped as Jeonghan swiftly unzipped his jeans and freed his cock. 

 

Jeonghan giggled a little as he pressed a kiss on the slit and tongued at it delicately making Seungcheol groan. “I’ve got ten minutes to spare and when I go out on that stage I want to look hot,” Jeonghan said before taking as much of Seungcheol’s cock as he could. It made the bodyguard groan and grip Jeonghan’s hair with both fists as he tried to steady his breathing. “I want to look sexy,” Jeonghan’s hot breath ghosted down the length of his bodyguards cock as the man moaned and leaned against the locked door.

 

He couldn’t fight it as he stiffened inside Jeonghan’s mouth. And so he gave in. Seungcheol pulled at the blond strands of hair and thrust into his mouth and silently cursed Jeonghan for his suddenly discovered talent. Why did he have to choose this exact moment to get great at sucking dick? He groaned and shuddered and squirmed as Jeonghan’s warm wet mouth brought him to orgasm within minutes and he choked back a sob of ecstasy as the singer on his knees swallowed it all.

 

“Bet I look sexy now!” Jeonghan smirked as he got up from the floor leaving Seungcheol in a daze. He ran a hand though his hair and walked straight from the bathroom to the stage where he waited to greet his fans with his hair wild and his cheeks pink and his stomach alive with the thrill of love.


	45. Chapter 45

 

Jeonghan sat on stage. He’d invited the experienced and respected journalist Kang Jae Un to be the MC for his comeback event to much public confusion. But they had such a wonderful rapport which was evident as soon as they met on stage.

“Jeonghan, you’re just glowing,” she gushed as she admired the pink in his cheeks. “You must start revealing your skincare routine secrets.” He smirked to himself as he thought of his skincare secrets. Nothing put a glow on your cheeks like choking down your bodyguard’s dick. He decided he liked having secrets. It made him feel much more interesting.

They bantered a bit before talk turned to the album and Jeonghan gushed about how proud he was of it, how he’d worked so hard on writing the songs, how lucky he was to have such an amazing producer. Every sentence was punctuated with a flick of his eyes side stage where Seungcheol stood holding the kitten. Probably not the best position for the bodyguard to be in but Jeonghan had insisted Chan Chan wanted his ‘daddy’ tonight so he, of course, relented.

Junhui sat in the audience in the thick of the crowd. His eyes flickered across the crowd of screaming girls and focused in on one person. A man, young and handsome, foreign looking with big brown eyes and rumpled brown hair. He stood out; not just because he was a guy, but by the bright coloured tie-dye t-shirt he was wearing. You could probably see him from space. He watched him carefully and took his phone out, pretending to take pictures of Jeonghan on stage, actually taking a few shots of the man. He observed him carefully, the angle of his camera seemed off compared to the other fansites surrounding him, and he realised he wasn’t taking photos of Jeonghan. He seemed to be taking photos of Seungcheol only just visible side stage.

Wonwoo watched the crowd. He noticed him immediately. Of course, he stood out, although Jeonghan had a surprising number of fanboys there to support him, this guy was the only male fansite. He wondered why Seungcheol hadn’t mentioned him before. Anything out of the ordinary was to be considered suspicious at this stage. He took out his leather bound notebook and made note of the description, his height and weight, distinguishing features including his interesting fashion sense, and noted the row and seat he was sitting in.

Seungcheol never took his eyes from Jeonghan. He was absolutely breathtaking as he spoke with such joy and enthusiasm about his new album. It was clear how much he lived for this, his artistic and creative expression radiating from his every inch, his love for his music passionate and strong. 

 

When conversation turned, as it so often did, to his private life Jeonghan was typically vague. Mrs Kang prodded him about his new image, his fresh and obvious happiness, his new lust for life and joy de vivre. “Anything you want to tell us today Jeonghan?” she asked with a mischievous glint in her eye and he shook his head. White blond hair floated like a halo as he beckoned for Seungcheol to come out with the kitten so he could show him off. Mrs Kang made jokes about how much the kitten had grown and how chubby he was and Seungcheol slipped off stage unobtrusively. But not without the notice of the experienced journalist, who immediately recognised the blush and adoration when Jeonghan spotted the bodyguard, her mind putting two and two together on the spot.

“You’ve been like a new man since someone came into your life,” she said and Jeonghan nodded as he clutched the kitten to his chest. The crowd oohed and aahed as the pair were shown on the big screen in a close up. “Has this new love inspired you to be more free and mature with the direction of your image?” she asked and Jeonghan grinned. “Definitely. It’s a hard thing, to write songs and express feelings, when you’ve never truly felt them. But then you feel them for the first time, and they’re so wonderful and exciting and all encompassing. Overwhelming even. And I just really do feel like a different person lately,” Jeonghan answered as he nestled the kitten against his chest and Mrs Kang grinned. They both knew he wasn’t talking about the kitten.

The stage lights cut and Seungcheol was instantly at Jeonghan’s side to walk him off. He held him tightly by the arm as he put his body between Jeonghan and the audience while the place was in darkness. He then took the kitten in his arms, waited while Jeonghan changed his shirt, and escorted him back to centre stage. He made it off just in time for the lights to come on, illuminating Jeonghan in a single spotlight, his beauty radiant and ethereal in the cold blue light.

Seungcheol had seen him in the practice room, he’d watched him film, he’d seen him on video. But this was completely different. This was Jeonghan, his passion and his raw power, every move a powerhouse of sensual energy on full display. He was breathless just watching as his love moved across the stage, his voice clear and distinctive, his dance seductive and mesmerising.

“He’s really something,” Mrs Kang said as she stood and watched with Seungcheol. “Yeah,” he murmured, as his eyes never wavered. “He’s just incredible.” Her knowing eyes raked over Seungcheol’s tense body, every muscle ready to react, his eyes drinking in the sight of Jeonghan on stage. “I’m really happy for him,” she said quietly. “He’s been around in the industry forever, since he was so young, and I’m glad he’s finally found something to be truly happy about.” Her smile was bright and kind as Seungcheol tore his eyes away to glance over at her. “I’m glad he’s finally getting a chance to grown up.”

He knew she knew. Years as a journalist had honed her observational skills but he wondered how obvious they were to others who weren’t as practiced. It didn’t matter anyway. Jeonghan lived inside a protective bubble of people who all knew about them and would work to protect them from anything bag happening. “Yeah, he’s really happy lately,” Seungcheol answered vaguely and that made her giggle. “He must really love that cat. A lot.” She smirked as she walked over to get her makeup retouched while Jeonghan finished his song.

When the lights shut off again Seungcheol moved quickly and escorted him off stage. Mrs Kang went out and began to talk to the audience while Jeonghan took a few minutes to catch his breath. “How was it?” he asked breathlessly between desperate sips of water and Seungcheol wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close. He wanted to kiss him deep and slow, his tongue licking carefully around the inside of his mouth, but the stage lights were on and he wouldn’t take that risk.

 

“I think I’m in love with you,” he whispered as he felt Jeonghan melt into his arms and let out a barely choked sob.

 

“I think I’m in love with you too,” he murmured before he had to quickly return to the stage.


	46. Chapter 46

 

 

 

Jubilant. The mood was electric, everyone was buzzing, and Seungcheol couldn’t get close. He tried to relax, knowing the people surrounding him were his friends, but when he wasn’t right by his side, he felt anxious. It wasn’t good. He knew that. His personal feelings were beginning to cloud into his work and this was what he was afraid of. Would it make him a better bodyguard? Was his constant attentiveness work in his favour? On the other hand, would his feelings cause him to overlooks something potentially life threatening. He didn’t know.

He watched Jeonghan enjoy the attention like a flower being fluttered over by a hundred butterflies. This was what he was born to do. Anyone could see that. He revelled in the attention, thrived on it, soaked it up like water in a desert oasis. Seungcheol was surprised when the crowd parted and Jeonghan pushed his way through to find the bodyguard, standing shyly in front of him, holding his hands out with a soft smile. The man had turned back into the boy as a blush spread across his cheeks. “I couldn’t have done any of this without you Cheollie,” he said quietly as he gripped Seungcheol’s hands tight. “I’m only standing here, now, because of you in so many ways.” And then he was whisked away by Jisoo. “There’s a huge row of flower arrangements in the hallway. We need pictures for social media of Jeonghan looking at them.”

Seungcheol followed as did Wonwoo and Junhui. Jisoo had Jeonghan by one arm and Seungcheol walked on the other with the uniformed officer and the security guard close on their heels. Seungcheol knew it wasn’t time to relax yet, the show might be over, but he wouldn’t be happy until they were both safely ensconced in Jeonghan’s penthouse apartment. 

 

They slowed as they began to walk along the row of tall flower arrangements, mostly beautiful pinks and reds and yellows, all with congratulatory messages on ribbons. Jisoo began taking pictures and when Jeonghan walked along the row he slowed and then stopped with a confused look on his face. “Ew,” he said as he held his hand out. “Whoever sent this should ask for their money back.” Seungcheol lunged for him and grabbed his arm. “Don’t touch that,” he said and Jeonghan spun around in shock.

The wreath was tall but instead of being brightly coloured it was all white lilies. Or at least it was before they had all begun to crinkle and burn. They looked like they’d been burned or dried out with a hairdryer or something and the edges of their once-beautiful petals were burned brown and curled up. A big white envelope sat on the front and Wonwoo stepped forward with gloved hands. “Don’t let anyone down here,” he said to Junhui as he picked up the envelope and the security guard nodded and pulled his identification out of his pocket and turned to face the end of the corridor.

“Take him away,” Seungcheol said to Jisoo and Jeonghan stood his ground. “No. I’m not a child. I have a right to see this. I want to know what is going on.” Seungcheol sighed when he saw the glint of tears in Jeonghan’s eyes. Why? He was so happy just minutes earlier. Why did some psycho have to ruin this for him?

No one spoke or even dared to breathe as Wonwoo opened the envelope. He pulled out a large pearlescent card with delicate filigree writing on the front. “With Deepest Sympathy,” Wonwoo read aloud before opening it.

 

**_“Dearest Jeonghan_ **

****

**_With deepest sympathy for you on this, the sad tragic death of your career, a long overdue and wretched end to your angelic image._ **

****

**_Kind Regards_ **

**_Boo Seungkwan”_ **

 

“He wouldn’t…” Jeonghan murmured as they all stood shocked in silence. “No,” Jisoo said firmly. “He wouldn’t. He might be a diva, he might be egotistical and spoilt, but he would never risk his reputation to be this petty.” Seungcheol nodded. “I agree with Jisoo. This isn’t the work of Boo Seungkwan. We can’t go blaming him.” He held out a clear bag open for Wonwoo to drop the card and envelope in and sealed it immediately.

Jeonghan’s bottom lip trembled and Seungcheol moved closer to him. “What’s with the flowers though? Why not just leave the card?” “Actually,” Wonwoo piped up. “The white lily traditionally symbolises innocence, chastity and virtue. They are the flower most often used at, and associated with, funerals as they symbolise the restored innocence of the soul after death.” “Wow,” Junhui breathed softly as he turned to make heart eyes at the detective. “So smart….” Wonwoo winked at him before turning his focus back to the problem. “So creepy,” Seungcheol said as he marvelled over his friends curious knowledge of the meaning of flowers. Wonwoo could be a real weirdo.

“What do we do?” Wonwoo asked. Seungcheol was in charge and Wonwoo needed him to know that. This was his operation and he thought hard. “Jisoo, please take Jeonghan back to the dressing room. Junhui goes with you both. Lock the door and don’t open it to anyone except for me.” Jeonghan went to open his mouth but when he saw the look in Seungcheol’s eyes, worried and pleading, he acquiesced. “Okay,” Jisoo said and they walked back down the long corridor to the rooms. 

 

“We need to see if there’s security footage of this being dropped off,” Seungcheol said and Wonwoo nodded. They found a black garbage bag and carefully bagged the flowers and moved them to a storeroom. They then made their way up to the security office of the venue and the tired security guard was only too happy to leave and let them do what they needed.

Wonwoo went over the security footage from the loading dock and watched van after van arrive and deliver things. Boxes of toilet paper, a crate of paper towels, the sound system technicians, then the florist vans. One after another pulled up and delivered wreath after wreath moved inside by quick working storemen. The last one to arrive was an unmarked van, not a florist van, a smaller vehicle plain white and unsigned. A man in a cap got out and handed over the arrangement, the storeman signed for it, and the van drove off. “Can you see the number plate?” Wonwoo said as he squinted closer at the screens and Seungcheol laughed. “Wearing your contacts isn’t any good for your eyes,” he chuckled as he wrote the numberplate down and stashed it in his pocket. “Yeah, well....” Wonwoo blushed as he turned away from Seungcheol. “Junhui hasn’t seen me in my glasses yet.”

 

 

“It’s us,” Seungcheol said as he knocked loudly at the door and Jisoo threw it open. The jubilation was long gone, replaced with a morose stillness, Jeonghan visibly tired. “Did you find anything?” he asked and Seungcheol nodded. “That’s for tomorrow Hannie. Right now we need to get you home.” The odd little group left the dressing room and walked down to the parking garage. Seungcheol was on edge, checking with his eyes and ears, flanked by Wonwoo dong the same. They checked all around the vehicles before opening the door for Jeonghan to get inside. “See you tomorrow,” Jeonghan called out to Wonwoo and Junhui as he waved from inside the car. Seungcheol climbed in and left the other two behind to take the evidence with them back to the police station.

“You okay?” Seungcheol asked as Jeonghan moved over to the middle seat and put his head on his bodyguard’s shoulder. They drove through the dark city, shrouded in the anonymity of nighttime and tinted windows, and Seungcheol moved Jeonghan from his shoulder to in between his arms. “I’m just tired,” the white haired singer lamented gently. It had been a long day. “Don’t let it be ruined,” Seungcheol said. “When we get home you can lay in a hot bath and I’ll sit next to you and read nice comments from your social media.” “Cheollie,” Jeonghan sighed through closed lids, “that sounds amazing.”

“Meow,” Chan Chan enthused from inside his crate and they both laughed. “No bath for you but I think some nice warm milk since you were such a good boy,” Seungcheol said softly and Jeonghan lifted his face and fluttered his eyelashes. “I could do with some warm milk too Cheollie,” Jeonghan breathed the words close to his ear and Seungcheol felt hot all over. He’d created a monster and he wasn’t even sorry.


	47. Chapter 47

 

Jisoo pulled into the underground carpark and, for some reason, insisted on walking them into the apartment. “Can we just have ten minutes?” he asked Jeonghan when they were inside, and Seungcheol took Chan Chan into the kitchen for his milk.

 

“I just want to go over the numbers with you,” he said as he and Jeonghan sat on the couch and went over the social media. Jisoo was impressed with the numbers and seemed in a good mood. He didn’t even try to choose something for Jeonghan to wear to Music Bank in the morning.

 

“Thank you,” Jeonghan said as Jisoo stood up to leave. “I know these changes haven’t been easy for you. They haven’t been easy for me either Jisoo. But I still need you in my life.” He reached out and hugged his manager and relaxed when he felt him hug back.

 

Seungcheol smiled from the doorway when he saw them. Jeonghan needed Jisoo and neither of them could manage this without him and things were finally looking like they were working out. 

 

“Ahem,” Seungcheol cleared his throat and they broke apart. “I actually need to ask you something,” he said and Jeonghan turned but he indicated Jisoo. “I’d like to put Junhui on the payroll. I need help Jisoo, I can’t investigate and watch Jeonghan at the same time, and he’s kind of already doing it for free anyway.” “Sure,” Jisoo said without hesitation, “I’ll ask the company to give him leave from his job for a few weeks.”

 

And then they were alone. 

 

“You really need to get to bed,” Seungcheol said as he pulled Jeonghan by the arm. “Early start tomorrow apparently.” He’d heard about the early starts on the music show circuit and they had to get up in six hours. “I need to shower,” Jeonghan whined as he let Seungcheol drag him towards the bedroom. “I’m not sleeping with all this makeup and shit on me.”

 

He stripped and dropped his couture in a pile as Seungcheol quickly shed his own tshirt and jeans. Jeonghan admired the physique of his strong bodyguard, the smooth rounded muscles of his chest, the milky white expanse of his thighs. He was overwhelmed, suddenly desperate, feelings and desires colliding inside his brain. 

 

He had so much to be thankful for. There was no way he would have had the confidence or the self awareness to perform like he had without Seungcheol. Without the knowledge, the feeling, of what it felt like to grind your body against someone else’s, to push your way inside them and dominate them completely. To make their body bend and break, to accept you invading it, to open up to you becoming a part of it. 

 

As they stepped under the rush of hot water Jeonghan wanted to know what it felt like to give yourself up completely to the will of someone else. To Seungcheol.

 

“I still want my warm milk,” he said softly as he covered his hands with his favourite peach scented shower gel. He began to run them all over Seungcheol’s chest, lingering over the scar tissue of his bullet wound, thumbs drawing lightly across hardening nipples. “First of all,” Seungcheol chuckled, “your dirty talk sucks. Second of all we need to wake up in six hours....” his protests were futile and they both knew it as Jeonghan’s soapy hands moved down from his chest to wrap around his hardening cock. 

 

“My dirty talk sucks?” Jeonghan moved his lips to Seungcheol’s ear as he began to stroke his erection harder. “You don’t want to hear the things I want you to do to me? About how I want you inside me? On top of me, owning me, marking me all over? Opening me up like a flower with your fingers?” Seungcheol barely stifled his giggle and Jeonghan scowled. “Fine,” he said curtly and turned his back to the laughing bodyguard.

 

“Hannie....” Seungcheol gathered the slippery wet man in his arms and pulled him close again. “I want to do all those things to you. Just please don’t call your butthole a ‘flower’ ever again...” his words were lost in kisses as he chewed the side of Jeonghan’s long white neck. He covered his hands in spicy ginseng shampoo and began to massage the styling products out Jeonghan’s stressed hair. He washed his own hair while Jeonghan scrubbed the cosmetics from his face and soon they were both fresh and clean.

 

The last few months had been a whirlwind of emotions with the most prominent being reluctance. Reluctance to accept his feelings, to give in to them, to push Jeonghan to the limit. But he had already let Jeonghan push him to the edge, further than he even knew he could go, and now it was time to push back. He was sick of holding back and being careful. It was time to make Jeonghan understand exactly how he made Seungcheol feel.

 

Jeonghan quickly dried his body and lay back naked on the bed. Seungcheol crawled across him, water droplets still glistening on his hard body, and he chewed his bottom lip red and raw as he stared down at the man beneath him. Jeonghan was flushed with anticipation and he shivered with goosebumps when Seungcheol’s blown pupils darkened.

 

“Turn over,” Seungcheol ordered and Jeonghan just stared at him. “I said turn over,” Seungcheol repeated, hoarser and thicker, and his fingers dig in when he grabbed Jeonghan and rolled him over.

 

Jeonghan gasped as he felt the thick hot tongue trace the nape of his neck before trailing all the way down his spine. Fingers followed the tongue, firm and kneading, feeling every inch of his back and hips. “God Hannie, you look so fucking beautiful like this,” Seungcheol murmured as he let his fingers tickle softly across Jeonghan’s hips. “I’m definitely going to own you tonight. I’m going to show you how you make me feel Hannie, how fucking hot you are, going to show you how much I want you....” 

 

He leaned down and placed a soft reverent kiss in the middle of Jeonghan’s back before using his thumbs to spread him open. The tight pink ring of muscle lying in wait for him looked so inviting he couldn’t hold back. He leaned forward as Jeonghan arched his back and buried his face in the pillow. He let his hot breath ghost around the glistening skin before licking a long hot stripe from Jeonghan’s balls all the way up.

 

Jeonghan groaned loudly and shuddered below him as Seungcheol smirked. He couldn’t believe it was just a few months ago when he was adamantly pretending he didn’t find Jeonghan attractive, that he wasn’t instantly smitten by the stunning man, that he most definitely wasn’t gay or even bisexual.

 

I’m so fucking gay, was all Seungcheol could think as he licked again and again before plunging his hot tongue inside Jeonghan’s hole making him squirm. He’d never felt more turned on by anyone or anything than he did in that moment with the man he loved moaning under the power of his insistent ministrations. 

 

He loved the hard masculine edges of Jeonghan’s thin body and the contrast of his strong set jaw against soft beautiful doe eyes. He loved the deep heavy reverberate of Jeonghan’s baritone wrought free by Seungcheol’s hands and teeth and tongue and he couldn’t wait to feel the right clench of muscle around his cock as he pushed it inside him. He needed it so bad.

 

 

“Shit, Cheollie, what are you doing?” Jeonghan gasped as he turned his head from the pillow. “I’m enjoying the taste of you baby,” Seungcheol took a momentary reprieve before resuming his relentless tongue fucking sending Jeonghan’s face into the pillow again.

 

When he began to use his fingers in tandem with his tongue Jeonghan began to shake. His whole body trembled under Seungcheol’s assertive touch and it wasn’t long before he begged for more. “I want you Cheollie, I’m not scared, I want to feel you inside me...” he begged as he writhed and shook and finally Seungcheol conceded. “Not like this though. I want to see your pretty face.” He eased away from Jeonghan and let him turn over again. 

 

Jeonghan’s cheeks were as pink as the tips of his hair, his dark eyes barely open, his mouth slack and his jaw loose. He was languid on the mattress, not one bit of tension or trepidation manifesting, his posture spread wide and inviting. Seungcheol settled between Jeonghan’s knees and squeezed lube on his cock. He stroked it slowly, almost lazily, drinking in the sight of Jeonghan splayed before him. 

 

Seungcheol loved the sight of Jeonghan’s anticipation. The flush of his cheek matched the heat in his erection as it sat hard and leading against his stomach. He couldn’t resist the shining beads of Jeonghan’s excitement and leaned down to lap them up with his tongue. “Cheol...” Jeonghan blushed at the feeling of Seungcheol tasting the precum on his stomach but Seungcheol just smiled and licked his lips.

 

He wasted no more time as he lined the tip of his erection up with Jeonghan’s hole and began to inch inside. He slowly stuttered his way in, slowly and carefully, watching Jeonghan’s reaction intently. It hurt, he could tell, but he also knew Jeonghan was intent on taking it without complaint. Seungcheol pushed his way inside Jeonghan’s body until he was fully in, totally bottomed out, his chest heaving with the slow burn of his entry.

 

He tested the waters, a tentative pull out and sharp thrust, and Jeonghan moaned and arched underneath him. “Cheollie...” he gasped and Seungcheol gave in. He gave himself over to the feeling of desperation, of lust and sensuality, of wanting Jeonghan so badly that even being inside him wasn’t enough.

 

“I want to cum inside you,” his voice husked as he ghosted it across Jeonghan’s neck. “Can I? Please? I want it so bad Hannie...” his thrusts were already becoming messy and fast, heat pooling deep in his stomach, tension coiling quickly and ready for release. “Yes... ahhhhhh...” Jeonghan gasped when Seungcheol shifted his body and changed angles and the faster he thrust the louder Jeonghan began to moan. 

 

Seungcheol hooked his arms under Jeonghan’s knees, gripped his hips hard with one hand, the other stroking Jeonghan’s erection hot and hard between their bodies. He snapped his hips, stroking Jeonghan’s leaking cock, his body bending Jeonghan’s to his will beneath him.

 

“Fuck,” Jeonghan cried out as he rode his hips up to meet Seungcheol’s thrusts. “Is it supposed to feel like this?” “How does it feel?” Seungcheol slowed, suddenly afraid he was hurting him, but Jeonghan’s hands clutched possessively at his hips. “Incredible,” Jeonghan’s words faded as his eyes clenched shut and he came into Seungcheol’s hand with a shudder.

 

“Shit,” Seungcheol felt warmth fill his hand and it was enough to send him over the edge. 

He brought his hand to his mouth and sucked his fingers clean as his thrusts fucked Jeonghan hard into the mattress. The thick salty taste of Jeonghan’s cum tipped him over and he felt his erection explode as he came inside Jeonghan’s supple pliant body. “Fuck, Hannie, that’s so good...” his stuttering thrusts slowed as overstimulation set in and he found Jeonghan’s mouth with his own.

 

The kiss was slow, languid and loose, and filled with emotions both were too relaxed to voice. By the time they fell asleep they only had about five hours but they both woke the next morning feeling refreshed and renewed. Things were still new, fresh and exciting, but comfortable as well. And it was bringing new life to both of them in a way they needed without even knowing.


	48. Chapter 48

 

“This is fucking insane…”

It was six am, bitterly cold, and there were people everywhere. The low metal fences barely served as a barricade and Seungcheol was glad he’d called in the assistance of Junhui.

“So you’re just going to walk past all these people and stop out there in the open and have photos taken? And none of these people have passed a bag check or a security checkpoint or gone through a metal detector?” Jeonghan and Jisoo just shrugged. “That’s how it is here.” Jisoo said and Jeonghan nodded. “I don’t like it. We need a plan,” he said as he and Junhui looked out of the windows of the big black SUV.

“We’re just going to have to go out there with him,” Junhui said and Seungcheol nodded. The simplest solution was the best and most obvious and he smiled as he realised for the hundredth time Junhui was smarter than he appeared. “You can’t be in the photos,” Jisoo said and Seungcheol shrugged. “We have to go out there. We’ll stand back but it’s the only way I can guarantee his safety. Okay Jeonghan?” Seungcheol asked and a mischievous smirk crossed the man’s face. “Whatever you say Cheollie. You want to be in the photos you go right ahead. I’m not going to stop you from catching five minutes of fame!” he began to laugh and Seungcheol couldn’t hep but join in despite how agitated he felt.

“I don’t really want the press getting wind of the extra security,” Jisoo complained and Seungcheol wondered if the man ever did anything but complain. He really needed a hobby. “I don’t give a shit about the press Jisoo. We’re going out there with him.” Seungcheol said firmly and Junhui nodded and Jisoo was outnumbered.

Seungcheol got out first, holding his hand out for Jeonghan to take, Junhui following behind him. Junhui was wearing a kind of cleaner version of Seungcheol’s outfit, dark denim and white t-shirt contrasting with Seungcheol’s all black ensemble, and they both had thick padded jackets over the top. “Hold this please,” Jeonghan said as he slipped out of his own thick grey jacket and handed it over to Jisoo. He wore a paper-thin sweater underneath, the neckline bearing the deepest V Seungcheol had ever seen, the sweater tucked neatly at the front into the top of his ripped jeans. He ran a hand through his hair and turned to Seungcheol with that look of hunger in his eyes. Hunger for approval, for validation and acceptance, for confidence. “You look perfect,” was all Seungcheol could say.

Junhui went first, his keen eyes scanning the crowd, honing in instantly on him. The fanboy from the showcase. He was dressed in a dark jacket barely covering the bright coloured hoodie and sweatpants he was wearing underneath and he was wearing a sunny yellow beanie. And purple sunglasses? The thing that caught Junhui’s eye, besides the biggest camera he’d ever seen, was the sign with ‘Boo’ on it. Why was he at Jeonghan’s showcase if he was a Seungkwan fansite? Or why was he here with a ‘Boo’ sign if he was a Jeonghan fansite. Junhui didn’t like when things didn’t add up.

He walked the length of the photo walk and waited just off to the side. Jeonghan, suddenly scared, was clinging to Seungcheol’s hand as they made their way towards the photo stop in the middle, not caring if anyone saw them. “Hannie,” Seungcheol said softly as they neared the spot, “you’re going to have to let go. Or we just keep walking.” Jeonghan looked at him and relinquished his grip. He knew what he had to do and stepped out into the middle of the open area. Cameras flashed and people called his name, Seungcheol stood just off to the side watching the crowd, spotting the fanboy when he followed Junhui’s line of sight.

“Jisoo,” he hissed quietly and the manager joined him. “Can you somehow get a photo of that guy over there without raising any suspicion?” Jisoo followed over to where he was looking and nodded. He waited until the boy raised his camera and began to snap and then pulled out his phone and took a few pictures. Seungcheol’s stomach churned as he watched the crowd but there were so many people jostling and pushing each other for pictures that it was too chaotic to see anything. “That’s enough,” he whispered to Jisoo and walked over to Jeonghan, taking his hand, wrapping the thick padded jacket around his shoulders. It was time to get inside.

But no. There was now an interview, held between two gauntlets of screaming fans, all pushing at the low barriers and leaning over with phones. Seungcheol didn’t want to intrude but he had to keep him safe. The crowd had him nervous and it seemed especially frenzied since Jeonghan’s new image was the hottest entertainment news in the country. Girls were screaming his name so loudly the interviewer couldn’t even ask her questions and Jeonghan put up with it all stoically and politely. Junhui was waiting just ahead near the door to the building and Seungcheol couldn’t wait to get inside it. He could see the doors, glistening in the early morning light, an oasis of safety away from the crowd. And then it happened. The low barrier, fragile but symbolic of the separation between them, toppled down and the crowd surged forward towards Jeonghan and the interviewer.

Panic washed over Seungcheol but it was a welcome terror. The adrenaline already flowing began to pump and his eyes immediately flew back to Junhui already on the move towards them. Seungcheol shoved a girl out the way as he forced his way through the rapidly thickening crowd and wrapped his arms around Jeonghan. “I’m scared,” he whimpered, barely audible over the noise of the mob, and Seungcheol gathered him close and picked him up. “Hold on tight and don’t let go,” he said as he held him gently, one arm around his back and the other under his knees. Jeonghan wrapped his arms around Seungcheol’s neck and held on tight as the bodyguard carried him bridal-style through the crowd being parted by Junhui in front of them.

When they pushed through the doors and into the building Jeonghan was crying. “Hey,” Seungcheol whispered as he stroked his hair, “you’re fine, you’re okay…” He’d sank onto the nearest couch in the foyer and didn’t move as a trembling Jeonghan buried his face into Seungcheol’s neck and sniffed. “Oh my God,” Jisoo said as he burst through the door behind them, and the only thing containing Seungcheol’s temper was the shivering singer in his arms.

“Never again,” he said coldly as he stared at Jisoo. Something had to shift in the dynamic of the team. Jisoo still worried about image, photo ops and press, and it was totally understandable. It was his job. But Seungcheol only cared about one thing and that was the safety of the man in his lap with his body still shaking from fright. Things had to change.

“I’m okay,” Jeonghan said suddenly as he stood up and brushed his jacket off. He wiped his cheeks with his hands and sniffed a little and fell back into his perfect idol façade. “You’re okay this time,” Seungcheol said as he stared at them both, idol and manager, both still visibly shaken. “But there isn’t going to be a next time. From now on if I don’t like it we don’t do it.” He expected Jisoo to argue but he didn’t. The pressing mob had scared them all and Jisoo seemed finally happy to concede complete control.

The crowd near the door suddenly dissipated as fast as it had gathered and Junhui walked over to check it out. “Boo Seungkwan is here,” he said as he watched girls with cameras and phones run back to the photo spot and Seungcheol nodded. “Good. I want to talk to him,” he said and Jisoo didn’t argue with this either. “I’m going to speak to the Executives here about their security,” Jisoo mumbled as he walked over to the elevator.


	49. Chapter 49

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry - comments are now being moderated due to someone leaving me unnecessary and rude comments every update.

 

The door opened and Boo Seungkwan walked in with a flick of his hair and a quick scowl at his Manager. The manager immediately moved between him and Jeonghan but Seungcheol wasn’t having it. At all.

“We need to speak,” he said with Jeonghan behind him. “Who the fuck are you?” Seungkwan said, eyeing the bodyguard up and down, a flicker of approval crossing his face. Seungcheol eyed him back. He was adorable, all puppy eyes and cheeks flushed from the cold, a baby pink sweater completing the pretty boy look. “I’m Jeonghan’s security and we have a huge problem.”

Seungkwan shook his head. “I don’t see how any of that was my problem. You need to teach your fans some respect Jeonghan,” Seungkwan said with a flourish, the lack of any honorifics making his manager visibly cringe. “Excuse me,” the tall man moved around his idol to shake Seungcheol’s hand. “I’m Kim Mingyu and I’m Seungkwan’s manager.” “Another one?” Jeonghan snapped from behind his bodyguard and Seungcheol rolled his eyes. He wanted to tell Jeonghan to shush but he wouldn’t in front of these people.

“I’m Choi Seungcheol and I’m Jeonghan’s head of security. We need to discuss some things, away from these two; Mr Junhui here will accompany them through to the dressing rooms if that’s okay?” Mingyu looked at the two idols frowning at each other and over to the smiling bodyguard holding Jeonghan’s bag. “He can handle them?” Mingyu smirked and Seungcheol laughed. “Yeah. It will do him good anyway.” Junhui glowed with pride as he walked the idols away down the corridor and the two remaining men walked over to a couch and took a seat.

“What I’m about to tell you never passes the ears of anyone else. Okay?” Seungcheol eyed the tall handsome manager and for a brief moment wondered why he was working as a lackey and not a model or an actor or an idol himself. He watched the man think carefully before nodding and smiling tentatively. “You’re kind of freaking me out here,” he said with a wide grin borne out of nervousness and Seungcheol smiled to put him at ease. “So I will start by saying we don’t believe Seungkwan is responsible. But Jeonghan has a stalker who has made some pretty serious threats against him and taken some very frightening actions. And done so in the name of Boo Seungkwan.”

Mingyu’s mouth gaped open a little as Seungcheol pulled out his phone and showed him the pictures of the dead flower arrangement and the card. “We would never..” he said slowly and Seungcheol stopped him. “I know. I’m not here to accuse you but warn you. This person may also be a threat to Seungkwan and I need you onside to help catch him.” Mingyu nodded as he looked over the pictures again and when he looked up Jisoo was standing before them. “Hi. I don’t believe we’ve met yet. Mr Boo had a different manager before..” “Hello,” the tall manager stood up way too quickly and bowed to the waist as he shook Jisoo’s hand. “I’m Kim Mingyu and I’m here to help with whatever you need.” Jisoo wondered how long it would take for this one, polite and diligent, to leave. Working with Boo Seungkwan was widely rumoured to be the hardest job in the industry.

“Can you tell me who this is?” Jisoo held his phone out and Mingyu looked at the picture smiling immediately. “That’s Serendipity Peach. He’s Seungkwan’s biggest fansite.” Jisoo and Seungcheol looked at each other as their eyes widened. “Okay, so why would he be at Jeonghan’s showcase?” Jisoo asked and Mingyu ran his hands through his hair. “I don’t know, this doesn’t sound right, he’s been with Seungkwan right from the beginning of his career.” 

 

He frowned, a deep scowl barely marring his perfect features. “Do you think Seungkwan is in danger?” Seungcheol shrugged. “I don’t know. We don’t have any proof linking him to the threats but I’d be very careful for the time being. Someone is after Jeonghan and they’re clearly liked to your idol and the situation is unpredictable.”

Mingyu stood and the three began to walk along the corridor. Jisoo was expecting to hear yelling and Mingyu was expecting to hear crying. Seungcheol didn’t know what to expect. Maybe they had just separated into different rooms. As they approached Jeonghan’s dressing room nothing was audible but a concerning silence.

Seungcheol opened the door to find Junhui seated on a couch with Seungkwan on one side and Jeonghan on the other side of him. Both were munching happily on chocolate chip cookies as they watched whatever was playing on Junhui’s phone. “What’s going on guys?” Jisoo asked carefully and they both looked up. “Just watching We Bare Bears,” Seungkwan smiled around his treat. “Junhui gave us cookies. And chocolate milk.” Junhui smiled as he looked over from one to the other and Jeonghan smiled too. “He made us make up too. Seungkwan said sorry for being a brat last year and I said sorry for being, well, I don’t know. Me I guess,” Jeonghan took another huge bite of the cookie and giggled as crumbs sprayed everywhere. “I’m not the most self-aware person, and I made Seungkwan feel nervous and intimidated and that’s why he was a spoiled brat.”

“Who is this guy?” Mingyu whispered to Jisoo and Seungcheol, “and is he looking for a job? I could use some advice from him on how to handle Seungkwan.” “If you want advice I, ah, I’d be happy to give it to you. Advice that is,” Jisoo said softly and Seungcheol looked over to see the fresh pink blush creep across his cheeks. “That’s if you wanted to. Get a cup of coffee or something sometime?” “That’s a great idea,” Seungcheol said quickly. “Jisoo give Mingyu your phone number now so you don’t forget, okay?” “Okay,” Mingyu said as he bowed again, “Wow, you’re the best manager in the industry Mr Hong, I’d love to get coffee.” Seungcheol smirked when he saw Mingyu was blushing as well and watched as they exchanged phone numbers.

“Bye..” Mingyu said as he led a reluctant Seungkwan out and into his own dressing room. The others all stood and bowed politely as they left before the door closed behind them. “Well,” Jeonghan said as he stood and brushed crumbs off his sweater, “that was nice.” “Nice?” Jisoo spluttered, “I thought you hated the guy.” “He’s just a kid,” Jeonghan cooed at his still-blushing manager. “I’m a grown man. Time to act like one, right Cheollie?” his eyes flickered over to his bodyguard who was glowing with pride. “That’s right Hannie. You did well.” His smile said it all. “Anyway,” Jeonghan said as he crawled back over to Junhui, “Junnie here mediated with cartoons and cookies and everyone loves cartoons and cookies. Plus Seungkwan isn’t a threat to my career. We’re doing totally different things now.”

 

Seungcheol felt a buzz and pulled his phone out of his pocket. “Wonwoo had a lead,” he said as he looked from Jeonghan to Jisoo to Junhui. “Will you be okay if I go to the police headquarters for an hour?” He was increasingly confident with Junhui’s protection and, despite the chaos outside, the building was secure. “Of course,” Jeonghan said as he wrapped his arms around the bodyguard neck. “But don’t take too long. I want you to watch me...” he chewed his bottom lip as Seungcheol stared down at it and found himself nodding. If Jeonghan wanted him to watch then he wouldn’t miss it for the world.


	50. Chapter 50

 

Seungcheol had to catch a taxi over to the Police headquarters and he tried to slip in unnoticed. He hadn’t been back here since he’d been forced into retirement and it made him weak with nostalgia. This place was once a second home to him. He’d always been afraid to return here as a failure, as someone who was a shadow of his former self but now he was filled with a strength and purpose like he used to have. He had to protect Jeonghan.

“Choi Seungcheol for Detective Jeon Wonwoo,” he said as he presented ID at the front desk. “You need to be fingerprinted and iris scanned,” the junior officer working the desk told him. Seungcheol handed over his ID and allowed the officer to scan his eyes and fingerprint him as he entered all the details. “Occupation and purpose of the visit?” the officer asked and Seungcheol wasn’t ashamed to say he was a private bodyguard.

“Hey man,” Wonwoo said as he wandered out of a locked door. “Sorry you had to wait out here,” he said but Seungcheol just shrugged it off. He wasn’t who he used to be. He was no longer a police officer, prodigy detective, valued member of the force. He had a different purpose now and a different path in life and he wasn’t sorry. He especially wasn’t sorry as Wonwoo walked him from the modern and brightly lit foyer and reception area back into the dingy and musty offices they still worked from. “Have a seat,” Wonwoo directed Seungcheol into his office and they both sat down at the desk.

“This used to be my office,” Seungcheol mused and Wonwoo nodded. “You think I would let anyone else take it? It’s the one furtherest from the toilet.” They both laughed as Seungcheol was suddenly flooded with memories of public service life. Now he had expensive coffee and private bathrooms. No more instant coffee and disgusting shared toilets for him. He wasn’t even sure if he missed it. He was getting spoiled.

“How is Jeonghan?” Wonwoo asked and Seungcheol nodded. “He’s good. He’s stronger than I thought he was and he’s handling this quite well.” Wonwoo nodded knowingly and Seungcheol knew what he was thinking. Junhui was the same. He’d never imagined the goofy and cute security guard to be so smart and competent. “Check this out,” Wonwoo smiled as he grabbed his phone and showed Seungcheol Junhui’s selfies he’d sent through that morning with Jeonghan and Seungcheol had to laugh out loud. Jisoo would have a fit if he saw them.

“So,” Wonwoo opened up his computer and waited while the snail paced government internet connected. “I’ve traced the numberplate back to this courier company. I contacted them for information of the delivery and they told me it was made in the name of Mr Boo Seungkwan and paid in cash.” “Okay so we need to go see them and find out if they have security cameras,” Seungcheol said and Wonwoo nodded. He grabbed his badge and gun form the desk drawer and soon they were both on the move.

They arrived at the courier company and walked in to find an unattended reception desk with a computer open. Wonwoo scowled and dinged a little bell on the counter and a balding man walked out with a frazzled look on his face. Wonwoo flashed his badge and the man immediately straightened up his back and attitude. “What can I do for you today?”

 

“I phoned and spoke to someone this morning about a deliver.” Wonwoo handed over his notes with the manifest number and the details and the man inspected it carefully. “Isn’t Boo Seungkwan some famous singer?” he asked and Wonwoo nodded. “Yes. We need to see your security camera footage.” The man frowned and handed the piece of paper back. “Sorry man. We don’t have one on the desk here. We only keep cameras out the back. In case the drivers get sticky fingers and, you know, parcels go missing.” 

 

Seungcheol shook his head. A dead end. Nevertheless, Wonwoo wasn’t so easily dissuaded. “Can I have a look at your records please anyway?” he asked. They didn’t have a warrant so the man could say no. but he typed the manifest number into the computer and turned the screen around. “The item wasn’t dropped off here. The manifest has a pick up location and a delivery location.” He printed off the screen and handed it to the Detective who thanked him. It was more than they expected.

They drove across town to the small florist specified on the manifest. It was way out of the way, small and boutique, definitely not something you could stumble across. “This place isn’t going to have any cameras,” Seungcheol said and Wonwoo nodded. “Only one way to find out,” he said and opened the door as a little bell rang overhead.

“Welcome to La Petit Fleur,” a tiny woman with tight braids said as she wandered from the back workroom. “How can I help you today? Something for a special lady in your life?” her eyes flicked over to Seungcheol who blushed. When he was with Luda he was really quite generous, surprising her with flowers and dinners and even the occasional piece of jewellery. He hadn’t even considered Jeonghan would like something like that. In fact, he’d been the recipient of the singer’s generosity on many occasions, and had never given the other a single thing. The only thing he’d ever done for him was the petting zoo date and since then he’d given him nothing both literally and figuratively. He ran a hand through his hair as he sighed heavily.

“We’re here on official business madam,” Wonwoo said as he flashed his badge and handed the manifest over. “We would like to see your records from this date in relation to an official police investigation.” Once again they had no warrant and she could turn them away if she wanted but she just smiled and pulled out a carbon copy book. “Nice young man, he must have a very spoilt girlfriend, he’s in here all the time...” 

 

She flicked through the pages and found the handwritten cart note with the order details on it. “He always pays cash on the day. Here is the order.” Wonwoo’s eyes scanned over the order for an arrangement of a hundred white lilies. “What about cards and stuff?” “Customers usually bring them in. I put them in the arrangements, I never look in them, that would be unprofessional.” She thought hard. “Is the boy in some kind of trouble?” Wonwoo ignored her question. “I don’t suppose you have security cameras?” he asked and she shook her head. “No.” “If he comes back in please give me a call,” Wonwoo handed his card over and she slipped it into the pocket of her apron. “Thank you,” Seungcheol bowed as they left.

“Unhelpful,” Seungcheol sighed again as they walked out. “No credit card details, no address or email or even a name to go by, or any footage to link him to the florist. Another dead end.” Wonwoo shook his head and pointed up at the intersection. There were cameras on the traffic lights. “I’ll get the traffic department footage when I get back to the office. Until then we’ll just have to wait it out and see what happens.”

They got back in the police car and began to drive across town. “Do you want me to drop you straight back to the TV studio?” Wonwoo asked and Seungcheol nodded as he stared out the window. “Actually, can we stop for a bit?” he asked as they passed a small open-air mall. Wonwoo pulled the police car into an empty park and Seungcheol grabbed his wallet out. “You’re really good at this stuff,” he said to Wonwoo as they walked through the exclusive boutiques and towards a small jewellery store. “Can you help me please?”

 

Seungcheol almost choked when he checked his bank account balance. He’d kind of lost track in the last few weeks, no longer having to pay rent or buy groceries, when he was with Jeonghan everything was somehow already taken care of. He walked into the jewellery store and straight up to a glass cabinet full of diamonds and gold and narrowed his eyes. “None of this,” he said to Wonwoo as they walked along the display. Suddenly something caught his eye and he pointed it out to Wonwoo who nodded in agreement. 

 

The fine string of black pearls wound into a bracelet was delicate and stunning and unusual. Too feminine for a man but too bold for a woman. It was unusual and meaningful and perfect. When he swiped his bank card he barely even cringed.

 

“Nice choice,” Wonwoo smirked at the tastefully wrapped package. “You didn’t even need my help. You obviously know him better than you think...” Seungcheol nodded as they got back in the patrol car. Wonwoo was right as per usual. 


	51. Chapter 51

 

 

 

“Call me,” Seungcheol said and Wonwoo nodded. He knew what he meant and would let Seungcheol known what he found on the traffic cameras. Seungcheol swung the door open and climbed out of the patrol car around the corner from the tv studio and walked the rest of the way. He didn’t want to be seen getting out of a marked police car. He didn’t want the media to get any wind of what was going on. It was too risky.

 

He walked past the thinning out crowd and showed his ID to a security guard at the door who barely glanced at it and Seungcheol sighed at the slack security that seemed to be everywhere. Was no one else concerned for these idols? At least he knew to be on alert. Any of them could be at risk at any time and they didn’t know it.

 

“He’s just about to record,” a bored looking assistant said as she directed Seungcheol to the sound stage where he found Jeonghan on the stage joking around with his fans. “He’s not here,” Junhui whispered when Seungcheol crept up next to him. “We can’t be sure he’s working alone,” Seungcheol replied but he was sure the fanboy was Jeonghan’s stalker and he was almost certain he was working alone.

 

Jisoo joined them and they watched Jeonghan change immediately from cute boy to sexy idol when he began to perform. The crowd were screaming in between their fanchants and Seungcheol couldn’t help but get swept up in the moment. Jeonghan was so gorgeous, his hair a little too long, the lights shining down making his skin glow. His body moved like no human should, he was almost cat like in his sensuality, and Seungcheol felt the room heat up around him as Jeonghan performed his song twice in a row.

 

By the end of the second time his forehead was glimmering with a fine sheen of sweat and makeup artists rushed the stage to touch him up. “It’s great,” Jisoo said and Seungcheol shook his head. “No it’s not. I’m running it again.” Jeonghan’s scowl lifted when he saw Seungcheol standing side stage and he ran over and into his bodyguards open arms. “You’re here,” he murmured into the soft black cotton of Seungcheol’s tshirt and Seungcheol smiled as he smoothed the singers hair with his hand and drew him backwards into a dark hidden corner.

 

“They’re all waiting for you,” Seungcheol said as he stood still and let Jeonghan snuggle against his body. “They can wait,” he said as he finally lifted his head. His deep chocolate irises had been shaded a soft grey blue by a pair of contacts but Seungcheol still lost himself in them for a minute. “I got you something,” he said as he looked around. Jeonghan squealed when he saw the little black velvet bag. “Now don’t get too excited,” Seungcheol said as he felt suddenly shy. 

 

He was about to gift a piece of jewellery to a man who could buy himself diamonds and gold of the highest quality and this was less than a few hundred dollars worth. He second guessed himself but it was too late to back out now that Jeonghan was clutching his shirt with expectation all over his face. Seungcheol tipped the contents of the bag into his hand and lifted the string of fine black pearls up. “I don’t expect you to put it on now,” Seungcheol said but Jeonghan took the string and wrapped it around his wrist immediately. “A little help?” He held his wrist out and Seungcheol clipped the clasp and Jeonghan smiled at him with shining wet eyes. “This is a conversation we need to have later,” he said as his eyes flicked over to the stage, “but please go down and watch me.”

 

Seungcheol slipped out from the backstage area and stood off to the side of the audience. The backing track started up again and Seungcheol held his breath as he watched the man glide and writhe across the stage like he was made of everything sensual in the universe. Pride suddenly filled his chest, pride at how talented Jeonghan was, pride at the small part he had to play in the creation of this piece on stage even just by supporting, and most of all the pride of possessiveness. Jeonghan was his.

 

His fans might line the walkways and scream his name, they would fill the audience of his stages and chant and cry and sing along, they could all admire Jeonghan’s talent and his ethereal looks and his sexiness and sensuality. But only from afar. They didn’t get to see him wrecked, legs spread and hair askew, his eyes begging for Seungcheol and his lips swollen and hungry for more. That was the side of Jeonghan that was for him only and it felt wonderful. That behind closed doors Jeonghan was kind and funny and so childlike. So innocent and yet so sexy and seductive. He was generous and strong and driven towards his goals like nothing Seungcheol had ever seen before. And all of this was for him only. No one else saw all facets of the man Jeonghan truly was.

 

And now, with Seungcheol’s eyes on him, Jeonghan felt whole again. He felt protected and free, he felt strong and sexy, he felt wild and confident and safe. Safe and free to be himself. The man he truly was inside.

 

He danced like Seungcheol was the only one watching him. He danced and he sang and the fine strand of black pearls dangled from his wrist as his heart fluttered in his chest. No one had ever given him something so wonderful and so special before. Jeonghan knew he was going to wear it every day no matter how much Minghao would protest. 

 

He danced and sang and finally it was over. He could read the room, he knew he’d performed well, and he sank to the floor on the spot. Sweat poured from his head and dropped down his back. He was exhausted. He tried to stand on shaky legs and found a strong arm helping him to his feet. When he looked up it was Seungcheol helping him to stand. He waved to his fans and let Seungcheol walk him off stage to a chair where he collapsed again and reached for the bottle of water Jisoo was holding out.

 

When the whole bottle of water was gone his head began to clear. “Jeonghan, that last time was amazing, but you can’t put yourself under pressure like that. I won’t have you getting sick or injured.” Jisoo was curt and clipped and Seungcheol could see the concern barely veiled in his eyes. Jeonghan went to protest but Seungcheol knelt down beside him and took his long delicate fingers between his own strong ones. “He’s right Hannie. Let us take care of you and keep you safe. Okay?”

 

Jeonghan blinked down at Seungcheol and then back up at Jisoo. “Okay,” he said brightly as his fingers slipped free to fidget with the strand of pearls around his left wrist. It was about time he grew up and started listening to the people in his life. He smiled softly and Seungcheol helped him up again and his knees trembled a little less with the water in his system.

 

“I’m fine now,” he said softly as they walked him back to the dressing room. As soon as they were inside and the door closed behind them Jisoo and Junhui’s phones both buzzed with a notification. Jisoo hand went straight into his pocket and when he unlocked it his face went pale.

 

He handed the phone to Seungcheol who read through the email.

 

_**The comeback is over.** _

__

_**Stop all promotions and remove the album from all streaming platforms within 48 hours or these photos will be released to the media.** _

 

 

Attached to the email were the photos. Jeonghan and Seungcheol in the pool. Jeonghan and Seungcheol cuddling as they shared an ice cream outside the petting zoo. Jeonghan and Seungcheol holding hands outside the company building and the tv studio and others of Seungcheol holding Jeonghan close against his chest.

 

They were incriminating to say the least. Rumours had been swirling barely below the surface about Jeonghan having someone new in his life and more than enough attention was already being spotlighted on the sexy muscular bodyguard who accompanied him everywhere. There was no plausible deniability. The photos would be enough evidence for the media.

 

“What do we do?” Jeonghan said as he looked over Junhui’s shoulder at the identical email he’d received. Jisoo and Junhui were both employees of the company and their details were listed on the company website publicly. Seungcheol turned to Jisoo and handed the phone back and the manager frowned as he looked at the other three men.

 

“We need to get a drink,” he said and the rest of them nodded their agreement.

 


	52. Chapter 52

 

 

“What’s going on?” Seungkwan asked as he walked backstage and found the four men waiting for him with Mingyu. “Want to come for a drink?” Jeonghan asked. “Not out in public. We have a big problem and we need to talk.” Seungkwan looked over at Mingyu who nodded.

“How many of those shirts do you have?” Seungcheol asked as he eyed the billowy white shirt Seungkwan was wearing. It was frilled down the front and tied with a neat bow at the neck. “Here? Four. Why?” Mingyu turned to him with a serious expression and put a hand on his shoulder. “They got a threatening email and we can’t be followed. We’re going to have to make sure we fool him.”

Jeonghan couldn’t stop giggling at Seungcheol dressed in the dandy shirt. “You look so cuteeee” he giggled and giggled and Seungcheol scowled into his hands. “The things I do for you,” he said as Jeonghan plonked a bucket hat on his head. Jeonghan, although shorter, had switched clothes with Junhui and also put a hat low on his head. The two followed Mingyu to Seungkwan’s white SUV parked in the underground carpark. They watched Junhui, who was really feeling himself dressed in Jeonghan’s Gucci, follow Seungkwan and Jisoo into the other vehicle. “Is this really going to work?” Jeonghan asked and Seungcheol just nodded at him. It had to. They couldn’t be followed.

Cameras flashed at the vehicles drove out together from the car park. They drove one way in the white one and the black one drove in the opposite direction and they continued down the highway in silence. Seungcheol kept turning around to check if they were being followed and they were. He could see him on the scooter, his bright tye dyed shirt hardly inconspicuous, and he leaned over the front to talk while Mingyu drove.

“What’s the deal with this guy?” he asked and Mingyu frowned. “He’s Seungkwan’s number one fansite. He’s everywhere we go. He’s never shown himself to be a threat and he never tries to get close or anything..” “He always follow you guys back to Seungkwan’s home though?” Mingyu nodded. “Okay. I agree that it shouldn’t be happening. But he’s Seungkwan’s number one, he never makes any threats or intrudes, and he always just follows and then leaves. He doesn’t even hang around.” “He’s also our number one suspect,” Seungcheol said and grabbed Jeonghan as he tried to crane his neck. “Do not look behind us,” he said. “Just face the front.”

They parked in the garage of Seungkwan’s building and walked into the lobby. They maintained their disguises until they were in the elevator where Seungcheol quickly removed the shirt and pulled on his own black t-shirt from his pocket. “I’ll go out and check,” he said as the elevator went straight back down. Seungcheol walked out and checked the windows and all seemed clear as he waved Jeonghan and Mingyu back out.

When they climbed back into the SUV Jeonghan and Seungcheol hid in the foot wells of the backseat. Highly illegal and definitely dangerous but the only way to make it look like Mingyu was leaving alone just in case they were being watched.

By the time they hit the highway and were seated and belted Seungcheol was sure they were clear and safe. He finally relaxed enough to reach out and card his fingers through the soft hair on the back of Jeonghan’s neck and the man whined a little into the touch. He leaned over and let his head fall onto Seungcheol’s shoulder and, for a moment, Seungcheol forgot it wasn’t Jisoo driving them. He pressed a soft kiss into the bleached hair and his eyes panicked when he looked up and saw Mingyu watching them. He watched the tall Manager open his mouth to say something, think better of it, and instead drive them to Jeonghan’s apartment in silence.

They finally arrived, tired and hungry, to find Junhui on the floor of Jeonghan’s living room wrapped around Chan Chan’s warm little body. Cat hair covered Jeonghan’s thousands of dollars’ worth of stage outfit as he rolled on the floor creasing the shirt beyond belief. “Chan Chan!” Jeonghan cried out and hit the carpet as well and Seungcheol smiled at the sight of the two grown men both trying to snuggle the fat little tabby as it put up with their cloying behaviour. “What’s wrong with you?” Seungcheol asked as he eyed a sour faced Seungkwan. “I’m allergic,” he sneered at the cute cuddly kitten and Mingyu began to laugh. “No you’re not. You just don’t like cats.” “I am allergic,” Seungkwan snapped, rubbing his eyes for effect, making Mingyu laugh louder. “Come on,” Jisoo said as he pulled at the other Manager’s arm, “let’s go pour some wine.”

Wonwoo arrived, empty handed so far from the CCTV, and the seven men settled in the living room. “You really think it’s him?” Seungkwan was sceptical but Mingyu nodded. “They’re sure Boo. They even saw him at Jeonghan’s showcase. He’s definitely involved but we just need some solid evidence.” “Who the fuck and you and what do you know about evidence?” Wonwoo said sullenly as he frowned at the tall man seated next to Jisoo. “I know enough,” he said as he looked around. “I’ve seen every episode of Criminal Minds.” Wonwoo just rolled his eyes.

“I feel really bad,” Seungkwan said softly after reading the email. Two glasses of wine had softened the edges of his attitude and he looked oyoung and lost as he sank further into his armchair. “I feel like this is my fault and I don’t know how to help you.” Joenghan smiled gently before going over and putting his arm around the younger singer. “It’s not your fault,” Jeonghan crooned and stroked his hair, “poor baby, don’t be sad,” he soothed and stroked Suengkwan’s hair and the man scrunched his eyes and rubbed his face into Jeonghan’s hands. “I thought they hated each other?” Junhui whispered as he leaned over for the wine bottle. “I guess things can change,” Seungcheol replied as he smiled at Jeonghan petting the younger singer.

The bottles of wine derailed any hope of a solution. The empty glasses filled the coffee table, Seungkwan was curled up on the couch asleep, Wonwoo had already dragged a rosy and giggling Junhui out of the apartment. Jeonghan was snuggled up in Seungcheol’s lap contentedly, strong fingers stroking his dry frizzy hair, the warm feeling in his stomach a combination of expensive red wine and Seungcheol’s mouth on his neck. “Cheollie,” Jeonghan murmured and the bodyguard barely hummed an answer before resuming his  trail down the soft skin under his lips. “Cheollie can we just call his bluff?” “What do you mean?” Seungcheol asked as he shifted to meet Jeonghan’s eyes turned suddenly shy under the weight of what he was asking. “I mean, can’t we just do nothing, and if he releases the photos just admit it? Would you be happy if the whole world knew?” His bottom lip trembled as his eyes searched Seungcheol’s face. “Would you be okay with everyone knowing the truth about us?”

 

It only took a second for Seungcheol to nod his agreement. “I’d be okay with it,” he said as he chased Jeonghan’s lips with his teeth. He caught the bottom one and nipped at it gently before sucking slowly on the plump pink skin. Who wouldn’t be over the moon to tell the whole world he had the most beautiful man on earth in his arms? He’d shout it from the balcony if it meant he could wring a few more moans loose from Jeonghan’s throat as he licked and sucked at his lips. 

 

But sense somehow managed to crack the heat of wine soaked haze Seungcheol was sinking into. “We need to talk to Jisoo before making any decisions like this. I know you’ll do what you want but he’s your Manager Hannie.” To his surprise Jeonghan nodded his agreement and pulled him from the chair. “Let’s talk about it,” he said as they stood and looked around. “Where is Jisoo anyway?”

 

“I shouldn’t be doing this,” Jeonghan heard the whispered words as he approached the kitchen. “It’s very unprofessional...” Jeonghan’s eyes flashed at Seungcheol who shrugged and they both peeked around the doorframe. Jisoo was seated on the bench, scattered bottles and glasses beside him, Mingyu between his knees pressed close to his body. “Forget professional,” they heard Mingyu mumbling as he nuzzled his face into Jisoo’s neck, “aren’t you off the clock anyway?” “I guess you’re right...” Jisoo gasped a little at Mingyu’s mouth on his neck and Jeonghan and Seungcheol made a hasty retreat before they were busted. 

 

“Let’s just ask him in the morning,” Seungcheol chuckled and Jeonghan nodded. He couldn’t wait. Jisoo was never going to live this down.


	53. Chapter 53

 

 

Light assaulted Seungcheol through his eyelids. His mouth felt like it was filled with a million horrible tasting bees and he was pretty sure they’d made their way into his brain as well. He tried to roll over to check the time but when he opened his eyes he found the source of resistance leaning over him mischievously.

 

“Good morning,” Jeonghan chirped happily as he pulled the sheets back and ran his hands down Seungcheol’s bare thighs. “How do you feel?” “Like I’m never drinking wine ever again” Seungcheol mumbled as he tried to focus on waking up. “I feel great...” Jeonghan murmured as he slid his hands up and down the expanse of creamy skin. He let his fingertips trail across the edge of the briefs Seungcheol was wearing and delighted in making the other man giggle. “Ticklish...” Jeonghan smirked as he teased light touches all over Seungcheol’s stomach and legs and finally across the clothed bulge rapidly coming to life quicker than its owner.

 

“Hannie...” Seungcheol said softly as Jeonghan began to palm at him through the strained fabric, “isn’t it a bit early for this?” “No way,” Jeonghan leaned down and began to lick at the front of Seungcheol’s briefs making them damp. “We forgot to have a certain conversation last night...”

 

The pearls around Jeonghan’s wrist clinked as he pulled Seungcheol’s briefs down exposing him completely. “I wanted to thank you properly last night but I guess we drank too much,” Jeonghan smirked again as he licked his lips. He leaned down and let his hot breath ghost gently across the swollen skin of Seungcheol’s erection making him gasp. “This isn’t exactly a conversation,” he said breathlessly as he arched off the bed. “Okay,” Jeonghan stopped licking and sat back on his heels. “Let’s have a conversation.”

 

He stroked his hand slowly up and down as Seungcheol began to moan. “I want to thank you for my gift, it’s beautiful Cheollie, the nicest thing anyone’s ever given me.” His gentle words were in stark contrast to the strong flick of his wrist as he jerked Seungcheol’s cock a little harder. “It-its nothing...” Seungcheol managed to gasp out as his head rolled back off the pillow. “I w-wish I could afford something better... ahhhh...” he clenched his eyes shut as Jeonghan’s thumb teased the slit smearing precum all over the head. “Don’t say that Cheollie. Don’t ever think you aren’t enough.” 

 

Seungcheol whined. He was harder than ever, harder than he thought he could be, and he was again amazed at how affected he was by Jeonghan. It was like he was under some kind of spell, entranced by his every move, enraptured by every word. He couldn’t believe he’d fallen so far and so fast for this guy. He couldn’t believe he’d spent weeks pretending he wasn’t sexually attracted to him, wasn’t totally mesmerised by his quirky and alluring personality, hungry for the touch of his stunningly fragile body.

 

“I love you so much,” Seungcheol slipped the words out so easily, “I’ll do anything for you Hannie. I’ll give you everything I have...” he leaned up on his elbows, desperate to watch, his eyes ravenous for the sight of Jeonghan’s perfect plush lips wrapped around him. He watched Jeonghan suck him, taking as much as he could, gagging a little bringing tears to his eyes. “Hannie...” Seungcheol reached down and ran his fingers through the messy blond strands and when Jeonghan blinked up at him he felt himself on the edge. It was too much. The combination of the slick heat of his mouth with the soft doe eyed expression sent Seungcheol right over the edge.

 

He moaned loudly, way too loud, but it didn’t matter. It was just the two of them and he let go of his self control, arching and writhing, calling Jeonghan’s name as he came, making the other man cough and splutter a little. “Sorry,” he whispered as Jeonghan pulled away but he wasn’t that sorry. The image of Jeonghan’s lips shining and slick with his release was burned into Seungcheol’s brain. 

 

“Do you really love me?” Jeonghan whispered as he crawled up Seungcheol’s body to lay his head on his chest, switching easily from sexy to needy, making Seungcheol’s chest clench with want. Want for a world where Jeonghan didn’t need protection, where he could live his life with some degree of freedom, where they could enjoy their time together in peace. “More than you could ever understand,” Seungcheol’s voice cracked a little with the hangover and emotions hanging heavily in the room. “I love you too,” Jeonghan said as he nuzzled his nose into the fine patch of hair spattered across the bodyguards chest. 

 

 

 

“You really want to stick with the plan?” Seungcheol said as he struggled into a pair of pants. “As long as you’re okay with it,” Jeonghan said as he tossed a shirt over his shoulders leaving his legs bare. “I’m okay with it,” Seungcheol wrapped his arms around his lover from behind, loving the way their heights matched each other perfectly, the delicate feel of Jeonghan’s body in his embrace. “Ok, so we can have some breakfast, have a nice long shower, then maybe I can make you scream...” Seungcheol’s lips worked their way down Jeonghan’s neck. “Sounds good to me...” Jeonghan waddled over to the door with Seungcheol still wrapped around him like a koala.

 

It was only when Jeonghan threw the bedroom door open they remembered they, in fact, were not alone.

 

 

“Oh...” Seungcheol blushed at the amused smirk of Seungkwan seated on the couch. A pillow and blanket were sprawled on the floor and another over on the other couch. “Hey Britney,” Jeonghan chirped as he held his hand out. “Hey Christina,” Seungkwan smiled as he fist bumped the older man. “What?” Seungcheol was confused but both singers began to laugh at their little inside joke. It was nice. Better than nice, actually, much better than being enemies. 

 

“So, now we know how Jeonghan keeps his staff so loyal,” Seungkwan leaned over and poked at a small bruise on Seungcheol’s neck when he sat on the couch. “Hands off,” J eonghan slid between them and curled up into Seungcheol’s chest. “Do you want to go back to being enemies?” “No,” Seungkwan’s face twisted into a look of impossible levels of haughtiness. “But I’m guessing by how loud Mr Bodyguard is that you guys don’t have friends over very often!”

 

“Morning,” a perky looking Mingyu walked back in through the front door with his arms full of paper bags. “BAGELS!” Seungkwan’s enthusiasm for the breakfast left everyone in his wake as he practically climbed Mingyu like a tree for the tray of lattes in his hand. “Holy crap Seungkwan have some patience,” he mumbled as he handed the food over and put a keycard on the table. “Jisoo told me to take it. I hope you don’t mind.” He nodded towards Jeonghan who waved it away and happily accepted a cup of hot coffee. “Where is Jisoo anyway?” Mingyu blushed. “He’s in the spare room hiding under the covers. I don’t know what I did wrong but he won’t come out.”

 

 

 

“Jisoo...” Jeonghan called out softly to the lump in the middle of the bed. “Go away,” the muffled voice called back. “Don’t be like that!” Jeonghan yelled as he pounced on the lump and began to pull the blankets off him. “Did you guys do it?” Jeonghan asked with a sparkle of mischief in his eye and Jisoo’s face was bright red when Jeonghan tore the blanket from it. “No,” Jisoo whispered. “He slept on the couch. I don’t know how he managed to fold that big stupid body up small enough though....” 

 

Jeonghan began to laugh loudly. “Jisoo, don’t be shy, he might really like you!” “That’s the problem,” Jisoo groaned as he rolled on his side and Jeonghan sprawled next to him. “He does. He said I was cute and sexy and we kissed.” Jeonghan began to laugh again. “I know. We saw you guys in the kitchen!” 

 

Jisoo groaned and tried to pull the sheet over his face but Jeonghan was too quick and grabbed it. “What’s the problem?” Jeonghan asked. He stopped laughing and stared at his friend and manager who was still blushing bright pink. “I don’t know. Okay? There is no problem and that’s what scares me. He’s gorgeous and nice and cute and funny...” “And he just came back with bagels..” Jeonghan interrupted. “See! He’s perfect. And he asked for my number and if he could take me out on a date.” Jisoo sat up and ran hands through his hair and Jeonghan swept him up in a tight hug.

 

“Let yourself be happy Jisoo. Trust me, it’s worth it putting yourself out there, no matter how terrifying it feels.”  A silent understanding passed between them as they hugged on the bed. It was time for them both to be happy.

 

“So...” Jeonghan said as their hug broke apart,“Cheollie and I have a plan and I don’t know if you’re going to like it. But we respect your knowledge and your opinions so we won’t do anything until you agree. Okay?” “Okay but you’re scaring me a little..” Jisoo said as his nose wrinkled at the deliciously  invading scent of coffee from the living room. “We call his bluff. Do nothing. If he releases the photos of me and Cheollie then we just deal with it. What do you think?” Jeonghan fidgeted nervously with the hem of the sheet and felt a hand on his shoulder. “If that’s what you want. And if that’s okay with Seungcheol. Your career might never recover though...” “Jisoo, I have faith in my fans, and in you as well. We’ll make it work. I’m not going to give in to him and let him win. He’s not going to push me around like that.”

 

“Okay Hannie,” Jisoo said. Jeonghan was steadfast and so self assured that Jisoo knew he wouldn’t be swayed. And in the end he was right. He couldn’t give in to the stalkers blackmail. His stomach suddenly rumbled and Jeonghan laughed loudly. “Did you say Mingyu went and got food?” Jisoo got up from the bed and Jeonghan clutched at his hand. “Let’s go face the world Jisoo,” he said and he knew the could as long as they had each other’s back.

 

 

 

 


	54. Chapter 54

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi - I’m really bad at replying to comments on here but I do read them all if you want me to actually reply I’m much better on twitter
> 
> @abnegwrites
> 
> thanks to everyone reading and enjoying this story - I have the comments moderated as someone just couldn’t resist leaving me hate xx

* * *

 

 

Another day meant another music show schedule. It meant a whole day surrounded by Jisoo and Minghao, and now Junhui as well, nameless and faceless staff and random people all wanting Jeonghan. He couldn’t blame them. Seungcheol rolled over and ran a hand down Jeonghan’s bare chest. He could barely see him in the dark pre-dawn light but he could see enough. 

 

Enough to make the hair on the back of his neck a little damp with heat, the hairs on his arms stand on end, his stomach muscles clenched tight with anticipation. Seungcheol hungered for Jeonghan between his legs again, inside him, owning him and dominating him as he writhed underneath.

 

His mouth watered as his body heated up in the rush of desperate desire. He wrapped an arm around Jeonghan’s thin waist and wriggled as close to him as he could, the burn of his erection pressing against the cool naked skin of his lover. “Hmmm...” Jeonghan murmured in his sleep and stretched and the feel of his lithe body in Seungcheol’s grasp was incredible. 

 

When the alarm went off he wanted to cry.

 

“Not fair,” Seungcheol groaned as Jeonghan sat up and switched it off. “Sorry Cheollie,” Jeonghan chirped happily in the dark. “I warned you about this crazy comeback schedule.” Seungcheol nodded and sat up too. He knew. He’d known all along and he accepted it. He would just silently wait for the time when they could at least lay in bed late two mornings in a row.

 

 

The sound of the shower roused Seungcheol again. He got up and slipped in behind Jeonghan, all business and no mischief, keeping his hands to himself. No matter how hard it was. He quickly soaped himself and rinsed and got out and was already tying his Magnums by the time Jeonghan emerged in a coconut ginseng cloud of steam and fluffy cotton. “Can’t wait to get today over with,” he mumbled, his good mood from before vanished into the steam, and Seungcheol understood why. 

 

“It’s hard to resist you when you look so soft and smell so good,” Seungcheol let a hand wander up the inside of the towel as his lips wandered down Jeonghan’s neck. “But this isn’t going to get you to the tv studio....” “You’re right,” Jeonghan said as he offered no resistance. Seungcheol always knew exactly how to turn his moods around.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Black...” Minghao said as he held up the bottle. “Purple,” Jeonghan countered and they sat across the table from each other and stared. “I know how to solve this,” Jeonghan said to break the silence. “Cheollie, what would look nicer wrapped around your dick? Black or purple?” Jeonghan fluttered his eyelashes at Seungcheol who blushed and walked over to the table. “Silver,” he said picking up a bottle of silver sparkly nail polish and Jeonghan grinned. “Silver it is.”

 

Seungcheol watched as Minghao painted each nail on the ends of Jeonghan’s long fingers. His mind wandered to imagining exactly how they would look later when Junhui burst in through the door with panic all over his face. “Seungcheol sir, we have a big problem,” his eyes flickered around the room. “Is Wonwoo here?” “No,” Seungcheol’s brain instantly cleared and focused. “Junhui what is going on?” “Suspicious package,” Junhui said quietly as he leaned over. 

 

 

They hurried along he hallway to where a bored looking security guard and a few show producers were staring at a box.

One of them leaned down and Seungcheol began to run. “No,” he called out breathlessly, “don’t touch it.”

 

His observations were purely visual and enough to scare him. There was an envelope on the top addressed to Jeonghan and Seungcheol took it and opened it. The writing was scratchy, wandering and rambling, indicative of the writers turbulent mind.

 

 

_You ignored my warning_

_You didn’t meet my demand_

_Would you prefer the media bomb or the real one? Maybe I’ll drop both_

_Maybe then you’ll learn to listen to me_

_Your bodyguard stays with the package until you make a press statement cancelling all promotions. You have until midday._

 

 

 

The package was poorly wrapped, lumpy and otherwise nondescript, and he immediately pulled his phone out before shaking his head. He turned to the gathering of people which seemed to have doubled and tried to think quickly. “Who’s in charge here?” A woman came forward and nodded at him. “Evacuate.” Seungcheol said and she visibly balked. “Evacuate? We have eleven idol groups here today, including their staff, and fans inside and outside the building.” Seungcheol rolled his eyes and moved closer to her. He didn’t want to appear aggressive but all these people did was try his patience. “We have a potential bomb here. Evacuate the fucking building. And I need a landline now.”

 

He leaned over the front desk and punched numbers into the desk phone with shaking fingers.“Wonwoo, we’ve got a big problem, we need bomb squad and emergency services here now.” 

 

 

“What’s going on?” Jeonghan said as Seungcheol and Junhui returned to the the room. “Hannie,” Seungcheol knelt down in front of him and gathered his hands in his. “Listen to me. Go with Jisoo and Junhui. They’ll keep you safe.” “What about you?” He slight tremble in Jeonghan’s voice gave away his fear. “I’ll be fine,” Seungcheol said. “Just go with them. People outside will tell you what to do, okay? Wonwoo’s coming.”

 

“I-I’m scared,” Jeonghan whispered. It was the first time Seungcheol had felt the purity of his vulnerability. He didn’t care who was around, who was watching, what anyone said. He opened his arms and wrapped Jeonghan up in a tight hug and pressed a kiss into the hair just above his ear. “We’ll be together soon,” Seungcheol whispered. “I promise.”

 

 

Junhui and Jisoo flanked Jeonghan as they joined the slow file of people being ushered out the main door towards the car park. Everyone was whispering amongst them self’s wondering what was going on. No one seemed to know. No one would tell anyone anything. Least of all Jeonghan. He hated it a little even though he knew it was for his own good. Seungcheol’s job was to protect him from everything but he didn’t have to keep things from him no matter how much he wanted to. Jeonghan wasn’t a child. He might look pretty and move gracefully but he could take care of himself.

 

“What’s going on?” He asked Jisoo again who shrugged. They watched from the crowd as a few dark police vans pulled up and Wonwoo walked in heading a formidable crew of serious looking police officers. “Wonwoo’s here!” This perked Junhui up and he tossed an arm around Jeonghan. “Wonwoo will sort it all out.” “Do you want to go home?” Jisoo asked softly even though he knew the answer. Jeonghan shook his head. “When this all gets fixed recording will start up again and I want to be here. He’s not going to rule my life like that.”

 

 

A ripple went up through the crowd and a confused murmur filled the air. Everyone began taking their phones out and looking at something as news spread quickly through the gathered crowd trapped in the car park of the tv studio. “What’s going on?” Jeonghan whispered as he grabbed the back of Junhui’s shirt and Junhui shrugged. “Shit,” Jisoo swore and it was the first time Jeonghan had heard him curse like that. “My phone is still inside. I’ll ask Mingyu.” He began to push his way over to the tall man who’s head was visible above the crowd. 

 

As soon as Jisoo left Jeonghan heard an odd noise. He thought he should be able to recognise it, like the crackle of electricity, but by the time he turned it was too late. He looked over to see Junhui slump to the ground right before darkness encased his head. He felt the hood or whatever was over his head pull tight and his body thrashed around. He couldn’t see a thing and any sound he made was muffled by the hood and the noise of the crowd. He flailed his arms and legs, thrashing out wildly, and as much as he liked to think he could defend himself the hood had rendered him helpless. 

 

“Stop fighting,” the voice said calmly and then he felt it. The zap rushed through his body and the noise snapped and crackled. He had just enough time to register he’d been tasered before his muscles constricted then released.

 

He felt himself dragged inside a van, arms zip tied behind his back, ankles shackled together. “Don’t worry,” the voice said from the front as the van began to move. “I’m not going to hurt you Jeonghan. I just want you to stay away from my Boo and let him be number one.”

 

“But...” Jeonghan tried to justify himself, he wanted to scream at this guy that him and Seungkwan were friends, their ‘feud’ if you could even call it that was over. But before he could get the words out the van lurched to the side and he scrabbles for purchase on the metal floor finding nothing. He rolled into the side hardly, pain rippling through his head, then nothing. Jeonghan was knocked out cold.

 

 

 

“What’s everyone looking at?” Jisoo asked as he tapped on Mingyu’s arm. “Trouble for you,” Mingyu said as he handed his phone over to Jisoo who found it open to a celebrity gossip site. The Star Dispatch was screaming a headline above the photo of Jeonghan and Seungcheol in the pool. Taken so long ago, before there was really anything between them, but with so much evident even through the camera lens. There was no way to spin it.

 

**“Anonymous photographer drops bomb on Yoon Jeonghan’s latest comeback.”**

 

Jisoo read the headline out aloud. “What a mess,” he murmured as Mingyu patted his shoulder sympathetically. “Is Jeonghan going to freak?” The tall manager asked and Jisoo shook his head. “No, he expected this, but I still need to show him.” His eyes searched the crowd where he left Jeonghan but all he could see through the crowd was Junhui sprawled on the ground. “Shit,” he swore again as he pushed his way through the crowd distracted and looking at nothing but their phones.

 

Junhui was knocked out on the ground and Jeonghan was nowhere to be found. Jisoo felt sick. This whole thing had been a distraction and they’d fallen for it. Seungcheol was going to flip out.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	55. Chapter 55

 

 

 

“You shouldn’t be here,” Wonwoo scowled slightly as he walked towards Seungcheol. “These guys are experts.” “The note says stay with the package. I’m not going to risk Jeonghan’s safety over mine Wonwoo. You should know that by now. Nothing matters more to me than that man.” Seungcheol’s words were without even a hint of self consciousness. Wonwoo just nodded. He understood.

 

“Move aside,” a helmeted officer moved in with a portable X-ray machine. Seungcheol and Wonwoo stepped aside and let the bomb squad do their work. “So at least I have a lead. I pulled some footage from the traffic cameras and got a grainy image. We enhanced it and I ran it through some facial recognition software.” The look on Seungcheol’s face was as skeptical as it was obvious. “I know-“ Wonwoo threw his hands up before Seungcheol could interject. “It would never stand up in court but we needed a lead. Anyway I got a name.” Wonwoo pulled a piece of paper from his notebook and handed it to Seungcheol.

 

“His name is Chwe Hansol.” Seungcheol nodded as he fidgeted with the edge of the photocopy. The face on the student ID was the boy who’d been at the showcase. Seungkwan’s number one fansite.

 

“Can’t find much information on him. He was enrolled in Seoul College of the Arts as a photography major but he dropped out about a year ago. His parents rent him a house out in the industrial area near the bridge which is kind of odd. Especially since they have money. A lot of it. I’ve got my guys getting the address now as well as addresses for any other properties they won.” Seungcheol nodded. He guessed the kids family had money. How else could he devote so much time to following Seungkwan around every day?

 

“Excuse me Detective? We’ve scanned the parcel and negative on any chemical residue. We’ve X-rayed it and there’s something inside but we haven’t identified any metal objects or wires.” The bond squad officer waited for Wonwoo’s response but Seungcheol interjected. “I’ll open it. He wants me to open it so it’s got to be up to me.”

 

Seungcheol took the knife offered to him and slit the brown paper open. It had been intentionally wrapped to look lumpy and suspicious. This Hansol guy knew what he was doing. Seungcheol peeled the paper back carefully and breathed a sigh of relief when it was done. He took the knife and slid it through the tape holding the top of the box closed and held his breath as he opened it.

 

Inside, nestled in a bed of shredded paper, was a single dead lilly. Its once-white petals were dry and brown around the edges and Seungcheol bit his bottom lip when he saw it. There was a single piece of paper and he picked it up. **“Haha. Tricked you!”** was written on it in childlike scrawl with a smiley face sticker stuck next to the words.

 

“What is this?” Seungcheol wondered aloud as Wonwoo leaned over his shoulder. They didn’t get a chance to wonder any longer as a bomb squad officer came over to them. “There’s a man at the door called Hong Jisoo demanding to be let in. He says it’s urgent.” 

 

Jisoo’s face was crumpled as he ran towards them along the stark white corridor. He was trailed by Seungkwan and Mingyu all looking equally harried and Seungcheol’s stomach began to churn. It only took the few seconds before Jisoo reached him for Seungcheol to add it all up. “Where is he?” He asked as he grabbed Jisoo by the shirt. “I d-don’t know...” Jisoo shattered into a million broken pieces as soon as Seungcheol had him in his grasp. “Junhui was with him but there were people everywhere. Junhui was tasered. I was distracted - we all were. He sent out the p-photos....” Seungcheol saw red. Jeonghan has been taken and they’d all been played so easily. His face twisted into and angry snarl as he began to shake Jisoo like a rag doll. “I can’t believe you let this happen! Don’t you care about him at all? I fucking leave you guys alone for one minute-“ “Hey!” Mingyu grabbed Seungcheol by the arms and stopped him. “Calm the fuck down. This isn’t Jisoo’s fault now let go of him.” Seungcheol took a deep breath. He slowly began to unclasp his fingers from the lapels of Jisoo’s suit jacket and only then did he see the tears streaking the other man’s face.

 

Seungcheol’s brain slowly cleared from hot red rage to a colder and calmer anger. “How can you think I don’t care about him?” Jisoo shouter through his tears. “He’s my only friend. He’s all I have. Without him I have nothing...” “That’s not true,” Mingyu put a reassuring hand on the manager’s shoulder. “You have us. We care about you, we’re your friends,” when Jisoo looked up at him the tall man winked making Jisoo smile through his tears. “Maybe some of us might even want to be more...” he smiled and this made Jisoo blush and look at the floor.

 

“Not the time or the place,” Seungcheol scowled as he interrupted. “Now tell me exactly what happened. And, wait, Junhui got tasered? Is he okay? Where is he?” “In one of the ambulances outside,” Seungkwan said. “Mingyu tried to keep the press away but there’s people everywhere. I’ll be surprised if they don’t know everything by the time we walk out of here.” “He distracted everyone by releasing the photos to the Star Dispatch website. Everyone was looking at their phones. I didn’t have mine, I left it in here, so I went over to ask Mingyu what was going on. I only left them for a second and I found Junhui passed out by the fence.” Jisoo had swung from hysterical to absolutely dejected. His shoulders slumped and he looked like he’d aged ten years in ten minutes.

 

“Come on,” Seungcheol said as he put an arm around Jisoo’s shoulders. “We need to talk to Junhui.”

 

 

 

“Be prepared,” Jisoo said as they approached the double doors. “Everyone’s seen the photos Seungcheol.” Jisoo flanked him on one side and Mingyu on the other and the irony wasn’t lost on him. Choi Seungcheol, the confident and imposing bodyguard, the former police detective who’d taken a bullet to save his partners life. He never imagined he’d need the support and protection of two suited Managers as he pushed his way though a wall of people.

 

_“Seungcheol! Are you and Jeonghan in a relationship?”_

_“Mr Choi! Mr Choi! Where is Jeonghan now? Is he in hiding from the media?”_

_“Seungcheol! What do you have to say about the photos? How do you feel knowing you might have ended Jeonghan’s career?”_

 

“Keep your head down,” Mingyu said as they walked. Wonwoo led the pack, walking assertively through the crowd with his badge out, parting the crowd like water. “Keep walking,” Jisoo said as he stopped and began to talk to the reporters. “Jeonghan is not prepared at this stage to either confirm or deny the rumours and is asking for you to respect the privacy of his employee. Thank you. No further comment.” Seungcheol heard Jisoo say as they pushed their way to the row of emergency vehicles lined up near the gate.

 

“I’m so sorry Mr Seungcheol,” a wobbly and frazzled looking Junhui cried out when he saw them. “It’s not your fault,” Seungcheol said quickly as Junhui threw himself into Wonwoo’s arms. “Are you hurt? Injured?” Wonwoo ran his hands all over Junhui’s face and through his hair as the other man closed his eyes and pushed into the touch. Seungcheol was momentarily distracted by how much the action reminded him of the kitten stashed safely at home before he turned his attention back to Jeonghan. “Can you remember anything important?” He asked and Junhui shook his head. “No. We were just standing there, there were so many people, and everyone started looking at their phones. Next thing knew Jisoo and Mingyu were helping me up off the ground.”

 

Wonwoo let go of Junhui to reach for his phone in his pocket. “I’ve got the list of addresses,” he said to Seungcheol. “Let’s go.” Seungcheol nodded. “Go back to Jeonghan’s apartment and stay together. I’ll keep you updated as I can.” He looked at the faces of the others, all filled with compassion and concern, all tinged with a hint of fear. “We’ll be fine,” Seungcheol said as he followed Wonwoo towards an unmarked police car. “I’ll bring him home. I promise.”

 


	56. Chapter 56

 

 

Jeonghan blinked his eyes as they adjusted to the dim light. He looked around and found he was on a mattress and handcuffed to a metal bed frame. The room looked odd, underground or hidden, smelled musty like old paints, but was clean and the mattress was surprisingly comfortable. 

 

He tried to move and pain rippled through his head making him wince and groan a little. “Oh,” a voice exclaimed and the man moved into his field of vision. “I’m glad you’re awake. I was starting to get a bit worried. I’m kind of stupid really, I knew I should have put the seatbelt on you, but I was in such a hurry…” The man, or boy – Jeonghan wasn’t quite sure, frowned as he lifted a bandage on Jeonghan’s head. “Hurt your pretty face. Oops!” he giggled as he pulled the bandage back down. “Who are you?” Jeonghan managed to croak out and the boy offered him a water bottle. Jeonghan gratefully accepted it and sipped at the water greedily. “I’m Hansol..... Good,” the man crooned gently at him as he drank the water. “Now you’ll sleep.” Jeonghan only had a few minutes to wonder how stupid he could be before everything went black again.

 

 

 

“Police!” Wonwoo shouted as his deputy kicked the door. It swung open and they ran inside with guns drawn. “Holy shit…” Seungcheol murmured as he followed them into the apartment. It was sparsely furnished with various cameras and other photography and soft drink cups and takeaway food containers littered the floor. The walls were covered with larger than life prints of Boo Seungkwan. Every wall. Every available space was covered. “This is a shrine,” Seungcheol wondered aloud as he walked around. Wonwoo and his team checked every room before converging on the living area. “They aren’t here. There’s no sign he’s brought him here.” He holstered his gun before addressing his team. “Take everything for evidence. The rubbish, the pictures, all of it. Look for receipts, bank statements, anything that can be linked to the illegal activity against the victim..”

“You shouldn’t be here,” Wonwoo said. “I’m coming with you,” Seungcheol replied. “You can’t think I’m just going to sit around while you look for him.” Wonwoo sighed “Fine,” he said as he turned towards the door. “Let’s go.” They headed out towards a patrol car and Wonwoo barked instructions to the waiting police outside. “Do you think you can try and track his phone?” Wonwoo asked and Seungcheol’s eyes widened. Of course. They’d installed that app where you could find your friends online and he pulled his phone out of his pocket. “It’s still on,” Seungcheol said as he loaded the app. “he’s over in the commercial district by the river.” ”This kid really is an amateur,” Wonwoo shook his head as he sped away from the gutter. “Hansol’s parents have a storage warehouse over there. This is going to be easier than I thought.”

 

 

 

Jeonghan’s head felt fuzzy, like he had the world’s worst hangover, and he blinked his eyes back into focus. “Sorry,” the boy in front of him smiled brightly. “I didn’t want to have to make you sleep but I wanted to go out and get some food.” Jeonghan heard the rustle of a paper bag and the smell of burgers made his mouth water. He didn’t know what time it was or how long he’d been there but he was starving. “Are you hungry?” the boy asked him and Jeonghan nodded. He opened his mouth when the boy offered him a burger and closed it at the last minute. “I’m not going to poison you. I just couldn’t leave you awake by yourself. But I got heaps of stuff so I won’t have to go out for days.”

Days… Jeonghan thought to himself, why would they be here for days?

“Wait,” Jeonghan chewed a small bite of the burger the boy was holding. “Why are you keeping me here? If you hate me aren’t you just going to kill me?” The boys face crumbled into abject horror as he picked up a cup and held it up to Jeonghan’s mouth. He was expecting soft drink and was surprised when strawberry milkshake, his favourite, filled his mouth. “I don’t want to kill you, I don’t want to hurt you at all actually, I feel so stupid for you hitting your head. I just want to keep you here until after my Boo has his comeback. When he’s number one I’ll let you go.”

“Seungcheol will come for me,” Jeonghan said as he chewed another bite of the burger. “Well, actually I’m counting on that, I want to ask him for advice.” The boy smiled brightly and put Jeonghan’s burger down to pick up his own. “I want to ask him how he did it.” “Did what?” Jeonghan was confused. “Got you to notice him. Maybe I can get a job working for Boo but I don’t know how. I was hoping he might tell me how he managed to get close to you and then how he made you fall in love with him.” This snapped Jeonghan’s head around. “How do you know I’m in love with him?” His eyes wandered over to the food and he wished his hands weren’t handcuffed to the bed. He was hungry. “I’ve been following you for months now. Didn’t you see the photos I took of you in the pool? You’ve always been in love with him right from the start.” 

 

Hansol smiled brightly as if he’d just imparted the wisdom of the world on Jeonghan as he picked up a huge takeaway cup of Coke and sipped at it. “Just like me and Boo. Only he doesn’t know it yet. But I think he senses it, you know, like that we’re destined to be together or something, look at this.” The boy pulled his phone out and showed Jeonghan the lock screen. It was a picture of Seungkwan making a finger heart looking right into the camera. “See, I just have to get him to notice me, after I keep you here and he wins on all the music shows he’ll have to notice me.”

Jeonghan’s head was still too fuzzy for him to try and process all of this properly. He tried to smile at the boy as he pulled at his handcuffs. “You know, I’m really hungry, if you uncuff me I could eat without your help.” The boy frowned at him. “You’ll run away,” he said petulantly as he pouted. “But I guess I could uncuff one hand.” He pulled a key from his pocket and undid one of the wrist cuffs. He clasped it around the end of the bed and closed it again. “Better?” he asked and Jeonghan nodded. Now he had one hand free and knew where the boy kept the keys. Much better.

“So,” Jeonghan said as he picked at his fries with his free hand, “You know you can’t hurt me right? Because Seungkwan and I are friends.” The boy’s eyes widened almost comically. “No you aren’t!” he said quickly as bits of burger escaped his mouth and landed on his shirt. “Shit,” he mumbled as he brushed the food off the brightly coloured neon material. “This is my favourite.” “Yes we are,” Jeonghan smiled softly in that way he did when he wanted people to listen to him intently. “We weren’t for a long time. But we just made up and now we’re friends. He even stayed over at my house.” “The night you guys switched out clothes,” Hansol laughed to himself. “That was fun. You really fooled me. I followed the other car all the way to Boo’s home. I only realised when they got there that he wasn’t with them.” “Okay, yeah that night, get my phone and I’ll unlock it and show you the photos we took together,” Jeonghan’s soft smile soon faded when Hansol shook his head. “Your phone? How dumb do you think I am? I threw that out the window on the way here.”

Jeonghan ate the rest of his meal in silence as he watched the boy watch Seungkwan’s music videos on his phone. He had to think of something else and quickly. He knew Seungcheol was coming for him but he wasn’t prepared to just sit around and wait. If he could do something to swing the odds in his favour he would. He already had one hand free and if he could just somehow get the key he would make a run for it.

 


	57. Chapter 57

 

 

“No,” Seungcheol whispered breathlessly as he stood by the parked patrol car with the cracked phone in his gloved hands. They’d tracked it along a main road by the river and pulled over to find it sitting in the gutter with a semi shattered screen. “No, what are we going to do now?” “We’ll search the warehouse. Its two streets over in that direction,” Wonwoo said as he leaned back into the car and radioed for assistance. 

 

Seungcheol felt overwhelmed, tears filling his eyes, as the screen lit up with a photo of the two of them on the shattered lock screen. “He’s so stupid,” Seungcheol chuckled through his tears. “He was going to out us eventually anyway I guess. Imagine if a fan found this.” “It’s evidence now,” Wonwoo took it and bagged it. “We’ll need the prints for proof.”

 

They got back into the car and headed for the warehouse. Seungcheol began to shake. He knew how these things went. This looked like a perfect place to really hurt someone and never be heard. But Jeonghan had only been missing for around four hours so hopefully they could get to him before nightfall. “It’s getting cold,” he murmured when Wonwoo joined him beside the patrol car. “Jeonghan hates the cold. He gets cold hands and feet and he isn’t dressed warmly.” “We’ll find him,” Wonwoo said softly as he tried to comfort his friend. “I know,” Seungcheol said but his heart wasn’t in it.

 

“We can’t go in yet,” Wonwoo said as they waited for backup to arrive. “We don’t know how dangerous he is or if he’s armed.” Seungcheol nodded his agreement. This was so hard. He wanted to run this operation and it was taking all his self-control to contain it. The scar across his chest itched and he rubbed it as he tried to wait. Marked patrol cars began to arrive followed by a black van and a full SWAT team. Wonwoo took over immediately, instructing the SWAT team, directing police into place. And Seungcheol hung back by the patrol car. He wasn’t even armed. He’d never felt so helpless in his life.

 

He began to walk towards the building and Wonwoo pulled him back. “No way,” he said and Seungcheol shook his grip. “If you think I’m not going in there looking for him then you don’t know me very well,” Seungcheol seethed as Wonwoo grabbed him again. “If you think I’m letting you walk in there with us then you don’t know me very well.” Wonwoo let go of Seungcheol’s shirt but he loomed over him using every inch of his superior height. “You’re a civilian, unarmed, and way too emotionally involved. You wait out here.” 

 

Seungcheol went to push past him and Wonwoo grabbed him by the collar. “Listen to me. You’re not a cop anymore Cheol. You take one more fucking step towards this building and I’ll get my deputy to cuff you. Stay here.”

 

Seungcheol sighed. He knew Wonwoo was right. The thought of Jeonghan stuck inside the warehouse, cold and hungry, injured and scared, was driving him out of his mind. He couldn’t think straight. He sank back against the patrol car as he watched Wonwoo strap a bulletproof vest on and lead the team inside.

 

 

 

 

 

“It’s getting cold in here,” Hansol smiled brightly, almost unnervingly, as he pulled a thick blanket around Jeonghan’s shoulders. “Thanks,” Jeonghan smiled thinly at the boy. He was so young looking, all heavy eyebrows and floppy hair, and so very cute. It was a shame he was so delusional. “So what do you do besides follow Seungkwan around?” Jeonghan asked as he huddled into the blanket. His hands burned with the cold and he squeezed them between his thighs. He wished he wasn’t still dressed in his stage outfit. “I don’t do anything. I dropped out of college so I could devote myself to Boo full time. Every minute I’m away from him is a minute wasted.” When he talked about Seungkwan the boy got a glazed look and Jeonghan decided it was time to try and charm him.

 

“He’s wonderful really,” he said as he tried to summon all his acting skills. “Seungkwan is amazing. He so kind and sweet and, you know, he’s really funny too. He’s very cute and loveable.” Hansol was immediately enthralled. “Really? I mean, I knew that of course,” he began to scoff. “He’s always funny at his fansigns and he even held my hand at one and I could feel how kind he was.”

 

Jeonghan blinked cutely at Hansol and watched him move closer. “Are you hungry? Do you want more food?” “No thank you,” Jeonghan said quietly. “How late is it?” “It’s almost sunset,” Hansol said. “Can I sleep?” Jeonghan asked as he shifted to make himself comfortable. “Sure. I might take a nap too actually. It’s been a long day.” Hansol settled himself on the end of the bed and leaned against the wall. Jeonghan had never been able to sleep sitting up but Hansol had no such problem. Jeonghan waited until he heard soft snores coming from Hansol before reaching over and sticking a hand in his pocket. He rummaged around as carefully as he could and froze when Hansol giggled in his sleep. “No... Boo Boo... wait until the kids are asleep...” he mumbled and Jeonghan choked back a laugh as his fingers finally snatched the key.

 

He held his breath but the key clicked in the lock and the cuffs sprang open. Jeonghan silently thanked his years of dance training as he slid lightly off the bed and onto the floor. The room was dark but he could see a bright strip of light up ahead and he quickly headed for it. His heart hammered in his chest as he avoided the debris and old paint cans scattered on the floor but when he turned around he could see Hansol still asleep with his back against the wall.

 

He reached out for the handle and, to his shock, the door swung open easily. He could see light at the top of a staircase and began to climb. Seungcheol would be here somewhere, or not far away, he knew he’d be looking for him. When he got to the top he gasped in shock. He was inside what looked like a closed-down art gallery. Swathes of fabric hung on the roof and fairy lights illuminated the room giving it an eerie glow. Covering the walls were larger than life photos of Seungkwan that had obviously been taken by Hansol. Judging by the various hair colours he was planning an exhibitions of his photos spanning Seungkwan’s career so far. 

 

He snapped back to attention and headed for the front door only to find it locked. When he turned to search for a second exit he was struck down by a now familiar feeling. His reflexes allowed him enough time to try and push back towards the stairwell but Hansol still managed to get him with the taser. The shock ripped through his body, he lost his balance, and the last thing Jeonghan remembered was tumbling down the stairs before everything went black. Again.

 

 

 

 

“They aren’t here,” Wonwoo said when he emerged. It had felt like hours but had actually only been a matter of minutes. “We searched the whole warehouse but there’s no sign of them.” Tears filled Seungcheol’s eyes. He was so overwhelmed. Panicked, terrified, and feeling utterly useless he grabbed Wonwoo’s brown leather bound notebook from his hands. He was sick of looking at it and couldn’t handle watching Wonwoo push his glasses up his nose one more time. He began typing the addresses listed into the maps app on his phone. “We were wrong,” he groaned instantly. “Look. This warehouse is the closest property to where we found the phone,” he pointed to the map, “but if you keep going along that road you end up here.” He pointed out an address listed as being owned by Hansol’s parents. “An art gallery. They haven’t had an exhibition here in ages.”

 

“Let’s go,” Wonwoo said. “You drive. I’ll update the other teams on the way.” Seungcheol almost grinned when Wonwoo tossed him the keys to the patrol car. This was what he lived for in a different lifetime. He wouldn’t be going home tonight without bringing Jeonghan with him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	58. Chapter 58

 

 

When the darkness in his head cleared Jeonghan was double cuffed to the bed. His head hurt, his body ached all over and when he tried to move a searing pain ripped through his ankle. “Why did you try to run away?” Hansol was pacing frantically in front of the bed. “I thought we had a deal. You agreed to stay here and help me out Jeonghan. I thought we were _friends_.”

His hands pulled at his hair and Jeonghan began to panic. Trying to be brave and save himself was stupid. As much as he was desperate to be strong he needed Seungcheol and, the first time since this ordeal began l, he started to cry. Jeonghan wasn’t a crier. He preferred to channel his energies into more worthwhile outlets but his ankle was killing him, his head throbbed, and he was exhausted. He closed his eyes so he didn’t have to watch Hansol pull at his hair and pace the floor in front of him. It was just too terrifying.

 

 

“Sirens and lights off,” Wonwoo said into the radio as Seungcheol approached the gallery. It was well into night now and the building was suspiciously well lit inside with a warm glow. “Jackpot,” Seungcheol said. “They have to be here.” Wonwoo opened the copy of the building plans in his notebook and began to plan as Seungcheol parked the patrol car around the side. The rest of the squad soon followed, patrol cars and unmarked cars, even the big black SWAT van. “I don’t want to just barge in there,” Wonwoo said to his men as he lined them up outside. “The area is too small. If he feels threatened he might hurt Jeonghan. There’s only one way in and it’s the front door here,” he pointed it out to them as they began to kit up in their gear. “Let me go in,” Seungcheol said. “I can’t stand to wait out here wondering if he’s okay. Please?” “No way,” Wonwoo said. He left Seungcheol standing near the patrol car as he mustered his squad and as soon as his attention was swayed Seungcheol moved. He leaned in and grabbed Wonwoo’s notebook and quickly checked the building plans before tossing the notebook back on the seat.

He had to get in there. He just knew Jeonghan was in there, alone and scared, and he needed to protect him. He was filled with shame for how poorly he’d done his job, when it came down to it he hadn’t been there, and he’d never rely on anyone else to take care of Jeonghan ever again. He didn’t blame Junhui, he didn’t blame Jisoo, he didn’t even blame Hansol. He only blamed himself.

He slipped away from the small crowd of police officers and began to make his way around the back of the building. There had to be another way in. He paced the perimeter until he found a stairwell leading down a narrow dark passage and he was flooded with relief. This was it. All the buildings in this area had basement storage. He’d seen that on Wonwoo’s plans and he’d known there had to be a second entrance.

 

The stairwell was narrow and dark but Seungcheol slipped down it silently and began to search for a way in. The door at the bottom was locked and he rattled it quietly. The amount of give he had gave him hope but he just needed to be quiet. He stood still and listened for an approaching vehicle but it turned the other way. When the next one turned down the back alley Seungcheol took his chance and pulled hard at the door using the noise of the car for cover. It rattled and gave but didn’t open. 

 

He took a slow silent sigh, leaned back against the wall, and waited for another car. It felt like hours but had actually only been a few minutes when the noise of an approaching vehicle covered the heavy beat of his heart. He waited until it was close and grabbed the door handle again and this time when he pulled it hard two screws popped out. It was enough. The door handle shifted in his hands and the door popped open with a soft creak. Seungcheol slipped inside under the cover of darkness and closed it behind him.

He navigated his way through the maze of what looked like covered display pedestals and easels, going around canvases and a few scattered sculptures. He almost kicked a steel can of paint but caught himself at the last minute and when he rounded a corner following the light he spotted them. Hansol, pacing and pulling at his hair, talking to himself. And Jeonghan, sad and pitiful, crying softly on the bed where he was handcuffed. Seungcheol couldn’t tell if Hansol had any weapons besides the taser they knew he was carrying but he didn’t care. He’d been shot once before and survived. He was fully prepared to die to save Jeonghan’s life because without him he had nothing to live for anyway.

He sneaked a little closer, coming around and behind Hansol’s pacing path, and Jeonghan looked up and spotted him. His sparkling eyes, fresh and puffy with tears, lit up when he saw Seungcheol but the bodyguard pressed a finger to his lip. Jeonghan nodded his acknowledgement and laid his head back down to avoid any suspicion. Seungcheol inspected the debris scattered around his feet and his eyes settled on a length of wood which looked like it once belonged to an easel or picture frame. It would have to do. He picked it up and leaned against the giant display pillar and waited for an opening. 

 

He watched the boy pace and pull at his hair, muttering frantically and increasingly scattered, and knew any little thing was going to set him off. He would have once chance and one chance only. When Hansol turned his back and began to walk towards Jeonghan Seungcheol saw an opening. He gripped the length of wood and was just about to rush him when he heard Wonwoo’s voice boom down the staircase at the front of the room.

**“Chwe Hansol, this is the police, come out with your hands up and no one gets hurt.”**

The terror in Hansol’s eyes was evident. They flashed with a maniacal panic as he lunged towards Jeonghan. “No way,” he said as he reached out to grab the blond man’s tousled hair and Seungcheol knew it was now or never. He rushed him from the shadows taking the boy by surprise. He was stronger and quicker than he looked and managed to block Seungcheol’s blow with his forearm. “It’s you,’ he said when he saw Seungcheol and grinned like a madman. “Cool, I’ve been waiting for you, let’s talk.” 

 

He grabbed Seungcheol by the arm and Seungcheol wrestled with him as they both fell to the ground. “I just want to talk…” Hansol managed to eke out through gritted teeth as he fought with Seungcheol for dominance. He was smaller and lighter but Seungcheol had fought with people fuelled by adrenaline and madness before and he knew this was a battle that wouldn’t be easily won. He tried to grab his arm so he could wrench it behind his back but Hansol was just too strong, filled with a frenzy, and impossible to subdue. He didn’t think he’d be able to keep this up much longer when he heard a clatter and out of the corner of his eye Jeonghan moved. 

 

Seungcheol knew immediately what the man was up to when he saw his leg stretch out as far as it could. He watched him move, timed it perfectly, and let go of Hansol just as Jeonghan kicked the Taser into his reach. He grabbed it and lunged at the boy, hitting him right in the chest with the Taser, and breathed a sigh of relief when he fell to the ground.

“The key is in his pocket,” Jeonghan whimpered and Seungcheol quickly found it and unlocked his cuffs. “Are you okay?” he whispered as he buried his face in the wild blond hair he’d missed so much, inhaling his favourite scents in the world. The lingering aroma of peach and pineapple, coconut and spicy ginseng lingered, making him smile as he inhaled. “My ankle, I think it’s broken,” Jeonghan muttered as he shifted closer into Seungcheol’s arms. “Other than that I think I’m fine.”

They looked up when Wonwoo’s team came crashing through the door and ran down the stairs. “You’re a bit slow,” Seungcheol laughed bitterly as Wonwoo loomed over Hansol. “You were supposed to stay out,” Wonwoo scowled but Seungcheol just stood up and gathered his love in his arms. “Just doing my job,” he said as he began to carry Jeonghan out of the basement and up the stairs and the pull in his chest finally relaxed as Jeonghan snuggled closer against his body. “Take me home,” he said softly as his arms clutched tightly around Seungcheol’s broad shoulders and the bodyguard tightened his grip.

 

He couldn’t wait to go home.


	59. Chapter 59

 

 

“Give me your coat,” Seungcheol said and Wonwoo complied. “There’s no media outside,” he said as he took it off but Seungcheol wasn’t about to risk it. He let Wonwoo drape it over the man huddled in his arms before they opened the doors and walked out into the darkness of night. “He needs an ambulance,” Wonwoo said, “one is on standby over there,” but Seungcheol shook his head. “No. someone will leak it. I’ll take him to the hospital myself.”

Almost on cue, Jisoo pulled up in the car. “Holy crap,” he said as he jumped out and opened the back door for Seungcheol to deposit Jeonghan carefully inside. “Is he okay?” “He’s just a bit shaken up and he’s hurt his ankle,” Seungcheol replied as he climbed in behind him, “take us to the hospital.” Jeonghan was still huddled under Wonwoo’s police jacket and seemed happy under there so Seungcheol buckled him in and held onto him as they drove through the dark city streets and away from the nightmare of the last few months.

 

 

“Mr Yoon,” the doctor smiled widely as he held up the image, “the good news is it isn’t broken. It’s a bad sprain and you’ll be off it for at least a week.” “A week? I can’t do that. I have promotions…” he looked from a stern Seungcheol to a serious Jisoo and shook his mop of blond hair in resignation. “Fine,” he sighed and the doctor handed him a prescription. “You can fill this on the way out. Stay off it. Rest, elevation, compression. And go easy on it when it feels better.” “I have an excellent personal trainer,” Jeonghan said as he shook his head at the crutches. “I don’t need those.” He slung an arm around Seungcheol’s shoulders and the bodyguard held him around the waist. “I have Cheollie.” His voice was so soft and delicate it made the dark haired man weak. Weak for what he had and weak for what he almost lost. This was where he belonged. He was never leaving his side ever again.

 

As the approached the doors of the hospital Seungcheol gasped. He could see the gathered media outside and looked over at Jisoo in panic. “It’s fine,” Jisoo said stoically. “I fully expected this. With all the chaos of the photos of you two and Jeonghan’s disappearance from the music show it was bound to catch up with us eventually.”

 

“Cheollie,” Jeonghan whispered and Seungcheol drew him closer. “No use hiding from them now,” he said as he pulled the blond man close and into the warmth of his body. “Ready?” Jisoo asked and they nodded. “Walk him straight to the car and get in, ignore the cameras, let me do the talking. Understood?” Seungcheol nodded his agreement and they walked out of the automatic doors into a lightening storm of camera flashes.

 

“Jeonghan, Jeonghan!” 

 

“Seungcheol!”

 

Fansites and media called their names as Jeonghan clung on to Seungcheol. The bodyguard scowled a little as he guided the idol into the waiting car and bundled him inside. As soon as the door was closed Seungcheol wrapped him comfortably in his arms and stroked his soft hair to keep him calm as he watched Jisoo expertly handle the crowd outside.

 

“Today at Inkigayo Jeonghan suffered an ankle injury while rehearsing. It’s not serious but he’ll be taking a break from promotions to rest. We have no further comment thank you.” He smiled briefly at the crowd who began screaming questions at him. “What about the bodyguard?” A reporter from the Star Dispatch yelled. “Any comment on their relationship?” “No comment other than Jeonghan is very happy in his personal life. His personal life is private. Thank you.”

 

Jisoo climbed into the car and turned the ignition. The car crawled slowly away from the curb as the gathering of people were forced to move from its path. “I want to go home,” Jeonghan murmured and Seungcheol just squeezed him tighter. “I know,” he said as the car sped through the night. 

 

 

 

 

“Oh my god,” Mingyu said as he held the door open. They’d all been gathered in Jeonghan’s apartment, waiting nervously for news, and no one was more relieved to see the battered little crew home than Junhui.

 

“Mr Jeonghan, Mr Seungcheol, I’m so sorry...” Junhui began to sob as he threw himself into the he floor in front of them. “This is all my fault.” “No it’s not,” Seungkwan said as he stood up from the couch. “It’s all my fault. None of this would have happened if I had been smarter...” he ran a hand through his messy hair. “Fuck, to think I was so blind, I even encouraged him...”

 

“Get up,” Seungcheol said to Junhui. “It’s all my fault. Jeonghan is my responsibility and I blew it when it mattered most.”

 

“Fuck!” Jeonghan yelled as he hopped over to the couch and took Seungkwan’s seat. “It’s no ones fault. Except for that crazy kid who fucking kidnapped me. Stop blaming yourselves and someone get me a cup of tea. Please.”

 

Junhui, Seungcheol, Seungkwan and Jisoo all looked at each other before rushing towards the kitchen. “I’ll make it,” Seungkwan yelled as he pushed Junhui back, Seungcheol trying to get past them both, Jisoo grabbing his arm. “I’ll make it,” Jisoo said before Mingyu pushed them all out of the doorway. “I’ll make the tea,” he said sternly. “Seungcheol, go and sit with him and make him put his feet up. Seungkwan, go get his kitten, that will cheer him up. Junhui just, I don’t know, stay out of the way.” Junhui blushed and moved back to the living area and began to tidy up.

 

“Jisoo, you can come and help me,” he said and Jisoo nodded as he willingly followed the tall man into the kitchen to make tea. 

 

 

“I guess you can get rid of me now,” Seungcheol joked lightly as he settled on the couch. He lifted Jeonghan’s legs onto his lap a nd began to gently massage his hair. “What the fuck?” Jeonghan murmured as he closed his eyes. “Why would I get rid of you?” “Your stalker is caught. You’re safe now,” Seungcheol said softly as he leaned in and pressed a kiss into Jeonghan’s cheek making the man smile and hum with satisfaction. “I’ll never be safe Cheollie,” he said with a sad resignation. “None of us will. Me, Seungkwan, the others. As long as we’re in the spotlight we’ll always be at risk.” “I’m thinking of hiring someone myself,” Seungkwan said as he put the kitten into Jeonghan’s lap. 

 

The idol’s eyes lit up as he snuggled the fat little ball of tabby fur closer to his face. “You should,” Jeonghan said seriously as he turned his gaze on the younger singer. “It could have just as easily been you taken. And who knows how many other crazed fans are out there.”

 

Thunderous footsteps interrupted them as Junhui ran through the living area towards the door. “Wonwoo’s here!” He yelled right before there was a knock and he threw the door open and jumped into the detectives arms. “Hi baby,” the detective crooned as he snuggled Junhui to his chest. “You’re a hero,” Junhui giggled as he made love heart eyes and everyone else groaned with nausea. “I’m not a hero,” Wonwoo blushed as he shoved him away. “You’re all my heroes,” Jeonghan said as he looked around his strange crew.

 

He meant it.

 

He used to be so lonely, wandering through his life successful but unhappy, never knowing how it felt to be loved for who he was. And now he had so much love in his life. The unconditional love of the bundle of fluff in his lap, the warm friendship of his long time companion and Manager; he even had the love and respect of his junior who seemed to watch Jeonghan constantly with eyes full of adoration for the older singer.

 

And when he looked at Seungcheol reaching over to hand him some tea his eyes filled with tears. It was all because of him. This man who came into his life, taught him how to love and be loved, how to be strong and how to set boundaries. The man who both babied and spoiled him endlessly but also made him grow up.

 

“What?” Seungcheol smiled his shy gummy smile that was where it all started for Jeonghan. That first day he laid eyes on the bodyguard and instantly knew he had to have him in his life. The man who took his innocence and narcissism and turned it into maturity and sensuality.

 

“Nothing,” Jeonghan replied, feeling suddenly shy as he took the tea from Seungcheol’s hands. He sipped at it before putting it down and leaning his head on the bodyguard’s broad shoulder. “You going to be okay?” Seungcheol whispered and Jeonghan clutched his hand as he looked around his living room, every seat taken, friends on the floor drinking tea and smiling warmly at them and each other.

 

 

“Yeah,” Jeonghan said, soft but sincere, “I think I’m going to be fine.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	60. Chapter 60

 

 

 

Jeonghan stretched his legs out as Seungcheol shifted underneath them. “Comfortable?” he asked and the man yawned and smiled happily. “Yeah,” he said as he pulled a pillow under his head, his blond hair recently cut shorter and dyed a rich red-brown, his stage finery replaced with the casual comfort of a tracksuit.

“Wine me,” he whined and Seungcheol laughed loudly. He handed his love a big glass of red from the coffee table scattered with the remains of a rich Italian dinner complete with pasta, garlic bread and a lot of parmesan cheese. They’d chattered happily while the music show played in the background but it was getting close to the end and their voices hushed when Seungkwan appeared on screen. 

 

“He’s doing so well,” Jeonghan said as his eyes sparkled with pride. He sniffed a little, chugged a huge gulp of his wine, rubbed his red nose a bit. Seungcheol could see how much he missed the stage, how much it was killing him to be stuck at home, and ran a hand soothingly down his leg. “You’ll be back before you know it,” he said and Jeonghan smiled. “Yeah, I know, I just…” he loved the stage, he loved performing, it was a huge part of who he was. But it wasn’t all he was. He was also a sensitive man, caring and loving, creative and brave. And Seungcheol had told him all these things many times in the last few days.

They watched Seungkwan sing and then watched a girl group perform and finally it was the end of the show. The MCs made some banter and announced the nominees and Jeonghan wasn’t surprised to see it was him against the girl group. They had much better digital scores but he knew he could beat them in physical. As the numbers counted up Seungcheol grinned widely at him. “First win,” he said brightly as the MCs handed the flowers and trophy to a surprised Seungkwan to accept on his behalf. “You knew, didn’t you,” he said at Jeonghan’s complete lack of surprised and the new brunette giggled. “I had an idea. Jisoo told them if I won to give it to Boo,” he rolled over onto his side and put the empty wine glass down on the coffee table. “Look at his cheeks,” he cooed as they watched a flustered Seungkwan giggle his way around the encore stage and do a pretty funny impersonation of Jeonghan’s sexy routine.

“You sound clucky,” Seungcheol said as he rolled himself over and on top of Jeonghan. “You want another baby?” he asked and Jeonghan nodded. “Maybe..” he said speed his legs wide enough for Seungcheol to slot perfectly against his hips. “How does your ankle feel?” The bodyguard asked and Jeonghan smiled. “Fine, why?” “You feel okay to, you know, do stuff?” Seungcheol’s cheeks were suddenly pink and not from the wine. “What kind of stuff Cheollie? Wanna go kick a soccer ball around?” Jeonghan teased and laughed as Seungcheol flushed pinker and the glow reached right up to the tips of his ears. 

 

He closed his eyes and gave in to the soft slide of his lover inching his way down his body. “Cheollie...” He singsonged teasingly at the man trying desperately to untie the drawstring of his pants, “what kind of stuff?” “Yes,” Seungcheol was triumphant, fist pumping the air as he managed to pull the knot loose. “This kind of stuff,” he said as he pulled the elastic down low and took the head of Jeonghan’s cock in his mouth. 

 

“You know, Hansol said something to me, while he had me captive,” Jeonghan said as he threaded his fingers through his lover’s thick mop of dark hair. Seungcheol didn’t stop but he looked up at Jeonghan from under his impossibly long lashes and Jeonghan smiled down at him. “H-he said he could tell were were in love just by looking at us. All that time ago, the night we fell into the pool, and we didn’t even know.” 

 

“I knew...” Seungcheol whispered as his hot breath ghosted across the damp skin of Jeonghan’s cock wet with his saliva. He began to stroke it instead as his hand moved soft and slow but definite and with purpose. “I knew even back then that we would end up here. The first time I saw you I knew...” he dipped his head again and Jeonghan gasped with pleasure and threaded his fingers in the bodyguards hair. He knew too. The first time he saw him, the first time he was blessed with the gorgeous man’s bright gummy smile, he knew.

 

Jeonghan never beloved in love at first sight. He never believed in much at all before Seungcheol came into his life. Now he believed he was strong and sexy, powerful and smart, and loved. And worthy of being loved and able to love back. By Seungcheol, by his friends, by his adorable cat tabby asleep on an armchair oblivious to their activities on the couch.

 

“I love you,” Seungcheol said as he slid back up Jeonghan’s body and took his lips captive in a long slow kiss. Jeonghan melted into it and kissed him back as a soft warmth spread through his body. “I love you too,” he said softly. “I don’t know who I’d be without you.”

 

It was an odd choice of words but Seungcheol didn’t question it. It made perfect sense to him. He didn’t know who he’d be without Jeonghan. Meeting him had made him face who he truly was and build himself a new life out of the crumbling ashes of his old one.

 

And it couldn’t be any better.

 

 

======

 

 

 

“That one,” Jeonghan said decisively as they wandered between the cages at the shelter. “Are you sure?” Seungcheol asked and Jeonghan nodded. “Definitely. Wonwoo told me that black kittens hardly ever get adopted because they don’t look as good in photos. Isn’t that horrible Cheollie? Choosing a pet based on how good it will look in Instagram photos?” His dark eyes brimmed with tears and Seungcheol sighed. “Okay,” he said as Jisoo turned to find the shelter staff. The brief flicker of silent communication between them was fleeting but potent. They both knew if they didn’t get the kitten and eat out of there Jeonghan was going to want to take them all.

 

“Hi baby,” he said gently when the shelter staff put the shiny black kitten into his arms. “Ready to go home and meet your big brother?” Seungcheol laughed as they walked towards the entrance while Jisoo fixed up the paperwork and payment. “Poor Chan Chan. His life is about to change.” “He’ll live,” Jeonghan said as he looked from the kitten’s gleaming sable coat over to the dark curls of his bodyguard’s hair. “I bet Chan Chan and Ming Ming will get along just fine...”

 

 

“Thanks,” Seungcheol said to Jisoo as he opened the car door and handed him the paperwork. “No problem,” Jisoo said as he got into the drivers seat and they began to head home. “I want coffee...” Jeonghan complained loudly and usually Jisoo would stop. But, to Seungcheol’s surprise, the Manager kept driving towards Jeonghan’s apartment. “I don’t have time for this right now,” he said firmly as he stared out the windscreen in concentration. “I have to get home. Mingyu got us tickets to see Madame Butterfly tonight and I can’t be late.”

 

Jeonghan opened his mouth but a pointed look from Seungcheol closed it again. “Jisoo has a life,” Seungcheol said and Jeonghan nodded his agreement. “I’ll go out and get you some coffee later.”

 

Jeonghan pulled out his phone and took a quick selfie with his shining ball of black fur. “Haha, see...” he said as he showed Seungcheol the photo. The kitten looked like a black lump with only his gleaming eyes visible. He tapped at the screen and the phone buzzed with an immediate reply. “Wonwoo and Junhui are coming over tonight to see Ming Ming. Okay?” Seungcheol grinned his bright gummy smile and nodded.

 

“Sounds perfect.”

 

=====

 

 

and so I say goodbye to probably my most heavily criticised work. I loved every minute of writing this and still can’t understand why it’s gotten so much hate.

 

i would love to write some drabbles here and there so if there’s anything in particular you’d like to see PM me here or on twitter - @abnegwrites

 

eg:

Jisoo and Mingyu on a date..

What happened when Jihoon and Soonyoung got back together?

 

Did Minghao ever warm up to Junhui and lose the stick up his ass?

 

thanks for reading xx

 

 


	61. Drabble #1

 

 

“Hyung! Over here!” 

 

Jeonghan cringed a little at the sight of his favourite dongsaeng yelling and waving at him from the table near the back of the restaurant. “Does the kid have to be so loud?” Seungcheol groaned as he walked Jeonghan over to the table for two and pulled the seat out for him. “Thanks Cheollie,” Jeonghan said softly as he smiled at the bodyguard and Seungcheol left him to check the restaurant out.

 

When he was satisfied he settled at a table near the front door where he and Junhui kept eyes on the entrance unwavering.

 

 

“How is your ankle?” Seungkwan asked and Jeonghan grinned. “It’s a lot better. I’ve actually been secretly happy, missing out on so much of my promotions, it’s kind of been a nice break.” Seungkwan sighed with a mix of sympathy and jealousy. “A break...” he said wistfully and Jeonghan nodded as he grinned widely. “Plus I’ve had excellent company.”

 

The waiter attended and Jeonghan, as the older, ordered a range of treats. This restaurant was well known for its food and Jeonghan had been excited to eat here. It would have been nice if it was just him and Seungcheol on a romantic date but after the flurry of publicity caused by the leaked photos Jisoo had convinced them to lay low for a while.

 

“How is Junhui settling in?” Jeonghan stirred at his cocktail with a straw and Seungkwan sipped at his iced water. “Well, I wasn’t sure about having a bodyguard, but it was needed. I’m glad you recommended him. He’s kind of weird but he seems competent.” “He is,” Jeonghan said as he looked over at Seungcheol and Junhui chatting quietly as their eyes roamed the room. “He’ll never let you down. He was wasted in that security guard job at the company.”

 

“You seem unhappy,” Jeonghan reached out to grab Seungkwan’s hand across the table. The younger idol was tired looking, his face thin and drawn, his hands trembling a little as they clutched his glass of water. “I’m fine,” he replied unconvincingly. “You know what the comeback schedule is like.” Jeonghan nodded. He knew better than anyone how brutal it was. “And, I don’t know, you’re so lucky to have Seungcheol hyung. He’s like a real life Prince, holding your arm, pulling out your chair. I can feel the heart eyes from across the room.”

 

Jeonghan looked up and Seungkwan was right. Seungcheol met his gaze with eyes heavy with sweetness and love and a little shyness. Seungcheol smiled as his ears turned pink and Jeonghan just smiled back. “You’ll find someone one day,” he said but this just made the idol across from him whine. “Someday? What about today? Jeonghan hyung I’m bored and lonely. You must know what that’s like.” “I do, and it sucks, but you just have to have patience sweetie. Someone is out there, someone perfect for you, just waiting to be your prince.” Jeonghan quickly shut his mouth when the food began arriving and grinned with delight. 

 

“Yes!” He said as he began loading his plate with various meats and vegetables on top of a big pile of fluffy white rice. He indicated for another cocktail and watched Seungkwan scoop a tiny pile of rice onto his plate and take two pieces of broccoli. “That’s it?” Jeonghan said as he watched him and the mystery of his dongsaeng’s shaking hands was suddenly solved. 

 

“Seungkwan are you dieting?”

 

The younger man turned bright red as he stared at his hands and nodded. “Fuck, Seungkwan, you have to eat.” Jeonghan leaned over and began piling strips of beef and chicken onto his plate. “Eat or I’m going to force feed you and you know I’ll make a scene right here...” Seungkwan looked up and nodded. His hyung was as scary as he was beautiful and he didn’t doubt for a second that he would make a scene. 

 

“Look,” Jeonghan said softly as he made sure no one was listening. “I know what it’s like. You know, the pressure, the expectation...” he shifted to the seat next to the younger and picked up a slice of meat with his chopsticks. “But you can’t starve yourself. It’s not healthy.” “It’s alright for you to say,” Seungkwan pouted as he allowed Jeonghan to shove the meat into his mouth. “You’re perfect.”

 

“Well,” Jeonghan smirked a little, “that goes without saying. But I eat. I also work out every day.” Seungkwan’s eyes widened in shock as he quickly swallowed his food. “Really? You don’t look like the type.” “Of course I work out. Six mornings a week besides all the hours I put in at the dance practice room.” Seungkwan scooped some rice into his mouth and chewed and thought. “But I’m no good at sports hyung. Running, basketball, weights. Not my style at all.” Jeonghan chuckled a little at that. “Well Kwannie, it’s not mine either, but my personal trainer is excellent. We do a lot of yoga and Pilates and stretching. Calisthenics, swimming...” Jeonghan’s face lit up with an idea as soon as it popped into his head. “You should meet him. His name is Seokmin, he’s amazing, smart, experienced and just lovely. He can talk to you about a healthy meal plan and maybe he’ll have room for you in his regular schedule.”

 

Seungkwan nodded his agreement. “Thanks Hyung, what would I do without you?” he smiled a little brighter as he nibbled at the rest of his lunch and Jeonghan ordered a big fruit plate for their dessert.

 

 

 

 

 

The next morning Jisoo pulled up out the front of Seungkwan’s apartment building and waited. Soon enough the young idol walked out of the entrance with Junhui close behind carrying a large duffel bag. “Are you sure about this?” he asked as he climbed in the car and Jeonghan grinned. “Completely sure,” he said as Jisoo drove the car away and towards the gym. 

 

 

“Jeonghan!” The man called out as they opened the door at the top of the stairs. This was the most exclusive gym in the city, complete with a walled rooftop garden, and this was where Jeonghan liked to do his sessions. They’d left Seungcheol and Junhui waiting downstairs in the gym’s cafe sipping some cold pressed juice while they went up to the roof for their yoga session.

 

“Holy fucking shit....” Seungkwan mumbled under his breath as the man walked towards them.

 

The man headed in their direction was stunning. Backlit by the early morning sun, his skin gleamed like honey and his smile was blinding, his shoulders bare and broad and his thighs like tree trunks in the tightest shorts Seungkwan had ever seen. Jeonghan eyed Seungkwan curiously before quickly catching on. “Oh,” he said softly. “He’s newly single.”

 

“He looks like a real life prince. Hyung, this was a bad idea,” Seungkwan said as he gripped Jeonghan’s arm and began to tremble. _No_ , Jeonghan thought to himself, _this is the best idea I ever had._

 

“Seokmin, this is Seungkwan, he’s joining me today and hoping you might have some free regular sessions.” “Nice to meet you Seungkwan,” Seokmin said as he shook the idol’s hand. “You’re in luck. One of my regulars has left and I have a free slot if you want it.”

 

“Yeah I want it,” Seungkwan said as he chewed his lip and followed Seokmin over to where he had some yoga mats laid out in the sun. 

 

“Let’s start with something easy...” Seokmin said and began to lead them through some poses. Bridge pose was fine but when Seokmin bent his body into the cat pose Jeonghan heard Seungkwan gasp next to him. “He’s single..” Jeonghan reminded him and Seungkwan shook his head. “No way hyung. I’m too loud.” “He likes loud,” Jeonghan said with a wink and Seungkwan blushed even pinker. “Look at me. I’ve got a fat face like a fucking squishy hamster...” Seungkwan mumbled as he pouted and Jeonghan began to giggle. “That’s totally his type.”

 

Seokmin folded his body gracefully from cobra pose into downward facing dog and Seungkwan almost choked at the view. The sight of the trainer, his body barely clad in a pair of black Lycra shorts, was enough to make anyone pass out. “Sorry,” Seokmin said as he turned around to check their positions. “Is it getting too hard?” “Something’s getting hard,” Jeonghan said and Seungkwan shot a hand out to slap his hyung.

 

 

 

 

When the hour session was up Seungkwan felt surprisingly good despite the constant distractions. “Thanks Hannie hyung,” He said as they sat side by side on their mats and sipped from their water bottles. “I actually really enjoyed this.” “I know you did,” Jeonghan smirked. “Ask him out.” 

 

Seungkwan blushed and hid his face in his sweat towel as Seokmin joined them in the sun. “So, Seungkwan, you did really well for your first time.” His sweet smile was bright and fresh and almost enough to distract Seungkwan from the huge bulge in the front of the man’s shorts. “D-did I?” the singer managed to stammer out and the trainer smiled again. “Definitely. I’d love to work more with you on your flexibility, try out some different positions, maybe even move into some partner yoga if you’re interested.” “He’s definitely interested,” Jeonghan interrupted. “Actually, he’s also interested in healthy eating and meal plans too. Maybe you could take him out to a cafe and show him what the healthy options are on the menu?”

 

Seungkwan wanted to crawl into a hole and die but to his surprise he saw Seokmin nod. “I’d like that,” he said as he pulled his phone out of somewhere. “Give me your number and I’ll set it up.” “I’ll pay you, for your time I mean, I don’t expect you to work for free,” Seungkwan said quickly and Jeonghan rolled his eyes. His dongsaeng wasn’t making this easy. But Seokmin just shook his head and handed his phone over for Seungkwan to enter his number. “I’d be happy to do it, I hate to sound like that guy, but I’m actually a big fan of yours.”

 

Seungkwan flushed even redder than before. “Really?” he said and Seokmin laughed loudly. “Of course, your voice is incredible, I wish I could sing like that.” Seokmin laughed again as he took his phone back out of Seungkwan’s hands. “I can’t hold a note. That’s why I got into sports.” “Well sports suits you,” Seungkwan said and groaned internally as Jeonghan’s face lit up with delight. He wanted to kick himself for saying something so stupid.

 

“Okay, well, expect a text from me,” Seokmin said. “I’m in training for a triathlon at the moment but I’m sure I can squeeze you in.” “Please squeeze me,” Seungkwan said and almost cried immediately. “In! I mean in- squeeze me in.” He sighed as Jeonghan began to lead him towards the door. “Time to go before you hurt yourself Kwannie,” he winked at Seokmin as he opened the door, “see you tomorrow.”

 

 

 

“Hyung....” Seungkwan whined as they all got into the car. “That was a disaster. Could I have been any more embarrassing? Why didn’t you warn me he was so hot?” “Because I didn’tknow you were going to turn into an idiot Kwannie,” Jeonghan leaned over to pinch his cheeks. Seungkwan’s phone buzzed in his pocket and he screamed, jumping in his seat, before fumbling to get it out.

 

“He wants to have lunch tomorrow!” Seungkwan said as he read the message and Jeonghan whooped loudly in excitement and punched Seungkwan in the arm.

 

“What did we miss?” Seungcheol asked and Junhui shrugged. He had no idea.

 


End file.
